The Icarus Knight
by SlvrSong
Summary: "I had read countless fairy tales, romances between knights and princesses, saw the stories in my head like a common fool. I waited for the day when my own dreams could be realized, I wanted a knight of my own. When I first saw her, with hair as fresh snow, and the sunset in her eyes, I knew my fairy tale would be different." Riders of Icarus Fanfic Gay Angst (my favorite things :)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The rain began to pour, but I watched it from the safety of the carriage window. The sky was shedding the tears that threatened to fall from my own eyes as I thought about the current state of events.

My kingdom was in tatters, war threatened from all sides. The followers of Khabim were creating trouble once more, the Fallen Legion had begun to move, Salant was building his influence. The darkness seemed all consuming. And I wondered if there would ever be an end to our sorrows.

There had to be. The relic in my hands was proof that the Gods had not abandoned us. Ellora had given us a sign, what that sign meant...was still to be discovered. As I stared at the glowing orb in my hands, I felt its warmth, the strength of the Goddess of Light seemed to seep into my very bones.

This could be the answer. Hope from the Gods that the darkness could be beaten, that humanity, _no_, that the _world _would not fall prey to the whims of evil. No texts, no knowledge of this relic could be found in any of the libraries of the capital, nothing that couldn't already be determined by common sense.

I felt a sigh break across my lips as I looked outside the window and did not see the comforting sight of my Knight. The timing had been inconvenient at best, and I had to stop myself from questioning the time table of a Goddess.

But sometimes, I really did wonder why.

Why the Gods had all but fallen silent to our prayers, even the Merumi could not contact their Goddess Parna, her lands had iced over by dark magic. I knew little of the Crokhoon, but I doubted that they had spent time trying to convene with their God, Nerhes. They always seemed to be in a civil war, it was hard to keep track which side fought for the right reasons.

And then Ellora, her influence seemed to have vanished when the tides of darkness came. Where had she gone? And to what purpose?

"Princess Lania, are you alright?"

Broken from my reverie, I thought I'd see the flash of her golden eyes looking at me with worry, I forced down the disappointment when I saw the face of Captain Tortus instead. He was a steadfast and passionate man, one whom I trusted severely, but no one could calm the anxieties in my mind but her.

"All is well, and you?"

He huffed, wiping rainwater from his face, "I'd like to say the rain is inconvenient, but it will hide our passage."

I nodded, my eyes slid back down to the relic in my hands, once again cursing the timing of the incidents with the Khabimists, they were the reason that Silver wasn't by my side. As one of the five generals in our kingdom, she had the solemn duty of defending our borders. Her jurisdiction fell to the Highlands outside the capital city, across the mountains that protected my home. However, on top of her duties as General, she also doubled as my Royal Guard, it was an understatement to say she was busy. Perhaps it was selfish of me that I asked her to be by my side, but I'd heard naught a word of complaint since she had taken the title four years ago.

Four years...had it really been so long? It seemed only yesterday when I had first laid my eyes on the young soldier that captured my heart, time flies, as the saying goes. It had also been four years since I had last left the castle walls without her by my side. And we had always managed to make it back in one piece, despite the forces of evil doing everything in their power to strike me down.

Chosen of Ellora, that's what the whispers had said at my birth, and while I wasn't sure what those whispers meant, I knew that my abilities to speak to the spirits and troubled at heart were not given by mere chance. The Blessed Princess Lania, that is how the kingdom spoke of me.

I had to do _something_, something to protect the land that others fought so valiantly for. I may be a Princess, but do not think for one second that I am naïve to the sadness that threatens my people.

My Knight, she would be angry with me, no doubt about it. My safety was her top priority, always. Part of me knew that if it came down to it, she would forsake her position as General if it meant I would be safe. My stomach turned knowing she would chew me out with words colorful enough that sailors would begin to pray.

I cracked a slight smile at the thought. Perhaps I should take notes, it always was good practice for my own vocabulary when I listened to her rage-fueled rants. If only the kingdom knew that their Blessed Princess Lania would readily, and _willingly _say the word 'fuck.' The nobles would be shocked, to say the least. My father would merely shake his head, while mother would likely faint.

"Princess." I glanced out the window at Captain Tortus, "do you really believe that Prophet Chimer will know the meaning of that." He glanced down at the relic.

"Chimer will know," I affirmed, a smile on my lips at the thought of reuniting with her once more. She was like a dear relative, though we weren't related by blood, I had always sought out her comfort as a child, and she was the one that taught me about the Goddess, she was the one that taught me how to listen to the spirits.

If anyone would know about this Elloran relic, it would be my dearest Chimer. Surely, it would provide answers on how to fight against Salant.

Just thinking his name was enough to send shivers down my spine, it was because of him that the darkness seemed so formidable. A demigod, born from the malice of Zelnaris and a human mother, he was the head of the Fallen Legion, and hell-bent on destroying everything the light touched. Such was the fate of one held prisoner by the blood of Zelnaris, God of Ruin. His influence had all but vanished during the War of Light a millennium ago, however...with time, even the strongest of seals will begin to crack.

And crack it had, encouraging the forces of darkness to destroy all that was holy and good. Such was the world I had been born into, and such was the legacy I was bound to inherit, along with the throne.

Another sigh threatened to break free, but I merely sat up straighter, it would do no good to be consumed with thoughts of chaos, it was better to focus on what I could do. And right now, that was seeking answers on behalf of my kingdom.

I was drawn from my thoughts for a moment, feeling something was amiss. Yet the only sound that I could hear was the water pelting the exterior of my carriage. To say I was jumpy was an understatement. Even still my eyes kept flashing to the window, hoping to see her atop her pegasus.

I forced my shoulders to relax, I was surrounded by a platoon of soldiers and was assured on multiple occasions that the rain was to our advantage. Our tracks would be covered a good deal of the way to Akrat Plains, where Chimer had taken up residence. It would take us several days to get there by carriage.

The preferred method of transportation, otherwise known as Transit Shrines grew unreliable when transporting many people, we had already gone as far as we could with the help of holy artifacts. An unreasonably long journey awaited us still, I despaired in the fact that Chimer lived so far away.

Akrat was considered a holy land. Legend said that the gods used to live there in corporeal form before the War of Light. I tried not to think too deeply about it, surely the land had deteriorated in the absence of the deities, it was nothing more than a dreary wasteland now, nothing like the beautiful green mountainous region of Hakanas which I called home.

I heard a shout raise over the sound of the thundering rain and I felt a jolt. The carriage stopped immediately, and I got closer to the window when I saw Frost Giants leap off the back of dragons.

'_Always stay away from the windows_.' General Song's voice filtered through my senses, I quickly jolted back just as I heard the screaming of men and horses. This was bad. What could I do? _Ellora help us_.

"Protect the Princess!" I heard Captain Tortus shout. I stared at the relic in my hands, it hadn't fallen despite the commotion, my fingers had a death-like grip on the glowing orb. Thinking quickly, I shoved it within the folds of my dress.

It was a good thing I did too, because in that instant the air turned cold and the carriage went air born. I gasped, attempting to brace myself, but my head hit the unforgiving edge of the metal carriage. Everything went blurry and I found it difficult to breathe.

This wasn't supposed to happen. How did they find us? It should have been safe—no, I had been a fool.

_Silver...I'm scared...I should have waited for you._

Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: SILVER

"Reload your crossbows!" I shouted, the soldiers obeyed, Bartholomew pawed the ground anxiously, shaking his mane. "Steady." I murmured to him before lifting my crossbow, "fire!" Bolts of light hit the Khabimist shield, rippling, but doing no damage. I scowled. The quicker I remedied the situation in the Highlands, the faster I stopped the ritual, I could be by _her _side again.

"General Song...the crossbows are ineffective."

"I can _see _that." My frown deepening, this was the third ritual we had taken care of this week. The previous two barriers had been fairly easy to destroy. Red herrings, perhaps, _this _was the real prize. I allowed myself a smile, _finally_. Cutting the head off the snake would buy us some time, unfortunately, the Khabimists just didn't know when to quit.

"I'll go, have the men stand down." I glanced sideways, making sure my order had been acknowledged,

"Yes sir,"

I grabbed my lance from my void space, it glinted maliciously in the dying light of the sun. Bartholomew reared, excited to finally get into the fray, he enjoyed moments like these. He was such a show-off. Wings flared and he leaped at the barrier. Blue light enveloped my spear as I channeled my inner magic power. And in an exercise that was practiced millions of times, I released the energy.

Like a hot knife through butter, the golden blade slid easily through the barrier. Bartholomew kicked to the side, his powerful wings snapping the air around us. His quick reaction saved us from more than a few singed hairs as the barrier fell with explosive energy, whipping stray hairs from my face. I counted at least 12 Khabimists chanting their ritual.

_Finally_. We had found them.

Bartholomew leaped forward, he needed no instruction, oftentimes he knew my thoughts better than I did, which I was grateful for. I never knew what I was thinking. I heard the shout from the soldiers behind me as they charged forward. The Khabimists didn't retaliate however, they continued their frantic chanting even as I cut them down. One by one, their bodies fell, spraying the ground with crimson.

When three remained, there was a flash, and dark shadows rose up. I hesitated for a moment before the shadows suddenly vanished. Two more had been cut down, the final was laughing. A sword to his neck. I dismounted,

"What did you do?" I demanded, his face couldn't be seen from the depths of his cowl, but he wheezed with laughter.

"You were too late." He chuckled, "too late!" I grabbed him, silencing his screeching laughter as the blade at his neck began to draw blood.

"I won't ask again." I said evenly, "what evil thing have you spawned his time?" My eyes searched for anything resembling a face under the hood, but I could see nothing.

"Long...live...Khabim." He whispered, and his body dissolved before our eyes. I let out a hiss of frustration before masking my emotions, I turned to the officer under my charge.

"Captain. Find out where those shadows went, and what they mean. We can't let the Khabimist menace threaten these lands."

"Yes sir, and what will you do?" He asked as he sheathed his sword, my own was stained in blood, I would need to clean it when I got the chance.

"I'll report to the King of the events that transpired here." I answered, "...though I have no doubt I'll find myself back here sooner or later." I muttered under my breath. I mounted Bartholomew once more, he turned from the dark bloodied room and trotted down the hill until he could unfurl his great blue wings.

I let out a sigh, "you did well today, I'll be sure to reward you."

'_Damn straight_,' his voice radiated pride in my mind. I rolled my eyes before patting his neck as I watched the setting sun. Truly, the Highlands were beautiful, _despite _the many wild beasts and cultist members generally causing havoc, there was a sense of freedom that I couldn't help but soak in.

"Let's go home." I smiled, flying to Kellwoods, one of the only habitable villages because of its fortifications of natural barriers, mountains completely encompassed the small yet thriving town. The nearest transit shrine was nestled here among the trees. It was the fastest way to return home. To Hakain's Crossing, the capital city of Hakanas.

It was there that my charge lived, Princess Lania. She was the reason I had fought so viciously, all of it was to be by her side again. Bartholomew landed nimbly in the grass outside the town, it would cause too much havoc to land within the mountain barricade, the townspeople would surround us, and I'd be stuck for another hour dealing with pleasantries. While I wouldn't brush off the affection of the townspeople, Goddess knew I needed things like this to bolster my reputation. But my top priority was to be with Lania again.

'_Blood, on your armor._'

I looked down, blood had splashed up the burnished armor. I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Bartholomew." It wouldn't do to scare the village children, though I wondered if I had lost my edge, I vaguely recall going into more strenuous battles and coming out of it as clean as I had gone in.

Four years of guard duty would do that to you, not that I was complaining, it was far more luxurious than my days on the frontlines of the Exarahn Battles. I wiped the armor clean with a piece of fabric found in my void space. It hadn't occurred to me just how easily I could think the name Exarahn without being sent into an episodic fit of rage.

Lania was right when she had said things would get better. I was glad I had accepted her offer of Royal Protector.

'_Thinking about the Princess again?_' I scowled at him. Brown eyes glinted mischievously.

"I am allowed to think about returning home, and I am allowed to be happy about it, thank you very much," I said exasperatedly, getting some stares from the soldiers who were guarding the entrance of Kellwoods. I returned the bloodied cloth to my void space before dismounting. Bartholomew followed behind, shooting off sarcastic remarks, which I elected to ignore.

The soldiers saluted as I walked past and children gasped excitedly when they saw Bartholomew, of course, this made him stand up straighter and put more prance in his step.

"Fucking show pony." I mumbled under my breath,

'_Gay shithead._'

I bit back my retort as the village chief welcomed me, I forced a pleasant smile on my face, I listened to his pleas as we walked the short distance to the transit shrine, it glowed with holy light. "So if you wouldn't mind asking the King for more guards to patrol the Highlands, it would be much appreciated, I know he has a lot—"

The village chief was cut off when the transit shrine began to glow. Light flashed, and I blinked, had we been expecting more reinforcements for Kellwoods? No...I didn't recall anything in the report given to me. Surprisingly, it was an Onyx Order agent. Even more surprising, it was an agent I was on good terms with. I didn't very well get along with the group of bird followers, but they did their job well, I couldn't fault them for that.

"Fera?" I raised an eyebrow, his black hair, unkempt from his travel through the shrine, his dark eyebrows were furrowed, and there was a worried look in his bright blue eyes. He wasn't normally one to let his emotions spill out over his facial features, something must be _very _wrong.

"The Shadow Rider?" The village chief gasped, but before more fanfare could be made, they were, after all, in the presence of the legendary Black Bailey's tamer and greatest assassin the kingdom had ever had.

"Come with me." Could be heard behind his mask made of dragon scales, he grabbed my arm and I curiously followed him right back through the portal.

"General Song! Tell the King—" The village chief's plea was cut off, and we were outside the capital, horses were munching on grass as they wandered freely.

"Fera, what is this about?" I asked, something was off. Fera acting strange was normal, that was true, he wasn't so great at social interaction. But this was...anxious strange, and I felt my teeth go on edge. What if something happened to Lania?

'_Do you think the Princess is okay?_' Bartholomew thought worriedly, he didn't even have any gay insults this time.

"Don't freak out." He said quietly, and I motioned for him to continue with my hands. He hesitated, "The Princess was kidnapped."

Time froze. The air was caught in my lungs, blood turned to ice. "W-what?" I breathed out, "Fera, that joke goes too far..." But I could tell by the look in his eyes that it was true. And then I was pacing back and forth. My brain was going a million miles an hour. How, when, why? How could someone get into the castle—was the King okay?

"One of the soldiers from her guard—"

"Wait. She wasn't in the castle?" I asked, my heart dropped, how many times had I told her to _never _leave the castle gates without me by her side?

His eyebrows furrowed, "an Elloran relic awakened, she went to see Chimer to—"

"FUCK!" I shouted, horses quickly glanced over in our direction I grabbed my head, trying not to freak out, but I was failing splendidly, breaths coming quick. "Where is she? Where is she Fera?" I gasped out.

"Rondo took her, word is he allied himself with Salant..."

"Salant's prison, that's where she is?"

"We don't know—"

"WHY?!" I shouted and he blinked, my anger quickly subsided as I buried my face into the cold metal of my hands. I had failed. Again. But this time, Princess Lania was in danger. The woman that had put her faith in me, trusted me to protect her—I— "sorry." I whispered, I knew it wasn't his fault, if he had been there, the Princess wouldn't have been taken. If _I _had been there...the Princess wouldn't have been taken. I silenced the sobs that threatened to control my voice.

"Thank you for telling me yourself...and telling me where nobody was around," I whispered behind my hands before raising my head, his electric blue eyes were full of worry. I straightened myself and fixed my facial expression. "I'm going to Salant's prison."

"I'm coming as well," Fera said, a raven-colored bird flew from the treetops. I sighed as the bird changed shape as Crow stood, of _course_. The Leader of the Onyx Order was always listening, I suppose that's what made him a fitting spy. Although it was pretty convenient for him to appear _after _I had a mental breakdown.

"Make ready to leave, I have made arrangements for our escape from the prison." Normally I would have reacted lividly, thinking that he was a stupid piece of bird shit, coming and taking control of the situation. But right now, gratitude filled me. Of course, I would swallow my pride for Lania. I would do anything to bring her back. Here.

To our home.

**Author's Note: So, this is my first story I've ever really shared with…people, my friends all really liked this one and said I needed to spread the gay around, so I guess, that's what this is going to be. The story is definitely a work in progress so please bear with me as I guide you on this journey through the lives of my gays. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: SILVER

Fera's mount, Zeroth, cut through the air, the Black Baileys flapped powerful wings, sending us up into the clouds. Moisture pelted my face, I turned my gaze downward, barely seeing through the fog how fast the ground was moving below us. I preferred the speed as compared to Bartholomew. The pegasus had spat fire and curse words but understood all the same.

Lania, was she alright? I prayed to Ellora that it would be so. Goddess knows what I would do if she got hurt...or worse—

"Silver, you alright?" Fera asked, but his voice seemed far away as I became lost in thought. It had been four years since that day.

The day I met Princess Lania.

"General Song?" A voice had called, I remembered like it was yesterday. Because it was the day my life changed.

My assignment was General, and yet I was stuck within the castle walls. A General, yet disgraced. Assigned to training the new soldiers. Training them to _not _make the same mistake I had. I turned, addressing whomever had spoken, allowing the recruits to have a rest. I blinked in confusion a moment upon registering the uniform of the newcomer, a royal courier. Unexpected, perhaps the King was coming to visit again?

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I asked, sitting up straighter, he bowed slightly.

"Princess Lania requests your presence for tea." I blinked slowly. The Princess? Now _that _was unexpected, I knew very little of her, only that her life was worth more than mine, that she was chosen of the Goddess Ellora, and had a way with the living and the dead. Her ability to communicate with spirits made it possible to stop many futile skirmishes on the edges of the kingdom. She had a presence beloved by all despite her young age, merely 15, at least that's what the rumors said. I didn't make it a habit of prying into the lives of nobles. My purpose was to follow orders, an expendable soldier, so what would she want with me?

It took a moment to realize I hadn't responded, and the courier's face had a sense of urgency, I spoke "of course," before turning to the troops, "take the day and do some personal training, we will resume formal exercises on the morrow."

The courier led me out of the training yard, and to the castle. He walked at a brisk pace, but I found no difficulty in keeping up. I was taller than him, after all. Instead of leading me towards the royal sitting room, we went around to the side of the castle where a gazebo was situated. Flowers were arranged ornamentally all around it, hanging from the ceiling.

I could see the Princess's seated figure at the table her brown hair was styled up, a light gray colored dress wrapped her small frame. Butterflies surrounded her, I couldn't see her face but she would let them land on her fingers. She jumped when the courier spoke.

"Princess Lania, General Song, as you requested." She stood and turned around, smiling. Butterflies hovering around her before moving to the flowers. I bowed quickly, lowering my gaze from her face.

"Thank you, Ronald, you may leave." She addressed the courier, with a simple, yet sweet tone. There was a rush of footsteps as 'Ronald' hurried away, "General Song, thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice." I glanced up, addressing her formally,

"Of course, Princess Lania, what may I do for you?" The question made her cheeks redden slightly, but she inclined her hand towards the empty chair across from her, the one situated right next to me.

"Please sit down, I have a matter to discuss with you," I hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was a test before carefully responding,

"I would consider it a breach of conduct. You have a higher status than I." She puffed out her lips, a pout, I realized. She sat down in her own chair with an exhaled breath, staring down at her tea cup, steam was still rising from the cup. There was a moment of silence as I waited for her to speak, her hands were rolling back and forth.

A deep breath, "my 16th birthday is soon...and that is when I am to choose a Royal Guardian." She paused, it was true, there was a long-standing tradition of Royal Guardians being chosen at the coming of age ceremony. She began again, "I have been thinking long and hard...and you are the only one I want by my side."

My composure broke, if momentarily, I had _not _been expecting this. This was the furthest thing from my mind. It was an honor, the _highest _honor a warrior of the kingdom could receive. I quickly stopped myself from accepting without thought, my reputation. I was widely regarded as a failure, someone that had allowed others to die, my orders were stained in blood, since the Exarahn Battles 2 years prior—everything had changed.

The realization hit me, my reputation would tarnish the Princess. This perfect, caring, sweet girl would be looked down on because of my _choice_. I set my jaw. Refusing the Princess would be even worse. I felt stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"General Song, will you be my Knight?" Her gaze which had been downward turned up to me, gray eyes pleading.

"Why?" I whispered before realizing I had spoken aloud, questioning _royalty_, immediately I was on one knee, "forgive me! I did not mean to question your judgement, it's just, there are many skilled warriors out there—"

"Do you doubt your skill?" She asked quietly and I bristled, of course I doubted my skill, I had doubted my skill the moment I had let everyone die, the moment I _failed_.

"Yes." The word was bitter on my tongue, but I could not lie to royalty.

"Raise your head," I hesitated a moment before doing what she asked, and her arms enveloped me. I stiffened, what? Wait— "please don't be so hard on yourself. I've been wanting to do this for two years, I knew you were suffering, I'm sorry it's taken me this long to work up the courage to talk to you."

"Princess Lania?" I questioned when I heard her sniffle. Oh _shit_, was she crying?

"Sorry," She mumbled, pulling back, rubbing her eyes, "I just feel so bad. I'm only a Princess, I can't imagine what you've gone through to get where you are. But is it selfish of me to say I want to understand you?"

I didn't know what to say. She...was unlike anything I could have ever imagined she would be. This Princess was far from being naïve. She was far from being unkind. Something surged in my chest, a sense of purpose. I had always assumed I would give my life for the nobility, for the royalty, but now I realized I knew I would be happy to give my life to protect _her_.

She waved her hands over her face, trying to keep the tears from coming, she must have noticed the look on my face, "sorry, sorry," She grinned widely, "this is NOT how I wanted this meeting to go."

"Yes." I breathed out suddenly, shaking my head quickly, remembering my place, "apologies your Royal Highness, it would be my honor to serve as your Royal Guard."

"You'll do it?!" She sounded so excited before pushing it back, but her smile remained. That smile was blinding, "thank you, General Song."

'_Thank you, General Song.'_

She trusted me. Trusted this fool. The moment was lost as I remembered my surroundings. Wind whipping past us, the strong beating of Zeroth's wings. I tightened my grip around Fera's waist. "She trusted me." The words fell from my lips, I hoped they were lost in the wind.

"Don't lose hope, we'll get her back," Fera said over his shoulder. I took a deep breath, steeling my gaze on the massive structure in the distance. Salant's prison. Ready to tear it apart brick by brick if it meant Lania would be safe. "Crow will explore the castle, we'll cause a diversion so he can get the prisoners out."

I nodded before speaking, "sounds good." It definitely did NOT sound good, I wanted to be in those walls, I wanted to find the Princess. _I _wanted to protect her. But I knew that Crow was trained in infiltration, I was trained in battle. This was for the best. I pulled my sword from its scabbard, Fallen Legion were already pouring out of the walls, screeching in their mother tongue. Glowing eyes of hate and elongated horns filled my vision. Their large black wings beginning to hide the fortress from view. I observed my blade, the blood of Khabimists still chipping off the metal surface. Soon it would be stained with the blood of a different evil.

"I can set you down, Fluffy and I can take care of the guys in the air." I hid a chuckle behind a cough, attaching my shield to my arm, he would accidentally call Zeroth 'Fluffy' from time to time, I wondered if he even realized he did it half the time. I found it endearing.

"Don't worry about it." I said, standing up, rolling on the balls of my feet, keeping my balance despite the air currents and the movement of the hairy dragon beneath me. Fera grabbed his crossbow before looking back at me,

"Wait, what are you—"

"Happy hunting!" I called before leaping off Zeroth, wind whistled around me, drowning out any kind of reply he might have had. I hit one of the demonic figures like a comet, sword tearing through its chest. It gave a strangled cry before it began to drop. I yanked my sword from its chest cavity, blood droplets filled the air. I jumped to the next one. We grappled through the air for a moment, he let out a roar before I sliced his neck, blood fell like crimson rain. I looked up quickly, seeing the bodies drop from Fera's precise shots and Zeroth's menacing claws.

'Don't get distracted' I reminded myself, finding the next victim to slow my fall. A mage was aiming her weapon at Fera, purple blossoming from the end of her staff. I summoned a chain with my magic power, grappling onto her, throwing off her aim and giving me a decent swing to my next target, an imp tried to slice through my armor but I smashed him away with a shield.

I would hit the ground within the next five seconds, another chain, slowing down, and then I rolled, hitting the ground with my shield arm, leaping to my feet and slashing an enemy in one fell swoop. I had practiced that move once or twice, but it was flawless.

I _would _get Lania back. Nothing would keep her from me, not even the prison of an evil demigod. Not even the demigod himself.

Bodies were left in my wake, with more falling from the sky. Fera was kind enough to keep the corpses from hitting me, which I was grateful for. I was focused on making my way to the front gate, mages gathered chanting their spells and I raised my shield, deflecting the magic with bright flashes of light and in the same movement flicked my wrist, light from the edge of my sword leapt off the blade, traveling the distance and slicing into the mages' weak defenses. I heard a roar and turned to block an impending attack, when its jaw went slack and it fell forward.

Fera eyed me, he had dismounted from Zeroth, the skies were impeccably clear. "Nice moves Gaylord, have you been practicing?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at the name, it was the kind of relationship we had. Poking fun at one another with terrible names.

"Always, slowpoke, always." I retorted, passing a glance at Fera, before we both continued to fight, lights flashing, lightning crackled around Fera's knives. 'Slowpoke' a playful jest, because it was hilariously wrong.

He was fast, insanely so, it took great effort for even _me _to follow his blades, of course, I would never admit out loud that he was faster than I. I had _pride_, after all. Just as we ran up the stairs the giant doors creaked open, we tensed, ready to fight.

Pegasi shot from the open door, and we both dodged out of the way, I spun around, eyes searching for Lania among the escaped prisoners. She wasn't there, I couldn't see her. I frantically spun back towards the prison, giant guards, different from the others were charging forward, eyes blazed red with rage. It felt as though I was underwater. Sounds had muffled, but I could feel the trembling of the ground. Lania was in there, I had to go and get her. Past the rampaging monsters. I ran forward just as ebony talons snatched me up.

"Fera!" I shouted as Zeroth flew from the prison, "_Lania_, they didn't find Lania! Put me down!"

"If they aren't with her, she wasn't there in the first place!" He shouted back,

"You don't know that!" I struggled against Zeroth's grip, but he only tightened his claws, cutting off my breath. Whether it was from the claws crushing my abdomen or my own panic, I hadn't decided yet.

Lania wasn't at the prison.

Everyone else had been rescued.

That begged the question, where was she?

_Had she been killed?_

Suddenly I was dropped onto the back of the Sky Titan, this was the escape route that Crow had supplied. I glanced at all the faces, Tortus. Crow. Several other guards that had been rescued. But not my Princess. She wasn't here.

"Where is she?!" I demanded, Tortus's face fell.

"She wasn't taken to the prison with us. Rondo took her somewhere else." He said solemnly, and if it weren't for the obvious signs of torture on his body, I would have pummeled him then and there. Seething with rage, I turned to Crow,

"The second we know of her location, we'll let you know." He said and I worked my jaw around, trying to calm myself down. I had a few choice words for him, but I swallowed them back, choosing to be logical. It was a _difficult _choice.

"Tortus, do you have any idea why they have her? Ransom?" It was a valid explanation, and it could turn the tide of the war in favor of Ruin. But Tortus was already shaking his head slightly

"I'm not sure, a ritual, I think, all I know is that Rondo is working for Salant now...I never thought I would see the day—"

There was a rumble as the Sky Titan was hit, it let out a cry of pain as it began to fall. I rushed to the edge, holding onto the side of the structure, noticing the ballistae firing from the edges of Salant's territory. Javelins rained down from the sky, I narrowly missed being impaled as the ground exploded beside me and I covered my eyes.

"General Song! Get back to the King! Inform him of what happened here, we'll be right behind you!" Crow shouted, I tried to figure out what meant just as I noticed Fera arcing back toward us, he had taken out one of the ballistae before realizing it was futile. The ground rumbled beneath us and I began to run towards the front, towards Fera.

"If this son of a bitch doesn't catch me..." I muttered just as I jumped onto the railing and leapt, arm outstretched, Zeroth ducked and Fera grabbed my arm, pulling me onto the hairy back of the dragon. "Crow said to report to the King."

He didn't respond but the dragon turned tail towards the capital, I glanced back, watching the Sky Titan fall below the tree line. I recognized those woods. Brakarr Forest. I frowned, I didn't particularly like bird shit Crow, but I also didn't want him to die. My eyes trailed over to the spires of Salant's prison, barely visible over rolling hills. My chest tightened as I thought about her.

Where was she?

**Author's Note: So, I'm definitely one of those nerds that thinks of songs for characters and scenes, and the one I kept listening to while I wrote this was 2WEI Insomnia, easy enough to find on Youtube, I like music that keeps me pumped up unless I'm writing something depressing, then that doesn't work out. Also should give a warning that Fera has one too many gay jokes, but we love him anyways…hehe. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: LANIA

I woke with a startled breath. I blinked several times, confused. Where was—

Oh. Oh _no_.

I sat up straight, taking in my surroundings in an instant. A tent, my hands were shackled. That's right, I had been kidnapped. _Why_? My eyes followed where the chain led, it disappeared under the edge of the tent, I didn't know what I was connected to, but I could tell by the way the chain rustled when I was still—it was living.

Panic threatened to take over, '_calm down __Lania__, you're a badass Princess_' the thought helped steady my heart and I exhaled, observing anything I could use to escape, escape without moving. Seemed simple enough...right? _Great Goddess Ellora, please help me._ I squeezed my eyes shut, dictating a simple prayer.

Upon opening my eyes, nothing happened, my situation still seemed as hopeless as before. Perhaps I needed to come up with a plan on my own, and then everything would begin to make sense. However, my grand escape plan had _one _tiny fault. The tent was empty except for a chair in one corner, and the cot I was on, other than that, it was bare. Dirt beneath my feet, and fabric covering the sky. There was nothing to help aid me in my escape.

What would Silver do?

I blinked back a scowl, she would _never _have been in this situation in the first place, she knew how to fight. I was absolutely useless in that department. _If _Silver was in this situation, what would she do? I tried to think back at any moment, any advice she had ever given me.

"_I'll save you._"

Her words echoed in the back of my mind and I scowled, that _wasn't _helpful. Not helpful in the slightest. I wanted to be able to save _myself_. I was the Princess, I couldn't always rely on others, I needed to be able to make important decisions myself!

The voice came again, more fervent, "_Don't worry. I'll save you."_

"I'm not just going to sit here while you do all the work," I muttered under my breath, just then, footsteps approached the tent, I straightened my back and glared at the entrance.

To my surprise, a face I recognized stepped through, it was _Rondo_. While I had never had the pleasure of knowing him personally, the knowledge that he was the former protégé of the capital before Silver was enough to attest to his skills. What was he doing here? And why had he kidnapped me? He passed me a quick glance before sitting in the chair. Once he had propped his hand under his chin and gotten comfortable, did we make eye contact.

And then we stared at one another. Well, he stared at me, I glared back at him, the silence was only broken by the occasional sound from on the other side of the fabric. Finally, knowing we were getting nowhere, I spoke,

"Rondo. Where am I?"

He rolled his blue eyes, sighing through his teeth, irritation swept through me, what was the point of him being here if he wasn't going to talk? I wanted to slap the lazy look off his face. "On the edge of the Sea of Hakanas."

Oh good. He _does _speak. Prodding further, "and why are we here?"

"Waiting for Salant to give more orders."

That name. A rush of fear filled me. Rondo was working under Salant now? How could that have happened? Rondo had been one of the top soldiers of the kingdom, I daresay his skill with the twin blades rivaled Silver...maybe. Probably not. But his skill and demeanor had made him very popular among the soldiers, and his face made him popular among the ladies. At least, that's what my maids would say, they all mourned for so long after his disappearance many years ago. Had he been serving Salant since then? Everyone thought he had died at sea.

He was evaluating my reactions. His face was like _ice_, cold, calculating. I knew the best thing to do was to steel my nerves, I couldn't give him any kind of indication of weakness. But Salant...he was a truly terrible foe. Son of the God of Ruin and a human mother, he had long blighted our lands with his presence. A demigod of renowned strength. Commander of the Fallen Legion.

"You work for Salant now?" And for a moment, his icy façade broke, an eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "Pity. I had always thought you were strong." My goading did nothing, however, his face returned to its perfect mask, but he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Careful Princess Lania. He told me he only needed you alive, _not _uninjured."

My eyes narrowed at his threat. What would Silver do? I couldn't think of some clever comment to retort with on the spot. Damn. Oh, _that's _something she would say.

"What does he need me for?" I elected to change the subject. I was tactful, eloquent, not clever and spiteful like my Knight. Rondo remained silent, so he _didn't _know. Evidently, he wasn't very high on Salant's 'list of people that should know important details about my diabolical plan'. I sighed, "the kingdom won't stop searching for me." I pointed out,

"Oh, I am well aware of the fact, that's why I didn't leave you in Salant's prison. Your Knight has already been there."

Silver! Thank the Goddess Ellora, she was already looking for me. Oh, she must be so furious. I couldn't wait for her to lightly smack me upside the head, as she always did when I made a foolish blunder.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked, the last thing I remembered...it was raining, the guards, I had smacked my head on the carriage. Rondo had relaxed once more, propping his hand under his chin, so far, he had been incredibly helpful in giving me information. Unless it was all false, but he seemed too lazy to try and come up with lies.

I tried not to dwell on the negative. After all, Silver was looking for me, the Kingdom knew of my disappearance, it wouldn't be long before I was back in the safety of my Father's walls. Oh, how I missed those stupid walls.

"A few hours." Was all he said, I scowled. What an absolute vague and shitty answer that was. Oh! That's something _else _Silver would say. Basically, her philosophy was 'spout anything with enough curse words and spite, and you can do anything.'

I missed her. I hadn't seen her in over a week, my General was busy protecting the kingdom. Meanwhile, I got kidnapped the first time I stepped outside the castle walls in over a year. Typical Lania luck.

"She's coming for me, you know, my Knight? She's very stubborn." I found I was speaking out loud now. More to reassure myself rather than intimidate Rondo...but he didn't seem very intimidated.

"The Bloody General. I'm _shaking_." He drawled, he must have seen the way rage overtook my facial expression before I fixed my mask. A smirk pulled on the corner of his mouth. What could I say to him to appropriately express my rage?

'_What would Silver say?_'

The phrase popped in my head '_shitfaced __motherfuck_.' Ah, that was definitely right. Did it make sense? No, but then again, not a lot of Silver's spite-filled curse fueled rages ever did. But it sure did feel good to hurl insults at Rondo. In my head. Like a common lunatic.

"She'll beat your face in." I proclaimed, allowing myself one win. He sighed, letting it slide. An eye-roll. I pressed a bit further, "Apologies," I mocked slightly, "I just don't think she'll be done in by a pretty boy like you."

"You think I'm pretty?" He raised an eyebrow, oh damn it all, why couldn't I be witty?

"Why are you working for Salant?" I changed the subject, again. I was rather good at that. The amusement on his face was wiped away in an instant, and the air almost seemed colder. I regretted bringing up his current employer, this shift of tension was nerve-wracking.

He glared at me, eyes of ice almost seeming to flash despite there being no light source. I swallowed back my fear and glared back, his threat now at the forefront of my mind.

And then he stormed out.

I blinked back surprise. Grateful that he hadn't resorted in torture, I wasn't confident in my abilities not to show pain—

And then the chain went taut, and I let out a noise of surprise as I quickly stood, running out of the tent to avoid being dragged. I blinked back the bright light, the sun was setting over the sea, reflecting off the azure waves. I wish I could have stopped to admire the beauty. However, I was still jogging to keep up... and that's when I realized what I was chained to.

A massive ice wyvern was stomping after it's master. And coincidentally dragging me along with it. The chain that held me prisoner was wrapped around its leg. I let out a cry when I tripped over a rock, I fell and squeezed my eyes shut, prepared to be dragged along the sharp rocks of the cliffs beside the sea. I wasn't dragged, however.

Footsteps shook the earth as the Wyvern approached, coming back for me, I raised my head, and gasped. It was staring down at me, blue eyes glowing. Its face was still a foot away but I could feel my skin freezing. The scales of the beast were made of pure, frigid ice.

It suddenly made sense why Rondo had such ridiculous pants on. He had to do _something _to keep his ass from freezing off.

Lania! This is serious! You're about to be eaten! Focus!

"Kerav. Return the Princess to the tent. Be more mindful of your actions." Rondo turned his face back to me; obviously still shaken by the questions I had asked him. "You. Get up before he starts dragging you." I quickly stood, dusting off my white dress before following the wyvern back the way we had come. Fascinatingly enough, he was taking me back to the tent. Rondo shared a bond with this dragon. I knew only one other who was able to tame a mighty dragon. He was known as the Shadow Rider.

What little I knew of him had come from Silver, so no doubt the information was tainted. The names I had heard her call him ranged from 'Slowpoke' to 'Little Bitch.' Obviously, from vague information like that, I wasn't sure what to think of him. Though I knew she trusted him greatly, so I did too.

I wondered if more of our soldiers could tame mighty beasts like these. Pegasi were wonderful, of course, even Griffins were great, but to have an _entire _legion of dragons on our side, that might _just _turn the tides of the war. I kept my face down, the Frost Legion were wandering around, I didn't want to get killed before I returned to the safety of my tent.

They stayed well enough away, it seemed they feared the wyvern I was chained to, and for good reason, I hardly reached his thigh, which wasn't a surprise. Silver always said I was tiny. I'm _average_. Thank you very much, you gargantuan General.

I walked obediently back into the tent. Until I had a surer route of escape, I would play it safe.

'_I'll save you_.'

I really was going crazy. I missed her so much that even imagining her voice had a calming effect. I wondered what was she doing right now. If she already knew where I was? Was she going to rescue me? _Of course_, she would, I shouldn't be impatient. But I wanted to see her so badly. I pushed my lips out in a pout, I hoped she was taking care of herself. Funny to think I was the kidnapped one, but yet I worried about her.

What if she reverted to the way she was when we first met? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I was the reason that she collapsed in on herself. She wouldn't think she failed, would she? It wasn't her fault, _I _had made this decision. Sudden anxiety bloomed in my core. I preferred thinking she was angry at me as opposed to freaking out.

I was strong, but she was even more so—I should stop worrying about her, she would be _fine_. And in the terrible case that she needed help, I knew Fera the Shadow Rider would help her. I hoped he was helping her now. I fell to my knees beside the cot, if anything I found myself praying for _her_.

'_Great Goddess Ellora, please protect my Knight._'

**Author's Note: I just really really like Lania, we all need a gay badass princess in our lives, amirite? Anyways, she has a mouth on her, just like her Knight, that's mainly the reason I had to give this story the mature rating. All these characters be swearing up a storm, it'll just get worse so be prepared! Thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: SILVER

"I hereby revoke your title of Royal Guardian" King Ronfraine III's voice boomed throughout the throne room. I kept my head bowed so the frustration couldn't be seen on my face.

Our speedy flight to the capital had not been met with kindness. After all, the Princess had been kidnapped by the enemy, and her guards had done nothing to protect her. The nobles were furious and sought someone to blame. I always hated and avoided the politics of the capital, and I was right to do so.

But it didn't matter, the situation wouldn't change. The one thing connecting me to Lania had vanished, my title. My honor and pride as the Royal Knight, shattered. Would I even be allowed to pursue the Princess?

Even if they commanded me _not _to, I was prepared to commit treason. I had said nothing would stop me from saving Lania. I meant every word. No doubt she was waiting for me. I couldn't let her down. Not _again_.

The King began speaking again, "As a King, and as a Father, General Song, I order you to retrieve my daughter." I glanced up, the whispering of the nobles had ceased, his face was sad, the King...was not so complicated of a character. He was a wise ruler, a loving father, and a good friend. As a Royal Guardian, I often worked closely with him in ensuring the safety of his daughter.

He wasn't revoking my title because he wanted to, he wasn't punishing me out of spite. I knew that, but it still stung to hear the words come from his mouth.

"Return my daughter to us." He whispered, voice barely carrying, but I heard him. I heard him and would stop at nothing to obey his decree.

"Yes, my King," I promised. I stood, and he waved me over to Master Yulnus, royal advisor and head of the court. Angry mutterings could be heard from the nobles in the room once more. I heard fragments of their conversations. Some were planning on putting the abduction of the Princess to good use. For business, for politics. Sickening, they were _using _her. I clenched my fist, calming the rage that threatened to break out with the force of a hurricane.

"Master Yulnus," I whispered, keeping my voice low so the anger couldn't seep through,

"Please, General Song, let's dispel with the formalities, we are equals. All matters dealing with the King must go through me now," he lowered his voice, "he must react impartially, lest the nobles think he is treating others unequally. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"Of course," I knew the complexities of court, tip-toeing of lines to prevent unnecessary discourse. It was difficult to do so, and the King was doing the best he could, given the circumstances. I could not find fault in his actions, especially after the knowledge that his precious daughter was in enemy hands.

"Do you have any knowledge of where the Princess could be?" I asked, and he gave a heavy sigh,

"Until Crow returns from Brakarr Forest, we can't weaken the castle defenses anymore. You must stay here."

_What_. _No_! They could _NOT _be putting me on house arrest for the sake of politics, the kingdom would be fine without my intervention, I hadn't been here all week—

"Please, take this opportunity to rest, no doubt more information will come to light in the morning." They were asking me to _wait_. Wait hours to save the Princess—?!

"Very well." I whispered, bowing stiffly before leaving the room. I tried very hard to keep my composure. Down the stairs, guards saluted before retaining their original demeanor. Fera was on the other side of the doorway, arms folded, back against the wall.

I didn't want to speak to him. Not in front of people, I would lose the composure I was working so hard to keep. He didn't say anything, following me silently as I travelled to the quarters I had taken residence in. However, now that I was...no longer a Royal Guard, no doubt they would expect me to evict them. It was no matter. I wouldn't be here for much longer. I needed to find the Princess.

Fera shut the door behind him, "what happened?" He finally asked, but I ignored him, choosing to face plant into the bed and scream loudly. Noise was muffled by the cloth. My throat felt raw after the long scream.

"That bad?" He inquired after a moment, of _course _he was still here.

"Fucking damn ass bitch." I mumbled into the pillows,

"You realize I have no idea what you mean when all you do is curse, right?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood, I sighed, rolling over on the bed so I could stare at the ceiling. Wishing it would collapse on me then and there.

"They took my title of Royal Guardian. Damn it all. Placed me on house arrest until new information comes up. Can't weaken the castle defenses." The explanation was rough, frantic, but Fera got the gist.

"Well...both Crow and Captain Tortus have yet to make it out of the forest. Losing another General..." He trailed off, going quiet, "you're one of the pillars that the castle defense relies on."

I growled, "you can be one of the pillars, I need to find Lania."

I could almost hear his eye roll. "Hey gaylord, do you always refer to the Princess so informally?"

"Shit." I mumbled, that was a mistake,

He was chuckling slightly now, his laughter was found far and in between, part of me was annoyed that _this _is what amused him, of all things. Me breaking protocol was enjoyable to him?! He explained after a moment, "ten minutes off the job and your gay is already showing. Reign that in. Also, I became an assassin so I _wouldn't _have to deal with being a pillar of the kingdom and whatnot." I sat up,

"I should be an assassin."

"You're too slow."

"Bitch."

I stood up, pacing now, thinking. Rondo, he's working for Salant, where would he take Princess Lania, where would a ritual take place? Salant's prison...no, Crow said she wasn't there. He would have no reason to lie. I think. Unless—

A spy? I found it difficult to believe the Rondo just conveniently knew where to pick them up. Conveniently knew that I wasn't around. It was just too...convenient!

"Shit, there's a spy." I muttered before quickly leaving my room. The report, there should be a report dictating who was in Princess Lania's escort. I slowed my jog to a brisk walk to avoid the stares of the maids. I knew Fera was right behind me, his footsteps were practically silent, but he had a presence about him—that and the fact that he was glaring at me, I could feel it.

The secretary of affairs happily obliged me with the information I was looking for. I stared at the list of names. Suspects. All of them. I narrowed my gaze, writing down all of the names before handing the list back to the secretary, he bowed. Fera was staring at the list of names in my hand and I glanced down at him,

"Don't you have like...places to be? Assassinating to do?" I asked, he shrugged,

"Helping you get..." he glanced around, "...the Princess back is important." I glared at him, he _definitely _almost slipped and insinuated that the Princess and I were in a relationship. My gay may have been showing, but _his _fanboy was showing. He wouldn't admit it, but I knew he was rooting for the Princess and I to get together. Like some damnable Cupid. That would just be another problem on my plate. If we were seen as having an affiliation, I could kiss the Royal Guard title goodbye.

"Watch yourself, slowpoke." I mumbled, rushing to the stables for Bartholomew. The names on this list, finding the snitch would make us one step closer to finding the Princess.

_Lania__...don't worry, I'll save you._ I thought to myself,

"Wait, Silver," a hand grabbed my arm, and I turned back to Fera, slightly annoyed that he had stopped my frantic charge now that I had a destination in mind. "You can't leave."

I reigned in my anger, stable hands were walking to and fro. I shut my eyes, trying to not let the annoyance show on my face, Fera continued,

"_Remember_. Pillars. Besides, we don't know if they're already on their way back."

"Then what would you suggest I do?" I asked in a low voice and he rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to do everything alone. Here is what I suggest. _I'll _go. Zeroth is faster, plus, I'm not chained down by responsibilities." He paused, eyebrows furrowing, emphasizing the scar between his eyes. It...was true. It would be much more efficient if he went instead of me. I just hated feeling indebted to people. This was my duty, it was my responsibility—

"Do you trust me?" He asked, and I sighed, letting my shoulders drop. I pressed the page against his chest.

"Go." He grabbed the page from me and nodded, jogging past me. I stood in the courtyard until his ebony colored hair were gone from my sight. I ran up the ramparts, taking the stairs two at a time, reaching the top of the castle wall just as Zeroth flew overhead, my hair rustled at his passing. I watched them go. Slicing through the twilight sky towards the forest. My fist clenched in frustration.

I stayed in that position, long after they had disappeared among the shadows of the night. The moon rose, and still, I looked on.

Helpless. Stuck within these castle walls. How nice it must be to have the freedom that Fera did. I turned away from the wall. I had things to do.

My first stop was to explain everything that had happened to Bartholomew. He hated being out of the loop, but he hated more knowing that Princess Lania still wasn't safe. He lamented for her safety, and for the gay relationship that wasn't to be. Yet.

"Bartholomew, this is serious. Get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning, with or without permission."

'_Rule breaking? You really ARE gay for the Princess._"

"Shut up, blue balls."

He snorted in anger, rolling a dark eye. Though I did notice one of the stable hands heard me, he seemed unable to contain his laughter. Apparently, he thought it was quite clever, considering my stallion was blue. I sighed, patting his flank before heading out.

Master Yulnus had instructed me to get rest. But how could I rest...knowing she could be in danger, what if they hurt her? I shut the heavy door to my quarters. I slowly slid down the doorframe, hiding my face in my knees. Staring at the door that connected her room to mine. It was shut. It had never been shut before. And now it was, echoing the already strong sense in my mind that the Princess was gone.

The door that had always remained open, so I could rush to her protection at any point in time. It was closed. She was gone, and I was still here. I was her sword, her shield—

What if they hurt my Princess?

Bleary eyed, I glanced up to see the light filtering through the window. Dawn. There had been no news yet. I had stayed in my crouched position the entire night. I stood, muscles creaking. I stretched quickly before leaving the room, I spared it one last glance. Part of me wondered if I would ever see it again. It hardly looked lived in. The only items of notice would be the uniform in the wardrobe, and the letter containing my will in the drawer. Ever a reminder I would die in the line of duty, or be lucky enough to live to a point where I could burn it. A soft sigh passed my lips.

And then I left.

Maids were already at work, preparing breakfast and cleaning the windows silently. Guards stood prone in every doorway. They saluted me as I walked past, just as I was about to head to the stables—

"General Song!" I paused, turning, a courier. Part of me felt a glimmer of hope, had they found her? Would this nightmare be over? "Master Yulnus and Crow request your presence in the throne room."

"Of course." Crow had returned? When? Where was Fera? Sleeping? Did he even sleep? I didn't think so. Then why hadn't he gotten me? I pushed the thoughts aside, quickly making my way up the stairs to the throne room. The King hadn't arrived yet, and only a few nobles were doing the rounds. Crow looked less beat up than I had thought he would be. I shouldn't have worried about him.

"General Song," he addressed, I inclined my head, Master Yulnus cleared his throat,

"Let me fill you in, the Khabimists plot to overthrow the capital was thwarted last night with the efforts of the Onyx Order and the survivors of Princess Lania's escorts. We have some news that might shed the light on the whereabouts of the Princess." The Khabimists had gotten rather fiesty lately, directly trying to attack the capital? Perhaps it was fate that the Sky Titan was to be shot down when it was.

"Did you find the spy?" I asked, but Crow shook his head,

"Assassin Fera gave me the information, I'll have to go over it, it appears we have more than one spy in our midst. The Khabimists have launched some sort of plague, we've gotten reports from the people of Kellwoods, it's taken root there."

Kellwoods...I was just _there_. What trouble could they have gotten themselves into in the span of a few hours? Exasperation clouded my ability to worry,

"What does this have to do with the Princess?" I asked, looking between the two, Crow's face was shrouded by his helmet. But his frown was visible,

"We think the Khabimists may know of Salant's plans. We want you and your group to take care of them."

_Lies_.

The Fallen Legion and Khabimists would never be in kahoots.

Distracting me. Was this Fera's idea? Annoyance flitted through me at the thought of having to chase after something that may not yield results, wait, did he say, my group?

"Pardon, but did you say...group?"

Master Yulnus grinned then, "yes, Ellora blessed us with one of her children, and a priestess has offered her assistance. You will lead them and bring our Princess back." I blinked. A Shaling? Was it presumptuous to command a child of light? Did I even want to lead a group? It would be much faster if I was alone—

"Ah, and here they are now." I turned, the Shaling seemed to glow, her wings were likened to a butterfly, hair was a startling shade of pink, eyes of violet. She smiled when our eyes met. I had to say, it was my first time meeting a Shaling, they were—

Tiny. Midgets. Definitely couldn't call Fera short in comparison to _her_. Her head reached just above my hips, nearly half the size of me. She bowed, "Hello, my name is Adora, the Goddess of Light, Ellora, has sent me to aid you in your quest." Her voice was soft, and if I daresay, squeaked like a chipmunk.

"The honor is mine Shaling Adora, I am General Song," in comparison, my introduction was...inadequate, my other title had been stripped from my person, I was simply a General now. An impatient General, no less. She giggled,

"Just Adora is fine." I nodded at her request, the priestess...she looked familiar. Dark hair fell just below her shoulders, her eyes were a startling shade of crimson. She bowed quickly, averting her eyes from mine,

"I am Priestess Ruby, it's...a pleasure to meet you General Song." She whispered, even her _voice _sounded familiar. Had I met her before? I couldn't recall, she glanced at me when I hadn't spoken, and blushed when she realized I was staring at her.

I coughed, "apologies, I feel as though I recognize your face...thank you for volunteering to help save the Princess."

"N-no! Of course!" She waved her hands before dropping her eyes. Small, and shy. The two before me could be adequately described as so. I turned back to Master Yulnus and Crow,

"Fera will also be joining you," I heard a sucked in breath from the girl named Ruby, but I ignored it, she probably was one of his fangirls. I suppose I should warn him beforehand if I got the chance.

"Perfect...is there anything else?" I asked, itching to get a move on, I had wasted enough time, plus I was tired as hell.

Master Yulnus stared at me, "His Majesty wishes you speed on your journey, and safe travels."

I bowed slightly, inclining my head to Crow. I turned to the others, "follow me, are you both ready to travel?" I asked, Ruby nodded slowly,

"Yup!" Adora grinned childishly, I just hoped both of them knew how to handle themselves in a battle. I didn't want the blood of comrades on my hands...no, the truth was, didn't want _anymore_. They followed me, Ruby was silent, but Adora looked around with excited eyes. I wondered about the land she came from, but I didn't have the luxury of an overactive imagination. I was too tired. We travelled to the stables, Fera was making preparations, several guards were watching Zeroth with mixed expressions of awe and fear.

"Fera!" He turned, noticing me first, but then taking in the other two behind me. He visibly scowled upon seeing Ruby. I looked between the two, wondering what had happened between them, and who Ruby _really _was.

"Hello...brother, it's been some time." Ruby said after a moment, the realization hit my tired brain a moment later. Ah. Shit. _This _was his sister? He had briefly told me about her, that she had left him when they were kids to join a magic association—I had never thought to ask more about her.

He didn't even address her, turning instead to me, "I'll meet you at Kellwoods."

I nodded, not wanting to push the issue, he evidently didn't want to be with her, I hoped this wouldn't inhibit our movements as a team too badly—ugh, he swiftly climbed atop Zeroth's back, I took a step back, giant black wings flared out and then he leapt. I planted my feet against the air current that nearly blew Adora and Ruby over. Whether that was on purpose or not, I didn't know.

"Well then, do you guys have a familiar to ride?" I asked, Ruby shook her head, but Adora brightened she pulled a long wand from her void space, it gleamed golden in the morning sun. She whispered some words and suddenly the ground glowed in a circle beneath our feet, I leapt away out of habit. I watched with fascination as a shape began to form, rising from the circle. And then there was a flash of light.

Opening my eyes, blinking, disbelief.

"Uh...Adora, is that...a toy?" I asked, what I meant by 'toy' is the pegasus that clearly looked to be made of cloth and filled with stuffing, however, it was _moving_. Ruby's mouth opened and closed several times; however, no sound came out.

"General Song, I have prepared Bartholomew for your journey." I turned and rolled my eyes, his azure coat was shining, his eyes were bright. He strutted through the courtyard, showing off, when he suddenly froze.

'_What in the hell hooves is that_?' He asked, prancing over to me, staring at the plush pegasus. I thanked the stable hand, who hurried off to do other chores.

"This is my familiar, her name is...Pony." Adora grinned widely, and I blinked suddenly,

"Wait, Adora, can you hear Bartholomew?"

She nodded, "perks of being a child of Ellora!" She winked and I wasn't entirely sure what to do with that, I shook my head, Bartholomew would be on his best behavior if he knew someone else could hear him. It would be nice not to get chewed out by a horse every time I was with him. He snorted disdainfully, I turned to Ruby,

"It looks like you'll ride with me, come here." I held my hand out and she took it, I helped her on his back easily without realizing that this is exactly how I would help Lania. _Lania_, that's right. We had wasted too much time already; the sun was already peaking over the mountains. I leapt up behind her,

"Sorry this might be uncomfortable for you. It's just till we get through the transit shrine to Kellwoods." I assured her,

"It's fine." She whispered, Bartholomew pranced forward a few steps before unfurling his wings, and we took to the sky. I looked down to find that the plush pegasus was capable of flight. And it was gaining on us. But Bartholomew didn't much like the idea of being beaten by a toy.

Needless to say, accessing the transit shrine to get to Kellwoods was a quick and painless trip, the shrine keeper helped coordinate the magic, and there was a bright flash of light.

I opened my eyes, recognizing my surroundings, but feeling that something was off. The sky seemed darker, as though a foreboding presence weighed down on the town. Zeroth and Fera were already here, talking to the village chief. Eyes were dark.

Great Goddess Ellora, what had happened to these people? I wondered with horror, I dismounted quickly, looking around at the sullen faces of the villagers. I had been here _yesterday _for goodness sake, what had—

Fera noticed the distracted look on my face before confirming my fears. "The Khabimists did something...a ritual."

_That _ritual. The one I failed to stop. They had said I was too late...I hadn't thought the words were true. What darkness had I allowed to be released?_ What had I done?_

"What is it, what happened?" Adora asked, eyeing the place with sad eyes, taking the words that wanted to spill from my own lips. Fera's face hardened, unwilling to speak among strangers. He said one word, and my blood chilled.

"Vampires."

**Author's Note: What's an MMO without vampires? For reals though I kind of butcher the entire Riders of Icarus storyline because there's waaayyy too many game elements that wouldn't make sense in a story. So if you play the game, my sincerest apologies, and if you DON'T play the game, eh…my story is better, and gayer :P**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: SILVER

"Vampires! Here?" Ruby asked, her voice distraught. I was equally distraught, but for a different reason. Was this the reason Master Yulnus and Crow had sent us here first? Clean up the mess you made? Was that it?

Why did I always hurt so many with the choices I made?

Why didn't I learn from my mistakes?

_Why did I allow history to repeat?_

"How many?" I asked quietly, and Fera shook his head,

"Silver-"

"How many?!" I demanded, the faces of the villagers flashed in my mind, the children, the parents, and the soldiers that protected them. In comparison, this place was now a ghost town. They all...

"We've lost 203 villagers and 15 soldiers so far."

Staggering. I took a deep breath. Vampires. They all needed to be eliminated, there was too high of a risk that we could lose everyone. I steeled myself, "where are they congregating?"

"The farms right outside the town...I think they may have infected the Carleon house as well."

"A noble family as well?" I gasped, the village chief nodded his head, his face grave. It seemed as though he had aged years in the span of _one _night. No doubt he didn't sleep, last night must have been a massacre. Now that I was looking, blood had soaked into areas of the grass, wooden walls had taken the reddish hue, a telltale sign that blood had been absorbed into the weathered planks.

Ruby looked as if she was going to be sick, but steeled herself, "take me to where the injured are." She said before turning to look to me, "Pardon me, General Song may I—"

"Go. They need you." I inclined my head, the village chief led her away, the captain of the squadron that had been stationed here looked tired.

"Go get some rest. Take turns keeping watch over the village entrance. I'll go take care of this." I assured.

"Thank you, sir." He said, his voice thick with tiredness, I turned to the two remaining members of our party.

"I can't ask you to come with me—"

"Sure, you can." Adora shrugged, interrupting me mid-sentence. Irritation rushed through me for a mere moment, the lack of sleep was making me lose my grip on my emotions. Which was definitely going to be a problem.

"Will you both come with me?" I asked after a moment after calming myself, Adora smiled, eyes glowing with magical power,

"Let us bring light to those that walk in darkness," she said sagely, mounting her pegasus...toy? Familiar? CREATURE?! Though I was taken aback by her momentary change of character, I followed her lead, mounting Bartholomew. The three of us flew out of the town, gliding the short way to the farms, where darkness shrouded the area like a cloud.

Their bodies were mangled in some places, but most unsettling was the color of their eyes. Orange and glowing with an inhuman light. There were hundreds of them. All in the visage of the dead villagers and soldiers. It was sickening. I unsheathed my sword, tightening the straps of my shield. "Bartholomew, stay close."

'_I'm not going too far away; this damn shit be freaky_'

"Adora can hear you remember?"

'_Shit. My bad._'

I leapt from his back, feet hitting the ground, and instantly, hundreds of glowing eyes looked at me. Nostrils flared, and then the shrieking began. They crawled over each other to reach me, some got trampled. I prepared myself when suddenly purple light bloomed from beneath us.

I quickly leapt back as light burst forth from the magic circle, consuming the bloodsuckers, I glanced upwards where Adora was still perched atop her pegasus. She yawned playfully before winking at me.

"Don't worry! I got the firepower!"

"Thanks for being bait," Fera said from somewhere nearby, he rushed forward, blades flashing in complex combinations. I stared with an open mouth, taken aback by the flashing colors. I shook my head, before charging in as well.

They were vampires. I knew that. I _knew _that, and yet...I could recognize the facial features of some of them. From when they had been human. Killing humans, I never enjoyed that. Fallen Legion, monsters, even Khabimists didn't seem to possess any human qualities. It was easier. But—

They had been human. They were no _longer _human, because of me. Magical explosions from Adora made my ears rings, I'd have to ask her to tone down the particularly violent ones, especially for Fera and I on the ground, all I could hear was the constant ringing, saw the flashing of lights.

Then there was a peal of laughter, I turned just in time to block the leap of a vampire. She held onto my shield, eyes glowed as she laughed, and I froze.

The village chief's daughter. I sucked in a breath, my composure faltering. She was 5, had been 5. I had played dolls with her just last week. She had laughed so much. She was laughing now, hands reaching out for my face—

And then she was gone, torn away, lightning rippled around me, I gasped, and then a fist slammed into my cheek, I pushed the offender back, realizing with surprise that it was Fera. I was about to yell at him when he yelled first,

"Focus gaylord! I _know _this is hard! But you can't die until you save Lania! Dumbass!" I hissed at him. Speaking Lania's name so informally _really _rubbed me the wrong way, and I glared at him for it.

"I know. Bitch." I growled, rubbing my cheek, _damn_, that was going to bruise. He packed a lot of power in his small frame, I definitely knew he just wanted an excuse to punch me. I'd get him back for that. Later. I turned away from him, having the tiredness and emotions _literally _punched out of me had cleared my head. "Thanks," I called over my shoulder. I wasn't sure if he heard me over the sound of wailing vampires.

Men. Women. Children. They weren't human anymore. Vampires. I was killing vampires. Killing vampires to protect the men, women, and children that were still living, still had futures.

I didn't hesitate again.

The bodies had been piled up before they were set alight. The smell of burning flesh permeated in the air. The sky that had begun to clear of the smog was covered with the smoke, it could be seen from high in the sky. A funeral pyre of great magnitude. The villagers had come to watch, to mourn.

I sat on a fence, away from the smell and sobbing villagers, I wasn't emotionally ready for...facing anyone, I guess. I heard light footsteps and a hand pressed to my cheek, for a moment, my tired brain had wondered if it was Lania. Healing energy pulsed through my body and my gaze locked with ruby eyes.

"Ah, sorry." She quickly pulled away, blushing, "you had a bruise on your cheek."_ So much for not facing anyone,_ I ignored the thought and spoke,

"Thank you Ruby." I smiled faintly before continuing to nitpick about my blade. However, she didn't leave, uncomfortably fidgeting to my side. I looked up again, "did you need something?" I asked and she took that as an invitation to sit beside me.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something personal?"

I hesitated, "what is it?" Throwing the cleaning cloth away before pulling out a whetstone to hone the edge of the blade. And for a moment there was only the scraping sound of a sharpening sword between us.

"Well...you're younger than me, but yet so esteemed, how...did you become a General at such a young age?" She asked, blood flashed behind my eyes, and my hand stopped, the scraping sound halted instantly. Memories came rushing back, memories I had suppressed for a long time, conquered, and buried. So why—

It had been four years ago. The Exarahn Extermination. My first real battle. It couldn't have gone more wrong.

There, where time was warped and the sky was colored like blood, that was where I made the decision that would send my entire squad to their deaths. My friends. My comrades. My _family_. As a captain of my own squadron at 18, I had a duty and responsibility to keep myself aloof from my subordinates. I had found the notion foolish. I had grown so close to all of them. That had been my first mistake.

Mika, Levy, Ryan, Connor, Suzanne, Anna, and Gibson. Soldiers all varying in age and background, but we had gotten along. For much of my military life, they had been close enough to call family.

Our task had been to stop the Khabimists. Stop them from unleashing a terrible evil upon the world. Their goal was to resurrect the Bloody King, King Hadakhan II. However, _our _goal was to find the ritual and destroy it. It should have been simple enough.

Their tactics of false rituals and red herrings had been true, even back then. Unfortunately for our assignment, we had found the true ritual. A small squad, we had been sent to a _safer _area to investigate. I was a fool to think we all would make it out alive. The true ritual had been completed, the resurrection, _done_. The King from the Era of War, Hadakhan had been released. I still remembered the way my blood chilled when I saw him. I had never felt true fear until that moment.

If his presence was loosed on the present world, the streets would have run with blood.

To escape with our lives, or to hold back the resurrected King himself and protect the other squadrons, protect the _kingdom_. I had chosen the latter.

'_To knowingly send loved ones to their deaths is perhaps the hardest thing a leader must do._' King Ronfraine III had said those words to me. He had tried to comfort me.

They died. Every single member of my squad died. I watched it happen. The worst part? I was saved. Moments from my own demise, a Rider of Shadow, a great dragon lay siege to the mortally wounded King. He was laid to rest once more.

And I? I was rewarded with the title of General. A bloodied title. One that I didn't deserve, a life I shouldn't have lived. I was bitter for the longest time. Survivor's guilt ate at me.

That was when I met Fera. Right after the battle that had ended the lives of my family. He had found me weeping outside the ruins. His triumph of taming a vicious dragon overshadowed the tragedy that had occurred for me. Nobody knew of the squad that had lost.

Nobody had cared.

But he did. He had explained his own story to me, after a time. His own tragedy had been much the same, only he had to endure it alone. Lost within the depths of Stygaea, dooming him to months of loneliness and wandering, finding sanity through killing the monsters that had ended the lives of his friends.

Birds of a feather flock together. We who had lost so much found solace in one another's company. To this day, he had been one of the only people to see me cry.

"...General Song?" Ruby was waving a hand in front of my face, her own was covered with a mask of worry, crimson eyes full of regret. I remembered my place in the present. Mine was not a tale I preferred to share,

"Ah..." I released a breath before brushing off her concern before explaining, "distinguished myself through battle as it were...that's how I met your brother as well." I said easily, continuing to sharpen my blade, she got a troubled look over her face. "You and your brother, I know bits and pieces, Fera doesn't like to speak of his past, what happened between you?"

"...well..." She started slowly, "my brother and I are twins, and orphans, as such, we were always together. We survived together. When I was shown to have an aptitude for magic, I joined the Arcanum immediately. I thought..." all of this was information I already knew, but she trailed off, looking towards the mourning villagers. They all had lost someone.

She turned back towards me, "I thought I could make a better life for us, if I studied hard, we would have enough money to live. He became bitter, thinking I was choosing another life, one that would take me away from him. I think he misunderstood my intentions. And since that moment, we've never seen eye to eye again. I went to the Arcanum to study priestcraft, and he became the most famous and legendary assassin in the country." She sighed, "I don't regret my choice, I only regret that it tore us apart, I know that healing people is what I'm meant to be doing."

I thought out my answer for a moment, "I think it's honorable, your desire to help others, but I do wish that you would find some way to mend the rift between you two."

"You think so too...huh? Part of me wants to blame him, he's the one that misunderstood, I was doing this _for _us. Not to tear us apart!"

"Have you told him?" I asked flipping the blade to begin work on the other side,

"...no." She mumbled, I deadpanned slightly before I lightly hit the back of her head and she squeaked, staring at me in disbelief.

"You may be older than me, but you still have a lot to learn," I smiled at her, "talk to your brother, try to make him listen," I observed the edge of my blade, thumbing it before nodding in satisfaction. "I'm going to go observe the Carleon Mansion." I slid off the fence post, sheathing the sword at my side.

"Wait! Shouldn't you take someone with you?"

"Don't worry, I don't have the title of General just for show." I shrugged, "besides, it's just reconnaissance, if, at all possible, I'd like to resolve this vampire issue quickly and interrogate Khabimists while we're at it. Princess Lania is waiting for me."

"O-oh...okay, I'll try and talk to Fera then, you be careful." She called, I waved behind me, I set my face towards the mansion I knew was nestled between the mountains, the sky was ever darkening. Bartholomew landed beside me, hooves stamping down the packed dirt of the road.

"What an entrance." I mused and he nodded his head, mane flying,

'_I am particularly good at entrances. Something you lack._'

Annoyance flitted through me, "so you admit to being a fucking show pony?" He nipped at the ends of my hair and I pushed him away with a laugh, "stop being stupid, we need to finish this quickly and get information on the whereabouts of Lania."

'_Gay shithead._'

I rolled my eyes, jumping onto his back, he whinnied before taking off, silver hooves jumping through the air. I turned to look back, the billowing pillar of smoke like a beacon, I hoped that there wouldn't be trouble because of it. Even if there was, a strong magic caster like Adora, and a master assassin like Fera, with Ruby to heal them, there was nothing in these Highlands that could take them down.

'_Do you really intend to take the vampires down alone?_'

"Do you doubt my skills?"

'_I doubt your ability to stay awake long enough to do any decent damage. You've been awake too long._'

"I've run on less sleep than I am now," I assured him,

'_Yeah I know, and you almost always make stupid decisions that nearly kill yourself._'

"Don't worry, I can't die. Not until I save Lania."

'_That's fucking gay_.'

"Oh, shut up you damn bird pony."

The Carleon Manor was swathed in darkness, vampires patrolled the once pristine grounds of the influential noble household. Lania and Godiva had been good friends. I wondered if she was even still alive. I began counting the number of vampires I could see, it appeared that even giant hordes of bats were swarming around the skies.

'_Is there any chance we could, like, never go near there?_'

"Ummm...cowardice much?"

'_You have a motherfucking sword, I have horseshoes. WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO THERE?!_' His voice rang in my ears and I flinched,

"You can have my sword, I'll take your horseshoes, would that make you feel better?"

'_It really would._' He affirmed, and I rolled my eyes. I counted about 50 guards patrolling the grounds, but that didn't count the many servants that were no doubt infected within the manor.

"You're right, we should go back," it was safer this way. Getting the enemies numbers was a decent enough score, with the others, it wouldn't take long to clear out the enemies. Bartholomew was happy to oblige, turning to head back, and that's when I saw it. The purple light.

"DIVE!" I shouted, shield arm came up, I summoned a quick buff, increasing our defenses just as the magic spell shot towards us, Bartholomew dodged but now the bats were swarming, drawn to our presence.

If we run, the village will be attacked, being bit by one of those bats—fuck. I fucked up.

'_Question, is there any situation where I make it out of this alive?_' He asked as he banked quickly, flying over the mansion. I thought quickly analyzing the entire situation.

"Those houses. We'll hide in one until the swarm disperses." I said calmly, and he obeyed, folding his wings in, I bent down his neck, we dropped quickly, his wings flared,

'_It had to be bats, god, I hate bats_'

"What would you prefer?!" I shouted as he ran through the open door of one of the houses, I leapt off him and shut the door swiftly, the swarm hit the door, the sounds of their bodies smacking against the wooden surface echoed through the small house. This place had been inhabited by the servants.

'_Tiny flying spiders? I don't know..._' his voice mumbled, '_oh dear_.' I used a skill to make my sword glow, and then I saw the glowing eyes. One bat. One had made it through. Horrified I sliced it from Bartholomew's flank.

"Did it bite you?" I asked frantically.

'_Oh yeah, definitely._' He sat down morosely, but I could only stand in shock. This could _not _be happening. '_I told you I needed your motherfucking sword._' He accused and I gasped,

"Ruby, she can heal you, we just need to—" the bats slammed into the door again, and that's when I heard the squeak of fear. I lifted my sword higher, shining the light in all the corners, a trio of maids could be seen, and I was automatically on guard.

"Wait! Wait, we're human!" A voice cried out, but it did little to ease my worry, I turned my attention back to Bartholomew,

"Heeeyy, Bartholomew, we'll get through this, don't worry, okay?" I said in a calming voice and he glared at me, "do any of you know how to use healing skills?" I asked the maids, hoping beyond hope that they had some knowledge of the arcane arts, but they all shook their heads.

'_Oh...gay shithead, I don't feel so good._' He was laying down now and I collapsed beside him,

"Bartholomew, I'm so sorry..." I whispered, rubbing his flank, "I'll find a way to cure you, I'll-"

'_We both know there isn't a cure...plus it would kind of suck if I turned into a bat pony. I hate bats._'

"No, I'll find a way—"

'_Kill me._'

"What? No! I can't!"

'_Please? Let this __showpony__ go out the way he wants to go, can't you be nice to me for once?_'

"Don't...don't ask me to do this...please." I whispered to him, feeling tears gather in my eyes, his nostrils flared

'_Please._' He begged in response, and I shut my eyes tight, picking up my sword,

"Not...not until the last possible moment, I won't kill you knowing it's you."

'_Pussy._'

"Stop! You calling me names _isn't _helping, it's not going to make me want to kill you any more than I do! Stop this!"

He let out a deep breath, '_yeah I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to be sad. You're already broken up over the Princess_.'

I gritted my teeth together, in the light I could see the darkness seeping into his veins. He was changing. "Bartholomew, I love you," I whispered as I positioned my sword, he looked away from me.

'_You better save the Princess...you...gay shithead_' His eyes began to glow an unholy orange and I stabbed my sword through his heart with a cry of agony. And I sat like that, crumpled over my blade. No...this wasn't happening. Was it? This...it was all a nightmare. Wasn't it? Lania being kidnapped, the village of vampires, Bartholomew dying. This was too much...wasn't it? This was...too much. I covered my mouth, the dark eyes that always used to look at me mischievously, the teasing glint was gone. They were dull. They were lifeless.

"Bartholomew. Hey." I shook his shoulder, hoping, praying to the Goddess Ellora that it wasn't real. That I hadn't just killed my friend. But there was no movement, no tension. There was no life.

A corpse.

The constant barrage of bat bodies against the door and walls had ceased. The swarm had returned to patrolling the sky. I glared at the door as despair turned into rage. Rage at this hellish nightmare I was being forced to live. _Damn them. Damn them all to hell_. I stood to face the darkened door. I glanced behind me at the maids.

"Stay here." I said darkly, there was no reason to hold back. I would show them fury. I would show them _blood_.

And I opened the door.

**Author's Note: Yeah I'm sorry I killed him, I really liked my favorite showpony. I said it was angsty, right? Pretty sure I mentioned it, hahaha, I feel bad for Silver though, I really put her through hell. Oops! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: FERA

From the tree I watched Ruby and Silver strike up a conversation. From this distance, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I had my suspicions. Turning my gaze back towards the funeral pyre, I was glad I had a mask on, it filtered the smell—

How terrible the thought was. There were once _human _bodies being consumed by the flames, and my only thought was that I was grateful I couldn't smell the burning flesh. I wondered if the others felt the same way, or if I just wasn't entirely human anymore.

I supposed that made sense.

I certainly didn't feel human anymore.

"Whatcha doing?" I stiffened, glancing down to see the Shaling at the base of the tree I was hidden in. Narrowing my eyes at the child-like being, I wondered how perceptive she must be in order to be able to sense my presence. Now _she _definitely wasn't human.

I didn't like talking to strangers. I didn't like talking, period. I heaved a sigh, swinging down from the branch, landing on the balls of my feet, the Shaling leaped back a bit, a smile permanently frozen on her face.

"We didn't introduce ourselves earlier, I'm Adora!" She grinned, holding her hand out, "I saw that this is how humans normally introduce themselves." I eyed her hand before hesitatingly shaking the tiny hand. Child. But I knew a child didn't have the kind of destructive magic power that she had shown while fighting the vampires.

"Fera." I said, and she let go of my hand, clapping excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Fera!"

Too happy, why was she so happy? Did she not understand what we had done? The lives that had been lost?

The dead cannot come back.

The dead must remain in the past. The living look towards the future. That is what got me through my dark days. I couldn't look back, couldn't let the past haunt me, yet I couldn't let it go.

"Fera."

I looked up, it was Ruby, immediately I turned away. I couldn't let the past go.

"Wait, please?" She asked as I walked away, she followed me, just like when we were kids. I wondered how different our lives would have been if she hadn't chosen to abandon me. If she hadn't decided to—

Would I still be human then?

"Fera, I need to talk to you." She was jogging to keep up now as I wandered down the road, was it foolish to leave the villagers? Probably, but Silver and Adora were there. They would be fine.

We kept down the beaten path, beasts wandered the hills around us, panthers and bulls fought against one another in the underbrush, soldiers worked desperately to keep the numbers back.

Discouraged, Ruby began to speak, "Fera, we shouldn't leave—"

I stopped and turned, narrowing my eyes at her, she nearly ran into me. She had changed a lot since we were younger, she definitely looked the part of a priestess, with clothes, no, a uniform that only they were allowed to wear.

Forget the past, but how could I forget the choice that made all of this? _Her _choice. "Won't you talk?" She asked quietly, I hesitated, talking wasn't my strong suit, Silver was the exception, but even then, we were both comfortable with silence.

"Then listen." She demanded, I watched as a panther prowled closer to us, watching, waiting. It would be a simple matter to kill it, but I wanted to see what it would do. "I didn't mean to abandon you, I didn't know that you would misunderstand."

"Misunderstand?" I asked, my voice hard, was it a misunderstanding that she left me alone, or was that _not _the definition of abandonment? The thought invaded bitterly.

"I decided to train with the Arcanum _for _us. It would protect us both, I did it for you!" She cried and I scowled at her, that was convenient of her to say, after what, 10 years? No, I didn't buy it, not one bit. I had had my fair share of betrayals, but none had hit harder than hers. My sister betrayed and abandoned me.

"Look," she took a deep breath, calming herself, she was like an open book, emotions splaying across easily. She was nothing like me. Hiding my emotions was just part of the job. The job I had to choose because she left me.

If she hadn't made that choice, would my emotions be just as easy to read?

"Fera, I never meant to hurt you." She whispered, "please, that's all I wanted to say."

Panther eyes flashed as he decided to pounce. Knives cracked through the air, sparks flying as my blades cut through the flesh, its own momentum playing a part in its downfall. Ruby gasped and turned around, I knew I moved too fast for normal people to see, it was the experience of years of hard training.

And suffering.

I hesitated for a moment before turning to Ruby. "I don't hate you. You made me gain the strength to stand alone. Thank you."

She was stunned, confused, it was easy to see the emotions, her ruby eyes clouded over for a moment, "You've suffered a lot. I'm sorry."

This body was covered in scars. Each one told a story of failure, of mistakes. I wore them as reminders. How hypocritical of me to think I would forget the past when it was carved into my own skin?

But in the end, would I have liked the life I would have had if I remained weak? Would being human appeal to me? I didn't know. All I knew was this life I had now. And despite the hardships, the memories, the nightmares that plagued my mind. If given the choice, I don't think I would give it up.

No. I had too much to live for—

There was a caw, and I looked up, a large black raven was flying by, instantly my arm went up and it landed on my forearm. A messenger, the Onyx Order had these specially trained ravens, they allowed easy and fast communication between different units.

I untied the message from its foot,

"What is it?" Ruby asked, peering over my shoulder, I shrugged, I wasn't entirely comfortable with her. Not yet. 10 years had changed a lot, had changed us both a lot. I couldn't trust her. Not yet.

I quickly scanned over the message as the raven took off, it would circle until I sent it off or responded with my own message. I read it quickly, my heart leaping in my chest. Princess Lania, they had found her! A rescue mission was being launched immediately, we needed to travel to the Sea of Hakanas. Right now!

Silver was going to be so happy. Finally. She needed this, quick termination of her misery. I was glad that this was going to be resolved so quickly, not that I didn't enjoy traveling with Silver. I didn't enjoy traveling with...others. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Ruby, she was reading over my shoulder, but I doubted she understood any of it.

The Onyx Order used coded messages to prevent information leaks. "It says they found Princess Lania. We need to go now!" I closed my eyes and asked Zeroth to come. I felt his presence inside my mind and then felt the strong air from his passing.

I allowed myself a small smile beneath my mask. I still remembered the day when I had gotten through to him. It had been sheer luck, but it had shaped the rest of my life. He landed, blowing up dust in his wake, and I jogged towards him. Putting my foot where his foreleg met his chest, before leaping up. Ruby followed, but more hesitantly.

Nervous, she was nervous. I leaned down and held out my hand, she smiled and took it, I pulled her up.

"Woah, he's fluffy."

'_That's why I call him Fluffy sometimes_' I thought, and he unfurled his wings. Leaves blew, grass swayed, and we lifted off with a powerful leap. Ruby nearly smacked her face on his neck, I held back a laugh. I had been the same way until I learned how to ride him, how to hold myself, and what muscles I needed to stay upright.

It took the span of a few seconds to return back to where the pyre was situated. Very different from the several minutes walk to the Northern Watchtower. I glanced around, looking for the platinum colored hair of the gaylord.

I saw Adora, talking to a group of villagers, and I frowned, looking once more over the gathered people, she wasn't hiding anywhere either. She was terrible at hiding. Ruby slid off Zeroth's back.

"Do you know where Silver is?" I asked her and her face brightened,

"General Song? Oh! She went to survey the manor." I quickly spurred Zeroth to action and he took off quickly, knocking Ruby down, I'd apologize for that later. Maybe.

If I knew one thing about that gay General, it was that she _hated _relying on other people. And not only was that going to get her killed. It might also be the reason the Princess Lania would remain in enemy hands.

'_Don't be dead. Gaylord!_'

**Author's Note: In my defense of the short chapter, Fera doesn't talk much. Not to me at least, only to Silver. Such a handful to deal with. Anyways, next time we'll figure out what our gay Princess is up to!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: LANIA

Salant arrived during the night. I woke up, feeling a chill in my bones. A very real kind of fear. Rondo was nothing compared to this...creature, he didn't have the disposition of a man. The tent flap folded back and he stepped through, covered in thick armor, his face...it was weathered and hard. His eyes seemed to pierce through my very being.

_Courage __Lania__, have courage,_ I whispered to myself.

"Princess Lania," he smiled cruelly, "you are the key to everything. I'm glad you've finally joined us."

"I haven't joined you." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he chuckled,

"Not yet, no. But you _will_."

I didn't like the implication of his words. I felt sick just being near him, the void that swirled around him, it was so disgusting. I could see it, _even _in the darkness of night. What did he mean? I would never join him, I would rather die before then. I would not betray my kingdom, I would not betray my Goddess.

He stared at me a moment longer and I had to force myself not to squirm under his heinous gaze, he smiled, and I could not repress the shiver that went through me, "I'll be seeing you again very soon, Lania."

My name, how dare he! And he left quickly, and I felt like I could breathe again. I never wanted to be in the same room as him again. The sheer evilness...so that's what it felt like to be near the darkness. I knew now why the War of Light occurred, the reason the deities beat back Zelnaris. An evil presence like that...should not exist in this world.

I didn't know if I could go to sleep after that. I shivered slightly before my eyes fell on the shackles that covered my wrists. I lightly pulled but got no resistance. Perhaps the Icy Wyvern was asleep and I would be able to untangle the chain from its leg.

_Courage __Lania__. What would Silver do?_

I crept from the cot towards the front of the tent wincing at every sound the chain made as it hit each of the individual links. Slowly, I peered outside. There was no guard, and I couldn't see any Frost Guards nearby. I steadied my breathing. Obviously, Salant needed me alive, what was the worst they could do me?

_Torture __Lania__,_ I reminded myself. "Shut up." I whispered aloud, before slipping out of the tent. I cursed my white dress as it reflected the light of the moon. If I succeeded in escaping, it would be because Ellora willed it so, not because of my own prowess.

I rounded the corner where the Ice Wyvern was curled up, and hopelessness washed over me. His legs were completely covered by icy wings. There was no way I could reach them. _Think_, what should I do? I didn't have much time to think about it, heavy footsteps approached from behind me. I gasped and turned, a Frost Guard loomed over me, no discernible face could be seen in the darkness of the helmet.

He made a move to grab me and I dodged away, yanking the chain, and the Ice Wyvern was awoken in an instant, he registered both me and the Knight and roared so loud I collapsed, hand over my ears. I looked up and saw with horror as icy breath shot from its mouth, and the Frost Guard became likened to its namesake, frozen solid.

The roar had woken any sleeping thing within a mile. I wondered if someone would hear and they would come save me? I hoped to Ellora that that plan would work. Rondo stomped out of his tent, his eyes ablaze with icy fury. I gasped when he wrenched me to my feet.

"What did you do? Were you trying to escape?" He asked, his voice had a deadly edge to it, he definitely was in a poor mood, at least, this is what I assumed a poor mood was like for him. If I had to guess, I would say it was because of Salant.

He shook me when I didn't answer, "well?!"

A calm wave suddenly rushed over me, confidence that I knew wasn't mine seemed to possess me in one quick instance. "I will never join you. I will never join Salant." I said evenly. I saw his hand rise, and then it all went black.

When I first registered my surroundings, I knew it was day. For some reason, I was unable to move my body, and fear took over. Something incredibly dark seemed to be sapping my energy away.

What had they done to me? What was—

'_Be at peace, my chosen vessel, I have not forsaken thee._'

An incredibly warm presence seemed to fill my soul with hope. I recognized the voice from my dreams. The Goddess Ellora!

'_The time has not yet come, have faith and hope. All will be well._'

And how could I not believe her words? Though my situation seemed hopeless, I was suddenly shown a vision. A vision of my Knight. She was with others, and they were fighting against the darkness. Vampires. I felt happiness blossom inside me, just to see her again was enough. It was enough for me to keep fighting, knowing that she was fighting too. I thanked the Goddess for allowing me to see my dearest one.

Though, she looked like absolute _shit_. Had she slept? Was she even eating properly? Good Goddess, please make sure she was eating properly. And at least sleep for an hour or two. Even my General could feel tired, I knew that. She would spend her sleepless nights on the balcony, sometimes I would watch her from my bed, when I thought of beauty, the image I saw was her under the moonlight. However, sleepless nights spelled a bad day for her, her mood always soured whenever she didn't get rest.

Suddenly, the vision started to get blurry, before vanishing completely, and I gasped, opening my eyes as much as I could, barely a fraction. Rondo was staring at me, stones kept me suspended with some kind of magic.

A ritual. But for what? Was this a kind of ritual that could taint me with darkness? I didn't know but if that were true, then Salant's words made sense.

'_Do not show fear, trust that all will be well. He can do nothing if you have hope.'_

I trusted the Goddess. I trusted her with all my heart. I only wished that I could see Silver once more, to hear her voice. As if responding to my call, the memories of first meeting Silver bolstered my mental defenses.

I was 9 when I first saw her. And I was 9 when I first knew that she was the only Knight I wanted at my side. I remembered that day well, with my naive childlike demeanor. It had occurred on a day, much like the others, when I had followed my father on his rounds around the castle, hid behind his throne as he consulted with nobles, and was fascinated with the work he did as a King.

"Lania," he said, "would you like to see how we train the soldiers that protect our kingdom?"

He had never offered something like this before, I remember being extremely excited as I accepted his offer. The capital barracks were some distance from the grandeur of the castle of Hakain's. A carriage had been summoned and I tottered after my father like a happy penguin, much unbecoming of a Princess, even at my age.

I bounced on the cushioned bench excitedly as the horses began trotting forward. "Dad, why do people become soldiers? Why would they want to fight?" I turned to him when he remained silent for a moment.

"People all have something they want to protect. Some things are worth fighting for."

"Like what?" I asked childishly, he rubbed my head affectionately,

"Like you." I giggled, of course, I had read the stories about how the Princess is saved by the Knight, how romance budded, _but _the concept of romance eluded a child like me, embarrassment _still _flushes my cheeks whenever my parents remind me of this aspect of my younger self.

"Look Lania, that's the guild hall where bands of adventures take on the requests of the citizens." I quickly hurried to the window as the carriage pulled by the grand building, of course, it was far smaller than the castle. But it was cute, about the size of the Carleon's manor, I enjoyed going there to play with Godiva, a distant relative. The ground jostled under my feet, but I remained standing, eyeing the townsfolk with curiosity, some smiled and waved at me.

I squeaked and sat back down, embarrassed that I had been noticed gawking. My father chuckled, a deep gravelly sort of sound in the back of his throat, I pursed my lips as I felt my cheeks get warm and distracted myself with flattening out the fabric of my dress.

"We're almost there Lania—" as if to strengthen his words, the carriage began to slow, "every single soldier you're about to see is prepared to give their life to protect you."

I clenched the fabric, ruining the work I had done to flatten it, "why?" I asked quietly, I didn't understand.

"Because you're the Princess, and one day it will be your duty to take the mantle of Queen and rule your subjects fairly."

I didn't like it when he talked about this, I didn't like talk of a future where my father wouldn't be King, and my mother wouldn't be Queen. I just wanted things to stay like this, forever. But of course, I couldn't tell him that. Even at my age, I knew the responsibility I had to my kingdom. To protect it.

I only nodded mutely as he led me out of the carriage, I took a deep breath and looked around, there was a large wall, thick wooden doors barred entry from any who would seek to do harm, soldiers on either side of the door bowed, and unconsciously I straightened myself, I released my dress, it was smoothed out once more. I made sure to fix my crown and pat down any loose hairs, suddenly very self-conscious about my image.

It was...not what I was expecting. The large cobblestone area was practically empty except for the one end, people were clamoring over one another, like some entertainment was going on. They were whooping and hollering like a band of monsters. Very undignified. Hardly anyone had noticed our entrance, except one armored man who prepared to shout but was quieted with one wave of my father's hand.

I glanced at him curiously, wondering why he had refused the announcement of his arrival, surely it would have calmed the spectacle. He held onto my hand and we merged with the crowd, but soon the people parted and the triumphant shouts turned to hushed whispers, and now I could hear the fierce clanging of metal. And groaning. I peered from behind my father's robe and gasped. Men were rolling on the floor in pain, holding various limbs. I followed the trail of bodies when I saw the soldier.

White hair, eyes flashed golden in the sunlight. I was starstruck. All these men? Were they injured by...her? She didn't look to be much older than I, perhaps five years, and yet she was here, turning fully grown men into whining children.

"Your majesty, I wasn't informed of your arrival, please forgive this unseemly scene." The captain of the guard apologized profusely.

"This is the protégé you spoke of?" My father asked, waving off the apologies, but I only remained entranced. It was like they were dancing, foes swinging swords, toe to toe, breaking up, only to face each other once more.

A movement that was too quick for my eyes to see and the sword clattered to the ground. The crowd was hushed, however, much unlike the previous rowdiness. Golden eyes turned in realization.

I felt my heart thud in my chest when I saw that face, is this the feeling that had been spoken of in all the romance novels?

Because she was beautiful.

And from that moment on, I knew I was in love with a soldier.

She hadn't noticed my presence, she _didn't _notice my presence. That's why I kept that special memory to myself. Because it was the one time, I had watched her, and she hadn't regarded me as someone that was above her, worth _more _than her. Part of me wondered if that was her true self, the shining battle dancer—and it was that memory that gave me hope for many years.

How fitting that it should give me hope, even now, 10 years later. Ah, I missed the simple days when I wasn't getting kidnapped.

There was a crash, yanking me from my reverie as the ritual was interrupted, the heavy weight no longer bore down on me, but I still couldn't move! I tried to see what happened, to see what had caused the ruckus, which was difficult when you can't move your neck.

Crow! I wanted to call out to him, he was here! He had thrown Rondo back! I wanted to beg him to save me but my voice would not work—

"You're a hard man to find." Crow called out, "Hand over the Princess." He raised his hand as magical energy began to swarm around his fingers, threatening to release a terrible blow upon Rondo.

"Careful now. Her lifeforce is bound with mine. If you kill me, she dies too." I felt the necklace around my neck grow hot. And even with that reaction, I could only think how preposterous that was there was _no _way that my life force could be connected to Rondo's! I pleaded in my mind that Crow would not fall for it.

But he _did_, he canceled his magic spell

"This isn't over, Rondo." He promised as he fled. He had always been one for playing it safe, and I appreciated the sentiment that he cared for my life. But not enough to TRY AND RESCUE ME?! But I did not let hopelessness consume me. They had found me once, they would do so again.

And this time, it would be _Silver _that rescued me. Just as she promised so many times. It wasn't Crow, it wasn't another soldier, it was _her_. And I would wait as long as it took for her to be the one to rescue me. Because ever since I was 9 and I saw her in that training yard, I knew.

She was the one that I loved. And I would wait a thousand years for her.

**Author's Note: I thought I would clarify that this is definitely a rough draft story, and after I finish the draft I'll probably be rewriting it from scratch, so errors and all things grammar and all that fun stuff won't exist…eventually!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: SILVER

The vampire lord roared, flaring his wings. It was impossible to see how he had once been Lord Carleon, a prestigious and respected nobleman. I dodged out of the way as his claws cleaved down. I slashed him with my sword, before the cut slowly bubbled, regenerating.

"Foolish mortal." He laughed, "you cannot beat me. Lay down your weapons and I will make you one of us."

"My friend _died_. Bastard." I hissed, if he thought that regeneration would keep him alive, then he was sorely mistaken. I had battled the Bloody King, a resurrected being that could regenerate at will. This foolish vampire did not _know _the meaning of unbeatable.

My sword seemed to have a mind of its own as it glowed with holy light. And with the speed normal eyes couldn't follow, I slashed him to pieces. His servants that tried to approach me were shot with magical arrows, I ignored my ally, hitting the vital points before slamming into the beast with my shield, he collapsed into the wall, body twitching, but still trying to reform.

"Tch." I ran forward, leaping before stabbing into his skull with a shout. His body ruptured, dissolving into tiny pieces, but not before thoroughly covering me in his blood.

"I'm not sure whether to be afraid or aroused right now."

My sword was at the newcomer's throat in an instant, and he let out a shrill scream. The arrows, this was the ranger that had taken care of the bats—

"Definitely afraid. I'm sorry." He squeaked, a sound much unbecoming of a man that was taller than I. I hesitated but stepped back, getting a good look at him. Dark hair, eyes, and skin, he had a cloak that shrouded most of his body, but the hood was down.

"Apologies. Thanks for the help."

"Not that you needed it," he shrugged. I stared at him for a moment before looking around, the mansion was covered in bodies, blood coated the one marble floors. Godiva had regained consciousness, and I felt a glimmer of relief, I had saved one person. One.

"I'm Ken, by the way, the notorious vampire hunter!" He introduced himself, I gave him a sideways glance,

"General Song." Before approaching Godiva, she was looking around with wide eyes, the vampire hunter (was that even a real profession, it had been one day?) Ken was saying something excitedly about meeting a General, but I ignored him, kneeling before the orphaned noblewoman.

"Lady Godiva, I'm here to save you."

"My father...is he?" She whispered, I nodded, wondering if she would cry. Her lower lip trembled but then she took a deep breath, "I will not allow the sins of my father to stain the Carleon name. As heiress, I will do my best to make things right."

A noble goal, I helped her to her feet. I looked towards the entryway, blood covered every inch of the ground, "may I?" I asked, implying that I was going to pick her up, she nodded and I swept her off her feet before striding down the stairs.

"I suggest you close your eyes, my lady," I said, and she shook her head.

"I must burn this image into my mind. I must not forget the sacrifice of my people, and for the tragedy that has taken place," she whispered. I did not speak of it, I set her down in the courtyard, where there were fewer bodies to worry about. I didn't even look towards the servant houses, but I was reminded of the trio of maids I had left behind.

The ranger was following me, his face suddenly impassive as he regarded the bodies. "Ranger Ken," I said, and he perked up, "in the servant's house, there are some maids that survived, can you get them?"

"Maids? Oh goody!" He jogged off and I sighed, if he even dared to be anything but a gentleman to them, I would cut his hands off myself. They were traumatized enough without a pervert doing anything.

"How did you know that I needed help?" Godiva asked as we walked through the front gate, the dark atmosphere had disappeared, leaving only the bodies. I silently cursed myself. I had killed even the Khabimists in my rage. How could I expect to find the Princess if I kept allowing my emotions to take control?

"I didn't," I admitted truthfully, "it was simply my duty to eradicate the vampires, but I'm glad you're alright." She bowed her head respectfully to me,

"I thank you for freeing my families name from darkness, if there is anything I can do in the future, I do not know if the King will allow me to keep my noble status, but I will do everything in my power to aid you."

I smiled at her, and thanked her once more, I noticed Ken herding the three maids over, and Godiva was so happy, she knew them all by name and was so grateful to see they were okay.

"There was a dead pegasus in there too." Ken said, and I visibly stiffened, "was it yours?"

"He was my friend." I affirmed quietly before changing the subject, "let's get you ladies to Kellwoods." I took the lead, I didn't want to look back. Part of me still thought it was a terrible dream, I knew I was in denial. This had happened to me before.

You think after a while, you'd get used to it. But every death was like having another piece of your soul ripped from your body. I didn't think I would ever get used to this part of my life.

The idea of losing friends.

I knew Ken was conversing with the maids and noblewoman, but I ignored it, I ignored everything. I didn't want to be awake anymore, but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

I had an order that had to be fulfilled. I couldn't stop. Not yet.

There was a roar, and one of the maids screamed, I looked up quickly to see Zeroth turn back toward us, landing some distance away. Fera got off quickly and took one look at the situation.

"What did you do?" He demanded, and I glared at him.

"She fucking dominated, killed all the vampires in the Carleon Manor...of course, I helped a little bit, but most of the work was her. I think I'm in love." Ranger Ken elected to answer for me, and I glared over my shoulder, but he only winked.

_Ugh. Straights. Why me?_

_Gay shithead_, my thoughts said, and I searched for Bartholomew, but I knew he was gone.

"Why didn't you wait?" Fera asked softly, only I heard him, but I shook my head. It wasn't that simple, I was planning on waiting, I _knew _that it was stupid—

But here we were.

With more blood on my hands.

I also didn't want to talk about it, I rolled my shoulders back, "let's just get the survivors back to the village, okay?" His dark eyebrows furrowed, and the scar jutted out, "did Ruby talk with you?"

"Yeah." Was his only response.

And we traveled back to the village in silence, with Zeroth flying overhead. And my pegasus nowhere to be seen. He didn't have much to say, he was thinking, his eyebrows would furrow and I assumed his lower lip would stick out when he got too focused. I wouldn't know, I'd never seen the lower half of his face, he kept it covered with that mask of sharp teeth and dragon bone.

The maids gave a sigh of relief when we entered the town's borders, though the pyre was still burning, perhaps not as ferociously as before, the villagers had gathered within their strong mountain walls to defend them.

I was tired, surprisingly so, not necessarily physically, but I was exhausted emotionally and mentally. The village chief took Godiva under his wing, and the villagers all banded together to help the Noblewoman that had lost just as much as they had.

"You should rest." Fera had snuck up behind me, his footsteps were so quiet I had to resist the urge to pummel him with my shield. But I ignored him, eyes set on the villagers who had gained at least the tiniest sliver of happiness that more people had survived. Ruby was running around, tending to the injured.

"So!" The voice caused both of us to turn around, it was the tanned-skin ranger. What was his name again? Kurt? "What's our next mission?"

Anger flared at the thought of him considering Lania as a mission. That her rescue was no more than a check on a to-do list. Not a human being that deserved to be rescued because she was my...my responsibility and charge?

"Who are you again?" Fera asked bluntly, the ranger scowled, and I could tell he was prepared to make an insult about Fera's height, having only sized him up a few moments prior.

"Best not do that, he's scarier than me with those knives of his." I inclined my head to the gleaming blades at his waist. The Ranger visibly stiffened,

"My name is Ken—" _oh, right. Ken. Not Kurt_. "Please take me with you on whatever journey you're on."

Well. That was blunt. "What makes you think we're on a journey?" I asked, noticing Adora began skipping towards us, a bright smile on her face.

Ken rolled his eyes at that, "well, I don't know, how about it's the obvious priest, tank, damage line up that MOST adventures have. Or maybe it's the battle-hardened look in your eyes, the anger that killed all of those vampires couldn't possibly be from just a pegasus."

My fingers unintentionally tightened on the hilt of my sword that was buckled at my side. Anger? Oh, I was getting pretty close to showing him that anger again, and this time, my sword would NOT feast on the blood of the undead.

"Silver. We need to talk, and you need to try and get some rest." Fera was right, and so I took a deep breath, but just then Adora decided to add things to the mix, popping out quickly to introduce herself to the tall Ranger,

I'd never heard a man scream that _high _before.

"Wh-What, you have a gremlin in your party?" He stammered out, and I blinked, how much of a recluse _was _this guy if he had no idea what a Shaling was. Perhaps he wasn't a follower of Ellora. Perhaps he was just clueless.

And instantly, I could see he had offended her, her eyes seemed to almost change color, shifting from purple to red. And I wondered if she would destroy him, blow him up with her magic. She looked about ready to explode herself.

I didn't think I would stop her. "Adora is a Shaling, a child of light, and you best apologize before she destroys you."

"Oh don't worry General Song! I wouldn't destroy him, but I might poke him with my staff." She giggled, and I felt myself a little scared of her all the more. Her demeanor had shifted back and forth within the span of a few seconds. That was crazy emotional control.

"Whatever, Silver, can I talk to you?" I glanced down at Fera, his eyebrows were furrowed, and I glanced at him before nodding slightly, I needed to get away from the others, they were whittling away at my patience. I followed Fera a short distance away from other people.

Things were silent for a moment, "did you get any sleep last night?"

"Did you?" I pointed back, and he narrowed his eyes,

"As a matter of fact, yes, an hour, while flying on Zeroth's back. And I can tell you didn't sleep. You look like death."

Wow, say what you're really thinking, I rolled my eyes at his words, folding my arms across my armor, I noticed now that there was blood flecked across the silver surface. I had forgotten it. Bartholomew was always the one to remind me.

"What happened to...Bartholomew?" He asked, and I stiffened, glaring at the ground,

"Vampires got him."

"Why didn't you wait for us?" He questioned, I didn't like how he was grilling me, it was like this was an interrogation.

"I fucked up, okay? Can you quit with the questions?" I replied bitterly, but then I shook the feelings off, "sorry, I'm just...

"...tired"

"Gay?" We said at the same time, and I coughed out a chuckle at that,

"I suppose you're right." I admitted, before shaking my head, "I guess I do need to rest. Won't be able to save Princess Lania if I'm dead tired." Of course, he was my common sense. The cry of a bird broke through the air, and I knew that noise. My head shot up, a raven, had they found Lania?

It flew down and perched on Fera's arm, he grabbed the message and it took off once more with a flurry of feathers. I quickly read over his shoulder, decoding the message in my head.

'Failed to recover Princess Lania at Fort Zenen. Rondo fled to Parna's Coast with her.'

Wait. That couldn't be right. _Failed to recover Princess __Lania__? __**Failed?**_ When the fuck had they _found _her? And why hadn't I been notified? Fera. Did he know?

"They just want to know how the vampire extermination is going." Fera suddenly said, and my heart dropped. He was lying to me, he didn't know I could read the Onyx Order messages. He lied to me. Why the fuck would he lie to me?

"When?" I asked, doing my best to take deep breaths, he turned to look at me now,

"What?"

"When did they _find her_?! Why—" My voice that had grown in volume had drawn the attention of a good chunk of villagers, and I trembled with rage as I cut myself off. His eyes had widened,

"You can read—"

"I don't trust the Onyx Order, I don't trust Crow. It seems I was right." I glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't they save her?! Is the Onyx Order title just for show? Or can any of you bastards actually accomplish anything?"

But I was on a roll now. I was furious. So furious all I could see was red. "They found her, and you didn't tell me. They FAILED. And you were going to keep it from me. Don't you think I deserve to know?! I'm the Princess's Knight!" I was shouting now, I didn't care that everyone was staring at us now. I was enraged.

"Some Knight you are. Where were you when she got kidnapped?" His electric blue eyes glared daggers at me, his voice was just as quiet as normal. No. He wasn't overcome with rage when he came up with those words. No. He was calm.

He was calm as he shredded into me.

Like a slap to the face, a dagger to the chest. My anger was fractured, and betrayal replaced it. Perhaps it would have hurt less if he had _actually _stabbed me. At least then there could be some kind of healing, some kind of restitution.

But no.

In one quick instance he had not only _confirmed _my fears that I was the one to blame, but he had also taken our friendship, _my _trust, and shredded it completely.

No words could express the pain of a friend who had betrayed you. He took a step back, the glare on his face subsiding, as if he was surprised he had spoken those words. As if he cared that he _hurt _me.

And so, I didn't speak, and instead, I walked away. Clenched hands and angry eyes, I didn't want to do something I regretted, like kill Fera. I'm sure the kingdom wouldn't be happy, in the very least. Eyes of all the villagers were on me. I kept a level head as I walked the distance to the transit shrine.

I was done with this.

I would save Lania. Even if I had to do it alone.

The transit shrine flashed with light. I wasn't exactly sure where I had gone but—

The air smelled of salt, the sounds of waves crashing on cliffs reached my ears. That's right. The Sea of Hakanas. This is where the mission had taken place. This is where my Princess had been. This is where they had failed to save her.

_No_.

This is where _I _had failed to save her.

Curse him. Curse Crow and his shitty ideas. Curse the Onyx Order. And curse Fera. They all had failed me.

Curse me. My inability to...to _know _these things. The anger seemed to rush out of me as the exhaustion seeped back. Exhaustion coupled with numb. I only wished that the numb would rid me of this exhaustion, this fog that crept into my thoughts.

I found myself in the ruins, the decrepit building that was swarming with Onyx Order agents, skeletons littered the crumbling brick floor, I don't remember how I got here. But I knew _why_.

Fort Zenen.

She had been here, how long ago? An hour? Two? And I? I had gotten my friend killed. I had gotten distracted by my anger. And here I was, paying the price. I had been too confident. I had flown too high.

Oh how _hard _I was falling.

Lania. She was paying the price for my arrogance. The metal of my gauntlets scraped the stone altar. A ritual, they had said. A ritual that required my Princess. Had they performed it here? Was she even still alive?

My knees became weak, and I slumped against the altar.

Numb.

In the span of a few days, I had lost everything. My title, my friends, my home, the one I cherished above all else. I had flown too high, perhaps this was the price to pay for my sins. My overconfidence. Goddess knew how weak I was.

I didn't know. I hadn't cared to know until this moment. Because it ate at me, the kind of feeling that chased away the numbness, and instead left me feeling hollow.

Hollow and in pain.

**Author's Note: I'm so mean to Silver :) no,**** but I actually feel really bad about it, oof. I'm setting up my art Instagram (or attempting too) where I do art for this storyline, mostly, because I'm kind of obsessed…**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: ADORA

When the transit shrine light faded, the whispers began. I clutched my staff against the darkness that swarmed around the minds and bodies of the afflicted. Gaze falling on the skilled knife user in our party. His aura was darker than usual.

Almost as dark as our leaders before she had disappeared.

Ignoring the bowman's attempts at conversation with the adorable Priestess Ruby, I walked to the angry knife user, Fera. The human world was complicated and dark. It was almost as if Zelnaris was already choking the light from the earth.

"What happened?" I asked, looking up at him, but he didn't speak. He didn't seem to talk to anyone besides our leader, "where did our leader go?"

"Don't know. Don't care." He spoke, and I was a bit surprised to even get a reaction from him, "I'm leaving."

Oh no he didn't. Not without an explanation. An answer for what happened. I felt the magic well up inside of me, he sensed I was up to something and he quickly turned to face me, but vines already sprang up from the earth, wrapping him in tendrils of light.

"I'll let you go when you—"

I felt my spell shatter and a gasp fell from my lips, _impossible_. He was just a human; how could he break my magic? I felt a smile break across my lips, it should be impossible, so why was I feeling so...excited?

Quick words were spoken under my breath and a giant behemoth rose from the ground, smashing him to the ground with a clawed embrace. I wasn't worried about using too much force, we had a priest on our side.

There was a loud roar and his dark dragon flew over the town, oh...I forgot about that. "Call off your dragon. I just want to talk." I said seriously, he looked at the pulsing red dragon that held him bound and glared at me,

"Funny way of showing it."

I grinned at him, "now will you keep running or can I tell Pudge to get off of you?"

"What's going on?" Little Ruby ran up to us, concern written all over her face. That's right, she was taking care of the new survivors, she didn't know what happened.

"Only he knows where our leader went, and what's wrong. He won't talk though, so Pudge caught him." I explained cheerfully, Ruby's face blanched that 'Pudge' was not like his namesake and was a well-muscled two-ton dragon.

"General Song is gone?" She asked quietly,

"Fine. Let me up. This is humiliating." Fera growled behind his mask, Pudge removed the heavy weight that was his foot, and Fera got to his feet with a huff, sheathing the knives at his side, and brushing down his light armor.

I smiled at him, glad to have him see reason. Pudge disappeared with a flash of light, and I held my staff close, leaning on it, "sooo, what happened?"

"The Onyx Order failed to retrieve the Princess. And Silver blames me for it." I blinked at his short and concise explanation. That definitely wasn't the whole story, I could tell, besides, it didn't even make sense.

"He's a part of the Onyx Order." Ruby explained, and both Ken and I understood, at least slightly. The Onyx Order was a group of elite spies, of course they wouldn't be able to save the Princess, they needed someone like me, someone to bring the firepower!

"Sorry, coming into this late, what's Silver's connection to the Princess?" Ken asked and we all stared at him, almost in awe of how clueless he could be.

"General Song? She's literally the Princess's Royal Guard, how can you _not _know that?"

"Wait. _The _General Song? The one who defeated King Hadakhan? The one who won back the Eclipsed Shrine in the Rift, you mean THAT'S HER?! THAT'S THE SILVER BLADE OF THE WEST—"

"Yeah." I nodded, even _I _knew that, and I didn't even live in this dimension. This ranger really _was _clueless, did he even know how to fire that bow slung across his shoulder?

"I can't believe I tried to flirt with her, she is wayyyy out of my league,"

"She's also gay." Fera muttered and we all looked at him, and he shrugged, "it's true."

"I can't imagine the Princess would be kidnapped on her watch, do you know what happened, assassin man?" Ken asked, Fera inclined a brow at the name, but spoke none the less,

"Silver was on an assignment to beat back the Khabimists, here, Princess Lania left the castle with an escort to see Prophet Chimer about something, they were attacked. Crow apprehended a Fallen Legion spy in the castle guard...she was also a part of the Princess's escort."

"I think it's unrealistic to say that our leader blames you, if anything, she probably blames herself." I pointed out, and his face darkened more than it already was. I didn't think it was possible

"I said it was her fault."

"Fera!" Ruby cried in astonishment, "how could you say that?!"

"Shut up Ruby, I'm already mad at myself enough as it is, don't add to it."

"You need to apologize to her!" Ruby said again,

"I know, but she should apologize to me too." I sighed, humans were so complicated, always blaming one another, blaming themselves. There was only one thing to blame.

Zelnaris. God of Ruin and Chaos, he's the one that had orchestrated all this darkness, he _was _darkness.

And by the will of Ellora, we would stop him once and for all. "We have to find the Princess. We need to go to Parna's Coast"

"What about General Song?" Ruby asked fervently, I could tell that she had some unrequited feelings for our leader, but I didn't say anything, Fera beat me to it.

"If she's not already in Parna's Coast, then honestly I don't know." Fera admitted, "but we'll have to make preparations, the winter has spread there recently."

"But it's summer," I complained.

"I heard there was dark magic at work, regardless, I've always loved the snow. When do we leave?" Ken asked, we all turned to look at him, personally, I was confused when he had joined our motley group of warriors. It's not like we _weren't _formed this morning to stop an evil God. Well, I hardly believed the others knew where our journey would take us. But I had an inkling...and I was itching to throw a fireball at the evil God for making my Ellora worry so.

And yet we were already falling apart. Our leader was missing, there seemed to be tension between Fera and Ken, Ruby was beside herself with worry over the villagers, but now that the vampire menace had been stopped, hopefully they could begin to recover.

Hopefully they would be able to see the light.

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Ruby questioned suddenly, voicing what was on all of our minds.

"Hell yeah I am, we gotta save the Princess!"

"Are you sure it's not because you want to see General Song again?" I asked with a smirk, and his lips pursed, and then he shrugged.

"Ugh. Whatever, does everyone have warm clothes?" Fera asked, his voice was disgruntled behind the mask. Everyone shook their heads, there was a heavy sigh from the dark-haired assassin before he began to pull clothes out of his void space. A coat hit my face and I grabbed it.

"You...have a lot of clothes..." Ken muttered under his breath, covering himself in a warm cloak, Fera rolled his eyes, electing not to give an explanation. I wondered if he liked having clothes, it would be unexpected for his personality type, but it would be cute if that was the case.

I bundled myself up, it was quite difficult, however, not only was I much shorter than the average human, but I also had the wings on my back to worry about, Fera and Ruby were able to help me alter the clothes, at least a little so that it was easier to move around in it, I could already feel the warmth seeping into my body.

"Were these enchanted to provide warmth?" Ruby asked, pulling on her own cloak,

"Random effects that happened after I made them, I have others that can make you colder, others that resist magic, and—"

"Dude, how many clothes do you _have_?" Ken asked, Fera scowled at him, pulling on warmer armor himself. "Are we good to go? How will we meet up with the General?"

"If we find a lead on the Princess, we'll find Silver." Fera declared putting the clothes that hadn't been worn back into his void space. I wondered if it was possible for the void space to get full, or if they could be filled with an infinite number of clothes.

"No, wait!" Our walk to the transit shrine was halted by one of the village elders, "don't leave us! We don't have soldiers to protect us—"

"The vampires are dead, the immediate threat is gone," Fera said simply, the wrinkled face fell

"Please..."

My heart went out to him, "we can stay for a little bit, they should be dispatching soldiers here soon, right?" I glanced at my companions before continuing, "in the meantime, we can make sure that the vampires are really gone, I don't want to leave the village in need of protection."

Fera shrugged then, and surprisingly it was Ruby that was against the idea, "we should reunite with General Song as soon as possible, it's dangerous to be alone."

"You do realize she practically took on the Carleon house single-handedly and won, right?" Ken offered to the priestess, and she bit her lip,

"I know she's strong. But she can't take the weight of everything...and there's no way she's not tired from all that fighting. If she continues at this rate, even a General will fall."

Ruby was right, no human could withstand those conditions, they would burn out in a blaze of glory. But at the same time, to forsake those that have asked for our help, something as simple as standing by while more soldiers arrive, was not something that we could ignore. It wasn't something we _should _ignore.

"We must trust that our leader will be okay. For the Princess's sake. We should help all subjects of Ellora if we're able." Ruby went quiet after that, preparations were made, Fera left to go to the manor and make sure all the vampires had been killed, Ken gathered things he thought he would need for the journey, Ruby and I ministered to the sick.

"Have you known our leader long?" I asked as we gathered food from the farm that had been ransacked by the vampires, Ruby nearly dropped the bag of flour.

"No...I just met her this morning, same as you. But I've heard a lot about her."

"Really? You act as if you've known her for a time,"

Ruby shook her head, "I've only seen her a few times when I was called to the castle for duties, I just have admired her...is that weird?" She asked hesitantly, I smiled slightly at her innocence. She obviously admired the General, anybody could see that. Or perhaps I could see it because I knew exactly what she was going through.

I also _'admired' _our Goddess Ellora.

"I don't think that's weird," I said, hoisting another bag of food onto Pudge's back, "what do you know about our leader? I'm still quite confused with...everything."

"General Song...she's actually younger than I am."

Well, that _was _a surprise, I was sure that Ruby was the youngest of the group. She had one of those faces, or maybe I was just really old, but our leader definitely seemed older—

"See, it surprised you too." Ruby laughed slightly, walking away from us to pick up a basket with potatoes in it, she was quite strong despite her slender frame. "I'm only a half a year older than her though, she's much more accomplished then I'll ever be."

"Is it common for Generals to be as young as her?"

She shook her head, confirming my thoughts that our leader was one of a kind in terms of strength, and it was the kind of information that made sense knowing she was the Princess's Royal Guard.

"She was given the title when she was 19, two years later when Princess Lania turned 16, General Song also became her Royal Guard."

I let out a low whistle, a General, at 19? That was a lot of responsibility for someone to shoulder, no wonder she seemed much older than she was. She had been forced to grow up too soon.

In what world was it okay for a child to have to become an adult before their time? A General at 19 meant she had been a part of the military many years previous. Who would let a child wield a sword?

"Do you think this is enough food?" Ruby's voices suddenly broke through my thoughts, Pudge looked like he could carry more but he was covered in sacks and baskets of food. Although summoning him was a constant drain on my mana, it made tasks like this easy and efficient.

"Yeah, let's head back," I nodded, glancing at how the rays of sunlight were barely making it over the vast mountainous walls around us. It was getting late, would soldiers arrive before tomorrow?

I hoped so, the last thing I wanted was to be burying our leader with more responsibility. She didn't need that, I didn't want her to break. No doubt she was already full of turmoil, her charge, the Princess, had been kidnapped. No one would be alright after knowing that things could have happened differently.

'What ifs' were a plague to the human mind.

The villagers thanked us profusely, unloading the food, albeit a bit hesitantly, Pudge was truly intimidating to look at. But he was a good boy, and he helped bring food to the villagers! Ken was talking to another lady, probably still stocking up on supplies.

I was surprised he wanted to come with us, not many would be excited for sleepless nights, discomfort in the forms of battle exhaustion, and surely, he knew that eventually, our journey could take us face to face with Salant himself?

That being of darkness that was born of Ruin himself. He was hell-bent on reviving his father that had been sealed away at the conclusion of the War of Light. Strength was only one of the qualities he had taken from his father, he also had a meticulous detail for planning, and scheming.

Surely more than one of us wouldn't make it home in the fight against Salant. And if he were to be successful? If he revived Zelnaris...no, that would NOT happen, Ellora would stop it. Ellora always had a plan, and I trusted her with complete fidelity.

Everything would turn out okay.

It had to.

Shortly after we finished distributing the food, Fera returned, the villagers eagerly awaited what he would say about the vampires, "they're dead." He had said simply, and that concluded the nightmare that the villagers had been forced to live.

It hadn't lasted much longer than 24 hours, but its effects would no doubt last years, perhaps decades. The thought saddened me, the lives of humans were so incredibly short, and yet they were always full of tragedy and sadness.

I hoped to alleviate some of it, to brighten their days to the best of my ability. That's all I wished in life, to help others—

I was yanked from my thoughts with the sound of a whinny. Soldiers had arrived from another camp. Ruby perked up instantly, glad that we could finally continue our journey.

"We can stay in Reedwatch for the night, we can figure out the best way to deal with Rondo tomorrow," Fera said, I visibly jumped, he was right behind me and I hadn't noticed his presence. No...he was dangerous, even for a human, I would need to keep a better eye on him. We bid farewells to the villagers, their worries had been abated with the reinforcements that had arrived.

The transit shrine was blindingly bright when I first registered, we were no longer in Kellwoods, and instead of the summer breeze, a chilling wind about froze my wings off. It was quiet, the moon was full, and I was _freezing_.

And then I was quite grateful for the coat that Fera had let me borrow, I pulled it tighter around my body.

"Yeah, I'm gonna want another one of your sweaters, my guy, it's fucking cold." Ken said, I was unsure if anyone had actually given him the 'okay' to travel with us, but no one was complaining, unless you counted Fera's scowl, then he would be complaining all the time.

Fera was about to retort when a series of voices broke through the cold night air. I recognized one of them.

Fera was right about one thing, our leader was already here, and based on the shouting, she was _not _very happy.

**Author's Note: Not sure what to say this time around, except that I've finally finished the complete rough draft of this story, we've got a long journey ahead of us! And its gonna be *gay***


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: LANIA

The bitter cold bit into my bare flesh. I had always flaunted dresses and outfits that showed skin, something in me just knew that Silver liked it. Of course, she had never been forward with proclaiming anything of that nature.

Call it gay intuition.

But as of this current moment I was cursing my gay intuition. The wind was cold. Parna's Coast had never suffered a chill like this, it was home of the Merumi, it was normally full of water and light. To have Parna's water freeze over...I knew Rondo was a much more complicated man than I had previously thought.

He was dangerous.

I bit my lip against the chattering teeth as I glanced upwards, the massive fortress was seemingly carved from the ice itself. A deep blue swirled with pale whites of the fallen snow. I would take the time to appreciate it later. When I wasn't freezing my ass off.

I heard the call of a raven and turned with hope in my breast. The Onyx Order, had they found me?

I froze, making eye contact with the bird that had perched atop one of the icy scaffolds. Oh, how I yearned to see my Knight again. I hoped she would be among the rescuers. I missed her.

One of the Frost Guards grumbled behind the armor, shifting his sword threateningly, I turned back to Rondo. How on earth would I escape from this fortress if I couldn't even escape from a tent?

"_I'll protect you._"

And for a moment, those words were enough to beat back the winter chill. The heavy doors were opened, and blue light reflected on the walls. If I hadn't known that this place would be my prison, I would have found it had a beauty that rivaled even the Elves.

Surprisingly, the air inside was warm, perhaps it was because the wind had no bite, or perhaps the castle really _wasn't _made of ice.

"Come, Princess," Rondo said and obediently I followed. I hate the hold he had on me, the necklace chained around my neck was proof. It was as cold as the icy world outside the fortress, the weight it held, the energy it seemed to sap from my very bones. After Crow's failure to rescue me, it became apparent that this is what Rondo had been referring to, this was the reason he believed our lives were linked.

Ancient, dark magic. I had long studied the history of old, but nothing I knew could quite capture the description of the collar around my neck. Because that's what it was, proof that I was a prisoner, that my life was not my own.

Rondo led me to a chamber, there were no windows, only a place to sit, and perhaps lie down. A cell. "You'll stay here, if you need anything—"

"Rondo. What happened to you?" I asked quietly, and he froze. His eyes seemed to flash in the cold blue light of the fortress.

"Pardon?"

"Salant, how did he overpower you? You were the Kingdom's prodigy, the one before my Knight, how did he beat you?" His fists clenched, and I saw the pain in his eyes. The way his mouth frowned,

"He killed the woman I loved."

And then he was gone, and my heart dropped. I could hear the pain in his voice. See how it covered him like a shroud. Pain was in his every step. It was true that he was my jailor, but he was also a victim.

A victim of tragedy.

"Rondo! Come back!" I called out, grabbing the bars that kept me enclosed in the room, I hissed as I let go, it was so cold it felt like it had burned me. I held the chilled fingers to my chest, waiting for the warmth to seep back into them.

Rondo didn't return.

I sighed heavily and looked around for something to do. Something to occupy my time, there would be no escape from my prison, not with the patrolling guards outside. Not with the frigid bars of ice blocking my way to freedom.

And even if I made it out of the castle, the undead that patrolled the grounds would not let me leave unscathed. On top of the freezing cold. I wouldn't last an hour.

If only I had Silver's uniform, it would keep me warm, it was enchanted, so I could run through the undead without being too badly hurt. I sighed, too often had I worn clothes just like these, so she would begrudgingly hand over her uniform to keep me warm.

I pulled my knees up into my chest, watching the guards through the bars. Their footsteps clanked heavily on the hard floor. They really were behemoths, probably seven feet tall at least, and they had on heavy dark armor.

It was easy to tell that they weren't human, though they had the basic structure, they had only enough brain to follow an alpha, which was Rondo.

"Princess Lania?" I jumped when I heard my name, turning to the side, I saw a spirit, her form shifted and wavered. "So you truly _can _see spirits, thank the Goddess."

"Who are you?" I asked, settling back down from the scare. She placed a hand on her heart,

"I am Aisha, a Shaman of Water, and I am someone who deeply loves Rondo."

And then it clicked, this woman, she was the woman killed by Salant?! So she was by Rondo's side, even if he couldn't see her. It was tragic, to see the one you love suffer, but being unable to help him.

"There's a lot to tell you, and not a lot of time before they move you from my reach" and then she began her story. She told me of finding Rondo washed up on the beach, how his ship had been attacked by Salant's forces. She told me how she saved him, and how they had fallen for one another. She told me of his fear of Salant, how it haunted him.

She told me how she had died. That her death had been the downfall of her loved one. Threatened by despair, Salant's magic had encased his heart in ice.

"His power...he can control those who are engulfed in despair. Princess, you must never lose faith and hope. If he is able to control you, there are dark whisperings that Zelnaris is waking."

I gasped, "Zelnaris? No. That can't be possible, the God of Ruin was sealed away and placed under the protection of the Holy Elves. Their duty is to replace the barrier periodically so that—"

"They wage their own war. Chaos has spread, even among the fair races of light."

This was _bad_. If Zelnaris was to awaken, it would mean the destruction of all things holy, it would be the destruction of life itself. I calmed myself. No. If we knew, if Ellora knew, then she would have a plan, everything was as it should be.

"Aisha...I have a favor to ask, I need you to meet with someone."

I fell asleep shortly after Aisha disappeared, promising to find my Knight and to tell her the things she had told me. I didn't believe that Rondo should be punished any more than he already was, and knowing her, she wanted his blood for taking me.

I loved when she got all feisty when it came to keeping me safe. Knowing she would kill people for me made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, not in a weird and morbid way. But just the...commitment, I guess, it's more the thought that counts than the actual dead people.

Rondo was a victim, he didn't deserve her wrath, only Salant was to blame for the despair that threatened my country. These thoughts lulled me into sleep.

I knew I was dreaming because I was back on the hilltop outside of the castle. Horses and wild caribou were grazing on the sage grass in the fields below. My back was rested up against the rough bark of my favorite tree.

I took a deep breath, glancing up at the beautiful blue sky. Even if this was a dream, it was calming to just be able to see my home once more. I missed my family, I missed my friends, Lucinda, my nine-tailed fox...

I let out a sigh when I glanced down and let out a squeak in surprise. Silver's head was resting on my thighs, I forced down the blush in my cheeks, god _dammit _this was a dream, stop getting all embarrassed you idiot Princess.

I could probably count on one hand the number of times I had seen Silver sleep. She had the mentality that she was always on duty, that she could never let down her guard. So when we did get moments like this...I considered them more precious than gold.

She looked younger when she was sleeping, not like the battle-hardened veteran that everyone expected her to be, but the young adult that had been forced to grow up too soon. There was no tension in her body either, she was relaxed.

I resisted the urge to laugh, it was strange that my mind would choose this memory to replay as I was a prisoner in an icy fortress. Here where it was warm, where everything was safe. I longed for the day when we could do this once more, in reality.

A warm gust of wind blew, and I tucked stray pieces of hair behind my ears once more before glancing down at my Knight, deciding to be a bit daring, I fixed her bangs that had been misplaced by the breeze, allowing my fingernails to graze her forehead.

The hidden scar on her forehead was normally covered by hair. She had once told me that she wore every scar on her body as a mistake, a reminder of failure. My fingers softly traced the raised skin.

This one she had received from her fight with King Hadakhan II, the fight that had given her the position of General. I hated how she treated them as mistakes, instead of proof that she was still alive. It had always bothered me, her self-deprecating ways. I just wished she would take care of herself, at least a little.

If she saw herself the way I saw her, she wouldn't question my nagging or worry, and instead, she would actually value her life more. If she knew how important she was to me...maybe she could learn to love herself as much as I loved her. I sighed, allowing my fingers to brush down the ivory hair that I was so jealous of as a child. It had been a big blow to my self-esteem, knowing a soldier was prettier than I was. Of course, now I had no qualms with it because she was _my _soldier.

I felt a smile find its way to my lips, I guess in my dreams Silver wouldn't wake up even if I touched her hair and skin. In reality, she would have woken up already, and probably complained that I interrupted her nap, and reminded me that she didn't get enough sleep as it is.

Then, of course, I would feel embarrassed and I would smack her, and then we would hurl random names at one another until we were both forgot the situation that had put us at odds in the first place.

"Yeah...that's how it would work," I mused, it was true that there was once a time that Silver would not dare talk back to me because of our differences in status. But now...now we were comfortable with one another, and there wasn't a day that didn't go by that she would swear or smack me upside the head playfully.

Friends, no, I daresay we were the best of friends now, with the amount of time we spent with one another. I didn't think there were many things I didn't know about her, and there wasn't much that she didn't know about me.

Except for the fact that I would make the choice to directly disobey her, resulting in my getting kidnapped, and this dream in an attempt to make myself feel better.

I _really _regretted that. It had seemed so imperative. So important that I get the news of the Elloran Relic to Chimer. Was it so important that I had to go myself?

I didn't know anymore. Perhaps it was another one of my daring decisions, (as Silver called them) that had the tendency to miraculously work, leaving both Silver and myself baffled. I always had incredible luck. Opening dialogue between the humans and the fairies, having the ability to make peace between warring spirits, and being allowed among the Griffin Knights. My life had had one too many helpful coincidences, for them to actually be called coincidences.

The Goddess Ellora was with me, that's what the servants had said ever since I was young. Perhaps that had inflated my already gigantic ego.

'_Nothing bad can happen to me, not with the Goddess and my Knight on my side._'

I was wrong. That knowledge had been direct. Perhaps this was my punishment for believing I was special? Perhaps this was my punishment for fantasizing about being the chosen one?

I didn't know. I regretted that my choice would make Silver suffer. That my choice would make my family suffer, the kingdom. I let out a heavy sigh, needing a reason to smile, I looked down at my sleeping Knight, wondering if I could be selfish, at least one more time.

"_Silver, it's time to wake up_."

**Author's Note: Currently I'm working on the prequel for this story, which is essentially all of Lania's and Silver's adventures that aren't currently mentioned or alluded to in the story, seeing the progression of their relationship makes me all warm and fuzzy inside…**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: SILVER

My journey to Parna's Coast was stopped hilariously short in Reedwatch. Crow was here, hiding in the shadows, and he stepped out when I tried to leave the castle gates. The frigid wind began to let frost creep up the metal plating of my armor.

"Step aside Crow, I have no time for your failures. Not again." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He shook his head,

"I'm not here to apologize. But I will, I'm sorry that Princess Lania is still under the care of the enemy."

My teeth ground together, his manner of speaking was grating on my ears, he sounded so...unapologetic. Nonchalant. As if the Princess was the least of his cares.

"The King requests your presence back in the capital. General Nazross and General Russell have been deemed traitors of the kingdom."

My blood turned as cold as the winter wind that blew his cloak to the side, "_what_?" I asked, there was no point in hiding my surprise. The truth was that I was completely taken aback. My comrades, two of the five generals had been deemed as traitors? In one day? _On what grounds?_

Seeing the look on my face, Crow continued, "Duke Elder has staged a coup, General Nazross has pledged her allegiance to him, and has fled to Akrat. General Russell has taken over the capital barracks and allowed the Khabimists inside the castle gates. The King is in danger—"

"Then you should be by his side. I'm fulfilling his orders. I'm the Princess's-" her guard? Her knight? Her friend? Someone who loved her very much? With desperation, I realized that my only real connection to her was through the simple order of my King.

If he was asking me to return...then what could I do?

But Crow wasn't going to let that go, his impatience was showing as he spoke, "her what?" He asked incredulously, eyes hid under his dumb bird hood, "you're not even the Princess's Knight." My hands twitched at that and my sword was suddenly free of its scabbard, his staff was in front of him then, in a defensive position.

I hated mages, they had no sense of honor, cowering behind elemental spells. Using others as meat shields. _I _was usually the one that was a meat shield. My eyes narrowed at him.

Could I beat him? Probably not in my current condition, I was exhausted. Which was so incredibly frustrating. Why _now _did there have to be a coup?

Why now when I needed to save my Princess?

"As a General, it's your duty to protect the kingdom from any threats, right now, one of those Generals is causing mayhem, while Duke Elder tries to seize control of the throne."

"There are other Generals, aren't there?" I asked incredulously, trying to find any escape, any way to run from my duty. I needed to run to my heart. To Lania. My voice had raised in volume, breath coming out in giant puffs of white at my distress.

"But we need _you_."

"It is my duty and command to retrieve the Princess, let the Virtues and Dragon Knights solve this mess—"

"Your sworn allegiance is to the King, not to his daughter."

My blood seemed to freeze with the air, how could he say something like that, give up on the Princess? After I was ordered to save her? After I lost her.

After _he_ lost her.

"The Princess can wait."

Instantly I felt the heat return to my body tenfold, wings of light erupted from my back as my entire form glowed. Koroshimo's Awakening, the power rushed through my veins. He did _not_ just say that. _The Princess can wait? THE PRINCESS CAN WAIT?!_

I was charging at Crow now, anger filling my vision, but suddenly I was stopped by none other than the friend I had trusted. The friend who had betrayed me. And now he was in my _way_. I spun quickly, prepared to slam Fera away with my shield, but he did the honors himself, dodging out of the way.

"Silver _stop_, any further action will be deemed as hostile and you will be treated as an enemy of the kingdom." Rage filled me,

"_I'd_ be an enemy of the kingdom?! I—"

"Agent Fera, impeccable timing as always, you are to pursue the Princess in the General's absence, her presence is required in the capital," Crow said easily, ignoring me. I shook with silent rage. How dare they. How dare they mock me like this. It was my duty to save the Princess—

How could I trust Fera to her, when the same Onyx Order had failed to save her hours previous? No. the only solution was to do it myself. I heard footsteps behind me and turned so I had both parties in my sight, Onyx Order on one end, the group I was meant to lead on the other.

"General Song, please calm down, you can leave finding the Princess up to us." The priestess Ruby said calmly, and I bristled. That was beside the _point_. I should be at the forefront, I should be the first person Princess Lania saw.

Or was I just being selfish again?

"You need to rest, you've been up for hours," Fera said slightly, I turned the full force of my glare on him,

"I'll rest when the Princess is _safe_," my voice came out as a deadly hiss, Fera got a twisted look on his face,

"Look, Silver, I'm sorry. Okay? I shouldn't have said what I did back there, I'm fully admitting that I lost control. But you cannot refuse the word of your King, he needs you. I swear to you that we will do our best to bring the Princess back to you." He hesitated after a moment before finishing with, "we will do what the Onyx Order could not." Crow shifted uncomfortably at the end of his spiel, evidently not liking the way it portrayed the Order.

He had apologized, accepted the blame that was due, and was promising he would do his best to save Lania. It was almost too good to be true. Should I accept it? I hesitated, it was true that my duty was to the King. But my heart was to the Princess.

If there was anyone in this world that I knew could do as good of a job as I could and that I _trusted_, it would be him. He was sincerely asking for my forgiveness, in front of a crowd. That was unheard of for Fera, he liked to take care of things behind closed doors, not air the drama out to a crowd.

He was being serious.

I felt the anger leave my body, the wings of light fractured, my head began to pound from a migraine, I had overdone it.

Well, it wouldn't be the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"I'm sorry too." I muttered out before staring at him, "please, find her." I whispered and he nodded, I felt myself sway and was steadied by a set of hands.

"I think you should try to get some rest now." I glanced out of the corner of my eye, it was the ranger from Kellwoods, wait. Why was he here in Parna's Coast?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked,

"Saving the world, obviously." He said with a chuckle, saving the world was one thing, a task beyond words. But…if they were able to save Lania, then they would have saved _my_ world. And that's all I cared about.

"Silver, it's time to wake up." She said and a finger poked my cheek, I scowled against the bright light. My nap had been so enjoyable, why did Lania feel the need to disrupt my—

'_Lania_!'

My eyes flashed open, she was peering down at me in expectation, I had been using her lap as a pillow. When had this happened? I had been in Parna's Coast, and she had been kidnapped, no. Wait. Had it all just been a dream? A terrible nightmare?

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth, what a relief. I relaxed once more,

"No, I had an awful dream," I admitted, closing my eyes as her fingers brushed down my hair,

"Oh, what was it about?"

"You."

I felt her smack my shoulder, "why would a dream about me ever be bad?!" She complained, "that's _it_! You've lost your pillow privileges!"

"No no! That's not—" I laughed as I half-heartedly defended from her smacking, "it wasn't about you, it was about the lack of you." She stopped mid-slap, glancing down at me curiously, prodding me to continue with her pleading gray eyes.

I sighed, "you were taken by Rondo, who was working for Salant, and I was trying to find you."

"And did you find me?"

I hesitated, "no." I whispered, "you were always just out of reach…"

"Did that scare you?" She asked and I glanced up at her face, her eyes were serious, but she seemed…sad.

"Yes, I never want you to go to a place where I can't follow, where I can't reach you." I lifted my arm, my fingers brushed through her hair. Real, she was real. Her fingers caught mine,

"You'll reach me. I know you will." She said with a bright smile, "you're my Knight, after all!"

I flinched awake, my hand still raised towards the sky.

_No…a dream?_

I sat up, I had woken up before dawn had broken, but even now, I could see the frost creeping up the panes of glass. Reedswatch. I had never left. The Princess was still captive, and I was still held prisoner by my duties.

I glanced at my hand, I still swore I could feel the warmth of her fingertips, the dream had seemed so…real. I clenched my fingers together. I had to reach the Princess, I couldn't allow her to be held against her will, she was a free spirit, she was meant to be under the open sky, standing tall, and I was meant to preserve that.

Like clockwork I was up, replacing my armor, doing my routine stretches, I couldn't allow my body to grow lax. And when I first open the door, Fera was already there, waiting. As if he knew I was planning on saving the Princess. Figures, nothing much got past him.

"You look better." He said, not the typical 'good morning' kind of person,

"You don't," I said easily and there was a crease in his brows,

"Gaylord." He grumbled,

I narrowed my eyes at him, "bitch." And for a moment, we stood awkwardly in the door frame, the things he had said yesterday wouldn't be forgotten, but neither would I forget his apology. He shifted his weight,

"The situation in the capital…it seems to be pretty bad, will you be alright?" He asked, stepping aside so we could walk down the hall together, it was true, the situation _was_ dire. If Duke Elder was trying to take over, that could spell another war, there were already too many sides, I feared that Hakanas would fall.

I couldn't allow for Princess Lania to lose her home.

General Nazross had already fled with Duke Elder towards his fortress in Akrat, but what was even more surprising was General Russell causing a fuss. The Generals were by no means a close bunch of people, but I had _never _expected two of my comrades to turn tail and side with the enemy.

Cowardice. If I couldn't solve this issue…no, even if I could solve the issue, it was unlikely I would be allowed outside the castle walls. If having one out of the five Generals leave was weakening the kingdom, how much less likely would I be able to leave if only 3 of those Generals were loyal to the King.

The timing was damn awful, that's for sure. "I'll be fine." I said, "my only worry is for the Princess."

With not even a gay joke on his lips, Fera turned to me, "I'll find her. I swear it."

"I know," I whispered, I pushed open the door to the inn, every breath froze the inside of my nose, and released in puffs of condensation. The transit shrine was glowing, despite dawn just barely on the horizon, it glowed with a holy inner light.

We both were silent as we approached, my hand reached up to brush the glowing gemstone at the center of the intricate winged statue. "Take care Fera, and I hope we can reunite soon."

Before I could hear his response, the transit shrine flashed with a bright light, and Parna's Coast was behind me.

"There you are." I blinked back the light and saw the fiery red hair of Linetta, one of the head Virtues in the capital. She was a skilled magic user and had the wit of a serpent. "Crow said you'd be coming, he's got his hands full trying to track down the Duke." She hesitated for a moment, blue eyes flashing, "as much as I dislike the idea of working with the Dragon Knights, it's going to take both of us to take down General Russell and his squadron of soldiers."

"Where have they holed themselves up at?" I asked as we walked, she had to jog to keep up with my long strides, I pulled my hair back so it wouldn't be in my face, as I grabbed my helmet from my void space.

It wasn't often that I used it, whether it was because I never felt the need to or the fact that Princess Lania said she liked to be able to see my eyes. I didn't know, but one thing was for sure. I was up against General Russell, and Lania was nowhere near enough to be complaining. So I put the helmet on.

"The capital barracks, he's taken many of the Dragon Knights captive in their sleep, we should have been better prepared."

"And Captain Tortus?" I asked curiously, unaware of where the two remaining generals were, though I could give a pretty good guess. General Ellion was most likely overseeing the fighting in the Rift, and General Killian was probably fighting against Salant's forces in Cloying Wastes.

"Recovering from his wounds."

I resisted the urge to sigh, curse old men and their need to 'recover.' I dreaded the day when my body no longer healed like it used to, when I became breakable. That was, if I lived long enough to understand that. Which was doubtful of a soldier like me. Not many reached the age to retire, as my predecessor had.

The city was slow to wake, and many refused to go outside, word on the street was that danger was afoot, and that would be correct. I racked my brain for any possible explanation, any reasoning that would justify going against your word your sworn duty to the King, repealing your honor.

Power? Perhaps, but as a General, not many had more power than you, save the King and his advisors. Unless it was power of another sense. I didn't know, I didn't understand.

It was unfathomable, unthinkable that I could ever betray Princess Lania. I held her with too high of regard to do something as selfish as seeking power. My strength was for her sake, I would wield my power for her.

We pushed our way through the barracks gates, we had no reason to hide, in fact, drawing out our enemies was exactly our intention. Friendly soldiers that had rallied to the gates poured in after us, thumping feet as we rushed at the betrayers, taken off guard by our sudden assault. I could hear Linetta chanting, and the crashing flames as she struck her enemies down with the power of the Gods.

I, however, had another target in mind. General Russell oversaw the carnage from atop the staircase, however, when my eyes met his, he knew I was coming for him.

I would rip him apart for pulling me away from rescuing _her_.

She was my priority, and until I saved her, there would be no mercy from me.

"Ah, how fitting that they would send the youngling after me." He said with a smirk and we crossed blades. It was true. I was young compared to the other Generals. But if that wasn't testament enough of my skills. Well...he would soon see _why _I was the youngest General ever to be appointed in our kingdom.

"General Russell, by order of the King and by my Royal Authority, I hereby exercise a warrant of execution upon you." I recited the spell under my breath, his face twisted with rage as the spell took effect, weakening his body, making his strength my own.

"I'm surprised you came crawling back, I would've thought you would be frantic over the Princess. How quickly our loyalties change." His body began to glow, radiating unholy light and I braced myself, eyes widened as the darkness consumed him, transforming him.

He became taller by several feet, armor of darkness covered his body, it was so dark I felt a chill in the air. Evil. He had given himself wholly to the darkness, for power. And it radiated off of him like a shroud.

I recognized the insignia on his armor, the darkness was etched into the black metal. The God of Ruin. I felt my blood chill, I had never faced off against a servant of Zelnaris before, the Fallen Legion were one thing, monsters born of Zelnaris had no choice but to follow him. However, to freely give yourself over to him, just how mad was General Russell?

His strength, no, the strength given to him by the evil that now seeped into his bones, if it were to be unleashed, he would topple the kingdom. I ran in, sword cleaving down maliciously as red light glowed off the blade, his own massive sword stopped my blow, and I hit him with my shield.

He staggered for a moment before planting his feet and demonstrating the sword skills that had given him the title of General. He wasn't fast, not like Fera, not like me. But he was strong. Every blow I blocked with my shield sent a shooting pain down my spine, choosing to deflect most of his skills rather than face them head-on.

We were locked in deadly combat, and as it was when two people had similar skill, it was stamina that would determine this fight. Him expending his energy on big flashy moves was actually good for me, the faster he wore himself out, the better.

My sixth sense flashed in the back of my mind and I moved my shield to block the incoming spell from the Khabimist mage, General Russell took that opportunity to cleave downwards, I blocked his blade with my own, the sound of a shockwave rattled in my ears. I gritted my teeth as he bore down on me.

"That was dirty." I hissed under my breath, and he chuckled low in the back of his throat, the glowing red eyes of his helmet putting my teeth on edge.

"There is no such thing as dirty in a fight."

Had he no honor? He truly had given himself up for the darkness if he could not even recall the duties of a Knight. But if there was no such thing as dirty...then I had no complaint in using my Awakening Skill, consolidating energy from within me and around me.

Wings of fractal light flared from my back, I could see the way they reflected off the darkness of General Russell's helmet. Instantly, the weight of his sword no longer seemed like a burden, one of the sources of my strength and one of my ultimate trump cards.

Koroshimo's Awakening, a skill used by one of the heroes of old to beat down the evils of Zelnaris, a skill so revered by the children of Ellora, not many could reach this pinnacle of swordsmanship.

I had. As had Fera, we were the first to achieve this feat on the continent of Midellas in over a millennium. Light flashed, pushing back the darkness, Khabimists cowered away from me, as if the light hurt the very essence of their being.

"There's no such thing as dirty, right?" I said low under my breath as the light cleaved through the air, not only was my strength enhanced, but my speed, my perception, my inner magic pool had been replenished, in short, it was hardly a fair fight anymore.

I was beating him back, my sword cutting deep grooves in his dark armor, I could feel the panic in his stance, he was losing his nerve,

"Take her down!" He shouted behind him at the group of waiting Khabimists they instantly began to chant their spells, but I smiled when it was all for naught, fire shot forth from behind me as I heard Linetta chant her own spells.

General Russell's back hit the wall of the barracks now, and he fervently tried to defend, but the fight had gone on long enough, with one defined strike, his sword shattered under my blade. He gasped when in that same strike I cleaved his head from his shoulders.

The body collapsed, and the armor of darkness dissolved from his person, I turned around, the traitors to the kingdom had all been dealt with, their bodies lined the cobbled stone of the flooring. Linetta put a hand on her hips, a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"Well done General Song."

I pulled the helmet off my face, replacing it in my void space, "likewise Linetta, thank you for the backup." I said respectfully and she laughed slightly,

"Not that you needed it there at the end, it seems I need to study more, can you imagine if I was able to awaken as well?" She asked, showing me her hand as flames danced along her palm, I shook my head,

"That would truly be a terrifying sight to behold," I admitted and she smiled, I hated mages, knowing that one would have the kind of strength that I got from my own Awakening...Goddess help whoever their opponent was.

The wings on my back faded into nothingness as I released the power, immediately my body felt heavier, clumsier, I knew it was the drawback of using such a powerful skill, it would take time for my body to regain its mobility.

"I'll go report to the King, are you good with cleaning up?" I asked, sheathing my sword, she shrugged, not actually giving me a real answer. So I continued, walking out of the walls of the barracks, blood ran in the rivulets of the stone faces, I shook my head slightly, feeling anything but sorry for them.

They were fools.

Castle servants would bow their heads before me before hurrying on their way, the guards at the front of the throne room sat up straighter and saluted me, "at ease," I murmured as I walked past them, I glanced to the side of the room, seeing the painting of Lania, a smile found its way to my lips as I remembered her talking about how much she hated it.

"I'm not even smiling, look how _unhappy _I look! This painting is _shit_!"

"Princess how cruel, an artisan spent hours upon hours on producing it." She rolled her eyes at my comments,

"Do I look like the kind of person that doesn't smile?! I light up the room when I walk in, right?! Right?!" She had cried fervently, tugging on my sleeve. I sighed,

"Maybe you smile too much, I mean just look at how refined she looks in the painting—"

Obviously, that comment resulted in a smack. And the memory of that moment sent a pang in my heart, there were reminders of Lania everywhere, reminders that she was still missing, held within a castle of ice.

"General Song." My name was announced as I entered the throne room, the court ceased their discussions, all waiting to hear my report, I bowed low before the King,

"The traitors to the kingdom have been apprehended, and Russell has been executed accordingly," I announced, keeping my eyes on the ground at my knees. This had been the same position I had taken only a few days ago when my position of Royal Knight had been stripped of my person.

"Rise, General Song, I thank you for your service on behalf of the kingdom." King Ronfraine III said, and I stood, waiting for his order to resume my search for his daughter. My heart fell when I saw the look in his eyes, "please speak with Master Yulnus."

I turned to his advisor, hoping beyond hope that they would let me return to Parna's Coast, Master Yulnus must have read the desperate look in my eye and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry General Song until Crow returns, we must leave the retrieval of the Princess to your companions."

I knew this would happen. I _knew _it. I steadied the way my shoulders rolled back in anger and the irritation that threatened to break the mask on my face. I took a deep breath, asking my own question,

"When will Crow return?"

"He should not be more than a couple of days."

That set my teeth on edge, knowing that my ability to return to my rescue mission relied on that piece of bird shit. Knowing him, he would do whatever it took to make sure that the job he was on would be accomplished perfectly, no longer how long it took. After all, he didn't need to worry about returning to the capital with me here.

And that thought _infuriated _me.

"Master Yulnus..." I whispered, "can nothing be done?"

His hand was on the armor plating of my shoulder then, "trust your companions, General Song, for now, would you care to bolster our soldier's spirits?"

I knew he was trying to give me things to do now, and I smiled grimly at him, "of course, Master Yulnus."

My walking legs did not take me to the capital barracks, or even one of the towers that were built into the walls of the capital. No. I found myself at the Royal Stables. Lucinda perked up when she saw me, trotting over quickly, butting her head against my shoulder.

"Hey you," I murmured, scratching behind her ears. The large fox let out a soft hum, nine tails swishing back and forth with pleasure. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner, I didn't know what to say...but it appears I have more than enough time on my hands now."

She sat down on her back legs, the soft pink of her fur shimmering in the light, sitting down, her head reached just under my chin, just as tall as Lania.

Her familiar was something of magical beauty, in all my journeying, I had never before seen a nine-tail fox. Much less one that could fly. Despite not having wings, she could keep herself afloat with magic power. It was the reason so many of Lania's escapes were so quick.

There was more than one time where she would disappear on the back of her familiar to someplace within King's Grove, or even outside the castle walls. The Princess was the reason I had white hair, that was the joke among the castle guards.

Were it not for the Ronan blood in my veins, I would wonder if they were right.

I spoke to Lucinda of all that had happened, wondering if her bond with the Princess could breach the distance that separated them. I doubted it, even with Bartholomew, our bond could only span one hundred miles or so, my hand stopped brushing down her fur.

"Bartholomew passed away," I whispered, her response was a low-pitched whine as she stood, tucking her head in my shoulder, it was her way of hugging. My arms encircled her neck and I shut my eyes as the dark memory flashed through my mind. The glowing of his eyes, the feeling as my sword passed through his rib cage.

I felt sick then, incredibly so, and I ran outside the stable to empty the contents of my stomach, which...wasn't much.

"Ah..." I wiped my chin, "Princess would be upset with me for not eating properly." Lucinda's head bumped my shoulder, I knew she was asking if I was okay, perhaps it was simply because of my own bond with a familiar that helped me understand, perhaps it was because I knew Lucinda was similar to Lania.

"I'm okay girl...I'll be okay." I corrected, her dark eyes stared into mine, they had such intelligence, and I just had to ask, "can you feel her?"

She shook her head, fur bristling, and I knew she was probably as upset as I was upon being left behind and then getting the news of her kidnapping. I let out a soft sigh as I held her face,

"I'll bring her home. I swear it." She blinked slowly, "I just...am stuck here right now because of the damnable coup." I growled, releasing her face, "I might be here more often, I'm not sure what I'll do with all this time, Crow might be gone for several days, which means until then, I can't leave. That's so...incredibly frustrating." I whispered my gaze found its way to the bright blue sky, Hakanas usually had impeccable weather because of the mountains surrounding us, such was true for the clear blue sky of today.

"I miss her."

There was a yipe of an agreement from Lucinda, I closed my eyes against the light of the noonday sun, I figured it was about time to stop moping and to talk with the soldiers as Master Yulnus had suggested. Lania wouldn't want me to mope. I think, maybe it would make her laugh,

"Aw, you _do _care." She would tease, and I would slap her upside the head because it gave me an incredible amount of amusement to see the way her eyes widened _every _time before surprise turned into cries of payback.

"Lucinda, I wish you well, but expect me to return before I leave again," I said and her tails wagged and I gave her one more scratch behind the ears before making my way back to the barracks, it was time to raise the spirits of others, even if my own was down in the dumps.

That's what it meant to be a leader.

**Author's Note: Finally finished the draft of this story, and am working on the prequel, college just started, so we'll see how much time I have to actually do any writing…**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: FERA

Our journey the next morning took us among the people of the Merumi. Citizens that bore more of a resemblance to a snake than an actual human. These were the children created by Parna, and their scales glittered in the sun as they slithered to and fro.

My plan of rushing headlong into Rondo's fortress had been thwarted by the better judgement of Ruby and Adora, who admitted they wanted to know how this curse came to be. I was just itching to be by myself once more, to not let others slow me down. I didn't want my promise to Silver to be futile.

I know how much it _killed _her to have to put the Kingdom before the Princess. She once said she trusted me when she allowed me to go to Brakarr Forest in her stead, I wasn't sure if that was still the case after I had ripped into her yesterday.

It still turned my stomach to remember the look on her face when I put the blame on her. I had apologized as sincerely as I could muster, but we both knew that neither one of us had the kindness to forget what had happened. I knew the only way I could make it up to her was if I actually saved the Princess for her, then she would have no choice _but _to fully forgive me.

"You cannot kill Rondo!" One of the Merumi shrieked at Ken's explanation of our plan, the sound grated on my ears, and it drew the attention of all the Merumi nearby. "Killing Rondo will prevent this curse from ever being reversed. We cannot do that! Parna's land can't be tainted any longer!"

"Then how can we break the curse?" Adora spoke and the Merumi went silent before shrugging her scaly shoulders. I heaved a sigh, shoulders falling in disappointment. It seemed there would be complexities to my plan of running in to kill Rondo, perhaps it would be possible to save Princess Lania _without _fighting Rondo? Doubtable...but maybe...

We were taken before the Chief of the Merumi's, and he was no small being, while most Merumi's averaged between six and seven feet, but he was upwards of ten to twelve feet high. Which was an annoyance for me, who sat at 5'6, my height was always a sore point for me, but I had grown used to its advantages. My smaller size made me faster than most.

"We can't help you find a way to break the curse, we have a problem of our own right now." He said, his voice gravelly in spite of his race.

"Please," Ruby begged, "Princess Lania is being held captive by Rondo, we _must _find a way to reverse the curse on your land."

"Princess Lania? I know of her...I would love to help you, but we're in the midst of a civil war with the cultists of Radan."

"Radan?" I questioned, the demon of old had been killed years ago, were there still those who were foolish enough to worship a being of such weakness? Chief Antarion sighed and extended his hand outwards, toward the mountain in the distance,

"Our brothers and sisters have turned to the dark side, their every waking moment is consumed with the revival of Radan...they have stolen our artifacts to converse with our Goddess Parna, we are unable to find a way to break this curse because of them...dark powers come from the cavern nearby, I fear that they may be successful in reviving our enemy of old."

We all exchanged glances between one another. Essentially, he was telling us that in order to break the curse on this land, we must first beat back the cultists so we could retrieve their holy artifacts, and while we were at it, prevent the revival of a demon that could just add more problems to our plate later on if he chose to ally with Salant.

"Sounds good, when do we begin?" Ken asked, I rolled my eyes, I wanted nothing more than to run into Rondo's palace, past the guards of the undead, and rescue the Princess. I wanted nothing more than for Silver to trust me once again. I wanted nothing more than for my friend to be happy.

There was only a slight moment of hesitation before the Merumi chief took us up on the offer, after all, it was better to risk the lives of strangers than to risk the lives of friends. I understood that concept perfectly well. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at my companions and their attempts to get ready for the coming battle.

I still wondered if Ken knew how to fire his bow. He seemed the clueless sort, the kind that you would rather be a stable hand than a fighter. Granted, I was about to witness his skills for myself, but let's just say...I wasn't holding my breath.

"Where are your ancient relics located, do you know?" Ruby asked, Antarion went silent for a moment, overcome by thought before a voice called out from above,

"Parna's relics will be hidden in the deep innermost sanctum of the cavern. They will be heavily guarded, and under the protection of Radan himself." All eyes turned to who had spoken, a Merumi female, also equal in height to the Chieftan, surprisingly enough, even the Chieftan bowed his head in respect.

Ruby smacked my shoulder, and I glared at her, "bow your head," she hissed, "that's the Merumi High Priestess!"

Well, how the _fuck _was I supposed to know that?

It would seem my sister had forgotten that I wasn't well versed in scholastics and pleasantries. On the other hand, if it had to do with battle, with _strategy_, there wasn't a thing I didn't know on the subject. But keeping track of who held power in foreign civilizations? That was the work of scholars and diplomats, of which I was neither.

Begrudgingly I bowed my head as the snake priestess slithered to us, her eyes of emerald green seemed to glow with holy light, it was true that she seemed different than all the other Merumi, perhaps it was the way she held herself, perhaps it truly was because she was influenced with the power of the Goddess.

She reached us on the lower platform of their strange architecture, buildings comprised of orbs, hidden under tree branches, connected with fast glowing platforms and ramps. Her voice was pleasant, not rasping, not gravelly, she was fluent in our language, "it will be a long and difficult journey through the cultists, we should not ask strangers such as yourselves to subject yourselves to danger."

I was about to speak when Adora beat me to it, which was probably wise, she was more eloquent than I could ever be.

"With all due respect, High Priestess Puris, we are on the errand of retrieving a servant of Ellora. We will do everything we can to save her, but I know Ellora would like us to help her sister Parna. It's simply a situation in which both parties' benefits."

"Child of light." The High Priestess mused, "it has been many years since I have last seen one of your kind, perhaps you are right, we are in dire need of help, if it is the will of both of our Goddesses, we shall see the task is done."

The homeland of the Merumi was undeniably beautiful, it was one of the last areas that wasn't frozen over, it was one of the last areas that still possessed life. Giant swamp-like trees rose from the shallow lake, blooming leaves of blue and purple rose like a canopy to shield beneath from the winter chill, in fact, it was so warm that Ken actually took off one of his extra coats.

I had already been stopped by Adora, she had caught me trying to fly away on Zeroth, I was convinced that it would be easier if I went alone. After all, there couldn't be that many cultists, could there?

I was so wrong.

More than half the Merumi population had turned to the darkness, I understood now why the High Priestess said that they were in need of help, there was no physical way for the remaining Merumi to fight against these numbers.

The cultists had taken refuge in the remaining free lake, shadows gathered under the leaves of the trees above, Merumi warriors patrolled the edges of their land, eyes flashing with a menacing light.

There were hundreds, and that wasn't even counting the numerous numbers that were no doubt inside the caves. I felt my heart sink, perhaps it was wise that I should have companions, how many days would it take for me to fight through these numbers by myself?

More than I was willing to risk.

The clear blue water of the warm lake was soon dyed with crimson. Not only did I learn that Adora could use lightning magic—which nearly put me in a dangerous situation, if I might add—but I also learned that Ken _could, _in fact, use his bow.

And he was rather good, for someone we literally picked up off the side of the road. Arrows of magical energy shot from his bowstring, often it was multiple arrows at a time, they would hit multiple enemies, or sometimes they would explode.

I hoped he was a good enough shot to _not _hit me like _Adora _seemed to try to do at every possible moment, it kept me on my toes, but I preferred knowing that my teammates _weren't _out to get me.

The cultists were in the trees now, Ken went to work, shooting the snake bodies from the branches. There was a roar as Wyverns dropped from the skies. I hardly doubted the Merumi capable of taming this many, they must have been drawn to the sounds of battle and chose to partake, they were lashing out at the Merumi, but also consequentially, us.

Zeroth took to the skies, his shadow rippled in the water as he tore into the wyverns that were half his size. Razor sharp claws slashed easily through their scales. I did not worry about him, the confidence through our link told me that he had the power and strength to not get overwhelmed, despite their sheer amount of numbers.

'_Leave this to me. You have bigger problems to worry about._'

Suddenly, the ground vibrated, a deep thump that rang over and over, as if it was getting closer. The cultists had stopped fighting, slithering backward when I caught sight of him.

Thankfully, it _wasn't _the fully reincarnated demon Radan. We would have been in deep trouble if that was the case. But no, it was a Merumi warrior, he towered over the other's, and in his hand was a massive hammer, every time he picked it up and dropped it once more, the earth quivered.

As if everyone had the same thought, we regrouped instantly, "Ken, Adora, you're in charge of making sure the others don't interfere, Ruby, you're in charge of debuffing him."

"And I reckon you plan on taking that guy on alone?" Adora asked with a lazy smile, leaning on her staff, I didn't even hesitate,

"Of course." She laughed as we broke apart once more, the Merumi glaring daggers at us,

"I am Admiral Irumion, and you all shall be as pulp under my mighty hammer!" He roared, grabbing the hammer before beginning to spin it above his hand, the wind whipped around him.

It was true that the hammer was heavy, and therefore possessed a decrease in speed, but with the wind bending to his will, it more than made up for the fact that I couldn't even get close to him. Ken's arrows had no effect, and the General began to push us back, while the Merumi cheered.

"Boring." Adora yawned before glancing at me, "I guess I'll take this one then."

I scowled but said nothing as she began to chant under her breath, and I wondered if she would find a way to combat the wind, so at least we could get close—

I _wasn't _expecting giant shards of the earth to violently erupt, piercing his body, shredding through his armor as though it was made of parchment. Merumi nearby were caught up in the tumultuous waves of earth.

I felt my mouth drop open from behind my mask, but it didn't seem that Adora was finished yet, with a short yell, the shards of earth rose, high into the sky, before she pulled them down with destructive force.

I hoped the good Merumi wouldn't mind the damage to their homeland, the orb-like structures, their sidewalks, the Merumi themselves, _none _of them could escape the earth that rained down like knives.

"Holy fucking Teleo." Ken whispered behind me once the screaming had stopped, "why didn't you lead with that?!" He shouted to the pink-haired girl. She turned around with a cheerful grin, despite the blood pouring from her nose.

"I need to sleep now."

And she face planted.

It was so random that none of us had the chance to make the move to catch her. And she was out like a light, face down in a puddle of water.

"Ah!" Ruby cried, rushing forward, pulling her from the puddle, her hands glowing as she attempted to heal her, "it looks like she used too much mana...we should wait to continue." Ruby suggested, glancing up at us.

Neither Ken or I responded, to be honest, I was still in shock. I knew Shaling's were well versed in magic, but nothing could have prepared me for the sheer destruction that could come from that tiny body. No human mage could achieve this feat.

"Guys?! Can we _please _get Adora back to the good Merumi's?"

I clicked my tongue behind my mask, a wave of displeasure filling me. It was true we had accomplished a lot. But our true goal hid in the cave just beyond. Part of me wanted to rush in alone, but seeing as how I could practically feel the malice pouring from the entrance, I knew I needed the others, especially if Radan was awakening.

"Yeah yeah, I got the midget," Ken muttered, scooping her off the ground in such a way that I assumed Adora could hardly weigh a thing, he had to be mindful of her thin wings though.

Only once we left the cove of the cultists, did I realize how late it had gotten, the sun had already vanished from the sky, I hissed as the winter chill blew cold in our faces. And by the time we had made the trek back to safety, more than one of the members in our party was shivering.

We were greeted instantly by the Chieftan, exclaiming he heard the crying of the earth. I was tasked with the explanation as Adora was taken someplace he could rest. Upon hearing what had happened, he frowned,

"I hope my brothers and sisters find peace in the bosom of Parna. Forgive me, traveler, I must go honor their souls." I watched him slither off before finding where the rest of my companions were staying at. Ruby had already pulled off her knee-high socks, letting her toes wiggle in the air.

"Gross." I found myself saying aloud, she scowled at me but didn't say anything. Probably too tired to respond, she had made an attempt to clean up Adora after her face plant with the puddle before giving up. I sat down on the floor, back against the wall, facing the entrance for the Merumi dome we were inhabiting.

Bringing my knives out, I began maintenance on them, cleaning the obsidian colored metal. I had made them myself. I remembered toiling away in a forge for days until I was satisfied with the strength and durability of the blades. They had been my trusted companions for years, never failing me no matter the stress I put on them.

'A man is only as good as his weapons,' my teacher had once said something similar, I knew that to be the truth now, and only trusted the weapons and armor that my own hands made.

I wondered what Silver was doing right now. She hadn't reunited with us, either the fight had taken longer than she expected...or as I suspected, she wasn't allowed to return to us until the capital was out of danger.

I hoped she was doing well, there was no one at the capital that truly knew her anymore. The Princess was gone, Bartholomew, and I...I worried about her. I knew she wasn't the type to let people help her, or even let people know when she was suffering, I was worried that her bottled up emotions would consume her.

I hoped she would come back to us soon. And I prayed for her Princess.

Author's Note: Rip my ability to sleep, enjoy the chapter 😊


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: RUBY

When I woke up the next morning, the air had a chill I was unfamiliar to. My breath came out in puffs of white mist. And I was reminded that I was no longer at the Academy where I had spent the last fourteen years of my life. Though there was one thing I was certain of, as General Song had told me, I still had a _lot _to learn.

I sat up, Fera was already gone, Adora and Ken were both still sleeping. I pulled on the heavy overcoat that my brother had given to me, feeling the warmth seep into my body, fighting back the bitter chill. It seemed that even the warmth of the Merumi homeland failed when darkness fell.

I rose from the bed quietly and fixed myself up for the day before leaving to go find out where my brother had gone. I hoped he wasn't foolish enough to travel into the cavern of darkness by himself. I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if we were separated again so soon after reuniting. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he _died_, I was the priestess, gifted with the healing light of Ellora. It was my job...no, my _duty_, to protect others.

I already knew in my heart if anyone in the group perished on my watch, I would be devastated.

It was true we hadn't known each other long, but it wasn't easy for me to make many friends, people were put off by my crimson eyes and the difficulty I had in holding a conversation for very long. I was _trying _to improve on my ability to socialize, truly, I was.

Perhaps that was why I held silent envy for those who were friendly with everyone, like Adora, or the regal strength possessed by General Song.

I sighed, folding my arms across my body as I looked for my brother. The shallow water reflected the morning sun, and I soon found him. He was a ways off, and he appeared to be training, his skills faster than shadow, and stronger than steel.

In such a short time, it seemed as though he had gone much farther than I had. Perhaps I had silent envy for his drive. I wish I could say that I was the most famed healer in the kingdom, I wish I could say I was on par with my brother.

But I was _inadequate_, hilariously so. If it wasn't for my desire to get closer to General Song, it was likely I would never have been considered for this mission. But I had begged the Arcanum to let me go, and they relinquished me from my studies.

I never would have imagined that I would have met my brother on the very same mission to rescue Princess Lania. I never would have imagined that the General that had caught my eye was also friends with him. It could only have been described as fate.

It was the will of the Goddess Ellora that I would meet my brother here and now. Whether the purpose was for us to reconcile, or if it was something bigger than either of us could picture—

"Ruuuuubyyyy." I was hugged from behind, and I let out a squeak as I glanced over my shoulder, Adora had buried her face into my back. "I'm so sleepyyyy!"

"Adora! You're okay!" I cried joyously, forgetting the embarrassing noise of surprise I had made just moments earlier. I turned around and couldn't stop the blush that rose to my cheeks as the Shaling rubbed her face into my chest, "Adora..._are _you okay?" I asked after a moment,

"You're warm, it's soooo cold here." She mumbled and I half-heartedly patted her head, I wondered about the realm she came from, what was it like living amongst the Goddess of Light? Did she know the other deities personally?

"Esteemed guests, we have brought you food." A soft voice said I glanced up, surprised to be faced with the High Priestess of the Merumi.

"High Priestess...good morning!" I cried before cringing, that was...a weird thing to say. But to my relief, she smiled warmly,

"And a good morning to you as well, and you, child of light." She said, inclining her head towards Adora, who merely grumbled. The meal they had brought us considered mostly of fish, but there was a warm porridge that I gobbled up, it helped ease the chill that had reddened my nose and fingertips.

Adora quickly warmed up, and seemed back to her usual happy self, not the tired grumbling monster that she had been a half hour previous. Even Fera came back, grabbed food, and then left again.

He ate in the safety of solitude, for some reason, he was never without the mask that covered the lower half of his face. I knew there was a story behind it, but I didn't have the courage to ask. The last thing I wanted was to do or say something that could be taken wrong. The last thing I wanted to do was have him leave again.

"So..." Ken mumbled with a full mouth, "I don't really know anything, about anyone...can we like...actually introduce ourselves?" He asked, and I brightened, finally, this was a chance to ask questions that I had been too nervous about previously!

"I'm Adora! Shaling, Child of Light, however you people like to call me, I am the humble servant of the Goddess Ellora, I've come to assist on the quest to retrieve the Princess, with my insane power over the elements!" Sometime during her speech, Adora had stood up and pulled her staff from her void space, slamming it down triumphantly on the floor, I flinched, wondering if she would demonstrate more of her destructive power.

However, the earth didn't crack, and fire didn't threaten the air we breathed, so I figured we were safe from her magical prowess, at least, for now. Ken offered a tiny clap for her demonstration before eating another helping of porridge, eyes turned to me. And instantly, I felt the anxiety grip my heart.

"I-I'm Ruby. Priestess of the Arcanum, and Fera is my brother." I said finally, Ken's eyes widened,

"So that's your relationship! Siblings! I definitely thought there was something fishy going on, and that's _not _because we had fish for breakfast." I laughed slightly at his attempt of calming me down, but he was the one that was the enigma of us all, and I knew nothing of his backstory. He cleared his throat, "I'm Ken, I'm a wandering hero, in search of fair maidens that I can save. I'm also a thief because I steal all of the lady's hearts!" He said gracefully, and I snickered before it became full-blown laughter.

"Ah! You wound me fair maiden, perhaps I've stolen your heart as well?" He asked and then winked at me and with wide eyes, I shook my head.

"I'm gay." I blurted out, and two sets of eyes turned on me. Ken's face went sullen before he slowly turned to Adora,

"I don't suppose you're gay too? Seems like that's the trend with all the lovely women in our party." I didn't know if being called lovely was a compliment when it came from Ken, but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"My heart and body belong to the Goddess Ellora. So...I guess so?" Ken made a noise that sounded between a cry and a moan before holding his head in his hands.

"Where will be my romantic adventures? Where will be the moment where true love wins?!" He cried forlornly, Adora patted his knee comfortingly,

"You'll find the woman of your dreams someday! Ellora leaves none of her children with broken hearts, don't you worry your cute little face!" She began to pinch his cheeks and Ken just bore it, though he looked very much ready to cry.

"Are you guys ready?" A voice asked from behind us, Fera stood in the doorway, clad in the darkness of his armor. "The sooner we take care of this, the sooner we can save the Princess."

Adora bounced excitedly, "we're right behind you!"

I shivered in the dim light of the cavern, the walls glistened with moisture, fluorescent plants grew out of every crevice. I held my wand close to me, ready at any possible moment for things to go wrong, for my spells to be needed.

The only sound besides our footsteps was the sound of humming. Or what seemed to be humming, the deeper we went into the cave, the louder it became. The only enemies we came across were Aguul, but Fera silenced the fish-like creatures before their cries of alarm could reach the innermost parts of the cave.

I knew Ken was itching to make some noise, he was the talkative type, but he dutifully remained silent as we traversed deeper into the cave. But I did take notice of the nervous tapping of his bow. I shivered suddenly from the chill in my spine, but it wasn't from the cold, it was from the darkness that could be felt ahead, the ominous presence of something that shouldn't be on this earth.

And then the cavern opened up, fluorescent plants lined the wall, providing the light that we needed to see, massive chandeliers of blue rock hung from the ceilings, lighting up what the plants could not. I could now see the ancient and intricate structures that had been carved from the stone walls, pillars, and a raised surface. My heart dropped, cultists were all bowing down, their voices chanting an ancient rhythm, guards saw us, they began to slither towards us quickly.

Seeing as how our surprise attack was thwarted, Adora went to work, explosions rang out before Fera growled at her, "the noise will bring the cavern down on us! Use something else!"

Adora frowned but did as he said, using vines to immobilize the enemies. Fera charged forward, I began chanting under my breath,

"Goddess Ellora, give him the speed of light. Bless your subject with the vitality and strength to serve you. May his mind be sharp, but his weapons sharper. _Protection_!" I shouted, feeling the magic begin to work, and lightning cracked as enemies fell under his blades.

The cultists remained chanting, their rhythm never breaking despite the bodies of their comrades hitting the floors. It was odd, it was as though they were in a trance. And then my heart stopped as a wave of malice passed over me.

Falling to my knees I locked eyes with the enormous eyeball that was situated on the pillar before the cultists, the eye had opened. Its iris was blood orange, and it was staring right at _me_. My body developed a cold sweat. I wanted to tear my gaze away from this being, this remnant of Radan.

I didn't have the strength to do so.

Incapacitated by a mere eyeball, what strength did the full body have? I knew I didn't want to find out, as I felt the chill enter my bloodstream. I heard the others calling my name. But soon my vision had faded to all but the menacing glint of that orange eye. It was as if tendrils were hooking into my mind.

"Priestessssss." The voice whispered in my mind, terror swept through me as I realized that if I didn't do something soon, I would be lost to the dark power of this mind bender.

"_I serve the Goddess Ellora, of whom you fear. She is the Goddess of Light and Goodness, mother of the Elves, Shaling, and Humans. It is she whom I have put my faith. It is she whom I fight for. With her by my side, I shall not fear. I am a Priestess of Ellora, my duty is for the faint in heart, to bolster the weak, and to heal the afflicted. Begone, creature of darkness, for you shall find no power over me._" I recited the prayer in my heart, even if my mouth did not work.

The eye hissed and blinked, and at that moment, I was free. My eyes flashed open as I took in the scene around me I saw Ken and Fera facing off against an archer, Adora stood in front of me, but her spells were focused on the behemoth of an eye.

"Adora!" I cried, pressing my arms into her back, giving her my energy, and she knew exactly where to send it. Fire spiraled around her staff as she aimed it at the demon. I called forth a shield of light to cover both Fera and Ken as Adora shouted,

"_Explosion!_"

Brilliant white light filled my vision as the heat seared my skin. I shut my eyes, and when I had opened them again, our enemies were gone. I waited a moment to see if the cavern would fall before our eyes, but the cavern was still, perhaps it was the will of Ellora.

"What the _fuck _midget, I could've been a pot roast!" Ken shrieked from atop the stairs, waving his arm angrily at us.

"Whatever! Ruby shielded you! You're fine!" She shot back, waving her staff threateningly.

"I still feel like a smoked pig from my ma's farm!" He shouted back and I laughed breathlessly, putting a hand on my chest to steady my breath. We had _won_. Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug,

"Ruby that was _amazing_! I was so worried for you, but you actually bested Radan in a battle between minds! You're so strong!" Adora cried, and for a moment, the breath in my lungs was nonexistent.

This kind of praise, I'd _never _received it before. I hugged Adora back as tightly as I dared, she had no idea what those words meant to me, what they would continue to mean to me. I fought back tears as I buried my face into her hair.

"She's right, Ruby, you were awesome, you kept both me and your brother alive." Ken was next to us now, and I glanced up at him to smile and say thank you, but the words died in my throat. Both him and Fera were carrying ancient relics, they swirled with power.

"Those...those are what we came for!" I said excitedly, and Fera rolled his eyes,

"Exactly, we can finally get out of this damp and musty cave." He said as Adora hopped to her feet, his hand outstretched to mine, and I took it as he pulled me to my feet. "You did good, Ruby."

And then I was sobbing.

How long had I waited for this kind of approval? For this kind of _acceptance_, not just from my brother, but from others whom I respected?

"Little Ruby! What's wrong?" Adora fretted, grabbing onto my hand as I wiped my face,

"Nothing! I'm _happy_!" I cried loudly, and there was a chuckle from Ken as he began to take the lead.

"What a weirdo..." I heard Fera whisper, but I didn't have the heart to retort. I had been accepted by this motley group, and for once, I finally felt like I belonged.

I finally had a family to call my own.

The Merumi were overjoyed to have their holy artifacts returned to them. It was plain on their faces, even the High Priestess thanked us graciously. She handed me the mask of Parna, of _all _people.

"Replace this on our pedestal. Hear the words of our Goddess, let her guide your journey to break the curse of this land." She whispered, and I gasped at the honor. To hear the words of a Goddess...surely someone else must take my place?

"She chose wisely," Adora bumped her shoulder into me, I glanced down into her violet eyes as she beamed a smile, "_go_, it's time we figured out how to break this accursed winter."

I walked slowly up the ramp to the pedestal, it was carved with ancient writings. Someday I would love to return here, to _study_, of all things. I suppose even in the end, I was a scholar at heart, not a warrior.

I pressed the mask into the alcove, it fit like a glove, and the eyes flashed bright, and instantly I saw a vision. A Parna's Coast that wasn't frozen over.

'_My home has been defiled by the followers of darkness, dear child of Light, there is but one way you can break this curse._'

"How?" I breathed out as I saw the visage of Parna, a beautiful woman with a body of blue water.

'_You must reconstruct my mirror, destroyed by Salant, it was in the trust of my follower, Aisha." _Suddenly I saw a beautiful man and woman running through some ruins, they looked very frightened, I recognized the man, Rondo, he was the one that took the Princess, wasn't he? Suddenly my vision rocked as an overwhelming darkened knocked both of them off their feet. I gasped as the darkness materialized into a man, in that quick moment, Rondo had been smashed into the stone wall, blood dripping down his face.

Salant. I realized that this was Salant, just as Parna had said, he manipulated magic, shards of ice bending to his will, he was going to kill Rondo! When the woman stepped in, and I saw the flash of brilliant light, and I saw the most exquisite mirror blocking the magic spell of Salant. I revered her bravery, jumping in front of her loved one to protect him. My heart fell when the mirror shattered. The woman turned around, and even as ice crept up her flesh, she chanted a spell of protection. Rondo was covered in a magical shield, and the woman was as ice. I covered my mouth, speechless as Rondo's cry of agony echoed in my mind.

Parna's voice filtered in my mind,_ "As you can see, it was broken some time ago, five shards remain. The Crokhoon at Hakoora will have the method to repair this mirror._'

"_Where _are the shards? Please, speed is of the essence, the Princess is in danger—"

'_The Princess of Light has nothing to fear from the followers of darkness, her very presence is like poison to them. Do not fear for her, little one._'

I breathed a sigh of relief; General Song would want to hear those words. A part of me wondered if she was the one that should be listening to the words of the Goddess.

'_Do not doubt your power, you are stronger than you know._' The voice was soft as a trickling stream, a hand of water brushed my face, but I felt nothing but warmth from the contact. My heart clenched with emotion, but I forced myself not to cry, I wouldn't cry in front of the Goddess.

'_Pillars of earth, stretched high in honor of Nerhes's light. Pale wings in moonlight. A stolen song, shrouded in legend. Ancient tree, revered by the children of fire. And memory of the Beloved.'_

I repeated her words back to me over and over, committing the prophecy to memory,

Her voice began to fade, and her form began to grow unstable, rippling water begging to be free. '_Go forth, child of light, and know that you will always have a home amongst the people of the water_.'

I gasped, I was back, the eyes of the mask of Parna were staring back at me. The light within them had vanished, I turned, my companions, _no_, my family were waiting with expectant faces. I stood straighter as I approached them,

"We go to Hakoora, the Goddess has given us a prophecy. We _can _break the curse."

**Author's Note: Check out my Instagram if you want to see all the art I do for my gays~ you can find me by searching up SlvrSong!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: SILVER

"General Song." I turned, slightly surprised as I came face to face with Master Yulnus, I lowered my sword immediately,

"Master Yulnus, forgive me, I didn't expect to see you in the training yard," I said quickly, taking in my unseemly and sweaty state, but he waved it off,

"Don't worry, I'm here merely to ask a favor before court resumes its session." He said and I inclined an eyebrow, "my wife...she has taken to liking a certain kind of pastry from one of the inns in town...I hardly feel right about asking you this, but would you mind delivering one to her? She would love to see you again."

Madam Yulnus could be adequately described as a saint, though she could no longer walk on her own, she would sew outfits for all the homeless on the streets, and when occasion would permit, cook meals in her own home for them. I knew Master Yulnus cared for her deeply and hated to be away on courtly duties all the time, and I also knew that he hated how useless I felt. Clever of him to find a way to knock out two birds with one stone.

"It would be my pleasure; would you write down the details of the inn and pastry? I'll take a moment to clean up." I said,

He nodded quickly, "I'll have a courier drop the information off to your room, I must be headed back, these old legs don't work like they used to anymore." He said with a wry smile and my heart thudded in my chest. Normally I would offer Bartholomew to ride the short distance back to the castle...

It was tiny moments like these, reminders that he was gone, "My apologies, you didn't have to come all the way here in person." I admitted and he waved me off as he turned around,

"I would never pass up a chance to visit with an old friend." He laughed and I cracked a smile, it was different, how he acted in court versus how he acted outside. In one instance he was all business, doing everything in his power to serve the king, and the next? He was an old man that enjoyed the simple things in life and bringing smiles to those around him.

"Thank you Master Yulnus." I called out as I sheathed my sword, I wiped the sweat from my face for a moment before throwing the towel over my shoulder. I took a moment to observe the routines of the men training, Tortus was drilling them hard about honor and duty.

It was to be expected, the rebellion had occurred only three days ago.

It felt longer. I wondered how the others were doing, and if I would be able to return to them soon, Crow was supposedly on his way back from his business in Akrat, and Tortus was feeling considerably better. Captain Bernstein would probably be promoted to General, now that there were two vacant slots, but that had yet to be decided on by the King.

I hissed, taking a drink from my canteen of water, a small attempt in replenishing the fluids I had lost. I still wasn't any closer to unlocking the secret behind Belhira's Awakening. It seemed odd, people spoke of me as the protégé, the one born with an innate talent for wielding weapons. When in actuality, it was just a lot of practice under a good teacher.

Koroshimo's Awakening had come rather easily, I remembered the first moment I was able to coax out my inner strength, the wings of brilliant white light that had filled my vision. I had been ecstatic then, no one in the kingdom had achieved that feat since the end of the War of Light.

Of course, it became less incredible when I realized that Fera could also use the awakening ability. It was a competition, what he and I had going on. And the ultimate goal was to unlock the power that Belhira had.

_Granted_, I thought as I began to make my way to the castle, Belhira _was _an elf, she had many more years to hone her abilities than I did. The lifespan of a human was short, the lifespan of a soldier? Even more so.

Perhaps I would never achieve that goal.

Such thoughts plagued my mind as I entered the castle walls. The King had let me keep my old room, at least, until the Princess was returned, because the Princess _would _return. I would make sure of it. A quick wash was all I needed to remove the sweat from my body, and I was putting my uniform back on when there was a knock at the door.

The courier said nothing when I opened the door, merely handed me a piece of paper before hurrying off. I felt a smirk upon my lips, he was one of the new ones, I could always tell when they were still in training. So incredibly shy and bumbling.

I glanced down at the paper and immediately recognized the name of the inn. "Agh, of all the pastry makers in Hakanas, why did it have to be _her_?" I mumbled slightly under my breath, I walked back into my room and finished replacing the ensemble that was my uniform, fastening the belt at my waist, grumbles continued under my breath the entire walk out of the castle.

The pastry maker was a young woman by the name of Leila, and as the saying goes, we had a history together. Of course, after I was put in the service of Princess Lania, our meetings had a swift and sudden end.

I was the asshole that didn't say a word. Figures it would bite me in the ass four years later. Making my way to the inn at the Merchant District was a long journey of recounting previous wrongs in my life. One of which was ignoring Leila.

I could make excuses when she demanded an explanation, that I was simply too busy with my duties as General and Royal Knight. But that wasn't the case. It simply felt wrong to lie with another woman when my life was bound to another. Of course, I wasn't...seeking to pursue a relationship with the Princess.

But _if _it ended up happening, I wouldn't complain.

"Agh, what the _fuck _Silver, you need to kill stuff to clear your head, this doesn't make any sense." I ran a hand through my hair with displeasure as I caught sight of the humble building, people conversing in the streets went quiet when they saw me.

I assumed it was because of my status as general, and not because I looked weird. I prayed to the Goddess that I did not look weird as I was on the doorstep to meet one of my previous lovers.

There was the hustle and bustle of an inn working to ensure the satisfaction of their customers. My eyes did a sweep of the premises, and I relaxed slightly when I didn't recognize Leila among any of the faces, perhaps she had moved, or changed professions, that would be a kind intervention of fate.

"General Song." I froze when I heard that voice behind me and turned slowly, she had one hand on her hip, the other was cradling bread to her chest, her eyebrow was inclined in question. The years had been good to her, her long red hair was pulled up into a bun, stray strands framed the sides of her face, the piercing green of her eyes was just as I remembered. Though her freckles had faded over the years, that was the only difference I could see. All in all, she looked well. "What business do you have here?" She asked,

"Master Yulnus asked me to get a pastry for his wife," I said and she laughed slightly,

"My goodness, sending you on such a personal mission? Are Generals little more than errand runners?" I saw the way her eyes narrowed, fuck. She _was _angry. I should've expected it, of course, but still, going so far as to insult the Generals of Hakanas was crossing a line.

"Leila." I warned, "you have every right to be angry with me, but choose your words more carefully of those who have the General status."

She scowled and walked past me without saying a word, I sighed wondering if it was futile that I should get the pastry on behest of Master Yulnus. "What pastry was it that she wanted?" Leila asked over her shoulder, placing the bread on one of the nearby shelves.

"An apple cinnamon fritter," I responded after a moment, following her, Leila nodded before turning to the person behind the shelf,

"I'll be in the kitchen with this one, holler if you need something." She said before turning to me and inclining her head, "come on." I followed her, part of me wary as to whether or not this was a trap.

I sat down near the counter as she began to grab ingredients to mix together, and there was silence. Awkwardly I asked, "how have you been?"

"Fine. And you?"

How was I? If I was being honest, terrible didn't even begin to describe how I was feeling, I didn't even know what to say, how to voice these things, whether or not I even should. She sighed after a moment of me not speaking.

"I heard the Princess was kidnapped. You must be pretty busy." She said as she began to stir a mixture of dry ingredients, I rested my chin on my fingers,

"On the contrary, I have more free time than I know what to do with. The King won't let me leave to search for the Princess until our borders are secure."

"That...must be hard." She mumbled, I shrugged, unsure of what else to say. "The Princess has done a good thing," she continued, "changing you, I mean, you look a lot better," I blinked back my surprise at the comment,

"Thank you?"

"Don't mention it, you were just kind of an ass before." I chuckled slightly,

"While that may be true, it certainly didn't stop you from—" the retort died in my throat, it felt wrong to bring up our past experience.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still a little angry even now that you didn't break things off properly, it felt as though you used me, and as soon as you had your clutches on the Princess, I was useless."

I gasped, "clutches? On the Princess? What are you insinuating Leila? I'll admit, what I did to you was wrong, I still regret not formally apologizing, but do _not _sully the Princess's name."

Her eyes narrowed at me as she picked up a knife to peel the apples, but I watched her carefully. Getting stabbed by an ex-lover was something I _wasn't _planning on doing today.

"So wait, you and the Princess aren't sleeping together?" She asked, and my eyes practically bugged out,

"Where in _Nerhes_name did you get that idea?!" I asked, lowering my voice to a whisper, "that's committing _treason_." I hissed, she seemed surprised by my reaction and she looked away, thinking as she cut through the apples. I couldn't help but worry if that was the word on the street, Lania's reputation—

"I'm sorry, I assumed that that was the reason you didn't come see me anymore."

"_No_." I muttered, "my every waking moment might be for the Princess, but make no mistake, we could _never _have that kind of relationship."

"Why not?" She mused, "_we _did."

"She's a Princess Leila. You were a _barmaid_." She scowled at my words, "I don't mean that in an offensive way. She is so far out of my league, even just the implication of a relationship, the scandals that could cause? I could _never _do that. Not to her." I whispered,

And without looking up, "you love her." I stiffened unconsciously, those were the words that I wasn't allowed to say out loud, the words that could _never _be said out loud. Not to Princess Lania. My shoulders dropped as she slid me a cup of tea, I glanced up at her, there was no trace of malice in her gaze.

"Is it...obvious?" I asked quietly, gripping the cup. And she laughed, it was a laugh I hadn't heard in four years, I found myself glaring at her, the information she was giving me was pretty sobering. Apparently, after four years, my ex could accurately guess my feelings. Perhaps it was _her _gay intuition.

"Great Goddess Ellora," she choked out, "it's been a while since I've laughed so hard, you're just as adorable as you were four years ago."

"A-adorable?!" I sputtered out, "I am _far _from adorable!" I put my cup down rather hard, sloshing some of the liquid out, I glared at her as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"It's probably not obvious to some, but it is for me. You _do _realize we slept together right?"

I had to cover my face to try and reign in my emotions, I was feeling more than a few, embarrassment, panic, guilt, anxiety, to name a few. I took a breath to steady myself before glancing up at her, "curse you," I growled and she merely blinked back innocently as she set the pan to the fire for cooking.

"Whatever for? In all honesty, even though I miss us, I can see how the Princess has changed your life for the better. Someday, I'd like to meet her."

"I'd be too scared to introduce you to her, what if you seduce her?" I grumbled, and she scoffed at me,

"I'm gay, not a slut."

"Could've fooled me." I teased and she got a small smile on her face before sighing, walking around the counter to sit beside me.

"Why does it feel as though those four years never happened?" She said, resting her head on my shoulder, I glanced at her, wondering what to say. "I've had more than a few companions since you left, but none were as memorable as you. And look at you now, you've become so strong that the royal family, of _all _families, relies on you." She shifted, so now I could see her face, her fingers reached out to brush my cheek before stopping and looking away guiltily.

"Makes me wish I hadn't let you go, I wonder if I would be happier than I am now."

"You'll find someone," I said softly, "someone that's better than me, that can give you the world, and more. They'll do everything I never could." I smiled slightly, "you know, I actually really dreaded coming here, I thought you were going to kill me."

"I thought about it a few times. What I would do if I ended up seeing you again. I can assure you, killing wasn't on the list." She smiled sadly, glancing down at her folded hands.

"It _was _good seeing you Leila." I said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't come to visit you sooner." I ran a hand through my hair before sighing, "I guess it was my way of trying to push you to move on. I wasn't proud of what I did, the last thing I wanted was for you to think I was using you. I'm sincerely sorry."

"I'm glad you finally came to visit me as well, this was good, for me." She smiled before standing and checking on the fritter, pulling it out of the flames with a satisfied look on her face, she set it on the table. "Just know I'm rooting for you and the Princess. Make sure she gets back safe, you here? Or else I might _really _kill you. You won't be abandoning any more girls on my watch."

I cringed at the way she worded it, "of course, Leila, _of course_ I'll bring her back."

It was safe to say that Madam Yulnus loved the apple fritter, the look on her face when I brought it was that of a young child receiving a gift.

"You really are too sweet for coming to visit me on your day off," she said humbly, continuing her sewing after finishing the apple fritter.

"Of course, Madam, your husband wishes that he could be the one visiting with you right now, but I'm happy to be a substitute." She laughed, her voice gravelly with age as she set down her sewing long enough to pat my knee.

"You are more than a good enough substitute, you are always welcome in our home General Song." I smiled kindly to her,

"Have your philanthropic efforts kept you busy?" I asked, and she nodded furiously,

"Yes! In fact, Leon believes he can get the support of the King to help generate some jobs for those that I've been helping. Apparently, the port outside of the castle walls is in need of some workers."

"That is splendid news," I praised when I grew distracted with the sound of rain hitting the windows, which was rather odd, the sky had been clear as day only an hour before, Madam Yulnus looked at the window herself,

"Was it meant to rain today? It's not even the rainy season." She noticed under her breath, and I agreed with her, perhaps even the weather was being thrown off by Salant's rampage?

And that's when thunder cracked through the air, "oh dear!" Madam Yulnus cried, clutching her heart, "that sure gave me a fright."

"Are you alright?" I asked, glancing wearily out the window, for some reason, it felt like something was happening,

"Oh, don't worry about this old woman, it won't be fear that kills me, but maybe a heart attack from all the apple fritters I've eaten!" She began to cackle before another burst of thunder cut her off. And then I felt the ground shiver, an earthquake?

But no. It was a _roar_. Some creature had the strength to make the very earth shiver with its cry. "Stay inside!" I shouted to Madam Yulnus before running out the door, a hand on my sword, a bolt of lightning illuminated the world in one quick instance, and I saw a shadow behind the thunderclouds.

It was big. And it was headed straight for us. Rain began to soak into my uniform as I kept my eyes to the sky, wondering where the monster would attack first. Lightning flashed among the sky once more and a stray bolt fell from the sky, I felt the electricity dance along my skin, and I skidded to a stop, eyes shut against the bright light.

My breath stopped when I opened my eyes and was face to face with a massive wyvern. Electricity arced around his body. Eyes of glowing sapphire matched his body. And I knew I should be afraid, and I knew I should have unsheathed my sword. But I was frozen.

I recognized this Wyvern, from the legends, from the paintings.

_Tagris_. Dragon God of Lightning.

And at once, my body was on one knee, bowing myself low before the wyvern, even if I had made an attempt to fight him, I wouldn't have had a chance.

I could _feel _the difference in our abilities. Never before had I ever faced off against someone that I thought I had no chance of winning against.

'_Do you know who I am?_' His voice was low, it swam in my head, sparking my thoughts,

"Tagris, the Dragon God of Thunder." I breathed out, my breathing coming in gasps as rainwater dripped off of me. Instantly, there was another flash of lightning, and I felt the warmth of sunlight. I glanced up with awe, the sky had been cleared in that single instant, clouds vanishing as quickly as they had come.

'_Rise. Silver Song, chosen by Ellora as hero of these lands._' He said, wings shifting as he rose to his full height, my breath caught in my throat at his words. Chosen by Ellora? _Hero_? I hadn't asked for any of those things, all I wanted was to save my Princess.

'_I have come to aid you in your quest to beat back the darkness wrought by __Zelnaris__._'

"Y-you have?" I gasped, taking a step backward as he lowered his head to my height, his head alone was easily half the size of me, he was enormous, larger than even Fera's Black Baileys.

"General Song!" Someone shouted, I turned to see Crow, his staff raised threateningly, it was about _time _he got here, but his timing could _not _be worse. Tagris let out a hiss, glaring at Crow, who stopped in his tracks, his arms went slack with realization.

Everyone knew the legend of Tagris and Traes, and how they fought against Zelnaris along with Velzeroth during the War of Light. Most assumed they had vanished, nobody had seen them in centuries, except for a few rumors here and there. They were rumored to be the guardians of the capital Hakains. I had never truly believed in legends, but I could not doubt now that Tagris was before me.

The eyes of the ancient dragon once again stared into my own, I had the overwhelming urge to touch his scales that glittered with electricity. My hand seemingly moved on its own until my skin touched his scales. Electricity flashed into my mind and body and my muscles instantly seized.

Images and thoughts that were not my own passed through my mind with seeming ease. I recognized this sensation.

Holy _fuck_, was I bonding with a deity?

'_That would be correct._' His musical voice responded, and I felt my knees go weak with the power I felt from him. Bartholomew had been my greatest ally, but even he could not compare with the sheer monstrosity that was this ancient being.

Lightning rippled over my skin, and for a moment, I could see myself through Tagris's eyes, looking positively frazzled and in awe. And then the moment was gone, but I could feel his presence in my mind now, a symbol of our partnership.

My hand stung and I glanced at it, a bolt of silver lightning laced across my palm to my wrist.

'_My blessing of strength and comfort_,' he breathed out, his breath was warm on my face. I was still very much in shock. I could hear the crowd that had gathered on the edges of the buildings, we were still on the main road into the capital city, I saw more than one set of children's eyes peeking from the windows.

"Thank you," I spoke, bowing slightly and I heard his laugh, it reverberated in my skull.

'_My friend, you are now bonded to me, there is no need for you to feel such confusion._' I steadied a breath, he was literally considered a God amongst the dragons, what else was I supposed to do?

"General Song...I...think the King would like to see you." I turned, Crow was still on one knee, but he spoke with such fervency, that for a split second, I had forgotten that I would be allowed to leave now that Crow had returned.

'_Let us meet the King._'

"Like...ride you? You want me to ride you?"

'_Yes_.' He said simply, and for a moment, there was a thrill of excitement, but the excitement immediately vanished. I hadn't ridden another familiar since Bartholomew's death...it felt almost...wrong, somehow, to replace him so quickly.

'_Your bond with him will never be replaced. Bonding to another is never an object of replacement, it is simply time to move on, isn't that what he asked of you?_'

It was true, the last thing he would want was for me to dwell on this sadness. He would want me to save the Princess, no matter the cost. I steeled myself before Tagris lowered his body, and I leapt atop his back, when he rose to his full height, I was hit with the realization that he was a _lot _bigger than a pegasus, and perhaps I wasn't ready for something like this—

I glanced Leila's eyes in the crowd of civilians that lined the edges of the buildings, I could see the way her mouth turned up in a smirk, and then we were airborne. He leapt into the sky with the strength of thunder, and with the speed of lightning. In an instant, we were before the castle doorway. The King was already there as if wanting to see Tagris with his own eyes. He bowed before the Dragon God.

"Tagris, God of Lightning, it is good to see you well."

'_King __Ronfraine__ III, I have not set eyes on you since you were a babe._'

Huh? Wait, could Tagris talk to anyone he wanted? Or was I supposed to translate? I suppose I probably should stop comparing my bond with Bartholomew to my new bond with Tagris. The King chuckled then, answering my thoughts. He _could _hear Tagris.

"My blessing from you has yet to fade over the years, why do you think I wear a crown?"

'_You wear that crown because I blessed you with the strength to survive childhood, is it not?_' Tagris shot back just as easily, the faces of the court officials were that of awe, but Master Yulnus was only smiling knowingly at me. I was surprised the King could even hear the thoughts of my dragon, the King's eyes seemingly twinkled at the words of the mighty wyvern. The mark which sizzled on my palm probably shared a resemblance to the mark that was hidden behind the King's crown. I caught a stream of thoughts from Tagris, blessing a child that I knew to be the King, '_only those with the mark of my blessing can hear my voice._'

"My King," I interrupted the weird bromance that was forming between the God and the King, "may I return to the field of battle to retrieve your daughter?"

He leveled his gaze at me, "God speed, General Song."

And like lightning, we were gone, on our way to the fierce cold of Parna's Coast.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: KEN

I had never seen a Crokhoon before. They were like giant fuzzy teddy bears, with arms the size of trees, and abs like steel. Well, I assumed they were like steel, I didn't have the courage to ask—okay, yeah, I _did _ask.

They threatened to rip me apart on more than one occasion.

In the day since we had made our way to the Crokhoon and gained access to their city, we had worked tirelessly to uncover the meaning of the prophecy that Ruby had received from the Goddess Parna.

Apparently, we were supposed to build a magic mirror to...scare the curse away? Like, the way I saw it, Rondo was going to be _so _shook by his own ugly mug that the cursed winter would vanish instantly. Easy peasy? Right?

Oh, I hoped to Nerhes he was ugly and _that's _what this was about. Truth be told I hadn't really paid much attention to when Ruby had explained it to us. My mom was right when she said I had the attention span of a fledgling phoenix.

"We'll split up. Each of us will get a piece of the mirror, we can have this thing built by sunset." Fera surmised, I glanced at him, wondering if they had even begun to piece together the prophecy, I had been busy eyeing this Crokhoon lady.

The wind blew cold into the stone fortress, torches flickered and I found myself pulling the cloak tighter around me. I should have expected this harrowing quest wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows, but I had at least figured _some _kind of romance would have sprung up by now.

Why was it that _all _the females in this band of heroes were gay? In what fantasy did that _even _make sense?! Where was _my _hot female knight? My cute little priestess? My—

Nope. Even in my fantasies, there was _no way_ I was getting together with that midget. I may have a lolita fantasy, but not one where she could blow my body up with her own personal arsenal of explosions and _death_.

"Wait, what do the pieces of the prophecy mean?" I asked, getting an eye roll from Fera, _hey_, I couldn't help it that I was distracted by a babe...even if she was furry, and well over two feet taller than me.

I could _work _with height differences. Never say I'm not a man that's willing to try anything. "_Ken_," Ruby began with exasperation, and I focused on her—

But then all the torches went out, and the wind howled.

"Is it a blizzard?" One of the Crokhoons asked I trotted out, glancing at the icy street that led down the ramp into the remaining fortifications. Other's had taken shelter, flags were rippling, threatening to tear under the duress of the storm.

"No, I don't think—"

And then lightning flashed across the sky. I nearly leapt out of my skin, had I seen a shadow behind the clouds? No. _Definitely _my imagination. These walls would hold out against a surprise attack, right?

Thunder shook the ground, and Ruby screamed,

And then there was the roar.

Or at least, what _sounded _like a roar. It was so mixed within the thunder, that I prayed that I was just hearing things. But when lightning flashed again, and the clouds opened up to the giant dragon, my mouth merely fell open.

Fera ran to the door, and we both stopped in shock.

I was a dimwit, but even _I _recognized those wings. My mom had painted that same pattern on the windmill at home, to pray that the God of Lightning would bless us with fair winds.

_Tagris_. Wyvern of Lightning, God of Dragons, Guardian of Hakanas.

What in the _fuck _was he doing here? Had he been tainted by darkness too? Could that happen to a God? It had happened to other dragons—

He landed on the cobblestone, and when he did, the winds seemed to cease immediately, perhaps it was from his wings? And that's when I noticed _her _on his back.

And boy was I upset that she was gay because I was feeling _all _kinds of attracted to her right now.

"Silver!" Fera rushed forward as she dismounted from the wyvern's neck, "it took you long enough...what... happened?" He asked we all gathered around her, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Tagris. In another world, in another dream, I had imagined myself flying among the clouds on his back of lightning.

I longed to touch him, but I held back as I remembered to listen in on the conversation.

"General Russell and his band of followers were apprehended, I've been on a break for almost three days. Tagris joined me only an hour ago." She said it so matter of factly as if she hadn't fucking _bonded _with a God.

"He's beautiful," Ruby whispered, and Tagris lowered his head before us, those sapphire blue eyes sparkled with electricity. And she pressed a hand to his nose before giggling at the sparks that tickled her face. I gaped at the ease that she had on touching the nose of a God— or maybe I was just being weird about it?

Maybe.

"We fought against a demon, talked with a goddess, and figured out a way to break the curse on Parna's Coast!" Adora cried and Silver's eyes widened a fraction.

"Sounds busy. Fill me in. Where's the Princess?" They were walking back into the discussion room now, Crokhoon poured out from their stony hideouts. Tiny, fuzzy, cubs rushed forward, gasping with awe.

One daring cub reached out her hand and pressed it to the wing of Tagris, and instantly the electricity shot her fur to stand on end, and she looked like a puffball. I couldn't help the laughter, I mean, come on, that was _hilarious _to watch. Apparently, the other Crokhoon cubs found it equally amusing, and pretty soon they all ran to and fro with their fuzz sticking straight out.

There was a rush of warm air as Tagris breathed out on top of my head and I stiffened, aware that I hadn't introduced myself, I knew he was intelligent, so I bowed slightly, "Hello, I'm Ken, the ranger and newest member of the party." His eyes seemed to stare into my very soul, I hoped that wasn't the case.

I wasn't the most appropriate person.

"Can I touch you?" _Case and fucking point, _I should not be thinking of that simple statement as something that could be outrageously disrespectful to a God. Oh I prayed that he couldn't read my thoughts. I did not need this introduction to end with me being eaten—

I mean, not a bad way to go though, am I right?

And then his head was lowered to my height, hesitantly I placed my hand on his nose, wondering if I would feel the shame shocking thrill as the Crokhoon cubs, but there was nothing, only warmth.

The scales were much softer than I had thought they'd be, I wondered if that was because there was less of a need for his face to be armored? I'd have to touch the rest of his body to—

Ah, fuck me, _not again_. Stop thinking with your head up your ass for _once _in your life Ken, for the love of Ellora, please just enjoy the fact that you are touching a God, AND NOT IN THE CREEPY WAY?

"Kenny, are you coming?!" I heard Midget's squeaky voice coming from somewhere behind me, and I was reminded that there was a meeting going on and I still had no idea what was happening. Bidding farewell to Tagris, and thanking him, I rushed back into the building.

The torches had been relit, and everyone was positioned around a map, I recognized it as a map of Parna's Coast...mostly because that's what one of the Crokhoon had said when we first arrived yesterday.

"We've determined that the pillars of earth, as described in the prophecy, have to deal with our towers constructed as sundials for our God Nerhes. One of the mirror shards will appear if the suns are aligned. The towers are in these three locations. A stolen song, shrouded in legend...must mean something with the tales of mermaids heard to the north—"

"I will shoulder the burden of meeting the Mermaids."

Oh _shit_. Did I say that out loud? I heard the growl from the Crokhoon I had cut off, Adora face palmed.

"Pale wings in moonlight can only refer to the snowy owls that fly amongst the moonlight, their feathers are as pale as freshly fallen snow. The Ancient tree must refer to our sacred tree found in the heart of Warhuul...it has fallen into dark hands. And finally...we have been unable to figure out what it means by 'memories of the Beloved' but...we are still searching for that answer."

"Your hard work is admirable, and all we need are these mirror shards?" Silver asked, glancing from the map to the Crokhoon in charge, who began to nod.

"Yes. My men are bringing silver vein ore from the mines to make the frame, it's a holy metal that will help purge the darkness. It's the mirror shards that will be the tough part."

"I assume you all planned on dividing and conquering?" Silver asked, addressing all of us, and Fera nodded, "_Good_. The sooner we get this mirror business solved, the sooner we can save the Princess."

_Man_, was she gay for the Princess? I swear that's all her mind was focused on.

"Tagris and I will take the memories of the Beloved, perhaps we can figure something out together...you said you would take the mermaids, do you have a way to get there?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me. I most certainly was _not _going to get the mirror shard that was with the mermaids because when I thought of mermaids all I saw were boobs, _definitely _not. I had more honor than that?!

I was going to see the boobs.

"Don't worry," I smirked at her with a wink, "Nana and I got this covered."

The momentary confusion on her face didn't last long as she moved to assign the others to their mirror shard, of course, I wasn't about to reveal my sentient banana familiar that I had tamed near my homeland in the Highlands, and I most certainly wasn't about to reveal Nana to a bunch of muscled Crokhoons.

I didn't want them to laugh at me.

The others in the group already _had_, Adora _sobbed _when she saw that I rode everywhere on a banana. She hurt Nana's feelings, so rude.

In the end, Adora would travel to the sacred tree and free it of darkness, Fera would take care of the sundials after he helped Ruby tame her very first familiar, one of the owls native to this land. She looked excited, but also nervous, she was one of those cute girls that you could read like an open book, Silver? Not so much.

But I could tell she didn't like me.

Granted, I hadn't made the _greatest _first impression, especially after realizing that her own familiar had died in the vampire attack if I had known...I wouldn't have been so heartless with my words, I just didn't know how to even go about apologizing to her. I felt like she would punch me and I would sail straight into the bosom of Ellora.

I mean, there were worse ways to go than being pummeled to death by a beautiful knight, _right_? Like being zapped by Salant, or eaten by a dragon, that'd _definitely _be worse.

"At sundown, we'll reconvene, hopefully with shards in hand, is everyone on the same page?" Silver asked each of us, I didn't have the heart to tell her that we weren't even in the same fucking _library_.

For starters, was I just supposed to _ask _the mermaids for the mirror? What if they got angry with me? What if they decided to keep me prisoner? What if I became their slave?! The thought filled me with butterflies.

Damn, I couldn't be a masochist, could I?

_NOT THE POINT. _Everyone was leaving the table now and I just held in my questions, mentally preparing myself for the life of servitude I was bound to have amongst the large-breasted mermaids.

I swear to Teleo, if the mermaids didn't have big boobs, I was going to have a stern talking to with the Goddess that was orchestrating this quest. If every female member in my party was gay, I _needed _this, at least one _small _thing that made this adventure worth it.

When we were outside, I was able to coax Nana out of my void space—don't ask me how my familiar could cooperate with that kind of magic, I think it's just one of Nana's charms. Adora busted her gut laughing, interrupting the spell to summon her own pegasus, only its head had risen from the ground when the seal was broken and it vanished.

"A flying banana!" She howled, and I felt my cheeks tint slightly,

"Is that..." I glanced up, Silver was staring at Nana, and I was ready for the Knight to begin laughing herself, "a Hakanian Water Cucumber?" She asked, and I perked up,

"Yeah, this is Nana, I tamed her near my home in the Highlands, I'm surprised you know about them." I admitted carefully, not willing to offend her, I wasn't ready to be flung into the bosom of the Goddess Ellora just yet, I had mermaids to gaze at.

"I _am _a General," she said ruefully, "besides, Princess Lania and I found several when we last visited the Sea of Hakanas..." her voice trailed off for a moment.

Holy shit she _is _gay for the Princess.

Fuck me. That means I'm not even going to get a kiss for saving her.

_Fuck _this adventure. God dammit. I'm ready for my watery life of servitude now.

"Anyways." She shook herself off, "I was just surprised, I've never heard of anyone taming one before, perhaps there's more to you than meets the eye." She said, walking over to Tagris and getting on him, and I mulled over her words.

"Wait, is that a compliment? _Wait. Are you complimenting me_?" I called out, but she didn't answer as Tagris unfurled his wings,

"I'll see everyone at sunset!" She said, and then with a beat of Tagris wing's, Nana nearly flew away, I grabbed ahold of her as she let out a screaming whistle when I opened my eyes, Tagris was gone, and the sky was clear.

_God damn_ how _fast_ was that dragon? Definitely faster than Nana, that was for sure. I rubbed the green cucumber skin, as Fera helped Ruby onto his own dragon,

"Hey Ken!" Fera called out, and I glanced up, "that _was _a compliment." He said before they took off, and I let out a breath, well, at least I knew she hated me less than I previously thought.

"Thanks, Nana, for giving me General points, I'll be sure to put them to good use!" I laughed when she hummed. As opposed to most familiars, she wasn't able to form coherent thoughts, like, we couldn't communicate with words, we spoke mostly with pictures, but I knew she knew what I was saying, she was my bonded after all, and she was just as weird and cute as I was.

"Don't get hung up over those mermaids Ken, or else I'll come and blow you up, don't mess this up, alright? We're _trusting _you." Adora said, atop the back of her pegasus, it was walking towards us, shaking its plushy mane.

'_We're trusting you_.' I didn't realize how much I needed to hear those words, it was strange to be relied on, me, who grew up my entire life _knowing _I would never amount to anything more than a pumpkin farmer. When my village was attacked by bloodthirsty rabbini, I was given the opportunity to _prove _myself.

I had never been trusted with anything, I had always been brushed off as the village idiot, the clueless airhead.

But when I saw that knight atop a blue pegasus, effortlessly killing Rabbini's with a crossbow, I knew at that moment, that I wanted to be something more than a pumpkin farmer. I wanted to be the hero of my own story, someone that others could _trust_.

Perhaps that's why I took up the bow, an homage to the knight that had inspired me. I still wished I could have thanked him. It had been years ago, and I doubted that the mighty warrior even remembered saving our humble village nestled within the Gilded Woods. I didn't remember what I had for breakfast...shit...did I _have _breakfast? Wait, that wasn't the point of this.

The point was_ I r_emembered. And here it was, the opportunity to be the hero of my own story, the opportunity to be trusted and adored by my companions. I steeled my gaze as I looked at Adora,

"I won't fail you guys."

I shivered unceremoniously as we flew off towards the Mermaid Island, even now I could see it distantly through the misting water. It added a sense of mystery…and spooky to the air. But we were zipping through the fog like it was nobody's business, I felt the moisture on my skin.

Nana was fast as an arrow, she could fly circles around any other familiar, I'd bet my money on it, which was like…30 silver pieces, but I stand firm in the belief that Nana could destroy any _normal_ familiar in a race.

Obviously, I wasn't comparing her to the behemoths that Fera and Silver had, _of course_ not, that wouldn't be fair to my Nana, she was better than let's say…Midget's Pegasus, or Ruby's soon to be owl.

Nana let out a trill as we flew off the coast, I glanced uncomfortably down into the dark waters, giant chunks of ice bobbed up and down among the waves, and I found myself gripping Nana just a little bit tighter.

I was still praying that the Mermaids had big boobs, of course, I wouldn't allow them to force me into a life of indentured servitude, not when so much was riding on our quest. Not when I had people trusting and relying on me.

If only Ma could see me now, I'm sure she would be so proud...after she beat the shit out of me. The truth was after our village was liberated, I ran away from home. I joined the adventurers guild and found a beautiful ranger who taught me everything she knew, of course, that also meant I was her goddamn slave for years.

Maybe that's why I was a masochist now.

I blame _you_ Junne.

Our companionship only lasted a few years before she kicked me out the door, saying there was no more that she could teach me, and then she disappeared on another one of her dangerous quests.

I wondered how she was doing, or if she was even still alive.

She was always the reckless type, if I was honest, I _kind_ of missed watching her dive into a group of undead skeletons, hair flying, arrows piercing every target. I still felt like I had so much more to learn from others.

I was 28, and I hadn't really accomplished anything in my life, not like Fera, becoming the greatest assassin, and certainly not like Silver, who became the youngest General in all of Hakanas history. Heck, even Ruby had her life together.

Midget? I mean, I _guess _she scared the shit out of me, I wasn't sure about her goals or whatever, but she was definitely further in life than I was.

Nana scolded me then, a series of grumbling noises that vibrated in my skull, and I grinned. That's right, I had Nana, and just as Silver had said, no one else had ever tamed a Hakanian Water Cucumber before!

I could make out a light in the fog now, and Nana flew to it, beginning to slow her breakneck pace, descending softly through the mist. I squinted, trying to see what the light was, there was a flash of light, and I shut my eyes against the brightness.

When I opened them, my mouth dropped open.

Sweet Parna, I was ready to become a follower of the Goddess of Water. The mermaids had _boobs_. And they were beautiful, the mermaids were, not their—

You know what? Yeah. Their boobs were beautiful too, _astoundingly _so, the fog seemed to have cleared with the flash of bright light, and I knew it to come from the pearl that the most dignified of the mermaids held in her lap.

"Traveler, rest, you have traveled far to be among us." She said, her voice was like honey, and I knew I could listen to it all day, "let the water wash away your worries," her eyes shifted color like a rainbow. I felt myself getting lost in the iridescent colors.

"Who…who are you?" I felt myself ask slowly, my brain was beyond muddled, I knew it wasn't normal for me to go to _complete_ crap in the presence of beautiful women. Something must be going on with them.

Oh, _fuck_ were they going to seduce me and then eat me?

Wait, that was succubi, wasn't it?

"I am Queen Serenia of the mermaids, what is your name?" She asked, leaning forward, I gulped as her golden hair shifted, revealing more skin than I was expecting, I raised my eyes heavenward, perhaps I should have let Fera handle the mermaids, or Adora, or _anybody_ else. I was too carnal by nature, I was going to fuck everything up.

I wasn't going to be able to get the mirror, I was going to mess the quest up, I was going to let the Princess down.

I was going to let _everyone_ down.

I heard a trill from Nana, and suddenly, the fog was cleared from my mind, oh! _OH_! IT WAS THE PEARL IN HER LAP. It was messing up my _head_! I took a deep breath before meeting the eyes of the mermaid queen, and although she was still as beautiful as before, I wasn't drowning in the feelings of confusion and desire.

"I'm Ken." I said pleasantly, and her eyes shot open wide in momentary confusion, "and I'm here for a shard of a magic mirror."

"Surprising, not many humans can break free of the spell of the pearl," she said slowly,

_Thank Nerhes for Nana, or else I would be fish bait!_

"We have the mirror shard you speak of…but it was entrusted to us by a dear friend and shaman of the water. We cannot give it to you."

I felt my heart sink, "please, don't you want this curse to be lifted? Don't you want Rondo gone?" She hesitated for a moment, seeming to choose her next words carefully,

"Rondo has been tainted by the darkness, he is a good man—"

"Yeah! The mirror is supposed to purge him of the darkness and break the curse! I don't know how but it used to be his loved one's mirror? Or _something_? Power of love is going to break the spell!" I shouted, growing more and more dramatic with every passing word.

And then all the mermaids were giggling loudly, their cheeks flushing at the word 'love' even Queen Serenia was smiling now, "so that is your plan…if that is the case, you must be able to defeat Rondo for the magic to work, are you skilled with that bow slung across your back?"

"I mean…I don't want to brag, but yeah, I'm pretty good with the bow." I admitted, taking pride in the skills that Junne had drilled into me for over four years.

"Recently, skeletons have taken up residence on the nearby islands, they seem to be…victims of our previous encounters with people."

Holy _FUCK_ so they _WERE_ planning on feeding me to the fish?! Thank you, thank you, _thank you Nana_. She hummed happily beside me,

"They have stolen the music that we have written…prove your skill to us, return to us what was stolen, and the mirror shard is yours." She said and I nodded my head quickly, finally a chance to be a hero, to save the fair maidens in distress. Maybe I would get a kiss out of this!

Motivated by my passions now instead of hindered by them, I quickly mounted Nana, "do not worry my beautiful friends, I shall not fail you! For the music!" I shouted, and Nana took off, heading towards the next closest island, the rocks were black as night, and I could see the shuddering forms of the reanimated dead.

I wondered if this is what the prophecy meant by a stolen song? Meh, I had better things to worry about. Like these sad sacks that had fallen prey to the boobs of the mermaids. Carnal mortals.

Algae and seaweed hung from their limbs along with scraps of clothes. I pulled the bow from my back, taking aim from atop Nana, "sorry fellow brethren, but I'll succeed where all of you failed."

And with an explosion of red light, the nearest was hit in the head, the magical arrow spread out, crumbling all the bones to dust, I was on fire now, pulling back on the bowstring just as I had practiced millions of times.

I may be clueless _most _of the time, but I knew how to fire a bow, I knew how to materialize my inner power into arrows of incredible strength, each with their own separate abilities.

The skeletons didn't even have a chance, some tried to grab weapons to fight back, but they couldn't reach me astride my mighty steed, and I easily picked them all off from the safety of Nana's back.

Once all the undead had returned once more to the earth, I leaped from her back, landing on the black sand, I trudged forward, looking for anything that could be considered sheet music, parchment, or the like.

I finally found what I was looking for, half buried in the sand was a chest, and part of me wondered if my measly balance of 30 silver was about to get a major boost.

It wasn't money though, it was something even _better_. The sheet music and other various things that I knew belonged to the mermaids. I mean, it was pretty obvious, who _else _wears a clam bra besides mermaids?

Only girls in my kink fantasies, of course. But other than that, _nobody_.

I shut the lid, heaving it out of the sand, it was far lighter than I expected, and I got back onto Nana, and we zoomed back over to the mermaids. I was met with looks of surprise, and for a moment, I was hurt that they hadn't expected for me to survive the onslaught of vicious skeletons.

But I mean…all the people they had killed so far, like, weren't that bright. Totally opposite of me. I was a _genius_. A genius that now had the leverage to get my mirror shard.

"You were gone for like, ten minutes." The Queen said dumbly, I shrugged as I dismounted, holding the wooden chest in my arms cautiously.

"People usually underestimate me, I'm used to it." I stared at her, "so…where's my mirror shard?" She raised her arm, her hand making slow and practice waving movements, and I was confused as to whether she was trying to give a hand job to the air, or if there was actually a method to her madness.

I heard the water bubble behind me, a short distance from the island, and then a piece of the prettiest mirror I'd ever seen flew through the air, stopping at my eye level. I knew this was what I was looking for, I stared at my own reflection and smirked,

Damn, I look _good _today.

"Your mirror shard, as requested." She said, holding her own hands out, wanting the chest I had. Part of me wondered if I could get away with taking the mirror shard and the chest before I got murdered by beautiful mermaids.

I sighed, better not risk it, _even_ for clam bras. I approached her, placing the chest in her hands, and for a moment, our hands touched, and I tried not to let the disgust show on my face. Definitely _not _what I imagined a mermaid's skin to feel like. It wasn't warm and soft, but it was slimy and cold.

Sex with a furry Crokhoon lady was one thing, but being wrapped up in a slimy cold embrace was definitely _not _on my list, even if the mermaid had the hottest body around.

It was depressing that my fantasy had been killed in an instant. But I guess it was for the best, I took the mirror shard and got back on Nana,

"Come visit soon!" One of the other mermaids said shrilly, I smiled at her.

"Fuck _nah_, y'all wanted to kill me. Bye bitches." I saluted, Nana shot into the air, but the wails of agony could be heard well until we reached the coastline. Perhaps I had been a bit too harsh…oh well.

With Nana flying back to Hakoora, I was tasked with the problem of finding out a new fantasy, one that _didn't_ involve slimy ass mermaids.

**Author's Note: So like, I really like writing Ken because he's so random and confused. So sad his fantasies were ruined though, really feel like he has the short end of the stick, always. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: LANIA

Aisha was my rock and my strength over the next few days, she spent her every waking moment at my side, distracting me from the inevitable truth.

Salant was coming for me. Rondo had said just as much, I didn't want to think about it. That man who was consumed with rage and chaos, and wanted nothing more than to bring ruin to every life he touched…I didn't know if I was strong enough to have hope when the mere thought of him sent shivers down my spine.

"Princess, shall I tell you about my wolves?" Aisha asked lightly, glancing at me with a smile, she knew exactly what I was thinking about, bless her.

"You have wolves?"

She nodded quickly, "sometimes you can see them from your cell as they patrol the hallways, they're such good doggies." She stood up, her hand passing easily through the bars that held me prisoner, "their names are Mist, Frost, and Phantom, Rondo raised them from when they were pups. Phantom is big enough that sometimes I considered riding him around, just to see what Rondo would say…Mist has always had a rebellious streak in him, which angered Rondo to no end, but he always listened to what I said." She glanced back over her shoulder to smile at me, "I guess I just had a way with stubborn creatures…Rondo included."

I laughed slightly at her words, from the stories she had told me, and the knowledge I had for myself, I could honestly say that was the truth, he truly was stubborn. Perhaps, he was just as stubborn as Silver. "Look at us, falling for such stubborn people, why are we like this?" I despaired, hiding my face in my hands in mock disappointment.

Aisha giggled, "perhaps us carefree spirits could use a little stubborn, they balance us out…oh! Look! It's Frost!" She called and I stood, glancing out of the bars to see a massive wolf, almost blue in color, his fur was ragged and his head was lowered as he walked around.

"Frost! Frost I'm here!" Aisha called out, and for a moment, Frost perked up, his ears stood up and he looked around, spinning in a circle before whining earnestly, it honestly broke my heart. And I wished Salant hadn't killed Aisha.

She deserved to live.

"Frost was perhaps the wolf that I was closest too, he was the one that was tasked with keeping me safe, he was such a good friend of mine, he doesn't deserve this sadness." She whispered as the wolf left my line of sight, his head lowered once more.

Aisha had told me the story of her death, how Salant had attacked, and even with all of Rondo's skills, they had been beat back. His power was just that extreme.

"When he used magic, I knew Rondo would be killed, I didn't even hesitate to put myself between them. But…my magic failed, and my body turned to ice, along with Rondo's heart…and Salant won." She had said, "it's not his devastating power over magic, or the strength he holds with the blade that you should fear, it's his ability to take what you love most, to destroy it, and to let despair take root in your soul, that's how he controls someone…that's how he controls Rondo."

_Despair_.

I feared Salant all the more after Aisha's explanation of his ruthlessness. I didn't know how I would be able to stay strong in spite of the knowledge that he was coming for me, that he planned on my inevitable joining of his side.

Would something so terrible happen that I could only give in to despair, even with the constant companionship of the Goddess in my mind? I knew exactly what he would have to do for me to give into despair. The thoughts of my mother and father dead, the capital on fire, those were fears that couldn't be realized.

Hakain's Crossing was the stronghold of human civilization. Guarded by the Knights, protected by the Dragon Gods of Legend, Tagris of Lightning, Traes of Fire, and Velzeroth of Light.

No, my family was safe, my home was safe. But—

My Knight was _not_. And I feared for a future in which Salant took her from me.

"Princess Lania, Rondo is coming," Aisha whispered, pulling me from my thoughts once more, I glanced up just as he rounded the corner, his coat flying behind him, his face was…troubled.

"Rondo," I inclined my head, "it has been some time since you came and visited me."

"Salant is coming."

My heart dropped, I knew this would happen eventually, but I still _wasn't ready_. Part of me prayed that Silver would save me from my fate, but…I knew. From the visions given to me by Ellora, she wasn't even in Parna's Coast, trouble in the capital had pulled her from the search.

If everyone could stop making trouble and let my Knight save me, that would be _great_. Thanks. Because I knew if there weren't so many complications that I already would have been safe in her arms, that meeting Salant would be a pipe dream.

"He has had to escalate his plan. Tagris has awoken."

_Finally_. Some good news! If the Gods were finally on the move, that meant that things were finally going to look up, thank Ellora, but I had the question in my mind,

"Why…are you telling me all this?" I asked, hoping that perhaps he was freeing himself from the despair that held him bound, the conflict on his face was enough for me to believe that the human will _could_ fight against the darkness.

"I…don't know," He whispered, leaning against the wall, he seemed as though he wanted to say something, but then his mouth closed,

"I've been trying to communicate with him through dreams…it appears that it's doing more harm than good." Aisha murmured, her hand brushed against his face, but I knew he didn't feel it, neither one of them did.

That was _heartbreaking_.

To love someone and to not be able to touch them, I knew the feeling. A relationship between me and my Knight would not be considered appropriate…and no matter how much I expressed I didn't care for my reputation, Silver wouldn't stand for it, vehemently refusing to do anything to paint me in a bad light.

I loved her for it, but also what the _fuck_. _Why _did she have to be so goddamn stubborn?

"He'll be here soon…so…prepare yourself." Rondo said after the uncomfortable silence had passed, he stood to walk away,

"Rondo, _thank you_." I whispered, and he froze, glancing over his shoulder, "and I hope you find your way out of the darkness soon."

He stiffened, his gaze set straight ahead, "farewell, Princess Lania."

My head was buried in my knees, I didn't know what to do, I was honestly just regretting everyone moment that had led up to my capture, every dumb decision I had made, every consequence that played inside my head.

What if my kingdom fell because of my capture? What if Zelnaris _did_ awaken? What if everyone I loved died to stop it?

What if everything was _my_ fault?

'_Be at peace, my child,_' Ellora comforted from the back of my mind, and I let out a steady breath,

"Princess, tell me more about your Knight," Aisha nudged, and I perked up, if there was one thing Aisha had already learned about me, it was that I _loved_ talking about Silver.

"She's strong," I whispered, leaning my cheek against the arm that was sitting atop my knees, "she doubts her own abilities, but it's _so _beautiful, watching her fight. The way she moves, and the magic she possesses, it's as if I'm watching a dance." My head shot up now, "did you know that even though she looks like a dancer when she's fighting, she had absolutely no _idea_ how to dance along with music?"

Aisha chuckled, "is it safe to assume that you rectified that?"

I nodded my head furiously, "yeah, now she's a better dancer than I am, but don't tell her I said that." The smile remained on Aisha's face,

"Tell me about the time you two first danced together."

My face flushed instantly, remembering that time, nearly four years ago, "ahhh…it was so embarrassing, we hadn't even had a real proper conversation when I forced her to dance with me…I was such a pushy Princess!" Remembering how awkward we had both been together, how young and confused we both had been…it was amazing to see how far our relationship had come.

"Tell me!" Aisha pleaded, and I covered my face with my hands, before peering out at her with separated fingers,

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

I sighed, patting my cheeks slightly before I straightened out my dress, I took a breath to calm my rampaging heart, but the memories were simply too embarrassing, but…if I had to tell anyone, at least it would be Aisha. "It all began with the ball after my coming of age ceremony…"

"Won't you dance, Princess Lania? It is your birthday after all." Master Yulnus offered, and I smiled at him before politely declining. I wasn't fond of these parties, the grandeur, I wasn't interested in any of it. What I was interested in...my gaze drifted to the corner of my view.

Where she was standing, just a ways off, keeping a level gaze of all of the guests. I wanted to speak with her. I hadn't gotten the chance since I had asked her to become my knight. I sighed, sitting on my throne, situated between my parents.

"You should go dance sweetie, you might find a really nice guy." My mother said to me and I rolled my eyes before thinking that it could actually be a great opportunity to leave without anyone noticing.

"Alright," I said, standing up, I made my way through the crowd, noticing how she kept to the edges of the room to give me some sense of privacy. It was frustrating, she was the one I _wanted _to talk to.

Finally, I had moved outside, the Titan platform, all the captains were inside enjoying the party, the space was empty. The music could still be heard faintly from the curtain, doors were kept open to keep the air moving. And despite the clouds that told of snow, they had yet to break. However I felt perfectly warm, the platform was enchanted from the elements, the snow and ice would find no home here. I reached my hand out, feeling the chill the further I stretched out.

"Princess Lania, is something wrong?"

_Finally_. I turned around, her hair was of starlight, the sun in her eyes. Before I got distracted too much, I needed to say the words I had rehearsed well over a week ago. "You can call me Lania when we're alone, I'd like to dispel with the formalities since we're going to be working so closely together from now on."

Her brow creased, but only for a moment, "My apologies Princess Lania, it would be unbecoming for someone like me to become familiar with you—"

"That's literally your job" I muttered under my breath as she finished her sentence,

"-in _that _way." Pursing my lips, I guess I should have expected our forbidden romance wouldn't happen _straight _from the get-go. What was I thinking? I didn't want to pressure her or become more of a bother than I already us. Was I bothering her? I didn't know. I had no idea what was going on inside her head. It was usually easy for me to communicate with others, I could talk with dead people for crying out loud. But she...was an enigma. A puzzle, something I wanted to solve.

"Do you mind if I call you by your first name then?" I asked, prodding, she shook her head,

"Call me whatever you wish, I'm your Knight." She said simply but I couldn't stop the small smile from breaking across my face, my knight. She was _my _knight.

"Silver, then," I smiled, she stared at me before lowering her gaze, I would change that, I didn't want us to have a master-servant relationship. I wanted her by my side. Always. "Come here." I inclined my head towards the railing I was leaning over, her footsteps were nearly silent on the cobblestone. "To answer your question, nothing is wrong, I just wanted to talk to you."

"You should enjoy your party, I'm not going anywhere, Princess Lania." She offered and my heart skipped a beat, she wasn't going anywhere. I liked the sound of that, I really did.

"I wanted to thank you for accepting the position of Royal Guardian." I turned to her, smiling brightly, "I'm glad you're the one by my side."

"Of course, you honor me with such kind words." Honor? No, I spoke the truth, if only she knew how I felt about her, I wondered if she would be disturbed. Or...I was lost in thought as I watched the moonlight reflect off the waves.

Music filtering through my ears, I realized I _did _want to dance, I wanted to dance with the warrior at my side. Unthinkingly the words dropped from my lips, "do you know how to dance?"

"Pardon?" I turned to her, feeling my cheeks blush,

"Dance. Do you know how to dance?" I had always thought that fighting looked like dancing, so I just assumed she knew how to dance.

"...no, I've never...tried..." she trailed off, probably wondering why I asked such a preposterous question, I was asking myself the same thing at this point.

"I can show you," I said quickly, "uh, if you don't mind. I've always thought that sword fighting looks like dancing."

I held out a gloved hand, hoping she would take it. "Is this...wise?" She hesitated, "if someone sees us—"

"It's alright." I didn't care about my reputation, not if I was doing what made me happy. She took my hand then and we walked away from the ledge, I could not stop the internal shriek that was resounding in my head from holding her hand. Gloves or no gloves, it was her _hand_.

"I'll show you how to waltz, first, put your hand here," I showed her on my own hip,

"Is it really necessary for me to know how to dance?" She asked suddenly, I shrugged,

"Well...no, if you don't want to—" but my face fell as I said those words, perhaps it was terrible of me to do something so manipulative, perhaps it wasn't. Oh dear, I really was a sly fox, just like my familiar housed at the academy. If only she could see me now

I tried really hard not to blush when I felt her hand on my waist, I really did. But my face always betrayed me. I was nearly at arm's length though, I could see how uncomfortable this was making her.

I was so cruel.

I stepped closer. "So, there are four steps to this dance, and basically you just go in a circle. Follow my feet, since I'm technically leading." I instructed as I took a step backward, she took a step forward.

To the side, and she followed, I smiled as I looked down at our feet, "just like that, and you keep time with the music." I said, inclining an ear to hear the music in the distance before beginning to step in time. To my delight, she followed easily, with no hindrance at all.

"See! You're doing it!" I said excitedly, glancing up at her, her eyebrows were furrowed, she was biting her lip with concentration. I kind of adored how hard she was trying to not step on my feet. Of course, I couldn't say that out loud.

"I fail to see how this is like fighting. It's very...uniform when fighting you need to be flexible."

I chuckled darkly, "you want flexible? I started you out with something incredibly easy! Just wait—"

Her eyes widened a fraction, "my apologies Princess Lania, I didn't mean to offend—"

She was cut off by my sigh. Was it that audible? How incredibly improper of me, "Silver...the first thing you should know about me...is that I'm incredibly sarcastic, and I don't get offended easily, there's no need for you to apologize, I was joking."

And there it was again, the blank face, the enigma, she was impossible to read when she got a handle on her emotions. "I see..." she trailed off, "is there anything else I should know?"

_Finally_, we were getting somewhere. "I'm adventurous, mother says I'm a daredevil, I will do most anything if it's to gain knowledge..." I trailed off, this was my chance to say anything to see if she would catch onto it, "I love sleeping, mornings are pretty rough. But I love sunrises, so instead, I make do with watching the sunset every day. As far as your job goes, it shouldn't be too difficult, I'm not usually allowed to leave the castle...but things might be different with you around."

"Why leave the castle?" She asked, "apologies, I shouldn't-"

"No, _please_, throw all your questions at me, I'd rather not feel like I'm talking to myself." I laughed, missing a step, and I felt her boot under my foot. I gasped, "sorry!"

"And you said you were good at dancing," she said before clamping her jaw shut. I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted, how long had it been before someone felt comfortable enough to banter with me? Not thinking of me as the Princess, but instead, as a _human being_.

"You're right, I _was _good at dancing, maybe you should lead." And then I was following her, albeit she was a bit off if you considered where the music was, but I wasn't going to complain. Not about dancing with her. Of course not.

"To answer your question," I began again, "there's only so much I can learn in the castle...there's only so much I can do. I feel as though I could be helping the people more by being there with them, instead of just hiding behind walls."

And she was quiet, staring at our feet as we went in a circle. Part of me itched to demand to know what she was thinking.

"That is an admirable way of thought. I will follow you wherever you wish to go. I will be your sword and your shield."

I smiled softly. My sword, my shield, my Knight, my General.

_He's here._ I instantly knew by the malice I felt in the atmosphere. Aisha had long since disappeared to watch after Rondo, the story of my awkward younger days brought no end to her joy, and at least, I knew that my secrets were safe with the dead.

I could feel my body begin to tremble when I heard the heavy footsteps, I wondered about what I would do, how I could escape. My chances were slim to none with any kind of thing I thought.

_What would Silver do? _

I straightened my back just as Salant appeared, the darkness seemed to float off of him, shrouding him in a cloak of shadows. His dark eyes met my glare.

"Princess Lania, it's time for you to come with me." He said, and with a wave of his hand, the icy bars crumbled. I flinched slightly at the sight as his form filled the small cell, but even then, I did not stand, I did not acknowledge him. I would make _him _come to _me_. I would free the hallway, I would run, I would do _something_.

I had to at least _try_.

If I could escape, no doubt Aisha would do everything she could to help me. I readied myself to jump up the moment he came even a little closer, from here to the door wasn't far, the problem was slipping past him—

"Thinking of escaping, are we?" He asked, and his hand shot out faster than I could even see, grabbing ahold of my arm, instantly there was a flash of light.

He couldn't touch me. _He couldn't touch me_. I was on my feet in an instant, darting around his form. Down the hall. I knew the way to get out of the castle, Aisha and I had rehearsed it many times, just as I was about to round the corner, I felt the darkness clutch at my throat.

Gasping breaths as I realized I couldn't breathe, and that the necklace was the reason. Fingers tried to pull the metal from my skin, but it was held fast.

"Thought you could escape from me? You foolish girl. I own the demon around your neck. You will _never_ escape from me."

Perhaps I _was_ foolish. But I also knew I didn't want for anyone else to pay for my decisions, I _had_ to escape.

What would Silver do?

The knife was flung from my void space, as I made ready to jam it into his throat, my arm was stopped, not by him, but by the necklace around my neck, I felt it seize my muscles, preventing me from stabbing him.

I felt tears spring to my eyes then, the shimmering blade mere centimeters from his exposed skin. My eyes going dark from the lack of oxygen, I still couldn't breathe, and my heart began to race.

Would I die here? Perhaps that would be best, if I was dead, surely, I couldn't be used for Salant's evil purposes.

"A Princess with knowledge of void space magic? You're full of surprises." His face got close to mine, my own legs began to tremble. "I can't _wait_ for the darkness to consume you."

And consume me it did as my body collapsed, and my vision faded to black.

When my eyes fluttered open, I recognized the sun, and I felt it's warmth. Opening my eyes, I realized we were flying across the desert land of the Cloying Wastes. Oh no. Oh _shit_ how long had I been asleep? I was riding atop a Pegasus of darkness, long horns curved from its skull, and I tried moving, but once again, the necklace held me prisoner, stealing away even my own body. My hands had been cuffed together, and I resisted the urge to curse, Salant was flying ahead on his own familiar, Fallen Legion flew around us in a kind of guard, and escort.

I recognized the distant golden peaks where the Griffin Knight Headquarters was, my heart longed for their strength right now, but surely someone was seeing the pandemonium in the sky, surely someone would recognize me, and Silver would come right away.

I longed to see her on the back of Bartholomew once more, I longed to ride with her, as we had always done on our adventures together.

I missed her.

I missed the days we had spent together.

It had been over two weeks since I had last seen her, heard her _voice_. Only in my dreams and visions did she keep me company, but I missed _her_.

We were descending now, touching down on golden sands, Braghin's milled about, but they all bowed down before Salant, miners, warriors, and shamans alike, they all acknowledged their chief.

"Princess, you're awake." He hadn't even glanced back to look at me, and yet he knew, "I must make preparations for the ritual, we will leave shortly for the fortress."

"I have to pee." I blurted out suddenly, and he glanced over his shoulder then, eyes narrowing at me,

"What an uncouth manner of speaking for a Princess." I glared at him,

"Trust me. It can get a lot _fucking_ worse. I _need _to pee." Our eyes met, and for once, his mere presence didn't send a rush of fear through me. I had power over him, he could not touch me, he could not kill me. He waved his hand, and I could move my own body,

"Be warned, if you try to run, Demonus _will_ break your legs." He said over his shoulder, the familiar I was on shook out its dark mane, a throat-wrenching neigh passing from its chest. I shivered slightly, knowing the sentient being was agreeing with him.

I slid from its back, wandering a short distance away, glowing red eyes on my back the entire time.

While it was true I had to pee, it was mostly to get a message out. Once I was out of the full gaze of the Pegasus, my fingers tore at the thin skirt beneath the main layer of my dress so it wouldn't be noticeable.

My void space had been emptied of weapons. _Damn _it. But there was a writing tool in it, I quickly grabbed it and wrote a short message.

'To my Knight- Destroy the necklace when you find me? Lania :)'

**Author's Note: Lania is a badass and she deserves better than this, Silver better hurry up and save her. **


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: SILVER 

"Do you have any inclination of what the prophecy means by memories of the Beloved?" I asked the dragon below me, I felt the hum through his throat as he considered possibilities.

'_Perhaps we should speak to the followers of Ellora that are camped outside the ruins of Farlark?_'

I shrugged, at least he had _some _kind of inclination of where to go, he angled his wings in that direction, it was a true assumption that I took the piece of the prophecy that was more confusing, perhaps more dangerous.

I felt antsy knowing of all the things the others had accomplished while I had three days of doing jack shit.

'_Do not be so hard on yourself, you're doing the best you can, with the circumstances you are given._'

"Do you really think that?" I murmured as he began to descend, having already eaten up the long journey, I knew there was so much more I could be doing, I simply _wasn't _doing enough, Tagris chose not to respond, though he knew my thoughts. I caught sight of the encampment, a group of adventurers always kept this spot free of the undead so researchers could examine the ruins within.

"Hello, what can we do for you?" A woman dressed in a fine velvet dress to ward off the cold approached me, she honestly looked to be a noblewoman, and I wondered what she was doing in these parts.

What _could _they do for me? I didn't know, but I decided to try, "any idea where I could find memories of a loved one, I was given a prophecy—"

"Aisha!" Someone shouted, running into the encampment, he appeared to be an old man, "I saw Aisha outside the ruins!"

I put a hand on the hilt of my sword, "who is Aisha?" I asked, knowing I would eliminate them if I had to, the old man pushed his hat up in bewilderment,

"Aisha? She was a water shaman of Parna, rider of the frost pegasus Hameon, she was the loved one of Rondo."

The realization hit me instantly. If she was connected to Rondo, I had to find her, perhaps she could give me a clue, any kind of weakness he had. If I could even capture her—

A life for a life.

It wasn't the honorable thing to do, I _knew _that, but at this point, chivalry was perhaps the furthest thing from my mind, I turned around swiftly, the blue insignia of the Dragon Knights flapped in the wind.

Tagris lowered his head, not needing to ask a question, he already knew my innermost thoughts, and I knew his. We were heading to the ruins of the town Farlark nearby, a haven for the undead ever since the winter came two years ago.

Tagris was landing again, and I saw the shimmering blue of a spirit, I leapt off of Tagris, really unsure of what to do, it's not like I could capture or interrogate a spirit that didn't want to be—

"Silver Song. You're just as she described." A soft voice rang out, the wispy spirit disappeared, a woman stood in her place, or rather, the _spirit _of a woman stood in her place. I froze,

"Who did?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that the next words from the mouth of the spirit—

She laughed slightly, "Princess Lania, who else would talk about you non-stop?" The relief I felt was immeasurable, Lania was still alive, and if she was talking to the spirits, she was relatively okay.

"Is she okay? Where is she now? How can I get to her?" I asked rapidly and she blinked back surprise,

"I don't know." She whispered then, and my heart dropped, "Salant came for her this morning and she—"

My heart was thudding in my chest, Salant had taken her, she wasn't here any longer, then where was she? Why did it feel as though every time I got closer to finding her, she slipped further from my grasp? Why did fate deem for us to be separated?

"What happened? Where is she?" I whispered, Aisha looked away, "_tell me!_" I pleaded, if something had happened to the Princess, I needed to be the first to know about it.

"She attempted an escape...she was unconscious when they took her away. I don't know where they went—"

"He hurt her?" I whispered quietly, my brain numbingly trying to comprehend those words. And then the full force of my rage hit, "_**he hurt her?!**_"

"Silver! Please calm down! He can't actually touch her _she's being protected by Ellora!_" Aisha cried out, trying to keep her materialization even as electricity swarmed around me, rage sparking at skin. Wind whipped at my hair, drifting the snow on the ground, Aisha hugged herself to stay in one piece.

"She's waiting for you! She hasn't given up hope, but you _need _to _calm down!_" Aisha was shouting again, over the sound of thunder as clouds rolled over, was Tagris helping me vent my anger?

'_This is all you._' He mused, '_and as much as I understand your anger. The Princess of Hakanas is not someone to give up over something as small as falling unconscious. Peace, my bonded, Ellora watches over her._'

I closed my eyes and steadied my breath with great difficulty. Goddess knew how much I desired to rip Salant apart, piece by _damn _piece. The winds began to calm, and the clouds rolled away, and for a moment, even I was surprised that such a strong shift in my emotions had caused a change in the weather pattern.

Part of me thought it was rather cool, while the other part of me was deathly worried for the sake of my Princess.

Salant...an enemy of the kingdom since he discovered his lineage while he was yet young, he was banished from the kingdom, not by order of the King, but by his nobles. This had all taken place before I was born, and now we were beginning to see the fruit that was born of rage.

"I'm sorry," I whispered suddenly, addressing the ghost who was staring at me with a mixture of fear and awe.

She was waving her hands in front of her, "don't be, your feelings are justified, after all, if I was still alive, Salant would have to face off against tsunami's for hurting my Rondo!" And my throat tightened then because I still very much wanted to kill Rondo as well. He was just under Salant on my list.

I wanted to pry, I wanted to ask a million and one questions about the Princess, if Rondo had fed her properly, if she was sleeping—but I knew now wasn't the time or place. "I'm here for a mirror shard."

Aisha stared at me for a moment, and the silence was long enough I began to grow uncomfortable, perhaps this wasn't what the prophecy was implying? Was meeting Aisha a fluke instead of fate?

"Follow me." She swept her hand to the side and entered the ruins, Tagris settled down, knowing I would be fine, I also knew he wanted to get something to eat, he was free to do whatever he pleased, it wasn't like I was going to be comfortable enough ordering around a God.

'_Fair enough. I'll return shortly._'

The ruins were decrepit, buildings that had once been homes now crumbled where they stood. Many knew of the tragedy that had occurred here. The dark magic that had stolen the lives of everyone in the town. Some said it was an omen of things to come, others, like myself, blamed a more...viable cause. _Salant_.

We stopped in the heart of the town, what once had been a small park area was now dead, snow covered the limbs of a long dead tree, the breeze cracking at the bark. "Why are we here?" I asked, and she turned around,

"For the memories." She said, and suddenly her hands were on my temples, I felt the chill—

And then I was seeing memories that most certainly were not my own. Rondo's body floating in the water, badly hurt. I assumed it was through Aisha's eyes I was seeing everything, her hands grabbed ahold of him, healing him with the power of water.

I felt her fear when he awoke suddenly, she had been away from the humans too long, any humans she had found were pirates, and her fear was justified—

But this man, he seemed nothing but gentle, apologizing, thanking her, wishing to leave her in peace, but his wounds...were much more severe than either of them thought, and he needed rest. Days spent together soon became months, and then years. From strangers to friends to lovers.

Salant had been the one to injure him so grievously, and it was Salant that Rondo still feared, confessing on moonless nights his knowledge that Salant was coming, and that he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him.

When Salant _did _come, I saw his cruelty with the blade, tearing away at even the ground, I saw Rondo and Aisha's flight from him, but there was no escape. I saw the ice bend to Salant's will, preparing to end his life.

Aisha jumped between the spell, chanting her own shielding magic, knowing she was giving her life to save the man she loved, how she looked back at him with such warmth, even as her body froze, she reached out to touch him once more, to let him know everything was alright, and that he needed to flee—

But then she died.

And I saw the agony tear Rondo apart, and the darkness of Salant's spell froze his heart, binding his memories, and sealing his fate, along with the weather of the kingdom.

"You see...he wasn't a bad person...it was Salant, playing on his despair, controlling him." She turned to me now, tears flowing down her face, "_please _don't kill him. There is good still there, he just needs to break free of his despair." There was a shard of silver glass in her hands now, I saw my own reflection in its jagged edges and knew it to be the thing I was looking for.

She was waiting for my answer, and I knew she was prepared to beg for his life. I knew because that's exactly what I would have done if our positions had been reversed if Lania was the one to fall prey to the darkness. I would beg someone to save her, not to end her life. I let out a breath, knowing that ultimately, he was the one that had taken Lania from me, and I knew a part of me would never forgive him for that.

But was it really him? Or was it Salant controlling him? In any case, to blame and punish a victim wasn't really something I made the habit of doing.

"I won't kill him." I finally said, and Aisha's face lit up, "_but_." I put up a hand to stop her festivities with my warning, "I'm not going to guarantee he won't be unscathed. I also can't promise that we'll save him. We're here to break the curse since Princess Lania is no longer in here...we won't be the most gentle."

"All I ask is that you don't kill him." She said softly, "I'll get through to him, I know I will, his heart is not one that's easily swayed, but we'll get there."

"The love you have for him is admirable, even after death..." I hesitated, I wanted to say that I wished there was more that I could do for them, that I wished they could have their happy ending. But I knew it was not to be.

"It's almost as strong as the love Princess Lania has for you." She admitted, but I felt myself stiffen, and the heat rise to my cheeks, did she really admit to loving me? To Aisha? Or was that simply Aisha's interpretation?

Good _god_, what _had _they been talking about for Aisha to get that idea? She grinned at my reaction before holding the mirror piece out, I regained my composure before taking it from her, and instantly the memories vanished around us, and once more, we were surrounded by ruin.

"Save her, Silver Song. Save the Princess who loves you." Aisha's voice echoed around, but then she was gone.

'_You've returned. It is nearly sundown._'

I blinked quickly, disoriented, realizing that the light and shadows had indeed changed from how I last remembered...I had been talking with Aisha, for _hours_. No doubt, my companions must be wondering where I was. I quickly stuffed the mirror piece in my voice space, sparing one last glance around the ruins, remembering them as Aisha had seen them, before quickly jogging back to Tagris.

He was quite pleased with himself, and from his train of thought, I knew he had feasted on tigers, of all creatures. He was busy sifting through my memories of what had transpired as we took off to Hakoora, landing just as the sun dipped behind the tall mountain peaks.

"Was wondering if you would show up, or if you fucked off to go save the Princess by yourself," Fera said the instant my feet touched the ground. I shot him a glare,

"I learned my lesson the first time. Besides. The Princess isn't there anymore." I whispered the last part as I grabbed the mirror shard from my void space,

"Wait, what do you mean the Princess isn't there anymore? Where is she?"

"If I _knew_, I would already _be there,_" I growled just as the others came out of the building where we had had our meeting this morning,

"Aye, Silver, there you are!"

"So much for learning your lesson the first time, gaylord." Fera muttered, taking the mirror shard from me, and I felt a twitch of annoyance at his insinuation that I had learned _nothing _from my previous outing by myself.

I knew I wouldn't make the same mistake again, not without good reason. But I couldn't just—

The Princess loved me. She _loved_ me and she was in the clutches of evil, and that was agonizing to know that she could be crying right now, scared, or even worse? _In pain_.

I felt a warm breath, as his tail snaked around me, I hadn't realized that my own heart had begun to run rampant in my chest. _'Breathe_.' He reminded, and I did so, the others had reached me now, curious about what I had to do to get my mirror shard, and then I recalled,

"Ruby, didn't you just bond with your first familiar?" I asked, and the way her face lit up, she had been waiting for that question, instantly I felt a rush of cold air as I heard the beating of wings.

With a screech, a giant white owl landed beside her, Ruby ran her fingers through the feathers, "This is Winter!" She said excitedly, and I smiled, remembering how excited I had been when I had first bonded with Bartholomew when he was just a foal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Winter, I'm General Song."

Dark blue eyes looked from Ruby, to me, then back to Ruby, and her wings flared suddenly, throwing Ruby forward. Forward into _me_. And I wasn't entirely sure the reasoning behind the owl's intentions, but she seemed to have gotten exactly what she wanted, I'd seen that kind of smug pretentiousness on one too many Onyx Order agents. Funny, they really were similar to birds.

"Ruby, are you alright?" I asked her, steadying her shoulders as Ken let out an 'oo' sound, I flashed a glance at him and he preoccupied himself with looking for his sea cucumber, Adora was already climbing atop Tagris, scaling his back as though it were a ladder, I knew he didn't mind so I didn't bother shooing her off.

"I-I'm fine." She whispered, a blush on her cheeks, "sorry, I guess I'm still getting used to this whole familiar thing."

I let go of her shoulders, awkwardly, "well," I cleared my throat, "you'll figure it out, together, remember, it's new to her too, so don't fault her for any...weird behaviors." I finished slowly, she smiled at me,

"How's the weather down there?" I heard Adora call out and I glanced up, feeling my heart skip a beat as I saw how she sat on Tagris's head,

"Great Goddess what are you _doing_? Get _down _from there this instant!" I demanded, and she snickered at me,

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Almost instantaneously a chain of light burst forth from my hand, grabbing onto her, I gave a yank and then caught her when she fell into my arms, no words fell from her lips as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Instead of teasing her about it, I set her on her feet once more, "don't harass Tagris, alright?"

"I wasn't harassing him!" She defended as Ruby chuckled slightly, "if he was offended, he would have said something!"

Oh. Right. I forgot she could hear the thoughts of other people's familiars as well.

"Um, guys? I think the Crokhoon want something." Ken said and I glanced up, Hou'ruun, the Chief Artisan of Hakoora was waving us over, or me, specifically. I slipped between Ruby and Adora.

"What is it?" I asked, "is there a complication with the mirror?"

"No, no," he shook his head, "We Crokhoon will work throughout the night, I wanted to tell you that it would be finished by morning." Relief flooded through me, if it was one thing I needed, it was the news that sometime tomorrow afternoon I would be hunting Salant.

"Thank you Chief Artisan Hou'ruun, this service will not go unremembered." I thanked graciously, wondering if I had the money to even cover something like this. He waved off my words with one of his massive paws,

"Just stick it to Rondo and break this curse, we Crokhoon like the light of the sun." They worshipped the God Nerhes, God of Fire, his significance could be found in all their architectural wonders. The massive towers built straight from the mountains had massive brass suns set into the stone when the setting sun hit the metal, it glowed as if it was on fire.

I wondered when I would get the chance to tell my companions that we weren't to kill Rondo, and I wondered if they would react with anger and demand to know why—

They didn't.

When I gathered the group shortly after to begin making plans for assaulting the fortress, I told them that we weren't to kill Rondo. None of them even asked for an explanation, Adora and Ken shrugged their shoulders, Ruby whispered a 'thank goodness' and Fera showed his normal silence.

Well. That was easy.

"Outside the fortress is crawling with the undead, they shouldn't be a problem," I addressed, having the knowledge that this group easily beat back a demon _without _me, a few unruly skeletons would do little to deter us. "The main problem we might see is 'the flying battalion'" I said, knowing that that was the beast that had ultimately done the guards in Lania's escort in. A massive ice wyvern, and a truly terrifying opponent. Survivors of his raids were never the same again,

'_Do not fear him. Zeroth and I will take care of it_.' Tagris assured me of this, and I knew that by tomorrow, Salant would lose a large chunk of his power. I wasn't lying when I said I would tear him apart,_ piece by piece_.

"Zeroth and Tagris will keep the skies clear," I surmised, I was going to continue when Adora interrupted me,

"Do we have any idea where the Princess is being held?"

"The Princess has already been moved." I said quickly, trying not to dwell on it, but she let out a squawk of surprise, "Salant took her sometime this morning. We need to focus on what we _can _do. Rondo will know of where they went, tomorrow we beat him, _and _the curse on this land."

"General Song," Ruby piped up, and I glanced at her, "when I spoke with the Goddess Parna she assured me that Princess Lania would be safe, the forces of darkness are poisoned by her very presence, she said not to worry."

I relaxed, if only slightly, perhaps I wasn't giving Lania enough credit for her strength, _I _should be the one assuring _others _that she would be fine. After all, I was the one that taught her to use void magic, and I also had given her a variety of weapons in self-defense, which she _learned _how to use.

She was brave, incredibly so, and with the knowledge that she was under the protection of the Goddess's, I was hit with the realization that perhaps _I _was the weak one.

"Thank you Ruby." I smiled softly before I looked at the others, "our assault on the Fortress should be easy, the Frost Guard may prove some issues for us, they're smarter than the undead. The guards will be heavily armored, their weak spots are beneath their arms and the back of their neck."

The others were nodding now, Ruby was cute enough to actually begin writing down my words on a tiny notebook she had grabbed from her void space,

"The archers and mages will be lightly armored, they won't pose a problem, just avoid their attacks, but you shouldn't need to worry too much about them, they'll be focused on me. The enemies we need to worry about are Rondo and his servant Barbora, both were highly acclaimed in the military..." I glanced up at Fera, to my knowledge, he had known Barbora when he was younger, I wasn't sure if Ruby also knew him. "We won't kill him either." I said, Fera nodded softly in thanks.

"Barbora uses a hammer, he's a maniac with the thing, don't let it hit you or it'll shatter your bones even through your armor."

I duly noted the advice, and watched at how Ruby was scribbling stuff even more furiously, I spoke again, "Rondo uses twin blades, many say he was the protégé before me. Do _not _underestimate his abilities. If Barbora and Rondo attack together, Fera, Ruby, and Adora, you'll be tasked with Barbora. Ken" I addressed him, he looked like he had spaced off, and he jumped slightly, "you and I will take care of Rondo."

"What about the mirror?" He asked, and I froze. Ah wait. Fuck. That's right. We needed the mirror. God dammit how could I forget the most important piece of information.

"You'll be in charge of the mirror then." I remedied instantly, I had promised Aisha I wouldn't kill Rondo, but that didn't mean I didn't want to test my skills against the former protégé. It would be good for me, especially with being stuck in the castle for three days, I needed an adequate punching bag.

Rondo would suffice.

"Mirror? Okay. Right. I got the mirror. How big is this thing gonna be?" He asked, and I shrugged, "alright, okay, alright." He mumbled under his breath.

"Does anyone else have anything they'd like to say?" I asked, and Fera instantly turned to Adora.

"_No explosions._"

"You're up late." I was broken from my reverie, I hadn't even heard Fera approach. Damn him. I shrugged slightly, keeping my face set on the lights that rippled across the sky, blues and greens, and even purple appeared randomly. "Are you thinking about the Princess?"

"Why would you ask that? I'm not always thinking about the Princess, I'm not obsessed you know."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked and I glared at him from the corner of my eye, but he didn't notice, electing to look at the sky, just as I had. "So...you _weren't _thinking about the Princess?"

"I was."

"Gay."

I hid my laugh behind a short cough, not wanting to give him any ground. For some reason, I still felt an air of awkwardness between us. Perhaps I was just being the awkward one, but I still couldn't forget the heated argument we had. I hesitated for a moment, "I'm sorry for what I said that day."

"What?"

"Back in Kellwoods. I said some pretty terrible stuff about you and the Order. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me."

There was silence, but then he was leaning up against the wall, facing me, "I shouldn't have tried to lie to you. You deserved to know about the Princess, but I didn't want you feeling even worse after...Bartholomew." His voice went quiet behind the mask. "How are you?"

"I'm _frustrated_." I said honestly, "every step I take towards her does nothing. I really was a fool for going to fight those vampires alone. When I think that I could have saved her then, Bartholomew would be alive, she would be safe..."

"But then you wouldn't have met Tagris, and we wouldn't be helping all these people get free of the curse, we wouldn't be trying to save Rondo, we would have turned a blind eye, like we always do, claiming we don't have the time to help...I think...it was all fate...and everything is happening for a reason."

I bit back a retort, knowing what he said made sense, but it still didn't ease the regrets in my mind. I elected to change the subject then, "and how are you? I can't help but notice you get along quite well with the others."

"They _suck_."

I couldn't hide my laugh behind a cough this time, and so I covered my mouth, nearly freezing my skin off as the cold metal shocked me back into reality. "What makes you say that?" I asked, he rolled his eyes.

"First off, we have Adora, a butterfly girl who's practically the equivalent of a bomb, then there's Ken, who's clueless half the time, and my sister? I guess Ruby is sort of normal when I compare her to those freaks."

"You two made up, didn't you?"

"Just because we talked about it doesn't mean I haven't forgotten. I just...realized that maybe our separation was fate too."

"You're talking a lot about fate, are you sure your calling isn't actually that of a priest?" I teased, and his eyebrows furrowed,

"Then I wouldn't get to stab people."

"Nope."

There was silence once more, but it was comfortable. I was glad that he didn't resent me for the things I said, and even though I wouldn't forget, I _could _forgive. A stiff breeze pulled at my hair, the chill settling on my skin. I would probably need to drink another warmth elixir soon. My armor wasn't enchanted with things to help the weather, I had to rely on alchemy for that.

"You should sleep soon." Fera pointed out,

"Probably." I murmured, but how could I explain to him that seeing Lania in my dreams made me wake up with such agony, that I was avoiding it now? She would be unhappy, knowing I was willingly avoiding her, even in my dreams. Aisha had said that she loved me.

Perhaps it hurt worse knowing I had failed her.

"You're thinking about the Princess again," Fera said and I scowled at him,

"Am not."

"Are too, you have a _look_."

"I do not. What the fuck?" I asked in exasperation, I did _not _have a look when I was thinking about Lania. "If...if I did have a look, what does it look like?"

His eyes got a far-off look, "I can tell because you get this far-off look in your eyes—"

"That's calling _thinking_. Fera."

"_And _you have a really gay smile on your face." I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms over my chest, unwilling to believe him.

"So, was I right? Were you thinking about her?"

"_No_. Shut the fuck up."

"Ah, I _was _right."

I stood up straighter, no longer leaning on the wall, "you know what? I'm actually going to go to bed, just so that I can avoid _you_." He was chuckling now, making no move to follow me, probably going to spend some time alone before attempting to sleep.

"Have sweet gay dreams!"

I was going to fucking kill him.

I awoke to the pain in my chest, I had dreamt of Lania again. It _hurt _knowing that I could only see her in my dreams. It hurt every morning as the reminder of my failure came rushing back. I clenched my fist to my throbbing heart.

I loved her. Leila had said the same thing.

I _knew _I loved her, but that still didn't change a damn thing, this wasn't a fairy tale where true love conquered all evil. If it was, perhaps I would finally have to be honest about my feelings to myself and others. But this was _reality_.

And it was cold, dark, and cruel. I sat up, glancing over to the side, Ruby and Adora were still asleep. I had accomplished my goal, I had slept, as I had promised Fera. I stretched, loosening the muscles that had grown taught with stress, before putting my armor back on. The metal was _freezing_.

It was a reminder for me to drink another elixir, I pulled it from my stash in my void space. I wouldn't make the same mistake of having not enough potions, not again. I had suffered one too many times for that lesson to not be drilled into my head.

Hundreds of gold pieces worth of potions were stored in my void space. All the gold the kingdom gave me for my services went towards _something _the second I received it. I had a problem with not being able to hold onto money.

There was always _something _I could spend it on. Lania had found it funny that I spent everything I made, I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was because I often lived each day as if it was my last.

We never know when our time will come, and so I planned for it, I spent my money, potions, charity, gifts...Lania had one too many jewelry pieces and knives I had given her. If I saw something and it made me think of her, I bought it.

No wonder there were rumors I was gay for the Princess. God _dammit _it was so fucking obvious. I buried my head in my hands as I felt the elixir begin to warm my body against the cold metal of the armor. What a foolish knight I was.

I left the room as quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb the others. Today was the day. We would break the curse on Parna's Coast. It was still dark outside, rays of light were just barely beginning to peak above the mountains, daybreak was still quite a ways away. I glanced to where the forge was, hearing the pounding of hammers as the Crokhoon were still at work. Not wishing to disturb them, I started to exercise.

Something about blood pumping through one's veins helped clear the thoughts in the mind, this was true, even for me. It gave me something else to think about. The way my heart was beating fast, and _not_ how it had ached so terribly, how my breathing became strained, and not how the panic threatened to steal it away.

Exercising was perhaps one of my solitudes. It not only trained my body, but it kept my mind sharp. And I needed a little sharpness today. Once I had gone through my routine and a morning jog, instead of working with my sword and shield, as I had done millions of times previously, I pulled the lance out. The gold finish beginning to reflect the morning sun.

Normally I used the lance when atop the back of my familiar, the range was incredibly helpful when fighting on horseback. I hadn't experimented with Tagris yet, but I didn't expect it to go too terribly. I spun it around in my hand, channeling magic energy down the length of the spear, the tip swirled with purple as I swung it around and pierced invisible enemies.

I kept my eyes closed, knowing that if anyone approached me, I would know about it. I had once made the mistake of nearly attacking Lania when I had gotten too far into the zone. I hadn't made that mistake again despite her assurances that it was her fault. I didn't have the luxury of forgetting my surroundings.

I heard footsteps and froze mid-lunge, opening my eyes to see who it was, Fera was eyeing his daggers, "want to spar?" He asked, and I fixed my stance,

"My lance against your daggers? That seems a bit...eh." I trailed off and he raised an eyebrow,

"No, your sword," He said, and I shrugged, putting the lance back into my void space, pulling my sword and shield out, "whoever draws first blood, does that sound good?"

"We have your sister, so I mean, it's good that she'll need to heal you."

"Very funny, I think you're the one that needs some healing."

"Should I take the armor off to give you a chance?" I continued to goad,

"Keep it on, gaylord."

"Bring it on, bitch."

He was kind enough to let me get ready at least, strapping the shield to my arm and rotating the sword in my hand, getting comfortable. "You good?"

"Yup, ready when you are." I shifted my stance, knowing he would want to close the distance immediately. Wings of light flared across his back as he was in front of me in an instant. That was cheap, using Koroshimo's awakening right from the start. Did he really want to win that badly? I blocked his strike to my left, activating my shield skill, he flew backwards, did a backflip, and slid to a stop.

I yanked him towards me with my chain then, keeping him off balance as my sword cleaved down, but he was faster than I could see with Koroshimo's awakening and my sword was stopped.

I was grinning now, there was definitely a difference in strength with his ability, and I was _loving _it. My heart was pounding as I spun away from his blades, tirelessly deflecting all of his hits.

"Where's your awakening?" He asked before I hit him away with my shield once more, I flicked my sword, a slash of light followed him, but it hit his afterimage, and I grinned when I swung around, narrowly blocking his blades with my sword.

"Not using it," I told him, and I could tell that it got under his skin, thinking that I could beat him in his awakened form by myself. But I was honestly just having fun at being at a disadvantage. My brain was working harder now, analyzing his patterns, how he moved. Lightning crackled along his blades and I had an idea.

"I can do that too." I said, raising my sword, lightning cracked, then, passing from the air into my sword, swirling around me.

"Well damn. That's cool." Fera said dumbfounded for a moment, his rhythm breaking, and I charged forward then, sparks following me, lightning dancing through my veins. He blocked me, but the electricity that swirled around me jumped onto his blades, and for a moment, I saw he was shocked.

Literally and metaphorically.

I pressed my blade to his neck then, and he glowered at my grin, "does this mean I won?"

"You didn't draw first blood."

"I don't need too." I said smugly, pulling away then, the electricity no longer seized at his muscles, I sheathed my sword before looking at my hand, watching the sparks jump between my fingertips, "but look, isn't this cool?" I asked, showing him, and he flinched back.

"You know, if you could tone down the power of the lightning, I'm sure you could be really good at..." and then he trailed off before shaking his head.

"What? Fera what were you going to say?" I asked, pressing forward, and he shook his head even more, turning away, I grabbed him then, electricity pulsing through my fingertips, and he growled at me. "What were you saying, Fera?" I asked innocently,

"Sex."

I let go of him immediately, wondering if I heard him right, but knowing I did. "No...that's like...dangerous."

"I said _after _you figured out how to tone it down. Nerhes breath, learn to listen for once."

I pursed my lips, flexing my hand and the sparks vanished, I mean. Technically. I guess he could be right, but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit what I was thinking about.

"Stop thinking about the Princess after I mentioned sex." He said and I gasped,

"I'm _not_! What are you insinuating?!"

"You have the look." He said again, and I cleared my facial expressions, becoming as stone, I could see the way his eyes crinkled that he was smiling beneath his mask. "Silver sex." He said, and I hit him.

"Fuck you, ass bitch," I growled at him before taking a breath and composing myself again.

"You realize I have no idea what you mean when all you do is curse, right?" He reiterated with a laugh, "are you flustered?"

"I changed my mind. I'm going to draw blood." I said, unsheathing my sword, and he quickly got up and disappeared into the shadows. I made ready to chase him when I heard my name.

"General Song." I turned, it was Hou'ruun, his fur slightly ruffled, "the mirror, it's finished."

With bated breath I followed him into the forge, feeling the heat on my skin, I stopped when I caught sight of it. It was _beautiful_. The shards had seamlessly been put back together, in ways not known to me, the glass was set in a frame of purest silver, the images of suns engraved in its surface. It wasn't overly large, but it definitely would need to be held, I didn't think it would fit in a void space.

"Hou'ruun, it looks...perfect, and you're sure this will work?" I asked, and he shrugged then, and I felt my heart drop slightly,

"If the Goddess Parna wills it, it will be so. This is her land. But I believe this _will _work." I thanked him for his craftsmanship. The sun had risen now, frost that had developed during the night made the stones sparkle as though they were crystal.

I made my way to where the others were sleeping, it was time for them to wake up, it was time for us to take back the land of the Goddess Parna.

We flew past Farlark, the ruins covered in the shadows of the morning sun. It had been relatively easy to get everyone up and moving, they were just as eager as I was to continue our journey. Giant shards of icicles were raised threateningly, we would not be able to land any closer to the fortress than this, and the way was barred with skeletons. I slid from Tagris's back just as a mighty roar shook the earth. I saw Terror Kerav, the giant ice wyvern launch itself from the palace walls.

Tagris took off just then as well, and they slammed into one another, ice and lightning springing from their entangled forms.

'_I will be fine, continue onward._' He said in my mind as they broke apart, soaring into the sky, Zeroth jumped after them,

"Winter, you go hide and wait for my return," Ruby said quickly as Ken's Hakanaian Sea Cucumber disappeared into his void space, his arms were clutched around the mirror, apparently it was relatively heavy, Adora's pegasus vanished as she released the spell that held its form.

I turned away then, rushing forward at the skeletons that were charging, Terror Kerav had alerted the enemy to our presence, we could not allow them any more time to form ranks, or it would take that much longer to reach Rondo.

They were easy, seeming to crumble to dust when my sword merely glanced off of them, but it was probably the vast series of enchantments that had been placed on the sword, one of which was bonus damage against undead.

Fera soon rushed past me, his form like shadow, arrows flew past me, clearing the way ahead, and I took a moment to glance at the massive fortress before us. Across the bridge crawling with the undead, it looked to be made of the ice itself, glowing an unearthly blue. I wondered if it had taken Lania's breath away even as she was marched in as a prisoner.

Blue was one of her favorite colors, along with sunrise yellow, and white. I tore my gaze away, running after Fera, cracking broken bones underfoot. We beat our way to the door and Fera inclined his head to me, allowing me to do the honors. I summoned my magical energy, creating a shield of light to break the door down, it crumbled as we jumped back, the heavy stones cracking the ground as they fell. A door made of stone and a palace made of ice.

I had seen the Rondo in Aisha's memories, and I knew he wasn't _this _extravagant. We were greeted by a roaring yeti, but an arrow shot through its skull, I turned back a moment to thank Ken, and he grinned widely.

Adora was careful with her magic spells, just as Fera had asked of her, she didn't pull out any explosions, limiting herself to small scale magic, manipulating shards of ice and lightning.

Ruby was keeping herself busy be replenishing the mana of both Ken and Adora, while simultaneously keeping Fera and I running easily. I wasn't entirely sure how she did it, she was skilled, that's for sure.

We beat through the multiple rooms, each becoming more heavily guarded than the last, the others took my advice when we came across the heavily armed guards, weapons aimed under the arms when they raised their sword to strike, or Fera would dart behind them and strike at their weak points.

When we broke through the next door, we came upon the throne room, as it looked like. Rondo sat leisurely, his eyes raising to meet mine. They were cold, much unlike the eyes I had seen in Aisha's memories.

I had to remind myself that he wasn't the same man. That he had known heartbreak and _ruin_. The tragedy that had befallen him would change even the strongest of people, cursed or not, the Rondo I had seen in Aisha's memories was dead.

He stood to leave, as guards blocked our path, "Rondo!" I shouted, "where is the Princess?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said simply before his back turned to us, long white hair that was pulled back swinging with every nonchalant step. Gritting my teeth, I slashed through the Frost Guard, rushing toward him when I heard a roar.

Sliding to a stop had been the right course of action just as a hammer smashed the ground in front of me, I felt the force through my legs and knew instantly this was the man they called Strongarm, Barbora.

I attacked him while his hammer was stuck in the ground, but he dodged back, pulling the hammer along with him. "Barbora, stand down, we aren't here to kill Rondo! I just want _answers_."

"Tell that to every single one of the men you've killed thus far." He growled with such vehement fury I was taken aback, Fera intervened then, trying to talk sense into him, but it was no good, the man was filled with rage.

And I didn't even know whether or not he was being controlled by Salant as well. "Barbora! We don't want to hurt you!" Fera was shouting now, the others were on standby, unwilling to antagonize the man any more than he already was. Even I was unsure of what to do in the situation. Dodging from another hammer blow, Fera slid to a stop beside me.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll handle this myself."

I nodded, I trusted in his ability, and besides, it was his desire for Barbora to live. "Come on," I called to the others, Fera shifted his stance so as we ran around the platform to the stairs, he was between us and the enemy.

We heard the sound of the hammer cracking the ground even after we left the room, running up the icy looking stairs. A giant pillar stood in the center of a cylindrical room, a spiral staircase ran around it.

This was where the prisoners were kept.

For a moment, my eyes desperately scanned the cells on the floor, I saw for naught except for a few rabid looking tigers, yetis were running down the stairs now, their feet slapping the surface loudly.

"The king will be at the top of his tower," Adora said behind me, and I agreed with her, we needed to make it to the top of the staircase, I glanced back at Ken, he had leaned the mirror up against the wall, preparing for the next fight. I darted forward, taking the attention of the yetis, slicing through their thick skin.

Blood splashed hot against the floor, coating the ground in more red than blue. I danced around the puddles, knowing one false step could lead to a catastrophe. We made our way to the stairs, the enemies becoming far and few in between. They were running out of options. Ken held the mirror securely under his arm as we traversed the steps, the few remaining Frost Guards.

Fera reunited with us once we had reached the top of the steps, he must have seen the question in my eye, "I tied him up. He'll answer for his crimes just as Rondo will." He said simply, and then we were before the final room.

Rondo sat on his bed, gazing at a sculpture of ice, his eyes seemed haunted, the look vanished when he rose to meet us, "I suppose you've killed all my servants to get here?"

"Barbora is still alive." Fera pointed out, and Rondo let out a humph, drawing his twin blades. I stiffened in recognition when I saw what the ice sculpture was, rather, _who _the ice sculpture was.

"Aisha?' I asked, wondering if she was in this room as we spoke, I doubted I had the ability to see her any longer, she had served her purpose by the will of Parna, but I could hardly see her resting in peace with Rondo still tormented by her death.

I moved my shield arm by instinct, and the two blades cracked down on my arm, I felt the chill in his gaze, "_don't _say that name."

I gritted my teeth as I pushed him back, Ken let out a shout as three massive wolves leaped out from a cavern in the room. I didn't have the time to spare a glance to see what had happened as Rondo and I let our blades do the talking, from one protégé to the next.

"Ken? The mirror!" I reminded,

"I'm working on it!" He shouted back and I heard arrows being fired from his bow, there was a loud yipe as one of the wolves fell, and I saw Rondo's face twitch with anger, his eyes began to glow purple.

The same purple I had seen in General Russell.

I leapt back just in time as what appeared to be a miniature blizzard erupted in the room. Armor as black as night clad Rondo's frame, and I exhaled, my breath turning white in the room's atmosphere. His two swords became one, and it cracked the ground when he let the blade sink deep into the floor.

His entire form radiated dark energy, and I think Adora vomited behind me.

"_Ken_?!" I shouted again as Rondo roared, my ears rang. Rondo's sword swung into the air and I prepared to dodge,

"Don't!" Fera shouted, rushing to Rondo's side, I immediately braced myself, knowing my companions were behind me, or at least Ken was setting up the mirror behind me. I felt my arm nearly give way as he hit me with devastating force, but before I could feel the pain, Ruby's healing magic rushed through me, Rondo's attention was diverted by Fera and I glanced back to see Adora and Ken rushing to set up the mirror.

But the thing was...

We didn't even know how to activate it. I had only one idea,

"Aisha!" I shouted as I rolled out of the way, letting the mirror face directly at Rondo, instantly the room was filled with bright light, and I covered my eyes. I heard the groaning shriek of a spirit being ripped from its host. When I opened my eyes, Rondo had returned to normal, and I could see Aisha. She turned to look at me,

"_Thank you Silver._" Her voice echoed, Rondo gasped when he saw her, and he began crying, her arms encircled him and with amazement, I saw as both of them dissolved into light.

My shoulders relaxed as I turned back to the others,

"Alright, did blizzard boy just turn into a bunch of fucking sparkles? What the _hell _was that?" Ken asked, but nobody really had an answer for him, all I could say was...he finally went home.

And then the realization hit me. I hadn't fucking asked _where _they had taken Lania. I walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the castle without saying a word. But when I was finally alone outside the gates, I let loose a scream of anger as lightning flashed in the air. I swung my sword at one of the massive spikes of ice, and it crumbled, taking with it three others that were beside it.

Chest heaving in anger, I observed the damage I had caused before the swearing began. I strung together vocabulary that would make the Goddess strike me down, but there was no rumbling in the sky, save it was my own making, I continued to slice through the icicles, it gave me some semblance of joy to see them crumble before my blade.

'_Silver_.' Tagris's voice pierced the rage in my mind, '_if you're done, the King must know of this development. The curse has been broken from this land._'

I glanced up, seeing that the sky had cleared, and the breeze that blew across the land was not harsh and cold, but mild.

'_It will take time, but the land will correct itself._'

I forced down the sob in my throat, I was glad that the land would be restored, but those feelings of joy were overshadowed by the immense inadequacy I felt, I felt Tagris nuzzle my head then.

'_You did well, my bonded_.'

He said it so softly, and I felt myself collapse into his chest, allowing myself to look as weak as I felt, only in the safety of his wings would I allow myself to show this kind of pain. And then I would compose myself and meet with the King. The question in my mind of where my companions had gone was answered,

'_They are waiting for you in Reedwatch, they felt it best...that you have time for yourself._'

I let out a sigh of relief, at least I wasn't put on spectacle for all to see, I composed myself, looking around at the wreckage I had caused, it would be difficult to get through to the fortress on foot now, but at least the way had been cleared for flying familiars...so _that _was something, right?

"Thank you Tagris." I murmured as I got on his back, we took off into the sky, noticeably slower than before, I knew he was still giving me time to compose myself, and I deeply appreciated that. We flew over the mountain that separated the Merumi swamp from the Farlark Ruins, in the distance, we could barely see the large towers that stood outside of Hakoora.

The beautiful blue trees were different as we flew overhead, their leaves frosted and covered in snow, as opposed to the warmth the canopy created below. We flew along the coastline, and I could see Reedwatch steadily approaching, boats that were meant for fishing had once again set sail in the hopes of catching another meal.

Tagris landed outside the wall of the town, unwilling to cause a stir that brought more attention to me. I immediately recognized my group milling about with the townspeople, perhaps they were spreading the good news that the curse had been lifted, and Rondo vanquished.

I caught the eyes of Fera when I felt a tug on the skirt of my armor, "excuse me. Do you want to buy some matches?" A tiny girl asked she was frail looking, her lips cracked and bleeding from the cold, she didn't have adequate clothing to beat back the winter chill. I knelt before her,

"What's your name?" I asked, and she lowered her gaze to her basket,

"Trima."

"_Trima_, it's nice to meet you, I'm Silver, these matches you're selling, how much are they?"

She immediately jumped at my offer, "just a few silver, I'm want to buy some new boots with the money, and maybe some warm food that mister had...and if I have a little extra, maybe a doll..." she trailed off, "but look, they work really well!" She cried, striking at one of the matches, but it didn't light. She glanced at me nervously before attempting to light another, which blew out instantly.

Taking pity on the girl, I held out my hand, she handed me the box of matches, it was quite awkward when I couldn't get one to light myself. Finally, I gave up with a sigh, "Trima, why don't you come with me?"

"A-are you gonna turn me in? Because my matches don't light? Am I in trouble?" Tears sprang to her eyes and I shook my head quickly,

"No, no, I just want to see the things you want to buy with the silver for these matches," I assured her, and she sniffled,

"You still want to buy them?"

I smiled, patting her head as I stood, "where are those boots you wanted?" I asked, and she ran off, I followed her, Fera approached me,

"Are you alright?"

"_No_. But I will be." I told him as I followed Trima into a building, it was warm, and the shop smelled of leather, she was pointing to a pair of boots that looked perfect for her tiny feet, they looked warm, and even had a fur lining.

I bought them, and she led me to the next item, a new doll. I bought that just as easily, and finally we followed our noses to the food that one of the chef's was preparing nearby, she was given a hot bowl of stew, and she gobbled it up while I gave the man his money's worth.

When I gave Trima the remaining two items, tears fell down her face, "thank you, I can't wait to take these home to show to my mom! But I have to sell all my matches first—"

"I'll buy your whole basket." I said and she looked up at me,

"Even if they don't work?"

"_Even _if they don't work." I smiled, giving her the remaining silver pieces in my hands. She hugged me quickly, pocketing the silver and running off with her new boots and doll. I smiled when I watched her go.

"Wow...that was...cool of you." Ken trailed off from behind me as I put the matches in my void space. I shrugged briefly, hearing the others approach me from behind as well,

"It wasn't a big deal. I was once a kid too, something like this...it's something my predecessor once did for me." I admitted, placing the final matchbox in my void space.

"Don't let Silver fool you, she's actually a _big _saint. Most of her money goes into supporting the villages in the Highlands." Fera said then,

I stood quickly at his words, facing them, mouth dropping in surprise, "how _did _you know that?"

"I literally work with the Onyx Order, there's not much I _don't _know." My mouth opened and closed, I _thought _that my secrets were safe.

"Woah...you _are _a saint," Ken said with wide eyes, mirroring Adora's.

"_No_, I'm not, stop it." I muttered "besides, we should be heading back to the capital, I need to report to the King and dawdling here is doing us nothi—"

Someone bumped into me and I looked down, seeing gray hair, "oh, my apologies, are you okay?" I asked, and a weathered face looked up at me, I saw a bundle in her arms,

"Please...Rider of Lightning...I am old...take this." She mumbled, holding the bundle out, confused, I reached my hands out as she tenderly placed it in my arms, "his parents died from pirates, and I am too old to care for him now, give him...a better life..."

The realization hit me as the wind blew the blanket, and the cries of a baby were heard. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. A _child_. "Wait, elder, I can't-" the lady slumped forward and Ken caught her, "oh my fucking god is she _dead_? Ruby!" I cried, she was talking to a food vendor and rushed over when she saw the situation. I glanced back and forth for someone, _anyone _to take the baby that was sobbing in my arms.

I am not a saint, I am not a saint, _I am not a saint, I am not a—_

"She's dead." Ruby whispered, I felt a hand grab my shoulder, Fera was staring at me,

"Congratulations on becoming a parent." He said, giving me a thumbs up,

"What?! _No_!" I shouted over the crying of the baby, I heard townspeople go silent as my bonded made his way towards us. I felt the warmth of Tagris as he lowered his head, nuzzling his nose into the chest of the baby, and instantly the cries were silenced. When he pulled away I saw the silvery mark of lightning on his chest,

'_Cover him, the air still holds a chill._' He advised, I used my hand to bundle the child up, careful not to let the metal of my armor touch his skin. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't keep this child I—

His eyes. I blinked back surprise, most Hakanians had very neutral colored eyes, grays, blues, browns, but his...they were like Lania's.

Gray, ringed in violet.

Oh fuck, oh _fuck_, don't do this Silver, don't keep the child because he looks like he could be Lania's child. Don't be that person, don't be that—

"What are you going to do now?" Adora asked me, a slight smile on her face, as if she _knew _what I was thinking. I hoped to god she couldn't hear my thoughts through Tagris.

"I can." She nodded.

"Fuck me." I whispered under my breath and she laughed.

"Only when they're as loud as yours are right now, you're in total panic mode." She offered and I thought about all my options, everyone I could think of that could care for a child— with the orphanage already filled to the brim in Hakanas, I couldn't risk sending him there. No— _fuck_.

"We're heading back to the capital." I addressed the others,

"_With _the baby?" Fera asked, and I nodded, walking to get on Tagris, "wait, _wait_, Silver, are you actually going to keep the baby? I was joking before about you becoming a parent."

"There's someone...I can trust her to take care of him."

"Who is this someone?"

"I thought you knew everything." I said smugly, at least glad that he didn't know about my previous ex's. Good _god _that would be a nightmare. I already had to worry about him with Lania, I didn't want to know how much _worse _he could get if he knew I had already slept with plenty of other women.

When the light of the transit shrine faded, and we were back in the capital, I looked at the child in my arms once more, he had fallen asleep, and I wondered if I was making the right decision. Again.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," I said over my shoulder as I got off Tagris's back, it would make too much of a commotion if we rode within the city walls, familiars were commonplace, but they usually weren't on the size of massive Lightning God Dragons.

Ken was positive beside himself with excitement, "I've never been to the capital before!" He shouted before taking off.

'_Good luck_,' Tagris said to me before winging off, I rushed away in the momentary distraction of the others, the last thing I wanted or needed was them following me as I attempted to pawn off a child to my ex-lover.

God, it sounded _worse _when I put it that way.

I jogged into the pub, quiet in the empty day, Leila was busy wiping tables but she looked up and froze when she saw me,

"Silver?"

"I need your help."

**Author's Note: Long ass chapter for the halfway point, 17 chapters left (?) and the book is done, yeeee**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: ADORA

I followed Silver and sat on the wall under the branches of a tree, waiting for her to come out of the pub. I got many looks from others from a distance, no one was comfortable in coming to talk with me. It was rather odd, being the one that was _out _of place. It was true that I definitely didn't look human.

I barely reached Silver's hips, my hair was a vivid pink, not to mention the antennas sprouting from my skull, and the _wings _on my back.

I was a Shaling, a child of light, strange in the eyes of humans. Born and raised in the presence of the Gods. Another realm, one far away from the darkness of this world. I didn't like the looks I was receiving like I was _strange_. I pulled my knees into my chest, waiting for Silver to make sure she was okay.

I knew now, her feelings and motivations. Her desire to save the Princess, no matter what. It was the exact same motivation behind my desire to serve my Goddess.

_Love_.

And I worried for Silver, seeing her sorrow and anger as she left destruction in her wake, feelings of hopelessness and inadequacy, I heard them all from Tagris's mind, it wasn't as if I was prying. Tagris was God, he had the ability to shut me out, yet chose not to. I knew he _wanted _me to know these things. I just didn't know if Silver would accept my help, accept _me_.

"Midget, what's up?"

I perked up instantly, it was Ken, "are you still exploring?" I asked, forgetting my previous moping, and he nodded, "I'm waiting for General Song, she's in that pub."

"Drinking?! Come on, let's go!" He cried, grabbing my hand, so easily, he didn't look at me as though I was strange, he yanked me from my spot and my wings flapped as he pulled me along when my toes touched the ground I was running after him, a smile on my face.

The pub was nearly empty, Silver was off to one side, talking with one of the maids it looked like, the baby in her arms as she fed the child with a bottle of milk, "Silver!" Ken called out and they both turned to look at us, I caught the way Silver's face shifted into slight panic before her expression remained stone-faced.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked though it looked like she was trying not to hiss.

"Friends of yours?" The redhead holding the child asked, her lips upturned in a smirk as we approached them,

"Y-you're really pretty." Ken murmured and all our eyes shot open in surprise at his lack of decency, the redhead blushed, but said nothing about it, cooing at the baby in her arms. "Uh sorry," He turned to Silver, "I found midget outside, she said you were drinking."

"I did not?!" I cried indignantly, and there was a sigh from Silver,

The redhead perked up, "would you like drinks? I can fix something up for you."

"No, we're _incredibly _busy Leila. We'll be leaving now." Silver said, glaring at Ken, and his shoulders dropped,

"Wait, but we _just _freed Parna's Coast of its curse, can't we celebrate, even if it's just a little bit?" He moped "besides, you could use a relaxing night."

I was worried that Silver would take his head off, her eyebrows had been pulled into a scowl as she worked her jaw around, the redhead bumped into her shoulder playfully.

"Any friend of our General here is welcome to drinks on the house," Leila winked and Ken gasped excitedly, Silver pinched the bridge of her nose,

"What if they find out where the Princess is?"

"Hey, it's okay to relax right now, it doesn't have to be something crazy but...take off your armor? Sit down? I know the Princess wouldn't want you working to the bone." I pointed out and she glanced at me, golden eyes practically boring holes into me. I knew she was a foreigner in these lands as well, she attracted the same kind of gazes that I received. I didn't dare ask about her past though, I could tell just from the way she carried herself, the look on her face when she didn't think anyone was watching, her past was riddled with sorrow and pain.

"I need to talk to the King-"

"Fera is taking care of that, sit down?" I tried again, and I could tell she was getting rattled by being forced into a state of relaxation, which is _exactly _why she needed something like this to get her mind off of everything.

"Silver, they're right, it's only been two days but you look _awful_. You can get out of your armor in the back room." Leila said, inclining her head to a closed door. With a defeated look on her face Silver made her way to the back room, as soon as the door had shut firmly behind her, Leila stepped closer,

"What happened?" She whispered, Ken and I looked at one another, I chose to answer,

"The Princess was taken by Salant this morning, we were too late to save her...now we don't know where she is, and...Silver isn't taking it well."

"It makes sense." Leila's eyes dropped to the child in her arms, "she said his name was Ryland, where did you get a baby from?"

Ryland...so she named him? Cute.

"Some old lady gave him to Silver before dying. Like, she seriously just died right in front of us." Ken said, he said it so plainly I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, and Leila reacted just as one would expect,

"Oh my _goodness_, that's terrible!" Leila gasped and Ken brushed aside his head, swiping his hair to the side,

"The name's Ken, this midget is Adora," I pursed my lips at the introduction, but Leila's gaze had drifted to the door where Silver was changing, Ken trailed off before suddenly asking,

"Leila, are _you _gay too?"

I smacked my head and squeezed my eyes shut, utterly done with this human and his random blurting outs, Leila twirled her hair in her finger, glancing off to the side, a blush on her cheeks, and I smacked Ken.

"If you must know...I've been with both male and female, how do you think I met Silver?"

Ken was coughing now, choking on his own breath, the knowledge of...how Silver knew this barmaid was incredibly _dangerous _in Ken's mind. I would need to lecture him later on keeping this a secret, it wasn't wise for him to be spouting out Silver's secrets, she might _really _take his head off. Saint or not. I know I would.

Silver came out of the room then, and I glanced at Ken with wide eyes, waiting for him to say something, to set off the bomb, she was readjusting her uniform, I had seen some of the soldiers around the palace wear them. A deep blue with cuffed sleeves. Gold trim ran down the front and sides of the arms, golden epaulets on her shoulders, a sign of her status as General, along with the gold and ruby pin on her chest. A belt on her waist, but the uniform went down to her mid-thigh, gray trousers and leather boots completed the ensemble.

"Silver." Ken began and I gasped when she looked up, "you have a good taste in women. Good job." He gave her a thumbs up. Well. That could have gone worse.

"W-what?" She gasped, and surprisingly, her cheeks shifted to a redder color, before a scowl was more noticeable and she glared at Leila, who chuckled with a shrug, holding the baby close to her before moving behind the counter. "Ken, I swear to the Goddess Ellora, if you make a mention of this to _anyone_. I will remove your arms, legs, and testicles. You will be a useless piece of shit that _nobody _will sleep with." She said it with such harshness that Ken actually bowed to her,

"I swear on my mother's life, I will tell no one."

"Tell no one what?" Fera walked into the pub then, and Ken screamed, which set off a chain reaction, and Ryland was screaming then, and suddenly the quiet pub was _filled _with noise. I guess that's what tended to happen when you got a bunch of babies together, it was never quiet.

"_Look _what you've done Fera." Silver said with exasperation, and Ruby peaked up from behind her brother's shoulder, but there was no apology on his lips as he began to bug her for what they had been talking about previously.

I watched them with a smile, I was glad that I was on this journey with them, it was incredibly good for me to be learning about others. That's probably why Ellora sent me, or perhaps she had just grown tired of my nagging.

The truth was, after sealing Zelnaris away, Ellora was forced to go into a deep sleep, one which lasted a long 900 years, I was one of the first Shaling born since her reawakening. But she still wasn't the same, her ability to intervene in the physical world was slight. It pained me to see my Goddess in such a state, she deserved more.

Perhaps that's why she had chosen the Princess and Silver to help the world in her absence, no, to _save _the world when she couldn't. I glanced at Silver, her exasperated face as she bickered with Fera, it was unlikely she understood the full weight that was being placed on her shoulders.

The will of Ellora was a fateful thing.

But I knew she had chosen correctly. I sensed great power and strength in the resolve of my friend, and I knew that the Princess was equally as strong as her Knight in mind and heart. Ruby sat beside me, and I felt the sad pang in my heart knowing that the feelings of affection she had for our General would never be reciprocated.

I had felt the force of her feelings for the Princess. It was unlikely that Silver would ever consider anyone else by her side. I also knew it wasn't my place to tell Ruby this. But I truly did worry for her, she was fragile, less so since her battle of wills with Radan, but the heart of a female in love was no simple thing.

Once Leila had calmed Ryland down, she began procuring drinks, which thrilled me to no end, I had heard of the wonders of human alcohol, and it was safe to say I was dying to try it.

I downed the mug in a few quick gulps, drawing a gasp from Ruby. The mead was sweet on my tongue, and I waited for the euphoric moment where I lost my faculties and became, as they call it, 'drunk.'

After a few moments, when nothing happened, I turned back to Leila, "more?" I asked and she smiled,

"It's nice to finally meet a girl that can hold her liquor, let me top that for you." She turned away from me, "Silver. _Silver _come here." The arguing in the background ceased as Fera and Silver were interrupted, I honestly didn't even know what they were arguing about this time, they were both using so many curse words I wondered if they had forgotten that they were in the presence of a priestess and a shaling, either that, or they just didn't care.

"Take Ryland." She held the child out and Silver took him, not a word of complaint on her lips as Leila began working.

"So...why the name Ryland?" I asked her, she pursed her lips and looked away, I noticed how she unconsciously started rocking her body to keep the baby asleep. She was good with kids, surprising, considering her military background and personality.

"My friend likes the name, and it was the first to come to mind."

I instantly understood that Ryland was probably a name that the Princess had talked about before, and Silver, being the cute and aware Knight she was, filed the information away for later. Of course, I chose not to mention this, I didn't know what she would do if I made such an assumption.

Not drop the baby, I hoped.

"You're good with kids." Ruby voiced my previous thoughts, I suddenly noticed that Fera was nowhere to be found. Probably tired of the noise, he was someone that preferred solitude, I noticed.

"That's because she's a _SAINT_!" Ken shouted, already tipsy, Silver hit him with a closed fist and he dropped to the floor, instantly knocked out. I stared at Silver with a smirk,

"What? He was going to wake the baby."

"You're cute," I muttered,

"What?!" She gasped loudly, and Leila pinched her cheek before sliding me a new mug, "Leila-cute? Me? No."

"She's right, you're downright adorable," Leila said with a grin, drinking her own pint of mead, I downed mine again, and found it lacking in its ability to make me as tipsy as Ken. Perhaps it was impossible for a shaling to get drunk, how incredibly unfortunate. Silver had rolled her eyes,

"You should sit down." I patted the barstool beside me, and she hesitated for a moment, "I want to hold the baby too."

Begrudgingly she sat beside me and held the sleeping bundle in her arms out, I took him in my arms and fell in love with his tiny nose and fingers. He was by far, the smallest human I had seen. He was even smaller than me! That was refreshing.

Granted, he was a baby, and I was a full-grown shaling.

But it was a victory in my book. I gasped softly when I pressing my finger to the soft skin of his hand, and he grabbed hold with a strength that I didn't know he possessed, I cooed softly, and Ruby watched over my shoulder. I wasn't sure if she also wanted to hold him, but I didn't offer, because I loved him already.

I didn't realize how much time had progressed until Ruby finally tapped me on the shoulder. "It's getting busy, you probably should let Leila take him home now."

I blinked and looked up, the pub was slowly coming to life as people came for their evening drink. Ryland was staring at me. He had this intelligent look in his eyes. Eyes that he shared with the Princess, I knew that from Silver's panic. They were beautiful, and I could see why Silver loved them. Loved them, but said nothing.

I glanced up again, Leila was watching me with a smile, "you ready for me to take him yet?"

"I guess," I sighed, "I envy you though,"

"Oh, you can visit as much as you want, seems like I'll be taking some work off for a while to make sure he'll be okay." She turned to Silver then, as I put the baby in her arms, "how much are you going to pay me?"

Silver's eyes widened, "ah, well I don't have any money on me right now but—"

"A visit. Once a week, until you're ready to take him." I could see the sheer panic on Silver's face and Leila instantly corrected herself, "I mean like, come talk to me. Not...yeah, just come and hang out with me."

Her features relaxed and she nodded, "I will. Once the Princess is safe. I'll visit and bring money, as much as you need for him." Silver promised and I smiled, hopping down from the barstool hating how I now stood practically at Silver's waist. The wings on my back weren't even good for something like constant flight. So I couldn't even pretend I was taller, no, this was my fate.

I bid farewell to Ryland and Leila before waiting at the door, ignoring the looks of everyone in the pub, and those that walked to and fro in the busy night streets. Ruby joined me, and for a moment it was quiet,

"Where's Ken?" I suddenly asked,

"Hm? Oh I think he's still passed out, they put him in the back so he wouldn't get in the way."

I snickered slightly, imagining that was funny to me, who knew he would be such a lightweight, and to be knocked out by a Silver smack? Iconic.

"Alright, we can go." I turned slightly to see Silver with Ken on her back, his face pressed into her shoulder, he was still out cold, and Silver didn't look very amused, "there will be rooms in the castle for you guys."

"What about you?" I asked as she walked past me,

"I live in the castle, Adora, I have a room already."

A room that's fraught with memories of the Princess. There's no way she'd end up sleeping like that. No. We needed to figure something else out, "we should all spend the night together!" I cried, "us shaling always have multiple to each room, we like to sleep in big groups." I could see the hesitation on Silver's face, preparing to refuse me, "please? It makes me uncomfortable to be alone."

"Of course, Adora! We want you to feel safe," Ruby smiled, glancing at Silver, "right?"

Silver nodded her head after a moment, not even a sigh on her lips, "all right, I'll see if I can find a room with multiple beds. Ken needs to go somewhere too."

"Yes! A sleepover!" I cried excitedly, hovering in the air momentarily before my wings gave out. I grinned happily that my plan had worked. And now, I would make sure Silver got a decent amount of sleep, even if I had to force her!

"I'm gonna go get washed up, it feels like I haven't been clean in years." Ruby said after we were all settled in the finely adorned room of the castle. I acknowledged her statement before sitting next to Silver, who was watching the fire in the fireplace.

Flames licked at the wood, and it crackled, wood splitting under the heat. We were quiet for a moment, I wondered about what to say,

"Tell me about the Princess?"

She stiffened, and then shifted her weight, "what do you want to know?" She asked loosely, and I thought for a moment, wondering about what to ask,

"Her personality, what does she like and dislike?"

Silver thought for a moment, "the Princess...is simple. She likes sweet things and flowers. She dances and sings, she cries, _a lot_." She laughed at her own statement for a moment, "she's brave, she once sought an audience with Fairy Queen Elquines, they scratched her up pretty good, even got shot with an arrow, but she did it. She actually opened a dialogue with the fairies and humans worked together with them," she clicked her tongue then, "of course, I never let her out of my sight after that."

"She's a daredevil, a scholar, she's always wanting to learn new things, to explore new places, and find new solutions. She's incredibly resourceful and willing to try anything." Her voice got softer after a moment, "she's kind, and gentle, and beautiful, just as the rumors say...but what the rumors don't speak of are her strength, tenacity, and fierceness."

"She once saved my life by putting herself between a raging sandworm, killing it instead of running and saving herself." She scoffed suddenly, glancing at me, "this paints me in a bad light, that was _one _time, I don't normally let her go off and do dangerous things—" and then she fell silent, and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking about the Princess's kidnapping.

"She sounds like an incredible person." I assured her, "I can't wait to meet her."

"She'll like you. She's never met a shaling before, but since she was blessed by Ellora...and you came from the realm of the deities, I think she'll have lots of questions for you, I'll apologize now for her behavior."

I laughed at that, "any and all of her questions will be welcomed _and _answered."

Silver turned to face me now, "I am curious, though, what is it like?"

What is it like? Beauty didn't even begin to describe my home, "warm, it is always springtime there. Flowers are always in full bloom, the sky is always bright. Parna's waters are beautiful and clear, Nerhes brings the warm wind, Teleo paints the night sky with stars, and Ellora brings light to everything." I explained, my hands waving in the air unceremoniously, "there is a beautiful palace where the deities all live, I would go there daily to visit Ellora, she's still very weak, after the fight with Zelnaris, and I worry about her all the time. I think she finally got annoyed enough this me because she sent me here." I laughed slightly,

"It just means that she trusts you that much, not just _anyone _could be sent to this fucked up world, and not get overwhelmed." She mused, resting her head in her palm, and my heart lifted at her words, it was nice to get validation from others, even if it was something as simple as the trust that Ellora had in me.

"Thank you...anyways, that's why it may seem that she's distant. She has by no means forgotten about this world, but...anyways, that's why she has people like you to help her out!"

Silver scoffed then, "I hardly think someone like me is fit to aid the Goddess."

"If not you, then who? So often we think of our actions as insignificant, but you don't realize how lives can change with a single sword, how lives can be saved with a single shield." I said seriously, and her brows furrowed, "don't doubt your skills and influence, they have a far wider reach than you would think."

"The Princess used to say something similar," she murmured, "I suppose I'm just a pessimist."

"If not my words, then you should listen to the words of the Princess that you adore." I gauged her reaction, "and I just wanted you to know that I won't tell anyone about your feelings. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with the fact that Tagris is letting me in..."

"I trust you." She shrugged, "I don't have any reason not to, so if you're going to give me advice, I have some for you, don't mind people's stares. They don't mean anything by it, eyes are drawn by those that look different. If they come and talk to you and they're offended by the way you look, tell me, alright?"

My heart swelled and I dove at her, hugging her before pulling back to cuddling into her side, "thanks Silver." I murmured, watching the fire as she had been doing, "did it used to bother you?"

"A lot." She admitted, "I used to wear my helmet whenever I could, not only so I could hide my hair and eyes, but also to hide the fact I was a girl. I was treated differently for my face, my body, it was incredibly frustrating."

"I've never seen your helmet, so...it's been better?" I asked glancing up at her, watching the shadows dance on her face, and that's when I noticed that her cheeks had flushed slightly,

"Um...Anna and the Princess liked my face, I guess I just got...used to being vulnerable in front of them."

"Who's Anna?"

"A girl in my squad, we were really close."

Ah, so they were sleeping together, but she was just too decent of a person to say that, "what happened to her?" I asked suddenly, regretting it instantly when I saw the look on her face.

"Sorry I took so long, bath is rea—did I interrupt something?" Ruby walked in then, probably at the worst timing ever, her hair still wet.

"Sit down Ruby, if I'm gonna share this, I might as well only do it once. It pertains to your brother too so you should hear it." Silver said, and Ruby hesitantly sat on the extra plush seat, and for a moment, it was quiet.

There was a heavy sigh, "Six years ago. There was a surge of Khabimist activity on the outskirts of the kingdom. Rumors had it that they were trying to revive King Hadakhan, one of the largest blights on our kingdom's history. We went to war."

She shifted beside me and I let go of her arm and scooted away so as not to make her more uncomfortable than was necessary, it was obvious she didn't like sharing. "I was a captain at the time, and we were dispatched to the ruins in Exarahn badlands. With it being so close to the capital...nobody thought...no...we didn't _want _to think that they would be so bold..." she trailed off,

"Spring, 1064 A.L. the extermination order was given for all Khabimists. We had no idea how close they were in their ritual. Each squad was dispatched to a rumored sighting of Khabimists. We were the unlucky ones."

She paused, taking a breath, steadying herself, I knew where this story was going. I could see it in the way Silver spoke, the look in her eyes, the way she carried herself.

A survivor.

"King Hadakhan resurrected. To retreat would mean exposing the capital city to danger, to remain meant certain death." With eyes staring unflinchingly into the fire, "I chose death." I felt a chill rush through my body, how matter of factly she had said it, chose it, willing to go through it. "Every. Single. Member. They all died in front of me, people I had accepted like family." Her hand clenched and with horror I saw as blood began to drip from between her fingertips, nails biting deep grooves into her skin.

"Sorry. I still get fucked over talking about it." She hesitated, "I nearly died in that battle too, we both were on the verge of collapse, that damnable king had an insane regeneration ability. That's when Fera intervened, he had just tamed Zeroth, and the bloody king was laid to rest once more. But...I was alone, _again_. They gave me the title of General, but little did they know the order I had given, the blood on my hands as I sent my friends to their deaths."

"I met Fera then, his expedition to Stygaea had ended the same way, everyone killed, he was doomed to wander for four months alone, and I guess...that's why we're as close as we are now. At least we had someone that understood..." she sighed then and turned to Ruby, "when you asked me of how I became General? Well. Now you know why my title is Bloody General. A constant reminder of the choice I made. When you asked me, is this what you expected to hear?"

I blinked suddenly, wondering if there would be a confrontation, it certainly seemed like Silver was asking for an argument, perhaps to vent off steam, perhaps simply because she wanted to know.

Ruby wordlessly got from her seat and knelt in front of Silver, gently taking her hand as the warm glow of Ellora began to heal the broken skin. "No. That's not what I expected to hear. And I'm sorry you had to suffer through that. I'm glad that you finally felt that you could trust us with this information. But please, don't hurt yourself any longer."

"She's right," I said, patting her leg, "what you did saved the kingdom. You saved the Princess then, and you saved her many times after that. And you will save her again. It is the will of Ellora."

She was quiet, "I wish I had the faith in me that you do." She said, leaning back, looking at the ceiling. I saw Ruby reluctantly let go of Silver's hand, the healing long since finished. "But you're right. I _will _save the Princess."

I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it, "I believe in you."

I woke up when Silver shifted, during the night I had somehow sprawled myself over her and Ruby's lap, Ruby was leaning into Silver's shoulder. The aspect of sleeping in separate beds was long since forgotten after we stayed up late talking, it was all I could think of doing to get Silver's mind off of it.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" She whispered I shook my head, still too tired to formulate a proper response. I was happy that we had ended up in the routine shaling sleeping pile, though I doubted it had been very comfortable for Silver. And for me to be honest, Silver had thighs of rock, I should've just slept on Ruby.

"I need to get up."

"Noooooo." I trailed off, and I heard her chuckle slightly, but I begrudgingly scooted from her lap, Ruby stirred then too,

"What? What time is it?" She mumbled, I heard Silver get up, and Ruby practically fell over.

"Go back to sleep, it's still dark." Silver whispered back, and I heard Ruby's steady breathing and knew she had fallen back sleep, since we had met one another I could tell that she loved and relished her sleep, my wing had crumpled some time during the night, and was hurting me terribly. So I got up and began to smooth the thin membrane out.

Silver was right, it was still dark, the fire was still crackling in the hearth though, providing the light I needed to see. Last night...was incredibly eye-opening, not only did we learn about Silver's past, and I learned about her Princess and previous challenges with her race, but Ruby also shared her experiences in the Arcanum, learning priestcraft and the sorts.

It quite reminded me of how the education system for the shalings was set up. But that was a story for another late night girl talk. It was nice, I felt closer to them already. Ah. I wonder if Ken is alright? We kind of left him passed out on a bed in another room. Oh well.

Now that I was awake, there was no chance for me to go back to sleep. I decided to take the chance in cleaning myself up, just as Ruby had done last night. The water was warm and clear, but nothing like the holy waters of Parna in my homeland.

I sighed, although I didn't mind a little relaxing here and there, I was already ready to be on our journey again. At least, I knew I wasn't alone, Silver was still incredibly antsy, I was surprised she had stayed still long enough for both of us to fall asleep on her. I sunk lower in the water, a smile on my face as I imagined how happy Ruby was going to be when she realized how she slept.

It only made my heart ache to know that her quest was going to be futile, that her feelings, hopeless. I was never one to believe that any kind of situation was hopeless.

But this one was. For little Ruby, there was no competition between her and the Princess, Silver was smitten, as I'm sure it was the will of Ellora, everything would happen as she decreed it.

I got out of the bath, getting ready for the day, praying that we would get news of the Princess soon, that our journey could resume. It was no sooner than I had wrapped myself in my clothes when I heard the hasty knock on the door. I opened it, a pale-faced courier seemed surprised when he dropped his gaze to see my short height.

"Can we help you?"

"Where is General Song?" He asked hurriedly and my heart leapt,

"Do you have word on the Princess? Where is she?" I asked, and he shook his head,

"Prophet Chimer was kidnapped."

We traveled to the Cloying Wastes as soon as we got Ruby up, although she was practically falling asleep on Winter's back the entire trip. It was a few short jumps through the transit shrine in order to make it to the vast desert landscape.

I'm the one that made the decision to jump on this case. It didn't sit right with me. Not only was Ellora's blessed in the clutches of evil, but now her devoted servant as well? No, I would not stand idly by and let the forces of darkness pull at the fraying strings of my Goddess. I refused to let her worry any more than she already did.

Silver hadn't questioned my decision, I was grateful for that small miracle at least, even she wouldn't sit idly by if there was work to be done. The sun was just barely beginning to peak over the high mountains that enclosed the desert space, but all that could be seen was sand and high rock faces seemingly carved from the land.

We landed in Alseik, guards were patrolling, but they let us pass when they saw the dragon insignia on Silver's arm.

"General Song, we will inform the Lord right away."

"No need," she answered coolly, "we're here for information on the kidnapping of Prophet Chimer, and for a wizard to protect my friends' familiars." Both Ken's banana and Ruby's owl would suffer in the extreme desert heat, so certain precautions and measures were taken in place to prevent it. The soldiers saluted and directed her to an encampment where an Onyx Order agent was waiting.

"Oh, hey Fera," she mused, but he only looked away, and I wondered if there was bad blood between the two. "You're here for Prophet Chimer? I think I also heard that Princess Lania might be here—"

"Where?" Silver interrupted her immediately and her eyes widened for a moment,

"It's a rumor a little birdie told me, I'm unsure of whether it's true or not, you'd have to speak to the man that's been spouting it off. But as for Prophet Chimer—"

"Where is this man?"

"_General _Song." She said in exasperation, "take it down just a few notches, I'm getting there—"

We all froze in surprise when Silver grabbed her, very nearly lifting the agent off her feet, "you would do well to learn to speak quickly in situations where time is of the essence, when it comes to the safety of the Princess, I am _not _patient." Her voice had taken on a dangerous tone before she set the agent on her feet.

"You may be a General, but make no mistake, the Order follows only Crow. That being said, the rumors are stemming from a camp of mercenaries outside of Alseik—"

"Good _god _Sarin, this is why no one likes you, tell Silver where the camp is, or I'll report you to Crow _myself _for insubordination," Fera growled and _that _made Sarin pause,

"North."

"_Thank _you." Silver said, trudging back to Tagris, I glanced between the two, suddenly feeling very conflicted. She took off with a gust of wind, Ken let out a whistle as he watched her cut through the air, heading north.

"Prophet Chimer was taken by the Crokhoons, we don't have word on where she is exactly, but it's a pretty good assumption she's somewhere near the altar of fire, where the Crokhoons live."

"Thank you for your incredibly long-winded answers, as always, Sarin." Fera inclined his head to her and she crossed her arms, unhappy with his show of gratitude, I nodded my head in thanks to her before we all jumped on our familiars to follow the impatient General north.

It was just as we were about to land that I realized we had forgotten to get the spell for the familiars. I was only reminded by the complaining thoughts of Winter.

"Oh. Shoot." Ruby muttered as we landed, Silver was already talking to a group of the mercenaries, trying to get any kind of information that she could about the whereabouts of the Princess, when she was seen, and the like.

"Silver, any news?" Fera asked when she approached us again, an unhappy look on her face, whether that meant she had news or not was yet to be determined.

"She was seen flying in the direction of Golden Peak, Salant and a full battalion of Fallen Legion were with her...any news on Chimer?"

"Only that the Crokhoon have her, we don't exactly know where." I piped up, and her face became puzzled, and I could guess what she was wondering, whether or not if the Crokhoon and Salant were allied now, or if it was a simple fluke. But I highly doubted it.

"Um...I have to travel back to Alseik for the spell, I'll have to meet you in Golden Peak—"

"They won't let you in if you're alone, but if you're with me...then maybe. I have scrolls you can use." Silver suddenly said, pulling scrolls out of her void space to give to Ken and Ruby, runes were inscribed on the parchment, spells of cooling. "They only last 15 minutes though,"

"A saint _and _a scout? Damn Silv, way to go! So prepared" Ken mused, using one of the scrolls on his banana, no one made a comment on Silver's new nickname, but if I was honest, I kind of liked it.

"I once made the mistake of not being prepared for the desert heat. It almost cost both my life and the life of the Princess. I can't afford to make mistakes twice." She said matter of factly and I remembered the conversation from last night, it must be correlated to the time the Princess protected her from a sandworm.

"Lead the way to Golden Peak Camp, I'm curious to see what it's like, even _I _haven't been there yet." Fera mused she glanced back at him as she got on Tagris,

"Prepare to be disappointed."

**Author's Note: If you want to follow me on Instagram for art posts, my username is SlvrSong, (super original, I know). But also, I'm posting this series on wattpad and they have an image function, I've been posting in-game art along with the chapters, so if you want to see some of the landscapes, go check it out!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: SILVER 

We rushed to the encampment of the Griffin Knight, housed in the looming golden rocks that offered protection from evil, on the highest peak, one that soared even above the clouds, the King of the Griffins lived there, keeping an eye on his domain.

I had been here only one time previously, and the visit hadn't ended on a happy note. Griffin Knights leaped from the rocks, flying out to meet us, and when they judged that our intentions weren't hostile, they led us to the ground, however, even the Griffin Knights dared not to point spears at Tagris.

I dismounted, when I turned, I saw General Killian exiting his tent, his face breaking into a smile when he saw me. Contrary to popular belief, the ever stone-faced General in council meetings was downright cheery when he wasn't keeping up appearances. I wondered how he could be so two-faced, not that it was a bad thing in this case.

"General Song, it is good to see you, we heard what happened to the Princess."

I bristled unconsciously at the mention of the Princess, "General Killian, you haven't changed." I said, his burnished golden armor shone in the hot noonday sun, his skin weathered by the wind, darkened by the sun, but his green eyes were intelligent, age had not dulled them.

"On the contrary, I had to get myself a new sword." He grinned at me, patting the sword strapped to his back, I remembered when Lania and I had been here a year ago, the Griffin Knights had an annoyingly prideful concept of ritual combat in order to be admitted to their sanctum...it appears they were more lenient, considering the treatment my companions were receiving.

"How is your wound?"

Ah, yes. The last time we had been here, I nearly lost my life, sending Lania into a panic, she had vowed to never leave the castle walls again, so I wouldn't be in danger. I fought back a sigh, if only she had remained true to her word, none of this would be happening.

"Just another scar on my body, out of sight, out of mind." He smiled slightly at my words, nodding his head slightly, "we're here because we heard that the Princess was seen. Do you have any word on her location?"

His demeanor changed in an instant, the smile wiped from his face, "I can tell you exactly where she is." He said slowly, raising his arm, my heart dropped when I saw the Fortress that could be seen over the large pillars of stone.

My _god_. They had finished it? The last time we were here, Lania and I were trying to fix the elemental pillars that had been thrown out of balance, she enjoyed researching the language of the ancients, runes had been inscribed in the weathered towers, she had successfully awakened three of them...but,

I glanced in the distance, the Pillar of Earth, we had been attacked by the monsters of the land, Lania had nearly lost her life by falling off a cliff, I remembered catching her and the way she had begged me to let her go. To save myself.

'_Never_.' I had promised, even as the monsters tore through my armor and skin, I clenched my hand then, wishing that _my_ life being in danger was the _only _thing I had to worry about. Now that Lania was in danger, my greatest fear had been realized, my greatest nightmare come to life.

"We call it the Fortress of Sorrows. Many slaves and knights were forced to work on it until they died...our greatest failure stands tall. That's where Princess Lania will be."

"Then that's where I will go."

"Don't be foolish, General Song, my men have been trying for years to stop it from being built, as if the barrier around it was the worst of our problems, it's practically the stronghold of the Fallen Legion, at least two of their generals stay there—"

"Your words mean nothing to me. I'll find a way to save her."

He froze, before sighing heavily, "what am I saying?" He chuckled briefly, "you Dragon Knights know nothing of patience...well, in this case..." his eyes leveled to mine, "I'll give you all the help I can muster."

"Silver!" I heard Adora cry and I glanced over to her before my heart suddenly stopped, and for a moment, it was Lania I saw twirling around, flowing silk of the traditional Alseik wear-

'_Silver!_' I heard her voice call out, and then it was gone. And in her place was Adora with the biggest smile on her face and Ruby, her face was flushed as she held her arm and kept her head down. My face twisted at the memory and I turned away.

Tagris knew where I wanted to go, and we took off without a word, despite the surprise on my companion's faces.

'_You needn't torture yourself like this._' His voice said softly in my mind, I closed my eyes and leaned back, letting the wind whip through my hair, '_your companions will worry about you...more than they already do._'

"There is something I must do. Something I must try. You once called me the hero chosen by Ellora, did you mean that?"

'_I did. You can fix the balance in this land. This will weaken the force field, but you still need the key._'

"Then I'll get the key. You know nothing can stop me from saving the Princess, not Salant, not even Zelnaris himself, I'll die before I break my vow to the King."

'_Oh little one...do not carry the weight of the world alone, your back will break._'

"I have you," I whispered as he began to descend, I could see the scorpions crawl all over the sand, and I felt a shiver through my body as I remembered what it felt like to be stabbed by one of them, to feel the hot poison coursing through my veins, the sand rolled with the worms underneath,

'_Indeed, and I will never betray you._'

He hit the ground with stunning force and I pitched forward, I heard the shrieking of the scorpions, a noise I would never be able to forget. They had long since been allowed to overrun these lands, the Griffin Knights had been too busy with delaying work on the fortress that they had been allowed to breed without hindrance.

'_Allow me to offer you my power, little one, I will shoulder your burden._' The sky darkened instantly and I felt the electricity race through my body, '_cover your ears._'

Instantly my hands covered my ears, Tagris let out a roar that shook the sands, with a flap of his wings, worms that had been burrowing underground were flung into the sky, thunder ripped through the sky and I was blinded by the flash of lightning, I smelt the burning of flesh, my ears rang with the thunder—

When the flashing stopped, I gasped as rain hit my face, soaking into the sand of the desert in who knew how long? But it wasn't the rain that had drawn my awe, but the dead bodies that filled the valley. Killed almost instantaneously by the dragon I was riding. I felt a newfound surge of respect for Tagris, and perhaps the tiniest bit of a thrill knowing he could have easily killed me the moment we had first met. I slid from his neck, rain pelting my armor, he butted my shoulder,

'_I would never have killed you, little one._'

"Why the new pet name?" I asked over my shoulder as I approached the weathered obelisk, remembering when we were last here, and Lania muttering under her breath as she worked on translations. "I didn't think you were the type to fuss over a human." My gaze drifted towards the direction I knew the cliff was in, an unreserved sigh fell from my lips.

'_Someone has to take care of you until you can learn to fly on your own, you are my fledgling._' I turned back to him with a slight scowl, he looked smug as he settled down in the sand, letting the rain drip off his scales,

"Did I just get adopted by a Dragon God?" I glanced down then, something was buried in the sand,

'_You don't think Gerald will approve?_' My face soured when he mentioned my predecessor, no, the man who had raised me. Come to think of it, he was supposed to be living out his retirement in this dump of a landscape. I prayed to God I wouldn't see him, I didn't need him yelling at me for losing the Princess. I knelt down to uncover the object,

"I don't think he'll mind, he never really thought that highly of me anyways..." my voice trailed off when I realized what it was, a piece of fabric torn from a dress.

The Princess's dress.

'_Nonsense, he loved you, you were his fledgling before you were mine._'

"Tagris." I whispered, horror striking me as I wondered about why a piece of her dress—I turned it over, seeing her hasty scrawl.

'To my Knight- Destroy the necklace when you find me? Lania :)' I let out a sigh of relief, perhaps I was worrying too much if she had the time to tear her clothes off and write smiley faces on them, perhaps I was the strange one...

'_You are a strange fledgling,_' He rumbled, and I tucked the cloth into my void space, glaring back at the dragon. I remembered what he had been saying before I was distracted by my gay thoughts,

"I'm nobodies fledgling!" I huffed, "and you're talking about the man that gave knives to a six-year-old, I nearly killed myself! I'm lucky to be here today!"

'_Luck does not exist. But fate? You are here living out your destiny that the Goddess Ellora has dictated. You were always meant to be the Hero of these lands. It is what you were born to do._'

My hand reached out for the pillar before I hesitated, I wasn't a scholar, I barely knew the history of this land, nor did I have a close connection to the Goddess. Could I accomplish what my Princess could not?

"_Ever the doubter of your skills?_" Lania's voice questioned in my mind, and I sighed before pressing my palm to the pillar. Brilliant light filled my vision, embracing my body, I gasped, looking up,

"Princess?" I whispered before realizing how wrong I was, no, this being had the face of Lania, but her eyes, they glowed gold, long hair flowed past her waist, and the brilliant wings flared across her back.

"I am Ellora, my child, I have been waiting for you." She said, a smile on her lips. I truly understood the rumors among the castle folk now. Lania bore an incredible likeness to the Goddess of Light.

"Princess Lania, you're protecting her, right? Is she okay?!" The questions spilled from my lips, the warm skin of the Goddess brushed my face, and I was surprised, I had always imagined the Gods and Goddesses as spirits, just as Lania could see, but no, she was flesh and blood.

The creator of humans had the body just like a human.

"My sweet Lania is stronger than you know. She waits for you in your dreams...my power has long since faded since my fight with Zelnaris, but as long as her heart remains pure, she will never know the sting of darkness...but you...my hero, you are the spark in my conquest, the fire that will bring my light to the world. By your sword this land will be free, and by your shield my people will be safe."

My breath stopped in my throat, her face softened as she brushed aside my hair, "perhaps it is too soon...but know that I am with you...now and always..." her voice faded away and I blinked.

The headache hit me like a brick and I squeezed my eyes shut against the pounding behind my eyes. Was that...real?

'_Speaking with the creators will leave you weak for a while. It takes a lot of energy to remain in the presence of them._' I felt the warm breath of Tagris as he nudged me with his head, '_open your eyes little one, see what you've done._'

Opening my eyes, I took a step back in surprise, the pillar of earth had been completely reformed, there was nothing but the complete runes written down the sides of it. The clouds had vanished, beneath our feet, the sand had hardened, forming solid earth.

'_Ellora has chosen well._'

My breath rattled in my chest. Hero of Ellora, fate, destiny, the words bounced around inside my head, the magnitude of it all, I suddenly felt very faint. I leaned back, resting myself against Tagris's chest, he hummed softly.

"This has all gotten so..." I trailed off, unsure of the word I was thinking of, "I just want to save my Princess...this whole being the Hero of Ellora business...I'll put it in the back of my mind."

'_Your goal is one and the same._' Tagris replied but offered no further insight.

"I have to go to the remaining pillars."

'_Then let us be off, little one._'

I hated how the pet name was starting to appeal to me. Little? Bah.

'_You did well, the magic in the land has been stabilized._' Tagris said, glancing at the fading sunlight, we had traveled all over the Cloying Wastes to visit the three remaining pillars. To see them in their pristine condition, Lania would be ecstatic at the perfectly intact runes.

I would have to show her someday. I wonder if she would be upset that all her work had gone to waste, or if she would be excited by my newfound ability at...what could this even be described as? Stabilizing magic? Fixing ancient ruins?

I probably only had this ability because these pillars were made for the Heroes of old to stabilize the land...I wondered if the sand beneath my feet was caused by the magic falling out of sync, or if this land had always been a dump?

'_Little one, you need to rest._'

"I want to check the barrier—" I felt myself pitching forward, Tagris caught me with his head, a skeptical look in his bright blue eyes, "tomorrow," I admitted, speaking to the Goddess and channeling the energy to balance the magic...I understood why Lania and I had spent several days doing this last time.

I sighed and pulled myself onto Tagris, when had I last felt this tired? It wasn't even a mental tired, it was like my body physically couldn't do what I wanted it to, it was disconcerting. If we should be attacked—

'_I will bear your burdens._'

"What would I do without you?" I smiled, leaning into his neck as he took flight,

'_Not take care of yourself? Make stupid decisions? Endanger your life—_'

"That was rhetorical. Don't actually answer it."

He laughed beneath me. I turned my face towards the sun as it sank behind the rocky mountains that encompassed the Cloying Wastes. I was watching another sunset without my Princess at my side again.

"It's beautiful, Princess, I can't wait to tell you about it." I murmured,

'_In your dreams, she is there._'

My dreams...I froze instantly, sitting up, "wait. You mean like. That's what Ellora meant? Wait. Is it actually Lania? Not my—"

"_It's her._"

"What the _fuck_, why didn't she say anything?" I covered my face, the way I crumbled before her in my dreams, how honest I was. Well damn, that's probably _why _she didn't say anything. I would have a _severe _scolding for her tonight.

And suddenly, I didn't dread going to sleep. I didn't dread my dreams, now that I knew...now that I knew I wasn't _actually_ dreaming. And then we were descending in the Golden Peak camp, knights cleared the way, and grocers held onto their stock from the gusts his winds created.

Adora found us instantly, her face one of regret, "Silver, I'm _really _sorry—" she was still dressed in the Alseik clothing, a short skirt, bare midriff, a shawl that had been modified for her antennae, I smiled softly patting her head,

"Think nothing of it Adora, you did nothing wrong. Did you see my memories again?" I wasn't interrogating her, I was simply curious to know how far the connection went, and I silently wondered why Tagris allowed her to—

'_Someone else should know to look after my little one as well._'

Adora laughed at that, but covered it with a cough, "sorry," she apologized, "and...yeah, I saw, I'm sorry."

"Can't blame anyone besides this dragon." I patted his side teasingly, he huffed and knocked me lightly, but unfortunately, I didn't have the physical ability to right myself.

"'_Oh'_" We said at the same time as I hit the ground.

"Silver?!" Adora cried then, Tagris lifted me with one of his feet, but my collapse had caused quite a commotion, already I could see Fera and General Killian rushing from the tent they had been in, with Ruby close behind, worry on all their faces.

"What happened? What did you do?" Fera demanded, helping me right myself with the help of Tagris's tail,

"General Song, do you need the priests?"

"I'm here!" Ruby shouted I cleared my throat, silencing everyone.

"I stabilized the magic of the land, and I spoke to the Goddess Ellora, I'm fine, just tired."

"_What_."

"Goodnight," I mumbled as I was pulled into Tagris's side and he wrapped his tail around me, his wing covering my head like a perfect little hovel, I heard the cries of dismay from the others, but the sound was faint, or maybe it was just because I was tired? I glanced down at my hand, fingers loosely clutching the scrap of Lania's dress, I would confront her, tonight.

'_Goodnight little one._'

I recognized the scene of this one. The sunset after my injury. I had promised to watch it with Lania before I had passed out from my wounds, and when I went to make good on that promise she had complained and told me I needed to rest.

I remembered this day well.

It was the day we both confessed to one another.

It was the day I rejected her.

She was sitting on the edge of the rock, legs swinging out over the edge in an incredibly dangerous way. I approached her, she turned with a big smile on her face, the Alseik clothes flowing around her.

Now I _knew _this wasn't a dream, and she was still daring to be this dangerous? God _dammit _Princess. I put my hands under her shoulders and before she even realized what was happening, I had her in my arms,

"You know how I feel about you doing dangerous things."

"Aw _geez_, it's fine!" She pouted sullenly wrapping her arms over her chest, looking towards the sunset, "I'm glad I get to see another sunset with you."

"Princess. Drop the act, I know it's really you." I scowled down at her, and she slowly turned to look at me, the most innocent look in her eyes, as if she hadn't _willingly _deceived me.

"How did you figure it out? It wasn't me? Was it?"

"No, your acting is shit, I'll give you that, but fortunately for you, I'm as dense as a brick. Ellora had to come down from the heavens herself to tell me."

She was laughing now, and I realized how much I _missed _her laugh. "Oh my, _Ellora_? I can't believe she ended my ruse!" Once I was a significant way from the edge, I set Lania on her own two feet, "I _am _sorry," she said then, looking away, "I couldn't help it, you were so vulnerable with me, you've never been like that before. You know I worry about you, right?"

I couldn't help myself as I hit the back of her head and she gasped, "you!-"

"Worry about yourself, Princess, or do you doubt my skills?" I goaded she scowled at me,

"Of course not! I doubt your ability to take _care _of yourself! Geez, our meetings have been case and point, how many times have I told you that you need to eat something? At least I knew you were sleeping because that's how I found you but—" She was shaking her head now, I hesitated, all I did was lament about how I couldn't protect her, blame myself, ask lots of questions, I hadn't realized that any of it was real, the past few nights I had been distant, unwilling to hurt myself, or I even went without sleep just to avoid her.

Ah fuck, that sounds wrong now that I knew she was real.

"I miss you," I whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat when she looked at me, I pulled her into my arms, "so much has happened since I left. I didn't realize that this was real...so I didn't say anything." I mumbled, tightening my grip on her, "Bartholomew died."

She stiffened instantly, pulling away from me, panic on her face, _regret_.

"It wasn't your fault. It was _mine_." I said bitterly, I couldn't look her in the eye, I daresay she got along with Bartholomew better than I did, he had cared deeply for her, proclaiming his love for her on more than one occasion, "I was a fool, and his blood is only on my hands."

Her hands wrapped mine, "Silver...I'm so sorry." She was crying now, and I laughed softly wiping the tears away,

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you won't, and he was a dear..._dear _friend." She whispered,

"I also found your note you left on your dress," I began, hoping to change the subject so she wouldn't cry. "You know it would have been easier if you had just told me yourself, instead of pretending. What if I _hadn't _found it?"

She was wiping her eyes of tears, sniffing in an unladylike fashion, "then I _would _start to doubt your skills."

I scoffed at that, taking a few steps back to process what she had said, "really? _Really_? If I _hadn't _found this minuscule piece of fabric in this _entire _vast desert, _then _you would begin to doubt me? _Really_?" I turned away from her in a small show of defiance.

She laughed as she hugged me from behind, "you know I'm teasing, you silly Knight." I glanced over my shoulder but she had hidden her face, "I knew you would go to the pillars eventually, you're the Hero of Ellora, I dropped it when we flew over where the—"

"Wait, _wait _you knew about the whole Hero of Ellora thing?" I complained and she let out a humph,

"I had my suspicions since we came here last time, but I _am _close to the Goddess, she's been communicating with me frequently since I was kidnapped. She has been giving me her strength."

"Are you okay?" I whispered, turning to face her, "Aisha told me you tried to escape...have they hurt you?"

She shook her head, "it's the necklace, Salant says it houses a demon, he uses it to control me. I nearly stabbed his face off, I'm still right bitter about this damnable spell." Her cheeks puffed out and my eyes widened,

"You tried to stab a demigod? With one of your tiny knives?"

"You _gave _me those knives! And yes. Yes I did."

I laughed at her words, knowing that the Goddess was right, I had sorely underestimated my Princess, I doubted even _I _had the confidence to face a demigod with a tiny knife. She was staring at me, a smile on her lips, "what?" I asked after I caught my breath,

"I missed hearing your laugh."

"I could say the same." I murmured, reaching out to touch her face, hesitated, and then pulled away,

"God _dammit _Silver!" She yelled suddenly and I blinked in surprise, "when you thought it was a dream you were all so cute and touching me and being all gentle and _shit_, and now you're being a—"

"A what?"

"A fucking coward!" She shouted and I wrinkled my nose at her,

"How many times have I fucking _told _you to watch your language?" I asked in an exasperated way, and she stuck her tongue out at me, like the _child _she was. And then I cupped her face in my hands and she blushed as she looked at me, "I am _not _a coward." I whispered before I pressed my lips to her forehead.

I jolted awake, glancing wildly before remembering that I was sleeping beside Tagris. His breathing was slow and steady, and I knew he was still asleep. I sighed. My eyes fell to the scrap of fabric still in my hands, and I pulled it to my chest.

Oh. Perhaps I was still a coward. I should've kissed her on the lips.

I didn't want to be the fool that stole her first kiss inside a dream though. It feels like that wouldn't really count. When I saved her, I promised myself, I'd kiss her then, I wouldn't be a coward anymore.

Come what may, whether it be having my titles stripped from my person, or even banishment, I would face them all if it meant I would be able to show the world my love for Lania. I remembered how she had promised to run away with me if I ended up getting banished for pursuing a relationship with her.

I remembered how we were finally going to talk about things, how I had finally given in.

That was the day I left for the Highlands.

If I had known that she wouldn't be waiting for me when I came back, if I had known that she would have been kidnapped...I would have told her everything I wanted to say.

'_Must I make a choice between the kingdom or you?_' I had asked her, and I knew my answer.

If I had to make the choice between saving the kingdom and saving Lania...

I wouldn't hesitate to save Lania. That's how selfish I was. Perhaps it was to preserve my own happiness, or it was to preserve hers, I didn't know. It certainly sounded more chivalrous to proclaim it was for her sake.

But a chivalrous knight also wouldn't be planning to pursue a relationship with a princess, thus committing treason.

It seemed chivalry was the furthest description of me.

I wondered if I would be able to squeeze out of Tagris's hold, if I was awake, I might as well exercise, it seemed my bodies faculties were working again, I didn't want to continue to let my gay thoughts take over, that could be bad for everyone involved. I began to move, I was in the space between Tagris's leg and where his wing met his ribcage and covered me, his tail wrapped protectively around me.

He shifted then, and I saw his head was also under his wing, one eye was staring at me, ah, shit.

"Good morning Tagris, I'm sorry for waking you."

'_It's no matter little one, the sun is about to rise anyways._'

"So that name is really going to stick, huh?" I muttered under my breath and he laughed, sitting up, I ducked from underneath his wing before I was free, hardly anyone was up and about yet, I took in a deep breath of the cool desert air. I much preferred it to the sweltering heat that accompanied the sun.

And then I was running, blood pumping, pushing the thoughts far from my mind. Exercising, training, everything to keep my body in shape for the fight with Salant. Because I _would _fight him, and he would _bleed _for everything he had done.

The necklace that kept Lania prisoner, I would need to figure that out as well, I wondered if it could be simply broken. I would need to ask her more about it tonight, I couldn't very well search hidden archives if I knew nothing about what I was searching for.

I was slightly annoyed that she hadn't told me that she was real, that somehow Ellora was bridging the gap between us through our dreams. It had been a while since I last looked forward to sleeping.

A wise man once said 'absence makes the heart grow fonder,' an ancient proverb that I never really paid attention to, but now that I was living in absence, it was true that I missed Lania terribly.

"Yo, Silv, good morning." I turned, blinking in surprise that it was Ken,

"You're up early." I noticed, stretching for a moment as he approached with a yawn, "did you sleep at all? You look awful."

"Thanks, and yeah, this temperature is fucking with my system."

"You haven't traveled much, have you?"

"Nah." He shook his head, leaning up against the rock face beside me, "never left the Highlands, born and raised in the Gilded Woods, so all of this...all of this is new." I continued with my sword exercises, not responding to him. "Hey, this may sound weird, but do you know an officer that has a blue pegasus?"

Bartholomew flashed behind my mind, and I hesitated, lowering my sword as I stared at him, "I suppose you could say that, why?"

"Ah it's just, a few years ago my hometown was attacked by Rabbini, and the knight that was dispatched to help us took care of everything...I never got the chance to thank him—"

Ah. Wait. That was _me_. I searched my memory, trying to find Ken, but to no avail,

"I became an adventurer because of him, took up the bow and everything, I guess my origin story is trying to find him so I could thank him for saving my home and inspiring me to become strong."

Oh.

"Silv?"

I realized I was staring at him and I blinked and looked away. I wondered if it was pompous to admit to the deed now. I didn't want to make him feel awkward, "the knight you speak of...they died in the battles of Exarahn, I'm sorry." It was technically true. The person I had been back then died when my squad had.

His shoulders deflated momentarily, "Really? Do you know...how he died?"

I looked away from him then, continuing my stances from where I had left off, "died fighting against King Hadakhan, many good soldiers lost their lives then." I trailed off, remembering the blood, "it's not something I wish to remember."

"Of course, sorry, thanks for letting me know." He nodded, taking on a seriousness that I hadn't seen in him before,

"General Song."

I turned to see General Killian, he was beckoning me to his tent. I sheathed my sword and nodded at Ken before leaving him to his thoughts, "what is it?"

"I thought I would fill you in on the plans that were discussed yesterday."

While I was off gallivanting as the hero of Ellora. _Right_. He led me to the center of the cent, where a map had been laid across the wooden table. I remembered this same tent from when Lania and I had been here a year ago, the markings of the four elemental pillars could still be seen on the old map.

"You want to find a way inside that fortress? Then you need to go through Jayce. He's holed himself up in the Temple of Sands, he was one of the head magical engineers for the barrier...yesterday we discussed your group going into the depths of the temple to find out what he knows—"

"What about Prophet Chimer?" Though it killed me to say it, she was the reason that we came to Cloying Wastes in the first place. If it was in our power, she deserved to be rescued as well.

"Princess Lania takes priority." I heard a voice from behind me, I met the violet eyes of Adora as she skipped into the tent, my eyebrows furrowed, confused at her words. She, more than anyone, would have a reason for saving the Prophet of her Goddess.

"But-"

"No buts," she interrupted, "you're my friend, Silver, and I will do whatever it takes to support you in retrieving the Princess." I felt a pang in my chest, wondering if it was a good or bad thing that she was saying these things. A good thing because it felt like I was finally..._finally _making some new friends, which Lania had been bugging me about for well over the past two years. But it also meant that Adora had seen inside my mind, and she knew things that were better off unsaid.

"My Griffin Knights will assault the Crokhoons, they will rescue Chimer, does that satisfy you, General Song?"

"Thank you, do you know of what lies in the temple?"

"It was recently excavated, when our explorers tried to map out its vast cave systems, only one was able to come back alive, undead and kin of Shakiba have made it their dwelling."

"Shakiba...huh?" I murmured, he was one of the three beings that's ruled the Cloying Wastes, a great bat with skin that glowed gold. He fought for control of the lands along with Kegriff, King of the Griffins, and Graveon, the dimensional whale. I didn't want to make trouble with any of them, but if that's where Jayce was...

"Then we'll make ready. That researcher...did he say anything else?"

"Only that it was the devil's errand to explore those halls."

The great cracked doorway was buried deep in the mountain that the Golden Peak camp rested upon. Conveniently placed for our easy travel. I continued to supply Ruby's owl with spell parchments but upon seeing the entryway, my heart sank that none of our familiars would be able to accompany us.

I really would have liked Tagris's backup for fighting Shakiba kin.

'_You will be fine, little one, your companions are with you._'

"All the familiars should make their way to the oasis, just so they don't get overheated, who knows how long we'll be in these ruins?" I explained, I ducked inside the alcove, darkness greeted me. I squinted against the black before raising my sword, the blade began to glow and I moved it to observe the walls.

It seemed only the entrance was small, the cave system opened up, great ancient hallways with carvings from the forgotten ages inscribed in the walls. Lania would have _loved _this. The others were behind me now, and we each had our own way of lighting the path.

We had progressed quite a ways, the light from the entrance was lost in the dark, and still we found nothing.

"It's quiet..." I muttered, "too quiet."

"Wait...do you feel that?" Adora suddenly asked, and I glanced back at her, shadows dancing off her face as she looked at the ground in concentration, "the ground is...shaking." We all went still, trying to figure out what she meant.

It hit all at once.

The ground seemed to roll under our feet and I rotated on the balls of my feet, looking around, trying to identify a source. It couldn't be sandworms, we were too far underground—

I gasped when I saw the walls begin to fracture, deep cracks biting into the ancient murals and runes of the temple. The ceiling was beginning to fall in large chunks. The rocks crumbled, we needed to _run_. "Get out of here! The walls are coming down!" I shouted, turning back the way we'd come,

"We need to find Jayce! What about the Princess?!" Fera shouted and I hesitated,

"I won't risk any lives other than my own," I said to him, putting my shield over my head, rocks hit the metal surface before bouncing off. I noticed Fera took off deeper into the cave. I growled, he was going to get himself killed! "Evacuate _now_," I said to the others, taking off after Fera.

"Fera! Get back here!" I shouted, the ground shook underneath me, I saw the ceiling collapse, he was going to get crushed! I formed a chain yanking him back just as everything fell around us.

'_Little one!_'

When the shaking stopped, I felt the pain in my arm, my shield skill had kept us from being crushed, but now we were suffering from what could be worse, suffocation.

I groaned softly, keeping the rocks from crushing us was one thing, but I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Literally. Fera was crushed in my chest, and he was NOT happy.

"I could've made it, gaylord, now we're both going to die."

I shifted my body, as much as I could, I felt the cracking in my arm. Something was wrong, "fuck. Ouch." I grumbled,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm literally keeping a mountain from crushing us. It's _not _pleasant." I hissed at him, he began to move around, hands searching along the rocks for a way out. I coughed out a laugh for a moment,

"What?"

"This could be worse. You could be as tall as I am."

"Take that back." He growled, and I laughed more, "if we live through this, I'm going to kill you." He growled, the rocks began to shift again and my knees began to shake, I used my other arm to brace the shield against the rocks, teeth gritting.

"If you're going to do something about this situation Fera, could I ask you to speed it up?"

"Do you think you could push the rocks up? If I have enough room I can break through."

"Push the rocks up...sure sure, sounds easy enough." I muttered under my breath sarcastically. I braced myself against my shield, consolidating my magical energy, wings of light flared across my back as I used my Awakening. With a growl, I began pushing. My arm that was dislocated screamed with pain, there was a flash of light and the rocks crumbled.

"Come on! It won't hold!" He shouted, I moved my dislocated arm but it was caught in the shield straps. I hissed, slicing the straps away before rolling away from crumbling rocks. Dust filled my lungs and I coughed, my left arm was limp at my side.

"Way to go." I coughed out, standing slowly, squinting back towards the rubble that had been our jailor, my shield was nowhere to be seen, I sighed heavily, I had had that shield for a good three years, it was likely I wouldn't see it again. Fera was already surveying, killing any enemies that were coming to investigate the cave-in, the undead. I slammed my shoulder against the cave wall, the arm snapping back into place. I cut off a choked yell, squinting my eyes shut as tears sprang to my eyes.

My sword was still at my side, but my shield was gone. I rolled my shoulder, still wincing at the pain.

"Can you fight?" Fera asked, coming back to check on me, I held my shoulder uncomfortably at the throbbing, "I might have an extra shield in—"

"I can fight, I don't need my shield," I said, rummaging through my void space for a health potion, after drinking it the ache in my arm disappeared. I nodded before following Fera deeper into the cave, hopefully, we would be able to find a second entrance or our companions would be able to make it through to us.

'_The others are safe. We're going to try and dig through to you._' Tagris said in my mind, but I could do nothing in way of a response, but I felt relief that the others were okay. The last thing I wanted was more blood on my hands.

The tunnel got wider and wider, and before we knew it, we stood in the ruins of an ancient temple. "Just like old times, huh? You and me up against—"

"Why did you do that?" I interrupted him, watching the gargoyles that flew in the darkness ahead. "Why did you separate the group? That's incredibly dangerous."

He hesitated, "I'm used to flying solo."

"That's not the reason though, you usually have more self-awareness." He shifted uncomfortably at my questioning as I wondered how to get to the other side of the vast cavern.

"I promised to save the Princess in Parna's Coast." He said quietly, "I failed. I wasn't...fast enough. If I was by myself—"

"Then forging the mirror would have taken ten times as long," I said matter of factly, there was a wall we could shimmy alongside,

"You know, for being gay, you're quite calm about the Princess being kidnapped now."

And then it was my turn to be uncomfortable, how could I tell him that I spoke with her when I slept? That the torn fragment of her dress was the last thing I looked at each night, and that it was the first thing I saw in the morning? She knew I was coming for her, waited and believed.

"Must be...gay intuition," I muttered under my breath before walking to the edge. We were here now, there was no going back, only forward. Deeper into the darkness, and hopefully, we would find the answers we needed to save my Princess.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: FERA

The deeper we went into the cave, the more I was surprised by how it opened up. This was hardly the ruins of an ancient temple but seemed more like the ruins of an ancient city. I kept my eye on Silver, her arm had been dislocated from the collapse of the cave, it didn't seem to be bothering her, but I was making sure.

The last thing I wanted was for her to die on me.

"Fera, haven't we been here already?" She asked as we edged out along the scaffolding, always keeping our eyes on the skies for the inevitable giant bat to try and knock us off, I couldn't see the ground below us, as though the entire mountain had been hollowed out and we were barely on the middle level, who knows what dwelled in the darkness below.

"No," I told her, I had been marking the direction we were traveling, if we were going in circles, I would know about it. No, the cavern was simply that _big_.

Our enemies consisted of giant bats, the kin of Shakiba, undead, and Fallen Legion soldiers. We heard a commotion ahead of us, a series of chants that sounded incredibly familiar. I glanced over the ridge that we were hiding against and I blinked in surprise.

Khabimists?

"The Fallen Legion is working with the Khabimists? What the _fuck_." Silver hissed under her breath. It was true, the two factions had never worked together before, but if they were now...things were getting worse. She tapped my arm, "go around, I'll get their attention—"

"You don't have a shield."

"You _never _have a shield."

Well. She had a point. She inclined her head and I started moving around the perimeter, knives at the ready, I kept my gaze pinpointed on the chanting individuals. By the glowing circle of the room, whatever they were summoning, it was close to being complete.

Silver seemed to realize this just as I had, and she was charging forward now, sword at the ready as she swung in a wide arc. Chanting seemed to freeze for a moment as the Khabimists registered the attacker, as soon as most of them turned to face Silver, I leapt over the edge, gliding among the shadows as I took out three before they realized there was another attacker, my blades already hungry for more blood.

Silver was doing just fine without a shield, and I was wrong for worrying about her, in fact, her speed of attack had increased now that she wasn't prioritizing as much defense. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and I glanced down, seeing the magic circle glow with life. I quickly slid backward, dodging away from the dark magic orbs being fired by the Khabimist mages.

"Fera!" Silver shouted, and I glanced up, dodging just in time as thick poison sailed through the air, eating through the ground I had just been standing at. They had summoned a massive scorpion, thick armor plating lined its dark body. Glowing green eyes and a tall barbed tail swung through the air, the source of the poison.

Its voice was raspy as its legs clicked on the stone flooring, pincers snapped maliciously. The scorpion charged then, tail at the ready, claws sweeping outward, I stepped backward when I felt the heat of a magical orb, I twisted and it glanced off my side, stinging even through the armor.

And then he was upon me and I gasped, the speed at which this giant creature could move was incredible, I would have marveled more if it wasn't trying to kill me. I stopped the swipe of one of his claws, my knives glancing harmlessly off armored skin.

These blades had been tempered in the forges of Magmafora, under the light of the full moon, there was _nothing_ they hadn't been able to slice through, and even as I thought that, sparks glanced off the edges of the blade.

I needed to back up, to reevaluate, and then I saw its tail darting towards me. Fuck. _Fuck_, could I even stop it with my blades? I moved to block its piercing attack, but it never hit me, it gave a wild screeching as Silver slammed into its body, the legs on its side collapsed as it slid across the stones that were slick with blood.

I realized then what she was doing, if we couldn't pierce its armor, simply push it out of the equation, literally, it's back end swung over the ledge and it fought for purchase on the stones but it's body went over and I heard the shrieking.

It was as if it was in slow motion, I saw its pinchers grab out in a last desperate attempt to save its own life, cracking over the armor of Silver's leg.

Eyes wide as she was pulled off as well, her sword hit the stone, "Silver!" I shouted, my heart leaping into my throat as I rushed forward, terror as I saw her fingers slip from the rock, and then she was gone.

"Silver!" I slid to the edge, glancing over, I gave a sigh of relief when I saw her dangling from the overhang, a chain of light having saved her life. I didn't even hear the scorpion hit the ground, but when the shrieking echoes silenced, I knew it was dead. I reached over the edge, "Silver, are you alright?"

"Um...yeah? I think so? I'm pretty sure my weakness is scorpions, this is the second time I've almost died to one." She admitted, reaching out and grabbing my hand, I pulled her up with a grunt. I gave a sigh of relief when she was safely away from the edge, I glanced at her leg, but thankfully, her armor had held and it looked like she was fine. "Best armor in the kingdom, remember?" She said triumphantly, though her face was slightly pale.

"I'll make sure you don't run into anymore scorpions, thanks." I admitted with a smile and she shrugged, grabbing her fallen sword,

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't, if the Princess found out I almost died again, she would lock me up."

"Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy it." I teased as I rose to my face, noticing the way her face turned into a scowl, she looked as though she had a retort, but then stopped herself. "I think we've been wandering for a while, it must be nearing nighttime." Truth be told, the hunger was starting to put an ache in my stomach, it would be great to take a break, even if it was a short one.

"Let's make camp, we both need to rest if we're to fight Jayce, and I need food." She grumbled, rising to her feet, cleaning her sword quickly on a stray cloth from her void space before sheathing it at her side.

I did the same before I followed her out of the room, back into a move cave-like structure, hallways that stretched long and far, at least this way, an attack could only come from either direction, and we didn't have to worry about what was above, _or _below us. I rummaged in my void space for something to eat, I would have saved something like jerky or—

I blinked back surprise as I saw Silver start an entire fire, a pot from her void space was filled with odds and ends. Was she...cooking? I sat down then, watching from a distance as she worked, pinching spices—

What on _earth_?

She was stirring the pot now, and I watched her curiously, I had had no _idea _that she could cook, or that she even had the inclination for any skills _besides _killing stuff. She seemed to notice my eyes,

"Yeah, I can cook, so what? You make clothes."

"I mean, but my skills stemmed from wanting to make my own armor, where did you pick this up? To please the Princess?"

She rolled her eyes and gave a dry laugh, "har har, very funny. No, the man that raised me was an absolute shit cook. I learned in order to survive his godawful experiments."

I raised an eyebrow, it wasn't often she talked about how she grew up, I knew she was taken in by the previous General though, and that he perhaps...prioritized training over affection in Silver's young life, would explain her anger issues and general tendency for destruction.

"Doesn't seem like..._you_," I muttered, glancing at the pot "are you sure that food isn't poisoned?" I wondered if I'd still be able to find some jerky in my void space—

"Bitch it might be."

I scoffed at that, my eyes floating around the corridor to make sure that we weren't going to be ambushed, the light of the fire flickered on the walls. I gave a heavy sigh then, glancing at Silver,

"You sure your arm is okay? We'll probably be fighting against Jayce tomorrow."

"I'll be fine."

And then there was silence once more, I had never been one to fill it, but still, something felt off. I wondered if Silver really _was _poisoning the food in response to me separating the group. It really hadn't been my intention, but I didn't regret my actions.

"You keeping the mountain from crushing us, that was cool." I mentally facepalmed at how awkward that sounded, she shrugged, tasting the soup.

"Call it what you will, a miracle saved us, I'm only human after all."

Only human, huh? A part of me still struggled to know what that meant, what did it mean to be human? Was I too far gone, was the isolation in Stygaea, the years of training, the amount of blood on my hands, had it warped me into something that truly _wasn't _human?

I wasn't sure how to take it, wasn't sure what to say to her, "what does that mean?"

"Hm?" She glanced up at me before beginning to spoon the soup-like mixture into bowls that she must keep on hand in her void space. I hesitated, wondering what she would think about me.

"What does it mean to be human?"

She was quiet for a moment, before handing me the bowl, "in my case. It's being incredibly inadequate in certain situations. It's being imperfect, it's fucking up every once in a while, humans make mistakes, humans fail. Someone else could probably give you a more optimistic answer, but in my case, that's how I know I'm still human, I'm too imperfect _not _to be."

I thought about her answer for a moment. I was imperfect, I had fucked up one too many times. And just recently, the argument I had with Silver and the way I had blamed her for the Princess's disappearance, and even more recent, failing in my word to recover the Princess, and then just today, endangering my friend's life.

She was quietly eating her soup now, but her eyes roamed the cavern, just as mine did ever so often. The pains and sorrows of the battlefield had been carved into our very nature, sweeping glances, straight postures, hands always within reach of a weapon.

We were alike, both her and I, and that's probably why felt so close to her, despite my incessant insults and banter with her, it truly felt as though we were more like siblings than my relationship with my own flesh-and-blood sister.

"Your soup is going to get cold, I didn't poison it—"

"Lately, I've been wondering if I've lost a vital part of being human." I interrupted her, and she fell silent, "where you had the Princess to teach you how to become whole again, I had no one. I still don't know what it means to be human, and for the longest time, I wondered if I was a monster."

My fingers tightened around the soup bowl, "even though you sound pessimistic, it relieves me, I fuck up one too many times to not be human either."

"You? Make mistakes? _Impossible_." She said sarcastically and I scowled at her.

"It's true. I'm an incredibly flawed individual."

"I know," she gestured to the cave walls around us, "case and point?"

I hesitated for a moment, "I only ran in here _because _I promised to save the Princess for you in Parna's Coast. I _failed_, and now she's in the hands of arguably the most powerful being on the continent and—"

"It wasn't your fault. I should have been there to protect the Princess. This never should have happened in the first place."

I sighed at this endless blame game we could play, making both of us feel like shit. "I will help you save the Princess, no matter what happens if anyone deserves a happy ending in this fucked up world, it's you two."

The surprise splashed across her face, and I saw her turn her gaze away, a smile on her lips, "wow...Fera, that's pretty gay." I could hardly believe it, I turned away from her, removing my mask to eat.

"Shut the _fuck _up."

I felt the familiar sensation of Silver's chains wrap around me, yanking me backward just as a giant undead cleaved the ground where I had been. I hated to admit it, but she had saved me more times than I could count already. The distractions in my head, they were going to get me killed.

Truthfully, it seemed as though Silver was far more capable _without_ her shield, then with it. "Why do you use a shield anyways?" I asked, my knives finding their way into the weak points of the Fallen Legion Soldier, blood squirted from his wounds as I removed my knives.

"Are we really talking about this now?!" She shouted back, lightning zipping across her sword to attack the bats that were swarming in the air.

"I mean, why not?" I called out, sidestepping out of danger. Taking two more down with a quick dash.

"The Exarahn Battles." She said leaping to the side, deflecting the blade of an undead soldier, she chopped him in half, and suddenly we were back to back. "Once I saw everyone I loved die, I thought perhaps a shield could protect others more than a sword could."

Well, that was downright depressing, and I hadn't been expecting it. "Did you used to use two swords before?"

"No, I'm not like Rondo," she scoffed as we split apart, the enemies had been reduced in numbers now, a few more minutes and we would be good to go, "I had a longsword."

"Like General Gerald?"

"Ew. No. Maybe. Ugh." Her denial was swift and painful. Because I knew deep down, a part of her had to idolize that man if she chose the same weapon as him. I wondered if I would ever get to meet this man, but I doubted it, not if Silver had any say in it.

And soon, all that remained in the chamber was us. Bodies littered the ground. Silver lowered her sword, pulling her hair back as she pulled the helmet out of her void space.

"Getting serious are we?" I asked, a smirk behind my mask, she turned to look at me, well I assumed she did, I couldn't even see her eyes anymore.

"We're close, can't you feel the darkness?"

I hesitated, but I didn't know what she was talking about, I didn't have any kind of alarm going on in my sixth sense, everything felt normal. "Maybe it's because you're all holy, chosen of Ellora." I shrugged,

When she had confessed the details of her little adventure away from the group, I'll admit it, I was a touch jealous. Not only did she have a Dragon God on her side, but the Goddess of Light at her back. It seemed as though she was favored, for what I didn't know yet, maybe it was because she was gay.

And because I _wasn't _gay, the Gods favored me less.

Obviously, that was it. We walked down the hall, I trusted Silver's sense of the darkness. I kept an eye on the ceilings, but no more spawn of Shakiba threatened us from the skies. There was light ahead of us now, and just as before, the cave opened up.

"What is this?" I muttered under my breath, because by all means, it seemed to look like an...arena of sorts? The entire room was circular, bright lights zipped around the ceiling, lighting the entire room. It dropped down, revealing the arena type dynamic, with a pit, raised walls, and what almost could be seating all around it.

"Maybe...this is a sacrificial arena? We are in a temple after all." Silver whispered back to me, but again, I had no answer for her.

"Welcome, General Song, I was told you would come." Instantly we were both on guard, glancing quickly around the spacious area, looking for the owner of the echoing voice. And then we saw him, right across from us, coming down from another hall, swirling black clothes, a hat tipped low so we couldn't see his face.

"Might I assume you're Jayce?" Silver called out, and he laughed, glancing up, and I saw the glint in his eye,

"The one and only." He flourished, sweeping himself low in a dramatic bow. I inclined an eyebrow, this was the so called master engineer? He looked like...a musty old guy. "Why don't we have a chat...down there?" He said, brandishing his hand towards the arena base.

"Only after you answer my question." Silver responded then, and he motioned for her to continue as if he wanted things to get a move on. She brandished her sword at him, "who told you I would come?"

"Salant, of course." Jayce said exasperatedly, "but it's not exactly a secret that your quest to save the Princess would bring you to me." And then Jayce leaped down into the base of the arena, with Silver following suit. I scrunched my eyebrows together, this eerily felt like it was a trap. I jumped to the base of the arena as well, rolling to spread the hit throughout my body. Now that we were closer and on a more level playing field, I could see that Jayce was extremely tall, so tall it almost seemed as though he were inhuman.

And as an ally of Salant, I had no doubt that perhaps he really wasn't human. He seemed totally at ease though. Surely if he knew Silver was here, then he must understand the position he was in.

"You ready?" He asked and Silver hesitated,

"You seem far too courteous to be a goon of Salant, I'd hate to bash a nice man upside the head."

"I'd hate to be bashed upside the head," he admitted, flicking his hat up so that we could get a clearer look of his face, "but orders are orders, you know how it is." He shrugged

"I suppose I do," Silver shifted her stance, "then I shall formally apologize now—"

"Oh for Nerhes sake! Let's just kill each other already." I rolled my eyes, and that seemed to be the signal that got everyone moving. Surprisingly, Jayce was a mage, and a strong one at that. With waves of his hands, miniature versions of natural disasters appeared. Blizzards, firestorms, lightning strikes, even earthquakes.

I suspected he was responsible for the cave-in. We couldn't even get close to him, it was frustratingly annoying, his spells had such a wide area of effect. This is why I hated mages. It was a waiting game until they made a mistake, or ran out of mana. But we didn't _have _the hours of time to wait him out.

Every second that ticked by was a second I was failing Silver.

"Fera!" Silver shouted then, I glanced at her with confusion just as a chain wrapped around my waist, I saw a magic circle bloom beneath her but she didn't seem to care. She spun then, and I realized what she was doing, and so did Jayce.

And then she flung me, hard, and I sailed straight towards Jayce. His eyes widened then, and in a panic, all the magic spells activated at once. I hit him then, knocking him to the ground, and we rolled, his fist was covered in fire then, and he attempted to hit me, but I rolled out of the way as we scrambled on the floor.

Suddenly he froze, staring behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder and my mouth fell open. Silver's body was rippling with electricity, so much so that her eyes appeared to be glowing, her sword was pointed at Jayce, sparks jumping off the blade.

What the fuck? I really _was _jealous then. What was she? A lightning guardian?

"You shouldn't have used lightning, don't you know that's when I'm strongest?"

"Ah, crap, Tagris, yeah I would see how that was a mistake on my part." He admitted then, hands raised in front of his body, "why don't we forgo the head bashing, and pretend it happened instead?"

I inclined an eyebrow as I rose to my feet beside Silver, standing a good distance away, the last thing I wanted was to be shocked by friendly fire. "I'll tell you everything I know, I designed the force field, you know," he said hesitantly. I pursed my lips behind my mask, this seemed...too easy.

"I don't trust him, can I hit him?" I asked, turning to Silver, she scowled at me,

"This does seem a bit too easy, why are you being so cooperative?"

He smiled then, only his teeth visible under his hat, and I felt myself stiffen unconsciously, "orders are orders." Silver hesitated for a moment with the connotation of his words. Salant was waiting for us, plain as day. He _wanted _us to invade his fortress.

But _why_?

"Orders are orders, huh? Tell me what you know." Silver suddenly said, sheathing her sword, surprising both of us with how easily she had dropped her guard.

"Oh, uh, just like that? You are a lot nicer than the rumors would have you believe." Jayce said,

Silver shrugged, "I'm not going to waste time, you tell us what you know, and you can continue...sitting by yourself in this crypt...what _are _you doing in here by the war?"

"Research. On ancient War of Light runes."

"Funny, the Princess would be in here doing the same thing, weird that you remind me of each other." Silver muttered the last bit under her breath, "tell me what you know."

I suddenly realized that Silver seemed to have a soft spot for all researching idiots that thirsted for knowledge. I rolled my eyes suddenly, wondering if _that _was her type. I wondered if she had an intelligence kink.

"The force field is relatively easy enough to crack, as long as you have a key and a catalyst. My partner was the one that designed the key, but as for the catalyst, that was all me and you have too—"

"Who was your partner?"

"Uh, a Crokhoon, can't quite pronounce his name, they're all so weird," he admitted, "I know he's hanging out near that place where the Hermits gather."

"Alright, thanks." Silver said, walking away, I saw the offended look on Jayce's face,

"Wait! Don't you want to hear about the catalyst?!"

"I already figured that part out!" Silver called over her shoulder and Jayce rolled into a ball as I jogged after her,

"But I worked so hard..."

Returning to the entrance was a lot easier than fighting our way in. We already had killed everything in sight, and with my handy markers, we were already back in the cave where the rubble still resides. I reached out to Zeroth,

'_We are working on it,_' he said to me, and in his mind I saw Adora using magic, and Tagris blasting away rocks with lightning. From our side, we could even hear the sound of their working. '_The going is slow so we don't cause another slide._'

"You want more poisoned food?"

I turned around, Silver was already spooning out some more soup and I just blinked at her, "what?" She asked after a moment,

"How...when...that was fast?"

"Oho? Is that a compliment from you?" She said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes, sitting on the other side of the pot as I looked at the bubbling contents of the soup. She handed me a bowl then, "help yourself, or don't, I won't be offended."

I took her up on her offer then, getting myself a generous helping of the soup, it didn't fill me up much, so I had to take a lot, nearly filled the bowl to the brim. "So that thing with the lightning earlier, you planned that?"

She snickered, "no, I totally thought I was going to die." I rolled my eyes then as I turned away, pulling the mask from my face, cool air hitting skin that was hardly ever exposed. "Why don't you let people see the bottom half of your face?" Silver asked then, and I tensed.

"Habit. Hides the scars. Reminds me of my job, of my past. To be silent, but also a reminder of what I lost in Stygaea."

"Do you ever think you'll be comfortable without it?"

"Do you ever think you'll be comfortable without the Princess?"

There was a moment of silence, "you're in love with your mask?" My eyes widened and I covered the bottom half of my face as I turned around and pointed at her. She had admitted it. She admitted she was gay for the Princess.

"Gaylord, you're actually—you—"

"I love the Princess." She said slowly then, a bitter smile on her face as she looked away. "I love someone I can never have."

"That's not true, if you save her, surely the King will reward you—"

"Still. I am not high-born, I don't have a noble bloodline to contribute, nor can I produce heirs—"

"You adopted that kid, isn't that enough?" I asked then, turning away and back to my food. It was different for her to open up about her insecurities. Perhaps this was her way of repaying me for last night. I, too, had shown her some of my troubles. Though hers seemed more...intense. I did not envy her position, in fact, if I was in her shoes, I long ago would have run away with the Princess.

She had a good and honorable heart, doing whatever was best for others, but never taking into consideration her own feelings. Hell, I would personally aid them in their escape from the country.

Silver let out a heavy sigh. "It seems you're just as bad as the Princess when it comes to rationalizing the breaking of age-old traditions."

"I can assume you've talked about this with the Princess?" I asked curiously, perhaps one of the reasons I also turned away was so that Silver couldn't see how much I enjoyed this soup. I was obsessed. And too embarrassed to ask her for the recipe.

"Right before I left." She whispered, "Princess Lania met with a suitor." My eyes widened, what the, a suitor? _What_?! "Son of the Lord of Alseik, that's why I didn't want to see him," she admitted and I stiffened, "that's what finally made me snap. He put his hands on her, he wanted to kiss her." She growled then and I covered my mouth and turned back to her, she had her arms wrapped around herself, an angry look on her face as she recalled the memories.

"I wanted to kill him." She sighed then, "but I merely chased him off and took her hand. And then we were in the stable and—"

"And you had sex?!"

"W-what?! Oh, what the _fuck _Fera," Silver stuttered out then, her cheeks colored and she looked away quickly, "No! No, we didn't. Nothing of the sort." She muttered, "I just...told her I couldn't stand by anymore...and that I wanted more. I almost _kissed _her, Fera."

"Would be about time," I grumbled and she buried her face in her hands,

"But that's so wrong! I can't, we can't, she's a Princess! I'm a Knight!" She cried into her hands, "it couldn't work out..."

"But your feelings for her—"

"My feelings don't _matter_." She muttered, "I already said the same to her...but now I'm just thinking that I'm a total hypocrite. Fera." She moaned hands sliding down her face until she made eye contact with me. "I want her."

"Then save her."

"I will." She said finally, "I'll save her and—"

Neither one of us had realized how close the sound of moving earth was, until lightning shot through the cave, between us, we both leapt up on instinct, my mask replaced in an instant, and then the wall crumbled, and bright lights flashed,

"Ah! Silver! Fera! You're okay!" Adora cried excitedly, and I saw how Tagris had wedged himself inside the temple hallways, all to save Silver.

"Oh, you guys, there you are." Silver replied easily, cleaning up her cooking materials. "We took care of Jayce, we can leave now."

"Oh, really? You know how to take down the barrier?" Ruby asked excitedly, and both of us nodded simultaneously. Tagris began to shuffle backwards since it no doubt would take him some time to reach the entrance.

"Wait, can you cook?" Ken asked, pointing at the stuff, Silver wrinkled her nose,

"Why does nobody find that normal? Cooking is an important skill—"

"Woahhh, a saint, scount, and chef?!"

"Ken, I swear to the goddess, keep this up and I'll remove your toes."

Maybe Silver had a toe fetish instead.

The atmosphere was different once we reached the Golden Peak Camp. Silver immediately dismounted, there were so many wounded, Ruby took off without even asking questions.

"General Killian, what happened?" Silver asked then, the rest of us followed her as she stormed into the General's tent unannounced. He shook his head then, a tired look on his face.

"The platoon I sent to retrieve Chimer, barely half returned here."

"What happened?" Adora whispered, clutching her staff to her.

"Shakiba attacked, we never even made it to the temple where Chimer is being held." He said, a heavy sigh on his lips, "I'm sorry General Song, until the wounded are cared for, we can't make an all-out assault on Haracrow Temple."

This really was poor news. Shakiba wasn't known to make much trouble. I glanced at Silver, I couldn't help but feel we were responsible for antagonizing the beast. By the way Silver clenched her hands, I knew she was thinking the same idea.

"So we split up." Adora said, and we all glanced at her, "Fera, Ken, and I will assault the Crokhoon at the temple, we will rescue Chimer." She glanced at Silver then, "Silver, you and Ruby will continue to find the key for the barrier. If Ellora wills it, we can take the enemy by surprise—"

"It won't be a surprise," Silver admitted then, leaning forward on the table, eyes staring at the dark ink where the Fortress of Sorrows was. I knew she was thinking about the Princess. "Salant is expecting us. No, he's expecting _me_."

As though the desert heat lessened, a chill seemed to fill the tent.

"General Song, as one that has faced against you personally, I know your skills are no small matter. But Salant—"

"Is likely stronger than me. Yes. I know." She confirmed, and I set my chin, eyebrows furrowing at her words. "But if we can do two things at once, that might give us an advantage." She murmured, turning to Adora, "if Ellora wills it, we'll follow your plan." She said, and I found myself protesting.

"To separate the group—"

"Fera." Her hand was on my shoulder then, a teasing glint in her eye, I almost wondered if she was going to call me a hypocrite. "You have to save Chimer. She can help us. Meet Ruby and I at Hermit's Town. We'll get the key."

I hesitated, but finally relented, "fine. Just don't do something stupid gaylord, not until I get you a new shield."

"_Oh_? You're going to make me one?"

I turned to General Killian then, "I'm going to need to use your blacksmith forge."

**Author's Note: I just love Fera's and Silver's relationship, they care about each other so much ahhh, the story really gets crazy from here on out, and I've definitely deviated from the game storyline, like, a lot. There was just too many plot holes that I didn't like from the game, is it presumptuous of me to say I've fixed it? Gay makes everything better~**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: RUBY

Our journey towards where the builder of the Fortress was supposed to be was uncontested. Though, after hearing and seeing the effects of Shakiba on the Griffin Knights, I kept my eyes to the sky, unwilling to be taken off guard.

When we began descending did I pull my gaze from the sapphire sky, we were landing it what looked to be an encampment, _not _near the ocean where Jayce said he would be. General Song turned back to me,

"I just want to get a report from the soldiers, and see if we can exchange information."

I nodded, content to go anywhere she needed to,

'_You get excited over her as I would a meal._'

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I whispered harshly to Winter,

'_Delicious_.'

"_What_?" I felt my cheeks flush at the way she was treating me, as though my feelings for General Song were no more than the feelings of a common animal.

'_We're all animals in the end._' I could almost feel her shrugging beneath me as her feet touched the sand. I slid off her feathered back, glancing shyly up at General Song, her lips had stretched into a frown, and her gaze had hardened with what she was seeing in the distance.

"Oh god, here we go." I heard General Song murmur under her breath, and I looked to see who she was staring at, an incredibly well-armored man was making his way towards us. His face covered in wrinkles, his beard was unkempt.

"It's about _fucking time_ you got here, what were you _doing_?!" He yelled and I flinched back, wondering what he was talking about, there was a heavy sigh from General Song,

"Gerald, mind your _language_." She said, though her voice was tight, and I wondered what their relationship was. His eyes passed over me, and he straightened himself instantly, holding out his hand,

"Veteran General Gerald, a pleasure to meet you Priestess of Ellora." I grabbed a hold of his hand hesitantly, when suddenly there was a clash of metal, the hand that wasn't holding mine held a sword, and he had swung it at General Song!

I let out a squeak, jumping back, wondering if this was a traitorous soldier that had been lured to the dark side, a spell already on my lips to protect General Song.

"You've gotten slower, have you gotten fat in your dotage over the Princess?" He asked her, a dark grin on his face, but she wasn't giving him any ground,

"I could say the same for you, your speed gets shittier as you age." She growled back, but I saw the smile on her face, and for some reason, that calmed me instantly,

"Fuck you kid, is that anyway to treat the man who raised you?!" I blinked at the new knowledge I had acquired; General Song had been raised by this man? A Veteran General no less?

"I would've faced less peril out on the streets as opposed to living under the same roof as you, shitty geezer!" She shouted now, and he growled.

They broke apart for a moment before their swords began to move so fast that I couldn't see them. _This_ was getting slow? I stood beside Winter, watching with wide eyes,

'_They're fast. Faster than rabbits_.' She said,

"Odd comparison, but okay?" I mumbled to her, I got the brief flash of a rabbit rushing across the snow before her hooked talons dug into its flesh.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, and I saw the moment where General Song's sword was pointed to the throat of Gerald. He began to chuckle, dropping his sword,

"Good job, kid."

She slowly lowered her sword until the tip nearly brushed the ground, and for a moment, everything was silent.

"WEAK!" He shouted suddenly, his massive longsword cleaving downwards, her sword stopped it, and wings of brilliant light flared across her back and when she shoved him, he flew several feet. Rolling in the golden sand. I let out a cry, wondering if my healing skills would be needed, I was surprised that General Song would go so far as to throw her father? Uncle? _Whoever _he was.

With her foot planted on his shoulder, and her sword pointed at his throat, "I don't have _time_ for _games_, Gerald! Concede defeat!"

"Fine, fine, you got me." He sighed, she sheathed her sword before helping him to his feet, the pride in his eyes was unmistakable as he looked at General Song when she turned away, "see, this is why I gave you the title of General, my old body can't keep up anymore."

"Shut the _hell_ up geezer, you're not that old." She motioned for me to approach now that it was safe, "Gerald, this is Ruby, the priestess that's helping us retrieve the Princess."

"Apologies for this one's outburst," he gestured to General Song, a smile breaking across his weathered face, a complete 180 from his previous attitude. "I'm Gerald—"

"Why are you wearing your armor? I thought you were in retirement at this dump." General Song interrupted, and his face darkened,

"Can you just _shut up_?! Did I raise you to interrupt your elders?"

"No but you raised me to know how to hit them, should I fucking _test _that knowledge?" She glared at him, fist raised threateningly, I suddenly realized now why she acted the way she did when she was angry. The way she swore and spoke sounded exactly like the man in front of me.

I laughed, I couldn't help how it bubbled from my chest, it was actually cute to see General Song raise her voice and play with someone else, well, I certainly hoped both of them were playing and they didn't _actually_ intend on murdering one another.

"Ruby, you alright?" General Song asked, confusion dripping in her voice,

"Yes, yes, sorry," I said, wiping my eyes of the tears, "I just found it cute to realize how much alike you are to Gerald."

Both faces instantly twisted,

"We are _NOT_ alike!" Both shouted at the same time, General Song let out a roar and punched Gerald, he fell back with a thump, and I covered my face with my hands, trying not to show my amusement any more.

I crouched down at his side, pressing a hand to his face to heal the bruise while General Song stalked off, going to get a report from another one of the soldiers in the encampment,

"Thank you Ruby," He said softly, sitting up,

"It's no problem," I said, dropping my hand from his face, the bruise had disappeared, he grabbed my hand, metal warm from the heat of the sun, and I flinched slightly as I stared into his eyes.

"You make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, you hear me?" I blinked slowly, "like you said, that kid has a bit too much of me in her."

I smiled, glad to be sharing this quiet moment with another that seemed to care for General Song just as much as I did, perhaps he cared for her even _more _than I did. "I'll keep her safe, don't worry Gerald."

"Thank you." He said with a smile before we both got up from our crouched position, General Song had already taken charge of the soldiers, "you kids need to get into the Fortress of Sorrows, don't you?"

"Yes. We're on our way to meet the maker of the shield around the fortress…" I trailed off as he began to walk away, clamping a hand on General Song's shoulder,

"What _now_ geezer?" She sighed,

"Leave raiding of this temple to my men. Your priority is the Princess. Go." Her face furrowed,

"But there's a Fallen Legion General in there, I can't just—"

"Fucking kid, do you _not _trust me? We can do this ourselves. I may not be a General anymore, but that doesn't mean I haven't been practicing. Or are you just worried about me?"

"Worried about you?" She scoffed instantly, shaking off his grip on her shoulder, "if I knew that throwing a Fallen General at you would be enough to get rid of you, I would've done it _years_ ago."

He chuckled dryly, "now, go, we'll see each other again soon. Go pry some information out of that blasted Crokhoon." She grinned, walking over to Tagris, easily throwing one leg over his neck, I took this as the signal that we were about to head out to the coast where we were supposed to find the Crokhoon. "And Silver? I'm proud of you."

There was a moment of silence, and I felt my heart skip a beat at the kindness this man was showing General Song, "Fuck you Gerald, don't make it sound as though you're going to die. If you do, I'll kill you myself." She snarked right back and he grinned, throwing up his hand in farewell before turning back to his men.

General Song took off then, and Winter did her best to keep up with the massive wings of Tagris. I stared at her back, feeling oddly grateful that I had seen this kind of side of her. It almost made her seem more human, knowing more of her origin.

I had never seen her lose her composure before either, not over something as simple as this. That was interesting, and pretty hilarious if I was being truthful. It felt as though I had been given a secret to keep safe, that General Song had someone of such stature at her back, always looking after her despite his outward mannerisms.

The promise in my mind echoed over and over, as I stared at the broad shoulders of the Knight ahead of us.

_I'll keep you safe._

The ocean was spilling over the sand, it went on for miles and miles, and from our vantage point, I could see the way the earth curved. Sapphire blue waters under a baby blue sky, even Winter appreciated its magnitude.

"I wonder what other countries are like. General Song is from another country. Ronan? I think? I wish I could see other places."

'_Wanderlust, we could go flying one of these days, and not stop until the wind does._'

"I think I'd like that." I confided in my familiar, it was truly a whimsical bond that we shared. I had long envied those that were able to connect spiritually with another being, but the idea of me having my own familiar had seemed like a pipe dream.

'_Not anymore._'

"Not anymore," I reiterated with a smile on my face. Tagris began to descend then and we followed him down to the beach, I loved the way it sounded when the waves crashed on the shore. I saw why she had landed. A Crokhoon was staring off into the distant ocean.

General Song dismounted, glancing back at me to make sure I had followed, before approaching him, a hand on her hilt. "Crokhoon, are you the one they say helped build the Fortress?" She called out, and he stiffened,

"Aye, that's me." He turned then, and I gasped when I saw his missing eye, "who's asking?"

"General Song and Priestess Ruby." She introduced, "we're here because we heard we need a key to take down the barrier."

"Aye...I made that key." And then there was silence, I could tell by the way General Song's fist clenched that she was getting impatient, I stepped forward then.

"Please, can you tell us where it is? We need to get into the Fortress."

"That Fortress is a death sentence, a fool's errand." I could tell General Song was about to burst, just as she had with the Onyx Order agent, I pressed a hand to her shoulder, and she closed her mouth then, scowling as I took over.

"Fool's errand it might be, but you helped create it, surely it wasn't willingly?" I prodded,

"Aye," he whispered then, "they tortured me, took my eye—not a day goes by I don't regret giving in."

"It's okay now," I soothed, stepping closer to him, just into his shadow at the setting sun, "we're going to make things right, all we need is your help, where is the key?" His eyes set on me then, and I could see the emotions flash past them, pain, regret, and sorrow.

"The General...at the Ruined Temple...he holds the key." I heard her take a breath behind me as we began connecting the dots. We were just at that temple not two hours ago, Gerald was to raid it. I could almost feel the frustration coming from General Song as she got back on Tagris. I thanked the Crokhoon,

"What was your name?" I asked, the Crokhoon hesitated then,

"Moh'ruun, priestess, take care in those dark halls. No beings of light live there."

I was grateful that General Song had waited for me, though I knew she was itching to be on our way. It had taken nigh two hours to get as far as we did, simply because Winter wasn't the fastest—

'_I am incredibly fast. You just wouldn't be able to stay on my back._'

I inclined an eyebrow at the owl beneath me but decided not to question her. We had only been bonded for a number of days, I hardly wished to plummet to my death now. We would work up to the fast speeds, and perhaps it would be easier with a saddle—

'_No, no saddle_.' She hissed in my mind,

"Alright, alright," I relented, my mind wandered to what the others must be doing at this point. I wondered if they had already succeeded in rescuing the Prophet, or if they had encountered trouble along the way.

I was antsy, it was strange, to be separated from these people I had grown so close to. They made me feel confident and strong, something I had never felt before in my 26 years of living. If any of them were to get hurt, much less killed, I think it would be safe to say I would break.

"General, I'm sorry we're going so slow because of me," I called out. Winter flapped her wings harder so we were side-by-side with Tagris, taking into account his wingspan, it was hardly side-by-side. It was then that I noticed her eyes were closed. I hesitated then, but she opened them and looked at me,

"Sorry, what?" There was a second interval, "it's fine, don't worry about it. At least I can attempt sleeping while we fly."

"Sorry." I apologized again, she gave me an amused sort of look,

"And whatever are you apologizing for now?" I felt my cheeks flush then, and I stammered out,

"For waking you up, er, keeping you awake!" I sputtered; Winter gave a heavy sigh beneath me.

"Don't worry about it. I'll always find time to sleep, did you want to talk? Do you need more elixirs?"

"No, no, I'm fine, I'll let you sleep." I laughed nervously, I had never talked with her one on one, and now I was mentally kicking myself for throwing away my chance. My cheeks burned when she stared at me for a moment longer.

She closed her eyes once more then, and I watched her as she slumped on Tagris, but still remained upright. '_She looks rather yummy when she's defenseless, doesn't she?_'

I jerked back then, realizing I was leaning over, trying to get a better look of her face, I sputtered, "Winter, we need to have a talk about you relating things to food." I hissed under my breath.

'_You know I'm right._'

And she was. And I _hated _that. I quickly turned my gaze away from her, slapping my cheeks, attempting to cool them down. But it was hardly working in this desert heat. I had to constantly give Winter the scrolls that General Song had provided, she complained about the heat every few minutes or so.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath, throwing back my head as I looked to the sky.

And then I was screaming.

He was diving at us, hooked claws opened wide. Winter squawked beneath me then, she didn't much like the idea of becoming the prey. I crouched low over Winter then, preparing for claws to shred into my back.

There was an awful screeching then, and I glanced up as I saw Tagris and Shakiba roll over one another in the air, each trying to find purchase on one another. Shakiba was terribly ugly to look at. While he seemed to have the body of a wyvern, he had the face of a monkey and glowing yellow eyes.

"General!" I cried, and I sensed the electricity in the air, she was going to get fried! But to my horror and amazement, she was running along Tagris's back, following the flow of their rolling, her sword slamming into Shakiba's back, and lightning struck the blade.

A horrible screech sounded, and Winter wobbled in the air as it seemed to rip through every fiber of our being. Shakiba was shaking then, pulling away from Tagris, throwing General Song off. I gasped then, but Tagris caught her in his claws. Shakiba flew away, but I heard her angry cursing long before she reached us once more.

"Motherfucker! He got my sword! Tagris swing back around!" There was a moment of silence, "tradition? Custom? That bastard has my sword! I worked hard to get that; you know!?"

"General Song, are you alright?!" I called, she turned to me with an angry glance, and I flinched, her face softened then,

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

I nodded then, biting my lip hesitantly, "I'm sorry about your sword."

She found purchase on the spikes of Tagris's leg, crawling up him in midflight, and I was astounded at her bravery. '_The God of Dragons would never let her fall; she has no reason to fear._'

"Would you let me fall?" I asked her under my breath, her head turned back to look at me, and I could almost see the smile on her face,

'_Perhaps_.'

"I'll get another sword, damn, that's an issue though. I really liked that one..." She trailed off, and I wondered if she was thinking about how she had lost both her shield and her sword in a matter of days.

We traveled back to the encampment then, where Gerald had been preparing to raid the temple, with luck, he would have succeeded, and it would be an easy matter to find the key. I recognized the black of Zeroth then, and my heart leapt in my chest.

The others! Finally! We would be reunited. We landed then, and the others were before us, Adora leapt into my arms, "Ruby!" She cried excitedly, and I laughed,

"How did things go for you guys?" General Song was asking,

"Well, we rescued Chimer without any issues, well, Ken broke his arm saving Adora, but it was an easy fix, and you?"

"Shakiba attacked us!" I blurted out then, "but it was fine, General Song stabbed him."

"He took my sword," She muttered under her breath, and Fera perked up then.

"I made you your shield, I can make you your sword, a matching set." Her eyes shined then, at the thought of a new sword and shield, and I hid the smile behind my hand, she was honestly too cute for her own good.

"Kid."

Immediately the face died, and a look of disgust replaced it as she glanced out of the corner of her eye, Gerald was here, his armor covered in blood. In his hand, an object that looked as though it could be the key. I stood back a little, I wasn't ready for another surprise encounter in which they crossed swords.

"I believe this is the key you were looking for." He offered, she hesitated in taking it,

"What do you want for it?"

"The Princess's safety." She took it then, and no sooner had she put it in her void space did he throw his fist at her, "Weak!" He shouted again, but she deflected the fist, armor scraping, sparks flying. I saw Ken's mouth drop, and Adora's eyes widen.

And suddenly they were in a full-blown fist fight. I winced when she struck him hard across the nose and flinched when he caught her in the jaw. "Motherfucking asshole!" They were shouting hilarious obscenities to one another; it wasn't until I saw Chimer also watching that my heart dropped.

Oh goddess, they were shouting such vulgar profanities in her presence!

"Should we stop them?" Adora asked worriedly to me, even now, blood was dripping into the sand from cut lips. Suddenly the air began to crackle, and I saw as lightning raced along General Song's armor, and she tackled Gerald to the ground, both of them rolling in the sand now like a pair of fighting siblings.

"You know...I really see where she gets it from," Ken muttered, but Fera was already preoccupied with designing General Song's new sword, he was sitting cross-legged on the ground as he went through materials.

Finally, I had had it with these two, bickering in front of the _Prophet _of all people. I stepped forward then, "that's enough!" I shouted, and to my delight, both froze, bloody faces looked at me. "Don't you guys realize you're in the presence of Chimer? Get it together!" I scolded, both quickly stood, repentant looks on their faces.

"Apologies, Prophet Chimer, I'm glad to see you well." General Song addressed her then, and I marched over, pressing my fingers to the bruised skin of her jaw, I tried to ignore Winter's descriptions of food once more, as I was thrilled to have an excuse to touch her like this. And she didn't seem to bat an eye, continuing her conversation with Chimer.

"General Song, it is a blessing to see you full of energy," she approached us then, I quickly stepped away when her hands reached out, and she cupped her face, "you have suffered so much, my child." She whispered, her voice and actions as tender as a mother's, I tended to Gerald's wounds, and he smiled in thanks to me.

"It's time to take your rest."

**Author's Note: That feel when the semester is coming to an end and you're getting hit with finals…yeah it hurts, at least procrastinating and writing makes it better (haha I'm in danger). But we're getting close to Silver and Lania reuniting! Reeee!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: KEN

Silver and Ruby took off shortly after Fera was shown to the blacksmith forge, I glanced at the midget. "Now what? We _really _split up."

She smiled, "now you and I will go and do some reconnaissance."

"What. Just you? And me?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem?"

I hesitated before pointing to the skies, "what will we do if that demon in the skies comes to kill us?"

She grinned then, her eyes glowing, "we kill him first?"

Good Goddess, this loli was terrifying. I clutched my bow closer to me, wondering what to even say to that. The worst part about it was, I honestly thought she would be able to blow the monster right out of the sky. "Alright, fine, let's go do your reconnaissance." I relented, and she bounced with glee.

I grabbed an elixir from my void space to ward off the heat and gave one to Nana too. Adora summoned Pony, the plush pegasus rose from the sand. My eyebrows furrowed for a brief moment as I remembered Silver telling me about how my quest to find the man that saved my village was in vain.

It didn't sit right with me. The knowledge of being too late. It was a terrible feeling that left you helpless, and hopeless. I let out a sigh as I got onto Nana's back, regardless, I suppose the least I could do was honor his memory. I would have to ask Silver where his memorial was located, if she knew.

At least that would help me feel better. I caught the attention of a staring Griffin Knight, he was clearly intimidated by my fearsome mount, "mind telling Fera that we went on ahead when he's done?"

"Sure thing...uh...is that a banana?"

"She is a Hakanaian Water Cucumber," I said matter of factly, and he took a few steps back as she rose, happy trills echoing in my mind. And then she zipped off, I bent over her green skin hot desert wind rippling through my clothes. I kept my eyes peered at the skies. Shakiba could strike at any time.

I didn't fancy being eaten by a giant demon bat. Nana agreed with me. Adora was complaining loudly behind us, apparently, Nana was faster than her plush. I felt a smirk on my lips as I turned around to yell at her,

"Serves you right for being so mean to Nana! Karma is a bitch!" Of course, that was until I realized I had no actual idea of where I was going. And so Nana slowed to a stop and Adora shot past us. I only hoped and prayed that the midget had some semblance of where to go. We sped across the desert landscape.

I hadn't really taken the time to appreciate the beauty of the land. As someone who had never left the Highlands, this was _completely _different. I hadn't decided if it was a good different or a bad different.

Part of me wanted to say it was bad, simply because this godawful heat was scorching my skin. But when I looked at the sky, you could see it for miles, the way the sky curved into the earth, and it was a brilliant blue. I couldn't help but fall in love with that sky. So I didn't know if it was a good different, _or _a bad different. A series of Nana trills is what brought me out of my respect to the landscape.

My gaze shifted, yellow stone buildings, hewn from the same stone that towered in pillars around the vast desert landscape. I could see shapes moving around, and I surmised this must be the place where the Prophet had been taken. Adora landed on a high rise nearby, so we could observe the temple surroundings. Once we landed, however, a black shadow started moving.

"Woah, woah!" I cried as an Onyx Order Agent literally rose from the shadows, knives at the ready, "we're here to rescue the prophet! Cool it!"

She hesitated for a moment until she caught sight of Adora, "a Shaling?" She whispered under her breath, "you're here to rescue the Prophet? Just you two?"

Adora shook her head, "Fera is on his way, and then we'll raid the temple."

"Fera? I haven't seen him around the Order in forever,"

"He's been with us, we're on the quest to save the Princess." She relaxed then, putting her knives in the sheathes at her waste. She glanced up at us before motioning, I dismounted Nana and we crept up to the edge of the rock, giving us space.

"Chimer is here, in the Southwestern Quadrant of the Temple," I followed her pointing, and saw what looked to be a smaller building, further away from the main ones. I couldn't get more specific than that. Our objective was small building. Ignore big buildings. Big buildings, full of bad guys.

"I guess that shadow magic is pretty handy for spying, do you use it for anything else like—" Adora's hand slapped over my mouth, it was almost as if she knew exactly where my mind was going. Watching people get dressed. Bathing. Oh, I _needed_ to learn shadow magic.

Adora glared at me out of the corner of her eye and I stiffened, I did _not _want to be on the midget's hit list. No thanks. The Onyx Order Agent lady looked at us with a weird gesture, "say, I didn't catch your name." I tried my suave flirting line, the whole name catching business, that was my jam-

"I didn't give it."

Eh. Why did she ruin it like that? Recovering, "alright, well, I'm Ken, this midget here is Adora, thanks for telling us where Chimer is."

"I'll be going with you when Fera gets here."

My heart leapt, I was so ready to see her murder things with her knives, murder things that _weren't _me, preferably. Nana gave a series of chirps and I glanced over to her, I saw what she was chirping about and I gasped and immediately dove at the others, ignoring the cries of complaints from the two girls as the shadow passed over us.

My heart was beating so fast, like a rabbit caught in the sight of a fox. Except this fox could fly, maybe I should have used a hawk analogy.

The evil flying fox was Shakiba.

And only after his shadow was completely gone, did I relax, I sat up, "you crumpled one of my wings," Adora said, her face was fallen, the Onyx Order Agent helped set her wings straight again, and I apologized.

"But it was Shakiba, man, he's even bigger than I thought—not in a sexual way, mind you."

"Ken. _Nobody _was thinking of him in a sexual way." Adora muttered.

"I was clarifying, did you not hear what I said, midget? Besides, that's some spooky shit." I said, glancing up at the sky every few seconds. "The Crokhoon, they've allied with Salant?" I asked then, turning to the agent. She nodded, a morose look on her face.

"So it seems. Truly, the darkness gripping the hearts of everything will be the ruin of us all."

"The light will find a way," Adora proclaimed then, and we glanced at her, "Ellora will always find a way."

Fera joined us a few hours later, Shakiba hadn't been seen since his brief scare. I had been entertaining myself and the girls with games of 20 questions, of which both participants were begrudgingly defiant in everything they asked.

"Fera! Thank Nerhes you're here!" I said joyously when he jumped over the rocks, having to land his great dragon some distance away to avoid suspicion. He inclined a brow at me, it was true I had never been particularly excited to see him, but at this present moment, anything that would save me from the judgments of these two hostile females was welcome.

"How's the shield?" Adora asked then, and I recalled that Fera hadn't joined us for so long because he was busy making Silver's shield. He pulled it out of his void space and I blinked at the exquisite design. Deep gold in color, its main body was a thick sheet of metal, and for vanity purposes, branches on either side of the shield rose up, rising to a peak. I could see where Silver would be able to look through the prongs on top, she would be protected from a sword strike, but still have her visibility.

But in the center of the shield glowed a blue stone, it looked magical by nature. "What's that." I pointed at it,

"Blue opal, it's a special stone that can store mana. If Silver channels her energy into this whenever she remembers to, she can have a bunch of energy stored for long battles."

"It's beautiful." Adora whispered, fingers lightly tracing the stone, "you did well Fera, Silver is going to love it!"

"She's right, Silver loves all things that will help her murder Salant." I nodded, my intuition still told me that she had feelings for the Princess. I didn't have feelings for the Princess, but still wanted to murder Salant, so I could only _imagine_ what she must be feeling.

"Fill me in," Fera said, but he was glancing at the agent in our presence. She nodded before recounting the information we had acquired, enemy numbers were unknown, Chimer's location in the southeastern building. "Here's what we're going to do," he said, glancing at all of us, "Reyla and I will retrieve Chimer," he glanced at her, and now I knew her name to be Reyla, "you'll go in with your shadow travel and explain things to her, be on standby." She nodded, "Adora, Ken, you guys are going to make some noise, draw their attention so I can swoop in with Fluffy and take her right out from under their noses."

"I can make some noise," Adora said with a grin, and I shivered once more, god damned spooky midget.

"Yeah, _we _can make some noise." I supplied, glancing down at her, and she shrugged. "Let's go." We each mounted our respective familiars and flew to the opposite end of the temple, needless to say, Adora was shooting lightning as we went. Leading them towards us. Nana floated in the air as I steadied my breath, shooting arrows that exploded when they hit the ground.

"Don't go too crazy!" Adora shouted, "we don't want to damage these ancient artifacts anymore than we have to!"

"Speak for yourself..." I muttered under my breath as her explosion took down a massive pillar, it crumbled, crushing several Crokhoon under tons of debris. "Hey! Midget! Tone it down!" I shouted; Nana began to weave as magic casters began to shoot balls of light at us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw as Zeroth curved, descending below the temple walls, and out of sight.

"Whatever? This is like, so easy!" She boasted, I kept my eyes on the ground, sniping at targets that came near, and that's when I saw the spark of a magic spell. Wide-eyed, I saw it activate, it arced through the air towards Adora. Nana was already moving then, sensing my intention to block it.

"Adora!" I shouted, her eyes widened as I blocked the spell with my arm, I felt the bones shatter and I gave a shout of pain.

"Ken!" She cried, there was an explosion, my arm throbbed, broiling heat beneath skin. I was honestly just glad it hadn't been shot off. I wasn't too keen on looking for my body parts to have a priest reattach them. "You idiot! Why did you do that!" She shouted from beside me, I glared at her blearily.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You stupid human, I have a magical shield!"

Oh. Wait. _What_? She must have noticed my dumbstruck face, "it activates whenever magic with hostile intent targets me."

"Really?" I whined, "wow, I definitely thought I was being heroic, now I just feel like a dumbass."

"You're a heroic dumbass." She sniffed, "thank you."

"I didn't do anything," I grumbled, wincing when Nana began to descend, we were some distance from the temple, the others were already waiting for us with a woman dressed in all black. I wondered how she didn't cook in the desert heat, but upon realizing she was the Prophet we had come to rescue, I wondered if Ellora had powers against the heat.

"Ken's hurt!" Adora announced, swiftly jumping off her familiar, and the elderly woman approached,

"May I see?" She asked and I hesitated, slowly shifting so she could see my arm, "broken in several places, I presume, give me a moment." She pressed her hands to the arm, and I groaned at the resulting twinge. I could feel healing light then, and I was grateful we didn't have to reunite with Ruby to fix my arm. It really was bothering me.

"He saved me, you all should have seen it," Adora boasted then, and I rolled my eyes, "totally took a magic spell directly to save me!"

"Don't...don't you have a magical shield?" Fera asked then, and I deflated, well, fuck, now Fera knew. I was a goner, I would never be cool.

"No, it was down because it protected me from another spell. He's a true friend." She said before turning back and smiling warmly. I felt my cheeks warm at her praise and I looked away. I knew she was lying to the others to save my pride, but her calling me a true friend was all I needed to hear.

It also was nice to be called heroic, even if dumbass followed it. There was a sickening cracking noise as my body pulled itself back together. Thankfully, the area was numb, but even the noises were putting me on edge.

I had never broken a bone before, not even under the tutelage of crazy Junne and her torturous training methods. Can't say it was an experience I'd like again.

"And you're done, how does it feel?" Chimer asked then, I moved the arm, looking at her,

"Not broken, thank you."

"It's the least I can do for the brave heroes who rescued me, quickly now, we have to make our way to the nearest encampment."

No one was willing to argue with a prophet and we all quickly got on our familiars, Nana trilled happily in my head knowing that I was okay. I assured her that it was so, "my arm is good as new now, ya know, it was touched by a prophet of Ellora."

She agreed under me, and we followed Fera and Chimer as they took the lead. In the distance, I could see a dark and ugly fog that covered an area. Trees had grown and died in the space that seemed as though it was earth. I looked away when I saw a zombie.

"Really though, Ken," Adora was at my side, "what you did really was heroic, and I thank you."

"Thanks midget, it wasn't that big of a deal though, I'd do it again." I offered, and she smiled. In the distance, I could see a series of tents, and I took it to be the nearest camp of soldiers.

We landed in the encampment, soldiers were busy, it looked as though they had previously been in a battle, with wounded being treated by the priest on hand. A heavily armored man approached us, it did not go unnoticed that there was blood laced on his armor. I felt incredibly intimidated by this man.

"Gerald," Chimer announced when Fera helped her from Zeroth,

"Prophet Chimer! It is so good to see you safe!" He said and the air of intimidation seemed to have dampened in the span of a few seconds.

"And you, dearest friend." She nodded, "what has happened in my absence?"

"We raided the ruined temple, a Fallen Legion General was holed up in there. He was guarding this." He pulled out an angled piece of stone, runes were carved along its length, and they seemed to glow with magical energy, "I believe this is the key that Silver and Ruby are looking for."

"You know Silver, she was here?" I piped up then, Gerald glanced at us then, taking us all in,

"Young man, I'm the one that raised that strong woman into a soldier, of _course_ I know her." He said, pride tinting his voice, and suddenly it made sense, they had a very similar aura, and I almost felt like turning away from him, and apologizing for anything I had ever done to offend his daughter, he looked like he could bench press four of me, and he was _twice _my age. Chimer and Gerald began discussions,

"He's not her real dad, if you were dense enough to think that," Fera mentioned, and I blinked.

"He's not?"

"No."

I hesitated for a moment, "well I definitely wasn't dense enough to think that." An awkward laugh escaped my lips, and Adora patted my arm in comfort.

"Silver and Ruby will likely make their way back here once they learn of the key's destination, I think we should stay here." Fera pointed out, "what do you think?"

It was the first time he had probably _ever _asked for anyone else's opinion when it came to making decisions in the absence of Silver. I settled down on the sand then, deciding to oil my bowstring while we waited who knows how long for the others to return.

It seemed we didn't have to wait long, with the sound of approaching thunder, I knew it to be the influence of Tagris. Chimer faced the sound of the rolling thunder, and she whispered something under her breath, but I didn't quite catch it.

I heard the beating of his wings then, and I glanced up as the setting sun flashed on his azure scales. Truly, Tagris was a sight to behold, and I doubted I would ever tire of the way he moved, landing in the sand, it flew, shafts of wind blew at tents.

Instantly everyone was upon each other, explaining what had happened on either side. I took one moment to finish oiling the strings of my bow, the next thing I knew, Silver and her foster father were _literally _beating the shit out of each other.

I quickly stood, replacing the bow on my back. "Should we stop them?" Adora asked worriedly then, but if I was being completely honest, it was incredibly amusing to me to see the ever-stoic General beating up on an old guy.

Lightning crackled around her then, and my eyes widened when she charged, hitting Gerald and taking them both into the sand. You know, I realized, her strength was vastly unnatural. My first thoughts upon meeting her had been arousal at her strength, but now I was very much positive I _didn't_ want a woman that could throw me across the world without breaking a sweat.

They both had the exact same look on their face, they were enjoying the rough fighting they were doing, "you know...I really see where she gets it from." I said under my breath, ignoring the constant muttering of Fera at my feet, all around him was different kinds of metals and materials, and I honestly wondered how much money he had.

The sound of Ruby yelling seemed to bring everyone to attention, it wasn't normal for a shy girl to raise her voice, but when she did, everyone practically froze, including the two covered in sand. They looked most guilty, after all, she was _scolding _them.

Adora was laughing quietly to herself now, and I bumped her shoulder, should she get any louder, I would habitually join in. And then we'd both get murdered by Angry General, and Angry General Jr.

Ruby healed Gerald's wounds as Chimer spoke with Silver, the wind was picking up then, and I found it hard to catch the words she was saying, but she was staring at Silver with the tenderness that my mom used to show me after I slipped and fell in puddles.

I wasn't the most agile kid, okay? It wasn't my fault.

"It's time to take your rest." She said, and instantly, Silver crumpled, I stepped forward quickly when Gerald rushed and grabbed ahold of her, "don't worry, it was a minor sleeping spell." She assured all of us. But I felt a newfound sense of admiration for the elderly woman that could collapse a General on command.

Perhaps I shouldn't be worried about getting yeeted by Silver, but instead, be worried about eternal slumber at the hands of a Goddess's servant. She turned to us then,

"Let us prepare for the upcoming battle, shall we?"

**Author's Note: This was kind of a rerun chapter but obviously in a different point of view, this takes place while Ruby and Silver are off getting attacked by a giant hell bat, oops. But next time we'll see what the Princess has been up to!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: LANIA

I could see the frustration in his eyes, see how he wore it like a shroud. He was _angry_. And who could blame him? Every threat he made to me went unfounded, any type of torture he tried, impossible.

Ellora kept me safe, and he had no hold over me.

Even now, he was pacing, pacing back and forth at the doorway, I watched him, which was all I really could do when he strung me up with magic spells like this. The accursed necklace on my neck grew hotter with every passing day.

Truly I wished to be rid of it. But no matter how hard I tried, I could not pry the blasted metal from my neck, I knew there to be deep bruising from where I had pulled and pried. My only solace in my imprisonment were my dreams.

Once I had learned that it was actually Silver and that the Goddess was connecting our minds, I listened endlessly while she lamented her failure in keeping me safe. It was endearing, listening to her actually speak about her insecurities and her worries.

So often when we were at the castle, she had never let the stress of her duties show on her face. But when we were alone, and she thought it wasn't _real_. That's when her true colors showed. I realized how infallibly human she was, and I loved it, I loved learning new things about my General, even if they were normally tragedies.

Every bleeding mistake, every painful memory was breath in her lungs, she was human, and so often I think people forgot that.

Of course, once Ellora cleverly destroyed my ruse, and she came to me in the dreamscape with accusing fingers, I felt terribly guilty at hiding the truth from her. But to see her vulnerable was to see her truth.

And she missed me. I felt a smile touch my lips even as I thought of how she said that. How she kissed my forehead.

And Goddess above knew I missed her too.

Salant gave a shout of frustration then, and the spell that held me up collapsed, I fell to my knees, ignoring the aching throb that shot through them when I connected with the hard stone flooring, "take her back to her cell." Salant hissed.

One of his Generals, a truly terrifying being to look at, blood red eyes glowed beneath his helmet, horns curved from the sides of his head, and I stood, he prodded at me with his massive weapon. The Fallen Legion couldn't touch me either, any being of darkness was repelled by Ellora's light, we had learned that pretty early on in our relationship.

It gave me boundless amounts of confidence, to be in the presence of those that would do me harm, but were unable to do so. Once I had been locked in the cell, I sat on the stone slab, it served as a bed, it was terribly uncomfortable.

But at least I could talk to Silver.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I always wanted to sleep now, to try and catch a chance with her. She wasn't around what I presumed to be last night, based on my bodies internal clock. Which mean she hadn't slept.

I would properly scold her.

I curled up on the slab, grateful for my ability to sleep everywhere and anywhere it seems. Silver would laugh at me because I was such a deep sleeper, early on in our relationship, I remembered her waking me up, worried.

Apparently, my sleep was _so _deep it looked like I was dead.

My eyes fluttered shut, and I wondered where Ellora would take us next.

I heard the waterfalls then, and taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes. Ellora's sanctuary, Elgaden, capital of the elves. It was as beautiful as I remembered, at the heart of the nation was the protecting tree, Old Eldrasil. Broad red branches covered the expanse of the city of the elves, platforms curled around his trunk, into his branches.

And much like the other dreamscapes, no one else was here but her.

"Silver? You're here early?" I called out, noticing how she was staring at Eldrasil's face etched in the core of his trunk, she turned then, and I saw the way her face brightened.

"Chimer knocked me out, I've been here awhile."

"She did what now?" I asked, confused, and Silver laughed slightly when I stood next to her, wrapping my fingers in hers, she glanced at our hands but made no comment.

"I didn't sleep last night, as I'm sure you already noticed."

I puffed my cheeks out, "were you avoiding me again?" I had quickly learned that she stopped sleeping after she realized her dreams were full of me. It made my heart ache to know how much she beat herself up about it.

"No! No." She waved her hand, "Fera and I were trapped in the Temple of Sands. Didn't sleep because—"

"Are you okay?!" I cried, and she smacked the back of my head, "hey-"

"I'm here, aren't I?" She mused, and I rubbed the back of my head with a scowl, "we met with General Killian and planned out who would get Chimer, and who would attack Jayce. Jayce is one of the two that created the barrier around Salant's Fortress." She explained, and I nodded while I listened, I could listen to her talk _all _day. "We all entered the temple—"

"You know, you never actually explained who '_we' _are. Who's with you?" I asked, and she blinked then,

"Haven't I? Oh, there's five of us,"

"_Five_? You're making new friends?!"

She rolled her eyes at the excitement in my voice, "Yes, Princess, I suppose I'm making friends. There's Fera, Ruby, Adora, and Ken." She began her explanation, "you already know of Fera—"

"Little bitch, right?"

"Hey, _hey_, language?" She scolded, and I wrinkled my nose at her hypocrisy, "Ruby is Fera's younger sister, they're twins. She's a priestess. Adora is a Shaling, I think you'd like to meet her, she's pretty ecstatic all the time. She's really strong with magic though, she'd easily be able to take Linetta down."

"_No_." I said in disbelief and Silver nodded, "wow, a Shaling, are they really as small as the books say they are?"

"She's about...here on me." She said, putting a hand to just above her hips and I gasped, "she's really tiny."

"Wow! That's so interesting! Tell me more!"

"Well, she has wings and bright pink hair, but you'll see soon enough."

My heart skipped a beat, "you're coming?"

"Tomorrow." She affirmed, and I smiled then, "tomorrow it'll be over. So wait until then, okay?" I nodded, leaning my head on her arm, "As for Ken...we literally just picked him up in the Highlands, apparently he's never been anywhere but, but he's an adventurer, and scary with that bow and arrow of his, but a complete idiot."

I laughed then, "it sounds like you're surrounded by all sorts of characters, I'm glad, glad that you're not alone...so tell me more about the temple and your adventures?"

"Okay, come on." she started pulling me away, and we went and sat on the edge of one of the platforms, a lake of water below us. I smiled then, at least she was letting me be a little daring, even if I was perfectly safe beside her

"We learned that Jayce was in the temple, and we all traveled there together, but shortly after we entered, there was an earthquake, Fera ran deeper into the cave, I told the others to escape, but Fera refused to let it go, he blames himself for not rescuing you in Parna." My fingers tightened on hers, "I grabbed him when the mountain fell. And we were trapped."

I sucked in a breath, "you're crazy. You're going to get hurt."

"Probably." She admitted, "but it's alright, see, Fera was able to break us out, I lost my shield though...and then I lost my sword today...you know I'm gonna lose my armor next, I can feel it."

"You should stop losing things," I teased, "but really though, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it only dislocated my arm, was an easy fix. Don't worry."

"I'll always worry," I said, staring at her, she glanced at me and offered a small smile, my heart fluttered at that simple action. "Don't do anything crazy when you come and save me, alright?" I poked her cheek, and she scowled.

"I'll do _all_ the crazy if it means I can save you." Then she shrugged, "anyways, Fera and I went into the temple alone, without my shield, which is fine, I never used a shield before Exarahn anyways. There were lots of these nasty bats and undead soldiers. We also learned the Khabimists seem to be working with Salant now. They resurrected this giant scorpion."

I remembered how a scorpion almost took her life more than a year ago, and she shook herself off, "almost got killed by another scorpion, maybe I shouldn't have told you that."

"You know, this makes me want to send out an extermination order for all scorpions, they seem to be your weakness," I said seriously, she nodded then,

"That's exactly what I thought, you know, he was a tough bastard, that scorpion, I pushed him off the ledge and he grabbed my foot, nearly took me along with him. But I'm fine, see? Not dead."

"This worry is going to make me age, goddammit Silver," I muttered and she grinned awkwardly at me,

"Yeah...anyways, that's when we spent the night, Jayce was relatively easy to beat, in fact, he practically let us win. He actually reminded me of you. He was there exploring the temple ruins too."

"Can we go there someday?! I want to see!"

"Maybe," she sniffed, "after I make sure everything inside is dead."

"Okay, I'll hold you to it then," I smiled, leaning into her again, "so I reckon your companions helped you escape the temple?"

She hummed in affirmation, "Tagris too."

"Tagris? You mean...the Dragon God of Lightning? Why on earth—" I glanced up at Silver and noticed the way she stared wide-eyed at the ground.

"I fucking forgot to tell you." She muttered under my breath, and I pulled on her arm, eyes begging the question, "Tagris and I bonded. We're a...partners?"

"What the _fuck_?!" She winced then, not even reprimanding me for my language, "that's the coolest thing ever?! Dammit Silver and all this time I thought you were hopeless! Now you've got a God on your side, I'm not worried anymore."

"Hey, what do you _mean _hopeless?" She complained, and I narrowed my eyes at her, holding our hands up,

"Hopeless, you know? Cowardly?" I goaded, and I saw the irritation flash behind her eyes,

"I thought I said I wasn't a coward." I inclined an eyebrow, she let out a huff, knowing I was testing her, "no, you calling me a coward is so cruel...oh yeah, I'll ask Chimer if she knows anything about the necklace."

She was changing the subject, but I let it slide then. "How is my dearest Chimer? Oh, I can't believe I got kidnapped on my way to visit her."

"That's what you get for not waiting to me, you foolish Princess." She poked my nose then, and I gasped at her insinuation.

"I'll have you know! I left because the Elloran relic awakened, I was hoping Chimer would be able to tell me how it worked." I hesitated then, "you know how desperately I wish to be useful in this war."

"And how many times must I tell you that you are useful, even when your life isn't in danger. You're not a soldier, you shouldn't have to take those risks." She said seriously, and it was my turn to let out a huff. "Regardless. You can ask Chimer about the relic soon."

That's right, _tomorrow_. Tomorrow I would see Silver, and not just in a dream. Tomorrow my nightmare would be over.

I leaned in then, throwing my arms around her before my courage failed me, brushing my lips across her cheek.

"Princess..." she trailed off, and I looked at her innocently, loving the light blush that had dusted her cheeks, "what was that for?"

"A thank you." I said, daring to be bold, and I kissed her cheek again, "see?"

There was a moment of silence, and then she turned to look at me, I wondered if she would say I didn't need to thank her, as she so often did, but her next words threw me off kilter,

"You should thank me more often." She said seriously, and then I felt my cheeks flush, the moment of bravery lost, I stuttered on my own breath as my heart tried to make sense of her words.

"O-okay," I said eventually, moving away from her, and then I heard her chuckling, "what?" I pouted, and I could see the smirk behind her hand as she tried and failed to hide her amusement.

"Coward."

I gasped, jolting to my feet, "how rude of you, my Knight!" I prepared to run from her, to collect my thoughts, perhaps she was right. And we were both cowards, both treading a line that we desperately wanted to cross, but were too afraid to.

"Princess!" She caught me in her arms then, spinning me back into her chest, and I let out a muffled grumble, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're no coward, I took it too far."

"No you didn't, we both know it's true." I said forlornly, I had always been so slow to act when it was for the sake of my own feelings. Hell, it had taken me 7 years to work up the courage to finally speak to Silver for the first time. It was as though I moved through honey when it came to pursuing a relationship with her.

"_No_, it's not." She said seriously and I glanced up at her, "over the past few days I've realized how incredibly strong you are. And I was a fool for not noticing it sooner." I narrowed my eyes at her,

"You're buttering me up, why?"

She scoffed then, "am I not allowed to praise the Princess of my kingdom? Am I not allowed to acknowledge her courage?"

"Not when it sounds as though you wish to bribe me later on."

"Perhaps I intend to...after all of this is over." My heart leapt in my chest then, was she implying...? No. She couldn't be, but..._perhaps_...we would finally talk about having a relationship together, taboo or not.

Silver suddenly froze, her form becoming see-through, she glanced at her hand then, "What..." Her head shot up, focusing on something behind me, I turned, seeing the darkness creep forward, "he's listening."

"Silver?" I asked, confused, I didn't know what she meant by that, who was listening, Salant? The darkness shot forward and there was a rumbling noise, "Silver!" I shouted when she placed herself between me and whatever horrors the shadows held. I reached to grab ahold of her, but my hand passed through hers, as though she were nothing but a spirit. I gasped when the darkness washed over her and she vanished.

I was awake in a heartbeat, my heart thumping in my chest. With a sinking feeling I glanced up, Salant was standing over me. I rose to my feet then,

"You! What did you do?!" I shouted, my heart sinking when a smile split his face.

Salant never smiled. Not like this.

This was a smile of _triumph_.

"I have found how to break you." He said it in such a slow way that I took a step back, the backs of my knees colliding with the stone slab.

"You cannot touch me; your words have no effect."

"No...that is true..." he admitted, but then he glanced out of the corner his eye, "but there is someone I can hurt. Someone _close _to you." I tried not to show that my heart was sinking with every word that dripped from his mouth like poison, "your Knight...Silver, was it?"

"Don't say her name." I hissed, and he got really close, just enough so that he wouldn't activate Ellora's wrath, and just enough that I could see the malice shine in his eyes as they bore into me. His next words set my teeth on edge and threatened to steal the breath from my lungs.

"I'll break _her_."

**Author's Note: So all this backstory stuff that's probably confusing you, all the moments that are mentioned between Lania and Silver, they've all been written down in their own little prequel, I plan on posting some of that document soon, when I do I'll post another author's note, but the prequel is titled 'Diary of Princess Lania.' So stay tuned for that, it's cute, and gayer than this story….**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: SILVER

I awoke then, chest heaving. What on _earth_?

_Salant_.

He was there, I knew that. But I didn't know how. Nor did I realize the true horror of his power. Even if it was my dream, my hands trembled with the thought of his darkness consuming me.

"General Song." It was no more than a whisper, and it was then that I realized I wasn't alone, "what has happened?"

Chimer was an elderly woman that wore black all the time, her skin was wrinkled with age, but her brown eyes shined with intelligence that no other human possessed. I didn't know much of her history, only that she had taken the place of the previous prophet when she was only 22, and she had been doing the work of the Goddess ever since.

"Salant," I said, wetting my dry lips, "he attacked me."

"Through your connection with the Princess?"

It wasn't a surprise to me that she already knew, it wasn't like there was a whole lot I could keep from the servant of the Goddess, I nodded in response. Her face darkened then, "Ellora is weaker than I thought, this bodes ill for the coming prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

"Salant's goal...his purpose in all of this is to awaken Zelnaris."

Eyes shot open in surprise. The God of Ruin had been sealed away more than a millennia ago, it was the conclusion of the War of Light, and the reason that Ellora's light had vanished from this world for more than 800 years.

"Princess Lania. What does he need her for?" I asked quietly,

"In days of old, magic on great scales requires circles, or a continuum, a way to channel energy." Chimer explained, "the magic that sealed Zelnaris is no different. There are five points throughout the land that connect all magic, and it was through these sources that the power came to seal Zelnaris."

I was listening, but I didn't really understand where she was going with all this. All I wanted to know was the part my Princess had in this madness. "It was the light of Ellora that bottled up these five points, a servant that had done her will. A servant of the light is required to unbottle these magical reserves, only then will Salant have the power to break the seal on Zelnaris."

"Princess...Lania...they want her to reverse what was done 1000 years ago?" I asked to clarify, and she nodded simply,

"It is why they captured me as well. It seems as though our Princess is more uncooperative than she appears."

I smiled slightly at her words, truly, there was none braver than my Princess. To willingly defy the demigod that left me in a fit of shivers, even from just a _dream_. She was right in saying I should worry more about myself. Had she not had a necklace that controlled her actions, it was likely she would have killed Salant at the first opportunity and been done with it.

"Prophet Chimer, Princess Lania says she has a necklace that houses a demon, it can control her body."

Her face became encompassed by thought, "it would seem that controlling Lania through the use of a demon is his plan."

"But he can't, right? Ellora is protecting her."

"Even Ellora is not all powerful, especially not now in her barely awakened form, should despair enter the heart of the Princess, all will be lost."

"Then how do I stop it? How do I get rid of the necklace?" I asked desperately, hoping she knew of some ancient spell that could expel the darkness—

"Just hit it, really hard."

"Pardon?"

She chuckled at my reaction, "vessels that hold deep and ancient magical power are chaotic and destructive by nature. Hitting the necklace with enough magical force will sever the link, and likely kill the demon."

Well, that was certainly simpler than I had thought.

I was good at hitting things. Especially annoying geezers like Gerald, I wouldn't mind adding demon necklaces to my repertoire. I took a breath, the conversation with Chimer giving me enough time to get me on my feet, and _not _act as though I had seen a ghost.

"While you were asleep, we sent word to the Griffin Knights, they are joining us in an assault against the Fortress. It will be heavily guarded, the least we can do is get you through those doors, perhaps draw some of them out. Anything to make your infiltration easier."

"Thank you, Chimer," I whispered then, "I hope you realize how important your help is to me, to _both _the Princess and I. She misses you."

"And I miss her too, it seems as only yesterday she was hanging onto my skirts, begging to hear about legends and forgotten stories." She smiled then, glancing at me, "by the grace of Ellora, may you save your Princess."

"There's the sleepy head!" I heard Gerald shout and I let out a hiss behind my teeth, and I had to fight back the profanity threatening to rise up, the least I could do is offer the servant of Ellora _some _show of respect.

I would prove to the others that Gerald and I were _not _alike.

"Good morning Gerald," I said pleasantly and he slung an arm over my shoulder,

"You save the Princess, you hear? But if things get to be too much, there's no shame in waiting for backup, you know, right?"

I pushed him away then. Perhaps it was his concern that set me on edge, I would much rather be throwing hands at one another other than talking about..._feelings_. "Sure thing Gerald."

I saw the way his eyes narrowed at mine but we were interrupted by Fera, who had dark circles under his eyes. He normally looked terrible, but now he looked to be death incarnate. "I finished your sword, and your shield, you should try them out before we do anything."

I perked up then, "you didn't have to do that." I rummaged in my void space then, realizing I had absolutely _no _money on me, it seemed as though my financial status was getting more and more apparent.

"I'll cover any costs incurred," Gerald said then and I wrinkled my nose,

"Like hell you are, I'm an adult, I don't need to be in your debt."

"Shut the hell up, kid, I'm trying to be nice for once." He growled at me,

"Well stop," I snarked right back, "being nice doesn't suit you."

There was a heavy sigh, "I don't care about the money, dammit, Silver, just come here." Fera grabbed my arm then and pulled me away from Gerald, we glared at one another. "You guys are like a ticking time bomb, normally I would be amused, but now I'm just tired."

"Sorry," I admitted, "you shouldn't have stayed up all night."

"Nah I'm happy to, they both turned out really well." He said, pulling out the shield from his void space and my eyes widened. A brilliant gold, like the desert sand beneath us, greeted my eyes. The design was immaculate, I gasped as I grabbed it from him, feeling the weight, it was...lighter than I was used to.

He must have seen the way I looked at it. "That's ancient turinman metal, the stone is a blue opal—"

"For mana purposes." I said, letting my fingers slide down the giant stone set in the middle, "it's...beautiful."

"_And _functional." He promised, I turned it over to see how to strap it to my arm, it was the same as my other one, he must have taken that into account when he made it. His attention to detail was stunning, from the curves of the shield to distribute weight, to the spines on top where I could see my enemy on the other side, but avoid getting my head swiped off.

I strapped it to my arm then, it was a lot lighter than I was used to, and for a brief moment, I doubted his words at its functionality. It was true it was a beautiful piece, but I normally stayed clear of anything that was too...pretty, they ended up failing when you needed them most.

"And here's the sword." He said,

"By the gods." I whispered, it seemed to be made of the same materials as the shield, gold wrapped around the outside edges of the sword, the blade itself curved and fanned out, creating ridges all the way to the tip. More blue opals were set in the hilt and on the flat side of the blade. "Gimme." I grabbed for it, and just like the shield, its weight took me off guard.

"It's so...light, are you sure they won't break?" I questioned, and I could tell he was offended by the look in his eyes. I moved instinctually as he hit me then, lightning rippled along his blades. I felt the force of his impact, but surprisingly, it was incredibly evened out, I didn't even slide backwards, as though the shield had cushioned and pushed back. He leapt back, allowing me to inspect where he had hit the shield, there wasn't even a scuff mark, which was surprising, considering his blades.

"That's some of my best work." He admitted proudly, and I felt my heart swell with gratitude.

"Truly, Fera, I will repay you...as soon as I get my paycheck."

He stepped closer than, "you can repay me by actually getting with the Princess. You know. Like we talked about." He muttered quietly so none could hear, but I still glanced around to see if there were spying ears.

"I'll do that, _and_ pay you." I finally said, and he let out a dry chuckle,

"Sure thing, gaylord."

"Bitch."

Shortly after, the others had to come and admire my new set of weaponry, Ken poked the opals. Gerald seemed less than amused, saying he didn't trust the finery, and he was sure they would break under pressure.

So I tested my new blade and sword as I pummeled my foster father into the _ground_. "I stand corrected." He said then, "what the hell are those things made of?"

I helped him to his feet as Fera went into detail about the process of making them, I understood up until he talked about imbuing them with abilities. I knew how to process weaponry, the generals of it all, I had helped the smith when making my last sword, but Fera...his skills went _way _above anyone in the capital.

Maybe I should get lost in Stygaea for four months too, no doubt I could make a hell of a lot of money if I sold things like these, and then I'd have more money—

'_More money to spend, perhaps._' I heard Tagris's voice mutter in amusement, I wrinkled my nose with distaste, because he was _right_. I had always struggled to hold onto money. I preferred to live each day as though it were my last, I had no need for riches accumulating in the bank.

My gaze glanced over to the black towering spires of the Fortress that could be seen. She was there. We could _do _this.

"We _can _do this." Adora said beside me then, and I stiffened,

"Reading my thoughts again?" I asked drily, and she shrugged with a grin,

"Oh, you know me, the ultimate spy." She snickered, and I glanced down at her, making sure the height I had told Lania was correct, and it was, her head barely reaching my hips.

"What will you do? After all this is over? Go home?" I asked her then, wondering what kind of plans she had.

"Actually, I was thinking of sticking around, Ellora knows I could do more good here than being glued to my Goddess's side." She glanced at me, "plus, I want to know how things will end up between you and the Princess."

I scowled then, "not so loud." I hissed, "it's still treason, you know."

"For _now_it is."

Only when our forces had been gathered, did we take to the skies. The plan was for the troops to move in first, drawing the attention of the Fallen Legion, we would break the barrier with the distraction.

I had already triple checked that the key was in my void space.

It wasn't like me, to be so anxious before a battle. It was because I had a new sword and shield, of course, not because I was actually—

'_You fear Salant._'

I stiffened then, glancing down at the dragon beneath me, "no. I don't." I muttered, knowing in my heart it was a lie, "I fear letting the Princess down."

'_It is okay to fear multiple things at once._' Tagris said then, and we landed on one of the giant rocks that overlooked the fortress, I could see the shimmering edge of the barrier and how it covered the entire thing. Down below, was the entrance, and a winding path cut into the desert led up to it.

"Okay, what do you fear then?" I asked off-handedly.

'_I fear a future where Ruin takes hold._' He said it so simply I was taken off guard, I thought he would have given me a speech on how dragons feared nothing, and he was a God to the dragons, to know he feared as well was both comforting and terrifying.

"It's starting," Fera said then, Ruby at his back, Winter had been left in the oasis, since Ruby would have been unable to give her the spells she needed to ward off the desert heat. Ken's own Hakanian Water Cucumber was hidden in the depths of his void space.

I turned my gaze below us, I saw as the Fallen Legion rose to meet the Griffin and Dragon Knights. My heart turned uncomfortably when I realized I couldn't even hear the sounds of battle. Perhaps I should have wished Gerald good luck.

'_One should not start the day with regrets, little one._' Tagris murmured in my head, and I shook myself, he would be fine, there was nothing to worry about.

"Be prepared to move," I commanded the others, Ken nodded, on the back of Pony. I could see reinforcements from the Fortress flying out. I steadied my breath, going over the plan in my head once more, I pulled the key from my void space. We would swoop down, I would deactivate the barrier, and the others would fly through. We would fight our way to the Fortress entrance, and then I would kill any that stood between me and Lania.

Even if it should be a demigod.

Tagris leapt then, I crouched low across his neck then as his wings tipped forward in a steep dive, I was grateful then for the spell Ruby had given me so I didn't feel the pressure build up in my ears, that was the thing I hated most about flying.

It was such a pain in the head.

I was jumping off of him now, running simply on instinct, my mind already in the depths of that Fortress, for Lania.

I found where the key fit and pushed it in, there was a flash of sparks and I glanced up, watching as the barrier fell, my companions had already gone through, and I could hear them fighting on the other side of the wall. One Fallen Legion was unwise enough to step within the range of Tagris's jaws.

There was a sickening crunch as teeth punched through armor, the soldier shrieked before Tagris flicked his head, shattering the bones of its back.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," I said to him as I jumped on his back,

'_You could never get on my bad side, little one._'

"Sure, sure," I muttered, we leapt into the air, sailing past my companions. Surprisingly, the way to the entrance was relatively clear. I killed the two guards once we had landed and pushed the heavy doors open. Tagris grabbing me with his foot was what saved me from plummeting to my doom.

"It's underground," I whispered, the massive spires above were just for show, the real fortress was buried deep within the desert sands. It made sense, since every Fallen Legion had wings, it would be easy for them to get back and forth. "And you can't fit," I muttered forlornly at Tagris, his wingspan was much too big.

'_I will aid the others, abate your worries, you won't have to worry about regrets._'

"Thank you." I murmured as soon as the others had joined me. Ken let out a whistle as he looked over the edge, Adora grabbed his arm, not trusting him. "Adora and Ken, you take Pony, Fera...can't you use the shadows?"

I had the power of lightning from my bond with Tagris, I knew Fera had power over shadows from his bond with Zeroth.

"Yeah, I guess. It makes me sick though." He must have noticed my glance, "but that's fine. Ruby can heal me."

"How will I get down?" Ruby asked uncomfortably then, I smiled at her.

"Oh you're not going to like it."

She wasn't screaming, for that I was grateful for, but she did have her arms wrapped uncomfortably tight around my neck as we fell. I could see the ground below us then, I jammed my new sword into the wall of the fortress, loving how it sliced through building materials like a hot knife through butter.

Ruby squeaked then, tightening her grip on me and I nearly choked, well, I suppose it was my fault for grabbing her and then jumping into the abyss. I heard her whisper and felt our bodies grow lighter. By the time we reached the floor, our descent had slowed to a crawl, gently floating to the bottom.

"Wow, that was adventurous." Fera said, his face a shade of green in the dim purple light. I heard wingbeats above us as the others came down. Ruby unlocked herself from my body, pale and shaky.

"Sorry, I really should have warned you." I admitted, and she just shook her head, face flushing as she turned to help her brother. I scouted outside of the tube, it looked as though there were multiple possibilities. Forces patrolled each way. "We'll have to explore each one." I muttered unhappily. The others nodded, ready for battle.

Our arrival was announced with the flashing of spells, and the screams of the wounded. Each enemy I cut down was one less enemy between me and Lania. She was here.

I would _not _fail.

The enemies fell before us, and I was hit with the uneasy feeling that it was easy, almost...too easy. Something was up, it was like they were only meant to buy time. To slow our descent into the belly of the beast, to tire us out.

Our first real challenge was a heavily armored Fallen Legion General. They attempted an ambush, which was easily thwarted by Ken and Adora's long-range attacks. Fera and I kept track of the General, his armor was thick, but with my new sword, it was almost nonexistent as I sliced deep grooves every time I swung.

It was no surprise that I was conserving my magical energy. It was unfortunate that I didn't have the time to store any in the brilliant blue of the opals in my shield. But that's how life tended to work out.

I was preparing for the fight with Salant.

"You're going to be too late." The gravelly voice spoke out, dark lips pulled back in a cruel smile. I frowned before planting my feet and uppercutting with my sword, the soft spot in his arm exposed from his swing, and his arm fell free from his body. I jumped back as hot blood splashed along the floor.

He gave a feral shriek before Fera leapt up, spinning, he knives cut the head clean from his body, silencing the cry, sparks flew. I glanced over my shoulder quickly just as Ken picked off the final imp, its body hit the floor, and then there was silence.

I took a breath, it was time to continue, our first challenge had been conquered. The words of the General were repeating in my head, but I pushed them down, "let's go." Ruby held out her staff and I felt the tiredness leave my body with a few of her quick words.

It really was a wonder to have someone skilled in the healing arts around. It felt as though I could fight forever. I jogged out of the room, careful not to slip in the pools of blood that were almost indistinguishable with the cobbled floors.

It seemed as though the enemies would never end, we didn't have any idea where Lania was being held, it was frustrating to have to check every area, we were wasting too much time like this. But splitting up was a bad idea, we had learned as much in the Temple of Sands, Fera would not be so hasty again.

The second General was waiting for us in another room, and I resisted to groan in frustration. This was _infuriating_. Lania was so close, I knew that, and yet I was still stuck here. She was a mage. I always found mages infuriating to deal with. All their flashy spells and effects that made it difficult to move my body.

She targeted our own magic users, and it was Fera's and my duty to regain her attention, to see that we were the more obvious threat. Dodging away from her attacks, we got closer, but suddenly everything froze.

Our bodies were stopped in their tracks. I hissed angrily, I _hated _these kinds of magical spells, it took time or an incredible force of will to break free.

She chuckled, and I glanced out of the corner of my eye, Fera was in the same position, and he did NOT look happy, his eyes were glowing with concentration. There weren't any magical attacks from behind us either, our companions were immobile, a wide area stun effect?

Annoying.

Incredibly annoying.

This ass bitch was _infuriating _me.

"Listen, do you hear it?" She suddenly inclined her head, horns tilting, seriously, how long was this stun going to last, and _why _wasn't she attacking?

My heart stopped.

I _did _hear it.

The screaming.

_Lania_!

I broke free in an instant, anger and fear fueling me. "Silver!" I heard the others shout as I sprinted from the room. Her voice echoed through the halls. But I ran towards the source, the final hall we hadn't gone down yet.

Purple light and malice seeped from the room, permeating in the air.

Here!

Lania was suspended in the air, her white dress glowing, but her face was contorted in pain, rage filled me as I saw the back of the figure who was hurting her. I ran forward, vision almost red. I flicked my sword at him and he turned with a speed I didn't think possible and stopped me in my tracks.

His eyes glowed with unholy determination. This was him. Salant.

Something screamed at me to retreat. Instincts, perhaps. But I was too far gone to give this being mercy.

_He had hurt her._

I felt my body fill with energy as I used my skill of mastery, awakening the true strength inside myself. Wings of light beat back the energy. And I pushed at him, and he slid backwards, a cruel smile on his face.

_He would die._

His eyes glowed and Lania screamed louder. Filthy bastard, how _dare _he? In front of _me_?! My sword moved faster than I could register, aiming to separate his disgusting head from his disgusting body. The sword sliced across his cheek before he stopped it.

He was no longer smiling.

He pushed me back, I hit him with my shield and used the force to right myself. I turned to Lania, forming a chain to pull her from the confining magic that held her bound. He moved like a shadow, fast, threatening. I barely had the time to block his blade.

Never before had I struggled before an opponent after activating my awakening. Never before had I been pushed back, as was happening now. Summoning a massive shield of light, it struck the ground before me, shattering the pristine tiles, I felt electricity crackle along my body then as the storms inside my head were brought to life.

Thunder shook the room we were in as I gave an angry shout, smashing into Salant once more. He let out a grunt then and my breath caught in my throat when I felt something stab into my armor. I quickly leapt back, glancing then, an arrow of dark magic had pierced straight through my armor.

I hissed then, glaring at Salant. I should have known a demigod would be well versed in magic.

"Thank you for coming all alone, Silver." He said then, and I saw the magic circle flash beneath my feet, I jumped away, not a second too soon before I turned to face him, activating soul barrage as he charged, knowing he would run straight into the slice of my blade. Beams of light shot from my sword as it flashed. Slicing the air, moving too fast for the eye to see—

And that's when I saw his hand, he was sidestepping my sword, blood flying from the deep wound on his shoulder, a wound I had given him.

He had sacrificed to get this close to me, I gritted my teeth as I attempted to thwart his advances. His hand reached forward as I took a step back to prevent myself from toppling, my shield moving to block his hand that was covered with black and swirling purple light. A spell.

A spell I didn't recognize.

And then his hand brushed my armor, my shield, a millisecond too slow. I felt the magical energy render my armor useless, ripping through skin. And I flew backwards. I tried to land so that I was on my feet, but my body curled in on itself, trying not to be hurt.

I rolled to a stop, feeling my breath stolen from my lungs. Ice seemed to enter my veins. I struggled to my knees before a cough that shook through my entire body resulted in blood on the floor.

_Fuck_.

I propped myself up with my sword hand, I could hardly move my shield, my arms felt so weak. An intake of breath as I saw the red drip ceaselessly from my body.

There was so much blood.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ My own heartbeat drowned out all kind of sound. Was I going to die here? Die without rescuing Lania?

_Despicable. Worthless._ What kind of Knight was I? I lifted my gaze, another cough on the horizon, I could practically feel my lungs deflating. There wasn't any air.

He was right there. His armored boots right on the edge of my pool of blood. _Lania_. I couldn't die before I saved Lania. And we made eye contact. I hadn't seen her in weeks, heard her laugh, felt her touch. I had had my dreams, my way of communicating with her, but we _both _knew it wasn't real.

But this _was_. I was going to die.

And she was scared, no, _horrified_, it was plain on her face. I had failed her. I had failed us both. I'm sorry.

_God, I'm so sorry. _

"No!" She screamed, and the darkness swirled around her. Her skin turned pale, hair colored raven black. And her eyes, glowing and orange. And I felt myself go numb. The necklace at the base of her throat glowed a violent crimson. _Despair_. She had been overcome, even the power of Ellora could do nothing for her now.

_I _had done nothing for her.

My Princess. Tainted by darkness. And I had watched. Done nothing. _Caused _it. I lowered my gaze, vision turning hazy. Ah, what a shitty way to go. Failed my teammates, the kingdom, my Princess.

"Take me to Zelnaris." It was her voice, and yet it wasn't. Distorted, perhaps that was because of my blood loss. I could see her feet poke out from the darkened skirt, I gritted my teeth, forcing myself to look up.

That _wasn't _Lania. That wasn't _my _Lania. Her eyes seemed to rip through me, haunting, glowing, _disgusted_. My arms were beginning to shake, I couldn't hold myself up much longer. Her face seemed to soften after a moment, she dropped something from the folds of her skirt before turning away.

The Elloran Relic. My eyes widened, there was no reason why a demon would want me to have this. _Lania_. She was still in there. She still had some sort of conscious. Hope wasn't lost.

It wasn't lost for her.

I collapsed then. "Save her...Fera...for me." My eyes fluttered shut, the Elloran relic clutched between my bloodied fingers.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I'm not sorry, I literally had to add an angst tag because of this. **


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: RUBY

General Song ran from the room, her eyes seemed to glow with rage, Fera shouted out to her, it was dangerous for her to go alone! Fera broke out of the stun next, moving too fast for me to see except for a blur and sparks.

Gritting my teeth together, I was able to cast magic to undo the effects of the paralyzing spell had on our bodies. Arrows immediately began to fire from Ken's bow, Adora began to chant under her breath, a magic circle appearing under the Fallen General.

Fera dodged out of the way just in time as electricity burst from the magic circle, "how does it feel to be paralyzed yourself?" Adora smiled sweetly, she was honestly terrifying. I channeled my own energy to replenish Fera's, his form glowed for a moment.

The Fallen General let out a scream before leaping into the air, wings flaring. Thinking fast, I used my own magic to increase the mass of the General, she began sinking slowly no matter how fast she flapped her things.

Suddenly, her magic was shooting at me, I held out my hand and the magic fizzled out against the pink edge of my magical shield. The Fallen Legion fell to the ground now, the gravity on her body was immense, Fera and Ken made quick work of her.

Her body hit the floor but Fera was already running out of the room and we all chased after him. I heard what sounded like thunder echoing within the walls of the Fortress, vibrating under my feet. Bright lights flashed from the last remaining hallway we had yet to check,

"No!" There was a scream of agony, and Fera ran faster if it was possible. Adora was also pulling ahead, the wings on her back made it quicker for her. There was dark energy coming from that room. I didn't know what to expect.

But it wasn't General Song on the ground.

Covered in blood.

"Ruby!" Fera shouted, but he didn't have to tell me twice, I was already casting my highest-level healing spell, I only prayed to the Goddess that I wasn't going to be too late. Light flared around her body, and I felt my energy level drop.

I quickly knelt beside her, Fera rolled her body over and I gasped.

That wasn't a normal wound. It was dark, it emanated an ominous feeling. This...was dark magic. And it didn't seem like my magic spell had done anything!

"She's still breathing, Ruby, why aren't you healing her?!"

"I-it's not working! That was my best—" Desperation ate at me, I pressed my hands to the wound, feeling her warm blood drip between my fingers. I whispered quickly under my breath again, a prayer of healing to Ellora.

Light flashed, I moved my hands and still, the blood flowed.

Terror. It wasn't working, this had never happened before. My healing spells had always—

"Darkness." I whispered under my breath, "I don't...I don't..."

"Ruby!" Fera shouted, and I pushed down my panic,

"I don't know how to heal her," I whispered then, and I saw his eyes widen immediately. I felt a sob rise from my throat then. She was going to die, and it would be my fault.

"The elves!" Adora suddenly exclaimed, and through the fog of despair in my mind, I began to put it together. They were our best chance.

Our only chance.

Elves were beings of light, if anyone could beat back the darkness I felt taking hold of her body, it would be them. Fera was already putting her sword in his void space, he seemed _scared _as opposed to his usual angry expression.

"I got her," Ken said after the shield had been taken from her arm, and he scooped her up, she dropped something, I picked it up, it looked to be a smooth crystal, I didn't stare at it too long, her blood was on it, coating my fingers, it made my stomach turn, I put it in my void space—

"Ruby! Come on!" I glanced up, realizing the others had left me behind I quickly ran forward, feeling slightly dizzy from the fight, but I determined to not let the others know. General Song needed the help now, I couldn't distract the others.

The words of Gerald were echoing in my mind, and I felt sick at the promise I had made to him, that I would keep her safe, as I looked at her limp body in Ken's arms, I wondered if that promise would break with her death.

Would she die?

Our flight was relatively uncontested, any enemies were quickly taken care of by Fera. The sun was setting when we ran out, Zeroth and Tagris eyed us before the Lightning God let out a growl. "I'll ride with General Song. I can keep her alive as we fly." I offered quickly, nobody thought to argue as Tagris settled down so Ken and Fera could drag her onto his back, his speed would be hindered because of her inability to hold herself up. Even now, she slumped forward. They helped me up behind her and I quickly put my hands on the exit wound on her back and focused.

I didn't even understand how much time had passed when I realized that we were surrounded by trees. The trees of Ellora's Sanctuary, home of the elves. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get the wound to close. She was very close to dying.

I could feel her heartbeat, feel the weakening pulse. I coaxed it, no, _forced _it to beat in sync with my own.

I knew my healing spells were activating because I was feeling exhausted, but it wasn't having any kind of effect on her, except maybe forcing her to continue breathing, her heart to continue beating. Tagris landed rather roughly, and I looked up blearily, we were under a massive tree, beautiful platforms hovered in the air, and we were surrounded by waterfalls.

It was like I was moving in slow motion. One leg trying to move over the side of Tagris's neck. Had it been any other day, I would have been ecstatic to ride atop a Dragon God. But not like this. General Song had already been taken by the elves. I prayed they would find a way to save her. To do what I could not.

"Ruby, you did your best." It was Fera, he helped me from the scaly neck, supporting most of my weight, "you need to rest."

"But General Song—"

"She won't die. She's too gay for that." He declared and part of me felt relieved he said that. Not only because he said she wouldn't die, but also because that meant I might...no, I _hoped _to be able to have a chance with her.

If she lived.

Fera dragged me someplace, I was quite incoherent that by the time my face hit something that I was sure was a pillow, I was out like a light.

"BITCH!"

I shot up at the shout, glancing around wildly, the sun was just barely coming up, "don't worry Ruby," Fera muttered, "that's just Silver, she's been doing that all night, delirious with the pain."

I sat up, taking notice of my new attire, my hands were free of blood as well. Fera looked away,

"You were covered in blood, the elves came and cleaned you while you slept." He said, and my stomach turned. Blood. _Her _blood. There was another angry shout, this one incoherent, and I winced, glancing through the open walls, the angry swearing was coming from another elven structure. Unfortunately, the walls were very thin, if there even _were _walls. The roofs of the structures were carefully set on intricately carved vines that left many open spaces.

"Will she be okay?" I whispered,

"If she's swearing like that? Yeah. She'll be fine." Fera shrugged but I still couldn't forget the fear in his eyes when we first found her. I knew he was being strong, even if it was just for me, "how are you?"

I was taken aback for a moment by his question, and he rolled his eyes, "I-I'm better." I stuttered out, part of me was glad to see that we had seemed to mend the rift between us, at least by a little bit. It was nice to have my brother back.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK" General Song's hollering could be heard, and Fera facepalmed,

"Try and ignore that annoyance, get some rest."

"But you're glad she's doing better. You were worried." I pointed out, and he bristled almost instantly.

"I _wasn't_ worried. Gaylord wouldn't die even if she was killed. She's stubborn. Like a...gay."

I looked at him, "can I ask you something?" I asked quietly, clutching the sheets between my fingers, wondering what he would say, I would either be elated, or incredibly disappointed by his answer. He didn't respond so I continued, staring at the creases of the fabric, "do you think...I have a chance with General Song?"

"Do...you mean...like a...relationship?" He clarified slowly, I didn't like the way he was so slow, it felt like he was patronizing me, but I knew he wasn't. I nodded my head quickly, not meeting his eyes. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment, why was I even asking him? He wasn't good with emotions.

"Sorry...you have no chance. Silver's life is devoted to...another."

My breath was immediately knocked from my lungs then. Did he not know how to word things kindly? Was he always this blunt? Why did I ask him in the first place? I could not ignore the tight feeling in my chest. I took a breath to steady my shaking shoulders. I would not cry in front of him.

Not over this.

"Excuse me." I looked up, a beautiful elven lady was smiling in the doorframe, "we've finally cleansed your friend's wound of the darkness, we have healed her to the best of our ability, but it will take time for her to recover fully."

So even _they _couldn't heal her back to full health. Part of me wanted to be relieved. But how long? We had a mission to accomplish. Princess Lania, she wasn't in the Fortress of Sorrows, then Salant must have moved her. General Song would not want to be left out of it.

"Can we see her?" I asked hesitantly, hating the look Fera gave me from the corner of my eye. Like he was judging me. He probably was.

"She has fallen asleep, but if you would like to stay by her side, there is room." My body was already moving on its own as I got out of the bed. I felt light-headed the second my feet hit the ground.

"You should stay in bed." Fera pointed out, but I shook my head.

"As a priestess of Ellora, I should be by her side...in case she needs anything." Apparently, my excuse was poor, Fera raised an eyebrow, his eyes full of pity. I wanted to smack him, but at least he didn't say anything. When my head cleared, we followed the elf into another home-like structure.

General Song was asleep in the bed, she looked so much like an angel that it nearly took my breath away. Maybe it was because she didn't have her armor on anymore, but she definitely seemed more...human.

I sat in the chair beside her bed, content to just watch the rising and falling of her chest. No matter how faint it was. She was alive. That was a relief. But...I glanced out of the corner of my eye, Fera was situated in the corner of the room, he had said I had no chance, but who was the other...person? I wasn't comfortable enough to ask Fera.

Who could have caught General Song's eye? A valiant warrior? It was true that I didn't have many fierce qualities, but—

Oh, who was I kidding, even if I _was _a warrior, I still wouldn't have a chance. Invasive, self-deprecating thoughts circled in my mind. Around and around, I wondered if it was the exhaustion, or if it was just a combination of events.

The realization hit me at remembering the fair barmaid we had met days ago. The very same that Silver had entrusted the infant to. She had been incredibly beautiful and...and she had no idea the condition General Song was in

General Song had almost died. Something I had never thought impossible. The only explanation was she had faced off against Salant and _lost_. How did that bode for the rest of our journey? He was the final boss, so to speak. Perhaps it was because she was alone—

General Song sat up then, straight as a board, eyes frantically glancing around the room. I nearly leapt from my skin in surprise, Fera was at her side in a second, her face crumpled instantly, gasping breaths.

"You idiot, you almost died," Fera muttered. I was on standby, prepared to heal her to the best of my ability, I didn't know if I could take the pain away. I wanted to try. She seemed to collapse into herself, her eyes fell, hair covered her face.

"You should have let me." Her voice was so soft,

The breath was knocked from my lungs, why? _Why_? I had worked so hard to—

Should I have let her die?

"Silver, don't talk like—"

"She was there, Fera." General Song whispered, fists clenched, white skin on her knuckles, the pain in her voice wasn't from the hole in her body. No...this was something else, akin to _agony. _"She was _there_." Her shoulders began shaking, and I was at a loss of what to do. Who? Was it the Princess? Or someone else?

"Please leave." She whispered, not looking up from her clenched hands. Without a word, Fera pulled me from my seat, was this really the best time to be leaving her alone? I was going to fight against his pull, but the look on his face...

This was serious. He hardly _ever _looked like he was going to cry. And yet, for some reason, his face had fallen just as much as General Song's. He pulled me wordlessly to the place I had previously slept, and before I could ask him a question, he turned to leave. But he hesitated,

"Silver loves the Princess."

And then I realized. I understood. And my heart broke for her.

Her loss.

**Author's Note: So, I changed the name of the book to The Icarus Knight because that makes it stand out more, in Korean, Icarus means dragon (which is why the game is Riders of Icarus, translates to Riders of Dragons) and since Silver is a Dragon Knight, I mean, makes sense. But we're getting to the ending half of the book, and I don't regret nearly killing Silver, obviously, for angst reasons. **


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: FERA

Ruby was distressed. That much was simple to see. And Silver was in agony. Mentally and physically. I could only imagine what this meant for her. To be so close, and yet to have it all be for nothing.

"Fera." I turned back to Ruby, her face had crumpled but she held out her hand, a shining orb could be seen, "Give this to Silver...she was holding it before."

I took it from her, it was still covered in blood, Silver's blood. I don't think anyone realized how close we were to losing her, how close we _still _were. The hopelessness that washed from her, I had seen it kill more men than wounds. I hesitated for a moment, "thank you, Ruby, please get some rest."

"You're going to her, right?" I nodded, "take care of her, please?"

"Of course," I whispered. I walked swiftly away, keeping the orb clutched between my fingers. I had already been informed that the service given to us by the elves would not be free. They were already fighting a losing battle against the chaos elves. I...no, _we _were going to help the elves drive them off.

To know that the elves, beings of light, were turning towards the darkness, the situation of our kingdom was direr than I thought. It was true, as Prophet Chimer said, it seemed as though Zelnaris would awaken and end the world as we knew it.

My footsteps were nearly silent as I walked among the catwalks, Elves were eyeing me warily, I paid them no mind, Silver needed me, well. Maybe she _didn't_, but I needed to be with her. I couldn't let her do something dumb like dying _without _saving the Princess.

Her arm covered her face, but I could tell she was breaking, her mouth was pulled into a grimace. "I thought I asked you to leave." Her voice was quiet, I wasn't entirely sure how she had heard me coming, I was normally so quiet, perhaps I was losing my edge.

"I didn't want you to be alone."

"Why..." She gritted her teeth even more, "why did you keep me alive?"

Appalled that she could even ask such a question, I probed her, "what would that do to the Princess?"

"I don't know..." She trailed off, "she fell to the darkness because I wasn't...strong enough. My strength...that's all I have...if it's not enough, then what use am I to the Princess?"

"You're a fool if you think she loves you only for your usefulness. Silver...don't write yourself off like that. You're strong, there's no doubt about that, but you're also incredibly _good_. You _have _to save Princess Lania, she's still there. I know she's waiting for you."

"Lania...I'm so sorry," I heard her whisper, I didn't have the heart to make a gay joke then, "I'm sorry for this foolish Knight who couldn't protect you..." I held out the orb in my hand, crusted blood falling from its surface,

"Here. You dropped this." I said, and her face fell, eyebrows furrowed as her trembling hand reached out. As soon as it was in her grasp, she held it like a lifeline. It probably _was, _to her, it had been in the possession of Princess Lania for so long...

I sat at her bedside, not staring at her, but was beside her, facing the doorway. Birds chirped merrily among the intricate designs of the elven structures, the distant waterfalls were a constant barrage of water falling from the cliffs to gather among the tree roots of the massive tree that supported the entire city.

I heard a soft gasp and glanced over, Silver's fingers were on the massive scar on her abdomen, "what did that to you?" I asked softly, unwilling to probe her, but also feeling the information was vital. Her armor was among the highest class in the kingdom if the strongest armor failed...how much power did our enemy have?

"A spell." She muttered, her hand dropped from the dark purple scar, it snaked around the better part of her body, another mistake. "_Just _one spell."

I bristled, a single spell by Salant had the power to take down the Kingdom's greatest Knight? That was hardly funny. Silver had almost died over a _single _spell?

"Fera...if I died...would you look after the Princess?"

My breath caught in my throat. "Of course," I said, I didn't want to think about Silver dying, but after seeing her so injured...it no longer seemed like a mere possibility. It could be a very real event, and that knowledge pulled at my chest.

An elf was walking towards us, not just any elf, it was the elder Corvell. His face was neutral, but his pace was frantic.

"Hello honored guests, my apologies for intruding, but the situation is dire. General Song has woken if we could get your assistance now as my attendants care for her—"

"What's happening?" Silver asked, above a whisper now, her voice was hoarse, probably from all that shouting she had done earlier.

"The crypt that defends the Demonic Stone is under threat from the traitors. Darkness is choking our lands, in exchange for preserving your life, your companions have agreed to help us defend our homeland."

The Demonic Stone was said to have Zelnaris sealed inside of it. It had been placed under the jurisdiction of the elves over a millennium ago. For it to be threatened _now_, it was sure that Salant was at fault. His influence would only continue to grow.

Silver was trying to get out of the bed and I stood, putting my hand on her shoulder, "don't. You need to rest. A wound like that will take time to heal—"

"We don't _have _time. If the Demonic Stone is being threatened...our very world is in danger. If I get it...Salant's goal, he will be sure to come for it—"

"And what do you plan on doing in your current condition?" I asked, biting back the harsh words that were stemmed from the fear of losing another friend. Why couldn't she see that we were going to help her? Why did she insist on shouldering everything?

I understood, of course. Hypocritical of me, because I would act much the same way if I was in her position.

"He's right. General Song. That wound will take time to heal, and even then, we can't be sure if you'll recover fully..." My heart dropped at his words. Would she be able to fight again? Was this the end of her journey?

I saw the way her fists clenched, how her shoulders fell. The blood had drained from her face. Being a soldier...it was all she knew if that was taken from her...

"Three days." She whispered, and I glanced down at her, taken aback by the look in her eyes. I had worried about her health, that the despair would take hold, the cancerous feeling of hopelessness would sap her will to live.

But I knew those worries were unfounded. Hopelessness was the furthest thing from the look in her eyes.

Fire.

Determination.

The General had been knocked down, but she was far from giving up the fight. Far from giving up on Princess Lania. A sigh of relief passed over my lips,

"Three days. And we will leave this place with the Demonic Stone in hand." She said again, Elder Corvell was shaking his head now,

"There's no way that's possible, you won't be able to even walk with that wound. Don't rush it. Your body won't be able to handle it—"

"It will." She interrupted, and although I knew it was crazy for her to think she would be able to walk, let alone fight within three days, the look in her eye was strong enough for me to believe her. If anyone could do it. She could.

"Three days then." I nodded, "we'll be back by then. So don't do anything foolish." She smiled grimly at my statement,

"Happy hunting." She said I nodded before striding out, following Elder Corvell. We found Adora talking to a group of elves, Ken was managing his equipment, and Ruby was resting.

Part of me wanted her to stay, to rest longer, but I also knew in the fights ahead that we would need her support. Her owl, Winter was fluffed up outside the door, content to fall asleep in the noonday sun, she had flown all throughout the night to be here with us.

"Ruby, we're heading out," I said knocking on the entrance, she jumped, and I knew that I _hadn't _lost my edge, Silver was just a freak when it came to hearing everything.

"General Song, is she—?"

"She will be fine, her spirit is not broken, she said we have three days to figure out this civil war and protect the Demonic Stone."

A small smile touched the corners of her mouth, "thank goodness...will she be okay here?" I nodded, knowing that her attraction to Silver wasn't going to go away easily, despite knowing about the Princess.

Sometimes people needed to make mistakes in order for them to learn. That's just how humans were. My sister was no different. Tagris and Zeroth were sitting on the same platform, dominating the space with their size.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, alright?" I asked Tagris, he lowered his head to my height, and I could see the ancient wisdom in his eyes and I smiled behind the mask, it was true I had been slightly jealous of her when she had first bonded with him, Dragon God of Lightning, but I did not fancy the electricity that followed him. It made my hair stand on end just by being close to him, he radiated static energy. I preferred Zeroth's..._not _electrical body. Though it was safe to say that Tagris and Silver were perfect for one another.

"Are we heading out?" Ken asked from behind, his floating banana following him closely. I still wasn't sure how their relationship worked. But I suppose they were also perfect for one another. Perfectly weird.

"Yes. Silver said we have three days to come back, she's anxious to be on the move."

"Shouldn't she be focused on healing? That wound was no small matter." Adora said, worry putting creases in her forehead. I shrugged, mounting Zeroth easily, he yawned and stretched as he stood, reminding me of a feline,

'_I'm a dragon. Not a cat. Take that back._' His voice growled in my head,

"Don't worry about Silver, she's more determined than ever to rescue the Princess, we should follow her orders. She is our leader." I saw the way everyone relaxed at my words. They all truly cared for Silver, I think it would make her smile to hear that. Ruby got up on Zeroth's back, whispering that she wanted Winter to rest.

But I also knew she wanted Winter to keep an eye on Silver.

I let her do as she wanted, it wasn't my place to be judging her decisions.

I turned my gaze to the powerful waterfalls pouring over the cliff face, it was time to take care of some unruly elves.

Although it had been a playful jest in suggesting I would fix Silver's armor, I hadn't intended for it to come true. And as we flew, I grabbed materials along the way, bought from vendors, Silver's armor would have been classified as the highest class by the capital standards.

I would just have to do better.

"I've got some random odds and ends too, from my adventuring over the Highlands, if you'd like to see." Ken offered once we landed in an elven camp, Adora was getting information from them, I could see the fighting going on nearby, it was an all-out civil _war_.

I felt irritation sweep through me, perhaps it was my lack of sleep over the past few nights or the fact that he thought that materials found in the Highlands would be adequate in keeping my _best _friend safe.

Of course, he showed me anyways, and I was appalled that he had luminous fabric. To fully craft a metal suit of armor would take too long, a week, perhaps. So I would make do with chain mail covered in fabric, and armor plating. In the end, it would be better for force distribution.

And you can damn well bet I was going to throw every anti-magic enhancement I knew how into these pieces. "Do you really think you can make a new suit of armor in three days?" Ruby asked me then, "won't you be working sleepless nights?"

"Sure. But that's nothing new." I shrugged, and Ruby frowned as she looked at me. Long enough that it got weird, "what?"

"Let me help you, you'll be able to sleep, at least a little. I can bless it while it's being made too. At least it can help—"

"Blessing it, what do you mean?"

She thought for a moment, "in the days of the War of Light, we were told that priests would bless the armor of the soldiers, it would prevent injury, give them strength, quicken their ability to heal with it on—"

"And you could do that?" I asked she nodded quickly. "Alright, I don't see why you can't help me," I said after a moment, and her face brightened, she was excited, perhaps she thought of it as our first brother-sister activity since being reunited.

Adora came back then, and she had a determined look on her face. Ken jumped down from a tree he had scaled to view the enemy numbers. "Alright, team," Adora began, I looked away from my plans for Silver's armor, "there are two main leaders that are controlling everything." She pulled a map from her void space, one that I assumed she was given. "Here, and here." She pointed out two different spots on the map.

"So killing two guys? That won't take us three days." Ken said helpfully,

"Two guys for _this_ camp." Adora clarified, "apparently there are multiple chaos elven camps everywhere."

"Why did they let it get so bad?" I grumbled under my breath, and I realized everyone was looking at me, "what? It's true? If they had just explained the situation, King Ronfraine III wouldn't have hesitated to help them."

Adora shrugged, "pride seems to be more deadly than a blade."

"Alright, let's get this over with. We're not going to split up. Elves are dangerous, let's keep everyone together." I affirmed, the last thing I wanted was for one of us to get hurt, and for Silver to put the blame on her. We already blamed ourselves for her wound. We didn't need to add anything else.

"Agreed." Adora nodded her head, the other two were just content to follow my lead, "I don't suppose you could use that cool shadow travel magic to take our targets by surprise?"

I sighed, "yeah, I'll do that, the faster this goes, the more time I have to work on Silver's new armor."

"We." Ruby reminded, but I wished she hadn't.

"Oh! Is this like a group project now?!" Ken asked excitedly, and I let out a groan.

"Let's just go and kill some elves."

I waited in the shadows, feeling the chill sink beneath my skin. I hated how cold and numb it made me feel. It made my stomach turn, and yet, for Silver's sake, it seemed as though I was constantly doing what made me uncomfortable.

My target looked to be a magic caster, she had long robes, I just assumed it was a she, many elves had fair faces, I couldn't tell the difference. The shadows were long here, it was as though the evil shrouded over the forest, which fortunately, gave me plenty of shadows to work with.

My daggers in my hands were itching to be moving, I wasn't good at waiting. And yet, here we were.

I was waiting for Adora's signal, she hadn't really said what it was. But knowing her, it was bound to be flashy. I waited with bated breath, and then I heard it, a slow rumble.

The ground shook then, and I heard the sound of an explosion rip through the air, fire flew into the air, and the elves were suddenly on guard, rushing forward, the commander remained. I lunged out of the shadows then, I saw her turn, the surprise on her face before my knives tore through her throat.

There was a scream nearby, and I saw an elven shadow priest. It wouldn't do to have the commander healed the second I left. I crossed the distance between us in a second, my blade finding a home in her heart.

The alarm was raised then, and I didn't think I could stomach another shadow jump.

'_Look up._'

I glanced up with a grin when I saw glowing red eyes. Zeroth had curled himself around one of the larger trees, like a great bat. He swooped down then, a roar of challenge spat from his lips. The elves hesitated long enough for me to swing over his back, my fingers grasping the fur at the nape of his neck. He leapt then, not giving them time enough to react. Stray arrows missed us by wide margins.

So much for the skill of the elves with bows, I thought with a grin. I reunited with the others on a nearby hill, Adora was staring at her nails, "how was that signal?" She asked then with a grin.

"Perfect." I assured her, "One commander is down. The next one…is Laosis?"

"Can I do this one? I've always wanted to test my archery against the skills of an elf. Never thought I'd be assassinating one." Ken asked, his hand was raised as though he was back in school, all eyes turned to me then. I found it funny at that moment that I had so often refused leadership positions, or anything of the sort, and yet here they were, looking to me for guidance in the absence of our General.

"Go for it, Ken, I don't think I want to shadow travel for a bit."

'_I told you that you needed practice._' Zeroth reminded and I frowned, it was easy for him, he was born with the ability, '_I still had to practice._'

Ruby's hand was on my shoulder then, and the queasiness in my stomach faded. I nodded my thanks to her while Ken talked to Adora excitedly how he was going to 'snipe' the elf.

"Another explosion distraction won't work," I turned to Adora then, "I'll handle the distraction this time, Zeroth raises a lot of flags."

"But not as many as my explosions do." She said with a smirk, "though he is cuter. Aren't you?" She said then, rubbing her hands through his fur.

'_I like you, small one._'

"Awe! I like you too!" She squealed, I put my foot on his shoulder, swinging up onto his back, "raise hell." She said, glancing at us, and I blinked at her.

"Did you just swear?"

Her face flushed instantly, "n-no! Not on purpose! I blame you humans! Ah! Ellora will disown me!" She fretted then, and I couldn't help it, and I _laughed_. "Fera! This isn't funny!" She squeaked,

"I mean, it's kind of funny, Midget." Ken said then, using her head as an armrest, she pushed him off, stamping her foot.

"I hate all you damn humans."

"Ohhhhhhh."

We quickly left Adora alone, her face was getting so ready I worried she would explode with the magnitude of her magic spells. Zeroth took off, circling above the trees as we looked for the chaos elf camp. Fortunately, we didn't have to look far when arrows broke the tree line. Zeroth dodged out of the way, I knew his intentions then and I leaned over, becoming practically covered as he dove.

He hit the ground with stunning force, and I heard screams from the elves. I leapt off him then, flipping into action, I rushed forward from opponent to opponent. My stomach clenched then, an after effect from the shadow traveling, and Zeroth crunched the armor of an elven warrior that had been rushing me.

'_Practice_.'

"Ya know what? Maybe I will if we survive this."

'_Good_.'

As we were fighting, I saw a patch of shimmering flowers that caught my eye. Those. I _needed_ those. By crushing up the petals I could imbue the armor with an ungodly amount of defense, '_focus on the battle at hand, you can pick flowers later._' Zeroth reminded, swiping an enemy with his tail.

I heard a triumphant shout and saw when the commander fell backward, an arrow in his skull. I scowled off in the direction of the shout, it seemed Ken didn't understand that the first rule of assassination required _silence_.

I didn't have to worry too much though, because Adora's magic vines quickly took over, ensnaring all Ken's would-be assailants. When we reconvened for Ruby to recover our energy, I saw Ken and Adora high-five.

"Ultimate murder duo!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. '_Don't forget your flowers._'

**Author's Note: The twins have back to back chapters! Adora swearing though *gasp***


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: SILVER

Every breath was like fire in my lungs. Every breath a reminder of my failure. Even now, her look of horror was branded into the back of my mind. I exhaled, feeling the pain clench in my abdomen.

The way he had shredded through my armor like it was nonexistent. The spells of protection that had been inscribed in the surface of the metal had been rendered useless. _Dark magic_, dark magic that had rendered _me _useless in an instant.

I bit back the groan that threatened to spill out.

I had talked high and mighty to Fera. To the elves. Tried to play it off like it was no big deal. Three days, I'd be ready to go in three days.

How could I accomplish that when every breath rattled in my throat? Felt as though they would be my last? The agony was indescribable, I didn't know if I could even stand. But I was useless to the Princess as a dead weight.

I was useless to my friends.

'_Little one, now is not the time._' Tagris said, eyeing me from the doorway, his body too large to fit in the small hut I had taken refuge in. His voice washed away the pain, and I knew he was helping me cope. His presence was a blessing.

"I must do _something_." I whispered, I had never been bedridden before, I had never needed time to heal. All my injuries had been easy enough to heal with magic, pain numbed with elixirs.

I pulled one out of my void space now, drinking down the thick red liquid, trying not to gag at the taste, numbing elixirs were the worst. I wondered what Lania would have thought if I forced her to drink these instead.

Lania...if I couldn't save her when I was at my best...now that I was here, what could be done? I set my teeth then, refusing to give up. The throbbing of my wound faded into a dull ache, the potion taking effect. I threw my legs over the side of the bed. My head began to pound, and for a moment, I wondered if Tagris was right, perhaps now _wasn't _the time.

I had never known defeat before. Not like _this_. My teeth gritted together, _Lania_. Lania needed me. She was waiting for me, I clutched the relic even tighter to my chest. I had made a promise. A vow.

I would bring her home.

_Even _if it killed me.

I surged to my feet, I felt my insides quiver, I swayed, but remained on my feet. The pain was bearable. But I knew I couldn't fight like this, not when my whole body shook at the thought of taking another step.

I didn't like the Elven robes that had given me, 'you've made progress' I thought to myself before sitting back down. I rummaged through my void space, knowing I had clothes _somewhere _tucked away.

I found pants and a linen shirt I could wear. The aspect of dressing had never gone as slowly as it did today. I was being ever so careful that my body wouldn't break under the pressure I was putting on it, ever so careful that _I _wouldn't break. I threw the robes at the foot of the bed.

"Tagris...what shall I do if I'm still unable to move when the others return?" I whispered, the horror a very real thing at this moment.

Never before had my body betrayed me like this. The Princess had been right _there_. I should have been faster, why couldn't I have been faster?

'_I am here._' His voice filtered in my mind, I sighed, feeling the pulsing in my side of a tender wound. '_Elder Corvell is coming._' Tagris said, I sat up, wincing slightly at the action.

"General Song, may I speak with you for a moment?" He asked, his hair was platinum blonde, and his eyes were like the ocean, high cheekbones and a long, angled nose. I inclined my head and he sat in the chair by the bedside.

And for a moment, all was quiet, "I must know, the wound on your body, was it Salant?"

I glanced away, remembering his sneer when he made Lania scream, my hands clenched, "yes. It was a spell."

He nodded slowly, "that was ancient and dark magic, found only when Zelnaris still roamed this world, I did not think anyone else besides I knew about it."

I perked up, "how does it work, how can I counteract it?" He leveled his gaze at me, and was silent enough that my heart sank.

"The magic is _death _itself, not many live to tell about it. Even you were close, the blood of elves now runs through your veins, it was all we could do to dilute the darkness." I listened to him, blood transfusions were not common procedures anymore, but I knew of it being used in past ages.

"Thank you." I whispered, and he smiled slightly,

"Thank your companions, it was their quick thinking that saved your life." His face went serious for a moment, "General Song. If you take a direct hit from that dark magic again, you'll die."

I had figured as much, it made perfect sense given the circumstances, I _knew _that. But my throat still tightened, and the blood drained from my face. So close, I was _so close_ to dying.

I had given up before. Figuring my end would be brought on the cold floor of the Fortress of Sorrows. This was my new chance, a way to set things right. I wanted nothing more than to live the rest of my life at the side of the Princess, protecting her with my every waking breath.

"I...see..." I finally breathed out. He had been considerate to tell this to me, and me alone. Of course, I _wouldn't _tell my companions. I didn't need the extra worry. "Thank you, Elder Corvell."

His eyes saddened, "stay here. Rest. Do not push your body past it's breaking point. You're only human." My fingers dug into the sheets of the bed, and I let out a breathy laugh, hating the way it ripped through my innards,

"I can't do that. Princess Lania needs me."

He sighed, "your valor is worthy of praise." His eyes bore into mine, "I will remember you."

His words tore through me. I knew exactly what he was implying. When I died, he would remember me. And while being remembered by a being as ancient as him was an honor, I couldn't help but feel extremely sad.

So he knew I would die as well. Soon.

What a sobering thought.

"Thank you," I said softly, unsure of what else to say. He nodded, bidding me farewell, and then I was alone. Well, not _entirely _alone. Tagris was with me. "Will you...ensure the Princess's safety?" I asked him as I stared at the ceiling.

'_You know I will._'

I smiled before my eyes fluttered shut. And then I was asleep.

I was back in that room again, I lunged at Salant, he stopped me, we crossed blades. My rage could not be abated, I reached out to pull the Princess out of her prison, he was pushing me back then, I slammed the ground, creating distance.

My sword flashing with light, I could see him moving towards me now, my shield moved ahead of time, his hand hit my shield, and it held, Fera's craftmanship had not failed me. I pushed him back now, his eyes had widened, but then he smiled.

Lania screamed my name, I leapt to the side, glancing behind me just as I saw the magic circle activate.

My body was torn apart, molecule by molecule—

'_Silver!_'

I awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up straight, my body shrieked against the sudden movement, I was coughing then, my head pounding as I slumped to the side, careening from the bed. There was a worried cry from Tagris, and I heard the shrieking of the building being torn apart. He was beside me then, tail propping under me as he pressed his head to my chest.

The breathless gasps slowed as the pain faded from stabbing to a dull ache. "T-Tagris, what was that?" I whispered,

'_Regret...and training._'

Even my sleep was to be stolen from me? Why was this happening? Had I not suffered enough? Tagris growled, elves had come to see the commotion, but he hid me, covering us with his wings, I was grateful, I was grateful for him to be by my side.

Four more times. Four times I had failed to save Lania, each death different than the last. Each time, Lania fell prey to the darkness. Each time, I couldn't stop it.

I knew it was beneficial, that my mind was being trained in the place of my body. But this was truly akin to torture.

Was there no ending result in which I saved her?

Each time, Tagris cradled me closer, offering me his strength and support, the foundation on which I needed to prevent despair from completely consuming me. Had he not been at my side, it was likely that I would have given in to the grief, perished from the hopelessness.

I knew my body would give out the moment my will did.

'_Little one, it is finished, you must eat, regain your strength._' I took in a shaky breath, glancing up, I saw the light against the thin membrane of Tagris's wings. It was morning. I had spent the entire night in agony over my dreams, dying, _failing _the woman I loved. '_It will get easier, this training...it is a gift from the divine._'

A gift? _A gift_?

Every intake of air made me want to curl into a ball and scream, but I knew screaming would only make it worse. This pain was not something I could fix through healing, nor could I numb it with elixirs.

It was unbridled, harsh, _real_. A physical manifestation of my fears and doubts. The pain tore through me in a way I hadn't experienced. Even the burning of poison in my veins was nothing to the breath stopping pain in my abdomen.

The blood of elves now flowed through my veins, no doubt there had been some that would have preferred me dead other than tainting their blood with mine. Elves were a noble and proud race of beings, and while they didn't necessarily look down on others, they did think highly of themselves.

'_To turn away my bonded would be akin to asking for death by storm._' Tagris hissed in my mind, '_had they willingly let you die this place would be as fire._'

I chuckled softly, but the mere action sent shooting pain down my spine. The chuckle quickly became a wheeze of pain, "I should thank you for keeping me alive then." I whispered,

'_Our journey is not done yet._' He murmured, the rough scales of his nose brushed against my cheek. '_A tray of food was left here, shall I help you?_'

"No...I only have two days remaining." I said, bracing myself against him, breathing quickly to prepare myself, I slowly rose to my feet. Swallowing hard against the rising feel of vomit in my throat.

Once I was on my feet, I had the realization that I'd never actually tried to walk. I took my first step forward and felt my leg buckle beneath me, the gasp was cut off by Tagris propping me up with his head. His eyes were on me.

"Maybe...I do need help" I whispered forlornly, feeling the way the skin pulled at my side.

'_Little one, I know of your pain, let me support you, let me lift your burdens._' I chewed on the inside of my cheek, tasting blood. I nodded my head, and his body shifted, rotating without moving his head so I could see the tray.

'_We will do this. Together._'

And with me relying on his support. We walked.

Each night was the same, each time I got further, only to be stopped by some new dreadful tactic that Salant had thought up. He adaptability was admirable, I had to give him that.

It only meant that I must be even more so.

And though it ached to wake up every few hours, screaming and in tears as my side burned, I shouldered the burden with Tagris at my side. Because we would save the Princess. It was our goal, our trial, our _destiny_.

I could walk now, but only with elixirs constantly at my lips, and Tagris nearby, always waiting for me to ask for help. Corvell would come visit me every day, it seemed he felt indebted, my companions were doing him a great service, he would see to it that I was healed to the best of his ability.

His hands were on my back then, I gritted my teeth against the pressure, as warm healing magic pooled under my skin, "have you noticed any changes? Perhaps in your senses?"

"Why would getting wounded increase my senses?" I asked under my breath, and he laughed then, a soft musical sound.

"I'm referring to the elven blood in your veins. You might see physical changes. Like." He moved to my face, not seeming to care that the top half of my body was completely naked. Soft fingers brushed the corners of my eyes, "you have golden markings here now."

"What?"

He pointed to his own eyes then, pulling the hair from his face, I could see shimmering colors lined his eyes, the same as his blue eyes. "All elves have them." He said, and then curiously, he was pulling aside my hair, staring at my ears,

"Please tell me they're not pointed." I begged, and he looked at me with amusement,

"They're not." He assured, "though I couldn't see why you would mind, pointed ears are beautiful."

I scowled then, and he went back to healing my wound, "I have noticed," I began, "when I wake up at night, it's still easy to see. Do elves see well in the dark?"

"We do, our ears are also more finely attuned to the smaller sounds. Our noses more sensitive, even taste."

"And touch?"

"Touch remains the same." There was a lapse of silence, "I wouldn't go widely professing your new abilities, it has been more than 10,000 years since the elves have shared their bloodlines with an outsider."

"Oh…uh, thank you." I said then, I was glancing at my left palm, the very same that had a silvery lightning bolt. The first place I had touched Tagris.

"It is a great honor to ride on the back of a God." Corvell said then, I clenched my fist,

"I know." It was a great honor, but also a great responsibility. His fingers pressed into my side, seeming to test, and I let out a hiss of displeasure.

"The three days will be up tomorrow morning." He reminded, as if that wasn't what I already thought all about. "Since I know I can't stop you, I'll prepare an ointment that will help take the edge off, at least it won't be difficult to breathe…but you must remember, pain is the bodies way of telling us we need to rest."

'_He means no strenuous activity. Let others handle things for a few days._' Tagris reiterated, his tail curled around the bed. I had thought the elves would be angry with him destroying the architecture of the hut, but if they were upset, they made no mention of it.

Of course, it was pretty difficult to be upset with a God, not if you wanted to keep your head. I let out a sigh, rolling my shoulders as I closed my eyes. I still was unable to fight; I hadn't even tried to lift a sword yet. Though I was glad that my new weapons were significantly lighter than my previous set.

Who would've known that my own strength would betray me?

My heart ached then, worse than the pain in my abdomen. I had promised Lania that I would save her. And yet…now…every night the crushing realization of my failure grew worse and worse. So many times, I had seen her fall to the darkness, watched it consume her pure light. Every time I heard her scream, it was as a dagger to my heart.

'_You are getting stronger_.' Tagris reminded then, and while it was true, each simulation inevitably ended with my demise. Stabbed, ripped, torn, blasted— each demise carving a scar in my mind.

And I was exhausted.

And before I knew it, I was back in that room again. My body running through the exact same movements, planning ahead, memorizing his movements. It was a time loop I couldn't seem to get out of. He sliced across my sword arm, I dropped it as heat sped through my nerves. I saw his sword coming at me then, I dropped to the ground then, back hitting the stones, my feet struck his chest, and he flew back with a grunt. Rolling over, I had my sword in my hand again as I rose to my feet.

I was further now then I had ever been before, but it didn't matter, my breath was coming in gasps now. His own seemed fast, an accomplishment I hadn't yet seen.

"Silver!" Lania shrieked then, a bolt of magic shot past me. I dodged, back and forth, I reached out, my hand grabbed Lania, and my vision filled with light. My heart leapt, had I done it? I blinked, I saw the sword, and then it caught my neck.

I collapsed, blood filling my throat. I heard Lania screaming, and I realized I had been decapitated.

I awoke with a cry, air seemed to not be able to reach my lungs. My hands leapt to my throat, feeling that it was intact, but I couldn't breathe. _I couldn't breathe_.

'_Little one, calm down._' Tagris whispered, I grabbed at his face, pressing my forehead to his as the breathing rattled in my throat, '_you're doing so well, just focus on my voice._' The pounding of my heart slowed, and my throat loosened, and I breathed deeply as my fingers shook.

The tears came then. Angry tears of pain and regret. Tagris was speaking to me, but the grief was too much, it was as though I couldn't hear him. My gaze fell on the tray at my bedside and with an angry yell, porcelain shattered against the ground, and I was _angry_. So _angry_.

Tagris pinned me to the bed then, one heavy foot on my entire body. His eyes were glowing, '_you will __**listen**__ to me._' His voice an angry rumbling I hadn't heard before. Clouds seemed to roll around him, and my breath froze.

'_I will not allow you to break. __**Trust**__ in me._' His head lowered, inches from my own, and I wondered if he would snap at me with those sharp ivory teeth. His nose nuzzled into my neck then, '_can you do that for me, little one?_' His voice was as soft as rainfall once more, the anger left him,

I was crying, '_it will be alright._' He whispered, his foot lifting off of me, the fit of rage had subsided.

"I trust you." I shuddered out eventually,

'_Thank you._' He said, a soft purr leaving his chest, he kept his head to my chest long after I stopped crying, and I felt as though my strength was returning. I let my eyes flutter shut, if I could just trust in Tagris, everything would work out as it was meant to.

**Author's Note: Sometime this week I'm going to post the first entry to 'The Diary of Princess Lania' so look forward to that, thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: ADORA

Two days had passed before we realized it. Our every waking moment spent delving further in chaos elf lands and creating Silver's armor. Each one of us was helping Fera, I helped in sewing thick pieces of hardened leather for her.

"Why is it blue?" I finally asked him as he worked on extra details, he stopped then.

"Blue is the royal color of Hakains." He admitted then, "I was making it so she could use it as her General armor too...why am I always so concerned with the small details, I should just be trying to get it done." There was a pause, "that's enough then, I won't worry about the other stuff...we don't have time for finer details."

But that was hardly untrue, I heard him up late most nights working on it, tinkering where he could, but we needed the forge for the metal pieces of the armor. He worked on chain mail, both him and Ruby talked about various enchantments and everything that could be included.

"Why don't you just enchant it with invincibility." Ken pointed out, Fera turned to him a scowl then,

"There's no such thing."

"Then what about weightlessness? That stuff is heavy, you know."

And for a moment, we all stared at him, because that was probably the smartest idea I'd ever heard from him. Which was saying a lot because it wasn't often that he had very many smart ideas. So this was a miracle.

"That's actually…genius." Fera admitted, and Ken got a big grin on his face.

"You really should listen to me more, I'm pretty much godly—"

"Alright that's going a bit too far now." Ruby admitted, and he scowled at her, drawing a laugh from me. "Once we get to Elino, there will be a forge." She continued, and for a moment, I realized she probably knew more about this land from her time at the Academy than any of us. We took her word for it.

We had been hopping from Light elf camp, to Light elf camp, each time removing the head officers of their enemies. Normally it involved removing their heads. Ah, I was starting to sound like Ken, he had said much the same thing just a day ago.

Our ending goal was ultimately the Demon Stone, it was housed in a hidden place, not even the elves knew of its location. Only the guardian trees, though, the apostles might know of it as well.

The elves had a hierarchy, at the top was their Goddess Ellora, below her were the 12 apostles. A group of elves that had dedicated their entire lives to the light and will of their Goddess, the were considered the most holy of beings.

They lived in the Land of the Gods along with the Shaling, though it was safe to say I had never seen them. They spoke to no one but Ellora. They had the pride that most elves did, though I thought it dangerous, I also had no right to judge, there was once a time I thought Shalings to be better than humans.

Now I wasn't so sure, humans were so…special. I could see why Ellora cared for them so much, perhaps the most out of all her children. It was evident, even as I saw Ken's awestruck face as we flew above the beautiful colored trees that were indigenous to the area, I couldn't help but feel I was exactly where I was meant to be.

We began to descend in Elino, it was like a smaller version of the elven capital, except the tree at the heart was not large enough to have structures built into its branches. Instead, the area had been carved from the mountain, roots from other trees spanned the distance. Intricate styled homes were nestled beneath the branches of the guardian tree.

Elves were watching us warily then, guards approached with a beautiful elven woman. Her long blonde hair fell below her waist, a soft silk dress draped across her willowy frame. A headdress sat upon her head, I recognized she had an air of authority.

"Hello!" I quickly called out, "we are here at the behest of Elder Corvell, we've come to help."

"A Shaling?" Elves hesitated then, lowering their weapons, "I have not seen one of your kind in hundreds of years." Her soft was soft, like the white silk on her body, "welcome to Elino, I am Elder Erna."

"I'm Adora, and these are my companions, Fera, Ruby, and Ken." I introduced them each in turn. "We've come for information on any chaos elves nearby, and we wish to know if you have any information on the Demon Stone."

They stiffened again, "why are you seeking out the Demon Stone?"

"We have it under good authority that Salant is coming for it. Do you believe the place you've hidden it will remain hidden long, _especially_ with this ongoing conflict?"

"We elves do not know where it is, Ellora kept the information from us, but Eldrasil, he knows."

All eyes turned to the tree, "may we use your forge?" Fera asked suddenly, polite in his language, perhaps he was intimidated by the beautiful woman. I mean, anyone would be. Even Ruby was all stuttering and flushed cheeks.

Granted, she was gay, so it was to be expected.

"You may." Erna spoke then, a warm smile on her face. I grabbed Ruby's arm and we approached the young tree, an off shoot from the Old Eldrasil that protected Elgaden. We could see a face in the bark, the eyes opened then.

"Eldrasil," I said, bowing slightly, "we've come to learn the location of the Demon Stone, Ellora sent us, as guardian we know you've protected this information."

"You are not the first to come to me asking for such wisdom." His voice was gravelly, slow as the moving earth, but rich as the soil.

"Who came asking before us?" Ruby asked nervously then,

"An Apostle…Judas." He said then, and I blinked back surprise, the apostles were finally on the move?

I mean, it was about damn time. Though I found it funny, I would've thought the Apostles would be privy to such important information...it was odd that only Eldrasil knew of the Demon Stone's location.

"Where can we meet with him?" I asked then,

"The place where the Demon Stone is held." Came the reply, but no information was given. We waited after a moment, glancing at one another. Ruby shrugged then, "the southern waterfall," the reply finally came.

"Thank you, Eldrasil," We bowed to him before running off to find our male companions. Fera had already began the work of heating the forge, muscles rippling under scarred skin. "Guys, we have the location of the demon stone, can this wait?"

Fera stood, "yeah, yeah it can." He grabbed his armor, throwing it back over himself, Ken was off exploring, we found him staring at Erna from behind a nearby tree.

"Ken."

He jumped, turning with a guilty look on his face, "we need to go, the Demon Stone is at the southern waterfall," his face brightened, and we made ready to go, not long since we had arrived. I jumped onto Pony's back and we climbed above the tree line.

I could see where the land dipped and curved, and saw the waterfall that Eldrasil must have been referring to. Zeroth sailed ahead of us, eating up the air with his great black wings. Ruby was on his back, and I wondered how her owl was doing. Probably enjoying the mild weather.

Zeroth hit the water, and in one quick movement, Fera jumped off and was running through the waterfall. We all followed his lead, the water beat hard on my head and I yelped when it hit my fragile wings. I blinked then, trying to see in the darkness.

"Apostle Judas!" I called then just as I saw the white robed figure reach for the Demon Stone as it hung suspended in the air, he hesitated then, turning to us with a smile.

"Dear friends, and children of Ellora, how did you find this place?"

"Eldrasil, he told us that you were coming here, what are you doing?" I asked,

"Our Goddess Ellora asked me to take the stone to a safe place," he assured, his voice soft, and for a moment, I almost believed him. I almost believed him simply because he was an Apostle. But I didn't when I saw the look in his eyes.

"Ellora sent _us_ here to retrieve the stone." I said then, and his eyes flashed, the air was filled with magic. He was firing magic at us! In an instant, we all scattered. My breath caught in my throat.

Even an Apostle? How truly dire our situation was becoming with each new day. Fera rushed forward, and I provided support, firing spells between Judas and the Demon Stone. He leapt away from it.

"Judas! Why?!" I shouted,

"You wouldn't understand Shaling. Zelnaris offers more than a weakened Goddess _ever_ could!"

"How _dare_ you!" I shouted then, feeling the magical power swell with my emotions. I let out a shout, and an explosion filled the cavern, it shook the earth beneath our feet. And it only took a moment for me to realize how dangerous my move had been.

"Adora!" Fera shouted in exasperation once the dust had settled, Judas had the Demon Stone in his grasp, and my eyes widened with horror as darkness enveloped him. Once fair skin turned purple, hair became as the darkest night.

An arrow suddenly shot the stone from his grasp, "not on my watch!" Ken shouted as it hit the ground and slid. Judas growled then, making a move to retrieve it, but Ruby held him fast with a magic spell, a great beam of light forcing him to move away from the Demon Stone.

Fera leapt at him, lightning flashing from his daggers.

But as soon as his blades hit where the Apostle's body should be, he vanished, I gasped with horror when Judas reappeared behind Fera, a spell already in place.

"Fera!" Ruby screamed as it hit his back, he was shot away, body rolling on the floor. Ken riddled Judas with arrows and Ruby rushed forward despite the danger. Fera was already on his knees before she reached him, an angry scowl furrowing his brows.

"You will _not_ dishonor the name of Ellora any longer!" I cried, vines erupted from the ground then, grabbing ahold of Judas, he grunted, I aimed my staff at him, "may she give you mercy," I growled.

The magic burned him to a crisp, his screams died out, but still the flames consumed, eating at his flesh, until there was nothing left.

It wasn't until I cancelled the magic that I realized everyone was looking at me, I remembered my place, realizing with horror that I had been judge, jury, and executioner, and I had overstepped my boundaries in passing punishment on Judas.

I fell to my knees then, covering my face.

"Adora, are you alright?" Ken offered and I shook my head.

"I shouldn't have done that. I let my emotions get the better of me, I…I passed judgement on him, I did something that only Ellora should do."

"Hey, I'm sure it's fine, you were worried about our safety, it was all in self-defense."

"Maybe at first." I admitted as Fera and Ruby approached us, Fera had an arm slung around his sister, the Demon Stone in the other. It radiated a dark light. And as they approached, the sick feeling in my stomach only grew. "I burned him. To _death_."

"We all have to do what we have to." Fera said then, "no one will look at you any differently, there is blood on all our hands."

Ruby flinched, looking at her own hands, and I remembered when they had been covered in Silver's blood. I looked away from them, prepared to respond,

"How kind of you to save me the trouble of finding the Demon Stone."

We all leapt to our feet then, a newcomer. He was dressed all in hardened armor, reflecting gold off the light from the mouth of the cave. His hair and beard were neatly trimmed, and I knew him to be a man of status.

I also knew from the look in his eye that there was corruption in his heart.

"Duke Elder?" Fera whispered then, and I blinked, this was the King's brother? Upon a closer look, I could see the similarities, the Duke was a younger version of his elder brother, King Ronfraine III.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, give me the stone." He said then, his voice hard.

"Never." Fera hissed. There was a heavy sigh from the Duke,

"You have chosen the hard way."

He was running at us then, brandishing his huge sword, I gasped, casting a magic spell to stop him, but my previous experience had left me shaken, the magic _missed_. Ken rushed to stop him with arrows, but the Duke deflected every strike.

"Fera, run!" Ken shouted before he was smashed away, he let out a groan when he slammed into the wall.

"Ken!" I shouted before the hilt of the sword caught me in the stomach, my breath was lost to me, and I saw blood from my coughing. I glanced up, seeing how Ruby had been smashed away from her brother. I gritted my teeth, rising so I could cast one spell.

Even if it would bring the cavern down on top of us.

The Demon Stone could _not_ be allowed to fall into the hands of the adversary.

His sword came down, and Fera prepared to deflect, when I saw the shadow. I gasped then, a hooded figure stood between the Duke and Fera. The Duke jumped backwards as ice threatened to steal his footing.

I gasped when the hood of the cloak fell away.

"Rondo?!"

The white-haired man that had stolen the Princess in the first place was now dancing toe to toe with the Duke, the Duke cursed angrily at their evenly matched sword skills, "I'll be back." He hissed when he wiped away the blood from his cheek, and suddenly he disappeared in a ball of flames.

Everything was silent then. And Rondo turned back to us, "I must pursue the Duke. Prophet Chimer is at the capital, she wishes to meet with you all." Prophet Chimer?! They were worked together? What happened to Rondo after our battle in Parna's Coast?

"Rondo?!" I cried again as he began to run away, he hesitated for a moment, glancing over his shoulder, "thank you."

He nodded once, and then he disappeared, water from the waterfall spraying into the cave. We all sat for a moment, attempting to catch our breaths. I stood and grabbed the Demon Stone nearby, it made me sick to my stomach. But it was the burden I now bore, an atonement of my previous sin.

Judas's blood was on my hands, traitor or not. He didn't deserve the death I had given him.

"Let's go back. To Elino." Fera said then, "I need to make Silver's armor…and figure out what the fuck just happened."

"Agreed." Ken groaned, "ah, my head, who knew an old guy could hit so hard." He glanced at all of us, "not in a sexual way, mind you."

I sighed, a smile on my lips, "Ken. _Nobody _was thinking of him in a sexual way."

We began the journey back the next afternoon, each of us working tirelessly into the night to finish Silver's armor. Our three days were up.

I knew my sins had not been forgiven, but safeguarding the Demon Stone felt as something only I could do. Perhaps I was just like the elves, _prideful_, perhaps I hadn't learned anything new.

Ruby was always at my side though, she kept me company and gave me great comfort, I had never felt so shaken as I had in that moment. Even still, his screams echoed in my mind as I burned him alive.

I buried my feelings deep, knowing I would need to confront them sooner or later, but right now, Silver was my priority, as we descended, I could see her familiar white hair standing beside her bonded, Tagris.

"Silver!" Ruby shouted then, and my own heart rose as I saw her on her feet, I truly hadn't believed she would be able to recover to this extent. I was a fool to doubt the sincerity of her feelings. She turned around then, and we all froze. Her skin was pale, almost as white as her hair, dark bruises contrasting purple under her eyes.

"My god, go sit down." Fera fretted instantly, leaping off Zeroth and grabbing her shoulder, she smacked his hand away.

"I said three days. You're late."

We all hesitated, Ken piped up, "we had some complications. One of the apostle guys was evil? Yeah he tried to kill us. And then once we got the stone, Duke Elder tried to kill us again, you'd never guess who showed up though. Rondo! He's not sparkles anymore!"

Silver blinked slowly, registering the information, "the stone?"

"I have it!" I called then, pulling it from my void space, the darkness feeling heavy in my hands as I showed it to her, she picked it up before I could warn her how heavy it was, I saw the way her face pulled with pain.

"So _this _is the bastard." She muttered then, staring deeply at the stone, long enough for us to be concerned as the light reflected off her face. I took it back from her, worried that she would be consumed in her weakened form.

"Silver, you look awful. Have you been sleeping?" Fera asked, holding back on showing her the armor he was so proud of.

"Not really." She muttered and then I saw flashes from Tagris's mind. Blood, pain, _death_, on repeated cycles. I gasped then in horror. Hands flying to my mouth. How _terrible_, how cruel it was that her sleep was stolen from her, and she was forced to relive the moment of her greatest failure? Hearing her beloved scream in agony over and over—

"_Stay out of my head._" She hissed then, eyes seeming to glow with fury as she glared at me, and it felt as though the temperature dropped several degrees.

"I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_." I cried, tears streaming from my face as I saw how she sobbed and how Tagris comforted her. Ruby hugged me, everyone shifted in discomfort.

"What was that?" Fera demanded, "what did she see?"

"Silver you deserve sleep, I-I'll ask Ellora to stop, this is just cruel." I stuttered out, questioning the will of my Goddess was something I'd never done until this point. I just didn't understand how she could make Silver suffer so _much_.

"Don't." She whispered then, her shoulders dropping in defeat. "I'm sorry. Don't." And I knew how badly she wanted me to do it, I could feel the desire in every fiber of her being, but saving the Princess was a higher priority than her own mental well-being. I set my teeth and walked towards her, pressing my forehead to the side that hadn't been injured.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you're hurting so much." I whispered,

"I will die as many times as its needed before I figure it out—"

"You don't need to die!" I shouted then, pulling away to see her face, she looked so _sick_. "In those dreams, you're alone. In reality, you'll have us. Okay? You don't need those dreams—"

She looked away uncomfortably. "Let's just get a move on. I'm sick of sitting around." She glanced at the others, "is everyone ready to go?"

But there was silence, "I'm not going anywhere until I figure out why Adora started crying the moment she saw you. She's _right_. We're a team now Silver. You need us now more than ever." Fera said suddenly, I thought she would get angry again, but her shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I can't sleep." She whispered, "I can't sleep or I dream. I dream of all the possible ways to fight Salant." And then her voice dropped, "I dream of all the ways I fail her. I dream of all the ways I die." Her lower lip quivered, "Tagris says it's a blessing from Ellora, and it is, learning from my mistakes" her voice broke off, "it hurts" though it was said in no more than a whisper, I could feel the agony radiating from those two words.

Everyone froze, and Ruby stepped forward, softly wrapping Silver from behind, I saw the golden light of healing spread throughout her arms. And then everyone had arms around Silver, ever mindful of her side.

"We are here." I whispered, "we won't let this happen again, the Princess will be saved. And we will do it, together." Her breathing was shaky,

"Thank you, guys." Tagris nuzzled his nose into her head and she let out a sigh.

"Would seeing your new armor cheer you up?" Fera asked then,

"It really would."

As soon as she was outfitted in the armor, she already looked better, but seeing her _on _her feet _with _a suit of armor on was all I could hope for. "We all helped make it." Fera gestured to all of us. Silver's face was one of amazement, curling her fingers, listening to the metal click against one another. The armor was made from alternating metal pieces, thin but strong coating the chain mail around her abdomen. The deep blue of the capital was gathered around her throat in a cloak that would protect her from harm. She slowly pinned the golden cross of the General to her chest.

"It doesn't even feel like I'm wearing anything."

"Kinky, but also the point, we knew that it would be hard for you to move around with your wound." Ken put in, with a proud look on her face, "I'm the one that provided the luminous fabric."

She pulled her sword and shield out of her void space then, and we all stood nearby, ready to catch her if need be. "Ah, this feels better." She confirmed once she had her hand on her sword, she did a few experimental swings,

"General Song! Take it slow!" Ruby instructed,

"Sorry," she paused then, "but my wound it's not as painful…I can actually move without any shooting pain, why?"

"That was Ruby's idea, she blessed the armor as we made it, weaving enchantments into the very core of the armor, instead of just being placed on top. It won't break so easily again." Fera confirmed and a smile touched Silver's face for the first time in days.

"It's perfect, _truly_, thank you all."

"Anything to get our General up and running again." Ken said easily, and Silver took a breath, I could feel the ease from Tagris now, the armor was practically healing her as she wore it.

"To the capital." She finally said, "Tagris says Velzeroth has returned."

"Who's Velzeroth?" Ken asked me, and I turned to him, I still couldn't quite believe how clueless he could be at times.

"Velzeroth, she's the Dragon Goddess of Light."

**Author's Note: The chapters are going to get shorter after this point (I think) there's a lot of crap to get to and not a lot of time! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: LANIA

Everything was hazy, it was as though I was wandering through a dark and dense fog. With only brief flashes appearing before my own eyes.

I knew the demon had taken over me. I knew because my heart ached, and the last thing I truly remembered seeing was Silver on the ground and the _blood_.

I knew I should probably regret what happened. I knew I should have fought against the demon; I should have stayed strong. But I didn't. I knew that falling to the darkness was the only thing that saved Silver. I only…I only prayed she was still alive.

I couldn't live with myself if she died. And perhaps it was the worry that still kept me sane. The demon had taken over most of my senses, and at times it seemed as though I would wither away under his presence.

But Ellora, she kept me shielded to the best of her ability. But I knew she didn't have the strength any more than that. I had willingly given in to despair, there wasn't much more she could do. Not unless this demon was destroyed. But I still didn't know how to do that and Silver…

God, what if she was _dead_?

'_She lives._' There was a whisper then, I could tell it was the faint voice of Ellora, and I nearly sobbed with relief. '_She has the relic._'

I wasn't entirely sure why, with my last fleeting moments of controlling my body, did I drop the relic to her. I wished I had sobbed and hugged her close, telling her I didn't blame her. That it wasn't her fault. That Salant had found both of our weaknesses in each other.

But instead, I was so _sure_ that she needed the relic instead. There was something important, '_all will be revealed._'

Ellora's voice was so weak, and I was grateful she even bothered sticking around, even after I did the one thing she asked me not to do, _don't_ fall to despair.

And now here we were. But Silver lived, and to me, that's all that mattered.

There were flashes now, Salant was taking the demon, and coincidentally, me, to different locations. I recognized some of them, the Sea of Hakanas, Ellora's Sanctuary. Now we were inside a darkened castle, torches flickered on the wall.

This was a place I didn't recognize, but there was a face I _did_. My uncle, the Duke, he was here, talking easily with Salant. I felt guilt eat at me, the betrayal. My own flesh and blood had turned to the darkness. Even all my efforts to include them in my life—

Did Ekaterina know? Surely my dearest cousin wouldn't condone the darkness? Surely this was all a terrible dream. One of Salant's ploys to break me.

One of his ideas to turn me to the darkness before he brought Silver into things, he had invaded my mind and forced me to live in terrible nightmares, but with Ellora, I was able to distinguish falsity from reality.

But this was reality. _My_ reality.

I didn't regret it, but even as I watched my uncle speak with my captor behind veiled eyes. A part of me hurt. Wondering where it all went wrong. If it began _after _Auntie died, or recently.

I wondered if I could have been able to stop it.

There were two others now, apparently, we were having a counsel of villains. And I was one of them, well, the demon controlling my body was. There was Salant, my uncle, what looked like a giant walking bug, and a woman that I knew to be a succubus, her eyes glowed red as she stared hungrily at Salant.

"Only three locations remain," Salant said, a smile on his face, the same smile of triumph he had when he learned of my weakness in Silver. "Kurodian, Salazar, we will be among you soon, prepare for our arrival…and you must retrieve the Demon Stone at any cost."

"It will be my pleasure." The succubus purred, her white hair reminding me of Silver, but nothing more. "Those humans will be nothing to me." Her claws flared.

"There is a knight among them, I am told she still draws breath." Salant glanced at me then, "finish her."

"_No_." I choked out then, all eyes turned to me as the demon wrestled for control once more, he beat me into submission, regaining control of my body, "kill her. It would make this one more manageable." The demon said with my voice, and yet, not.

"Princess Lania still continues to fight you?" Duke Elder asked and I wished for him to help me, to release me from my own caged body.

"My friend, don't worry, we will remedy that soon enough," Salant said softly, I let out a growl of frustration, it was _vexing_, having to fight to take control of my _own_ body of all things.

The insect and the succubus began arguing with one another, they seemed to bicker as children, I didn't really know what about, but Salant ignored them, beckoning me further into the throne room of my uncle. A bookcase was opened, revealing a hidden passageway.

Just as we were about to set foot in the darkened hallway, there was a commotion, drawing the attention of the demon. My heart rose when I saw the familiar black armor of the Onyx Order.

"Duke Elder, by order of the King, you are to be arrested for treason!" I heard Crow shout, the succubus laughed, and then they dissolved into the darkness, leaving my uncle alone. Salant grabbed my arm then, pulling me away, but wrestling control just for a moment,

"Crow!" I shouted, arm outstretched before the darkness took hold once more and I could no longer see. The demon had shielded even my own eyes from my mind. I let out a heavy sigh. But at least I had seen a familiar face, one I _knew_ could be trusted.

I knew the ritual had been performed, because Ellora's light felt even more distant, and I realized that in the two more locations to go, that I would lose all connection with her. I felt a rush of fear then, how would I keep my wits about me when my Goddess could not contact me?

'_You are stronger than you know._' Came her whisper, but I couldn't help but doubt. '_Trust in yourself, trust in your hero._'

_Silver_. I prayed as best as I could while the darkness swirled around me. I wasn't sure what was going on outside, nor would the demon easily make the same mistake again at letting me see, but I knew that the situation was becoming increasingly hopeless.

If Salant retrieved the Demon Stone, all would be lost.

Zelnaris would reawaken, and the world would become as ash and ruin beneath his rule. I didn't want that to happen, of _course_ not. But what I also hated in knowing was my Knight- my no doubt _injured _Knight- was standing between this madman and his goal.

And he would suffer at nothing to achieve it.

"Salant! Hand over the Princess!" I recognized that voice, and for a moment, the demon faltered. And I could _see_.

Crow stood side by side with Rondo. In a surprising turn of events, they were now allies, I could see Rondo's blades stained with blood, and I knew it to be my uncles. The crushing sense of loss filled me then, and my eyes were shadowed once more.

Salant…he seemed content in warping everything that was pure. He had taken many lives in this war, but none stung so badly as him taking the lives of my family. I only wished a swift resolution to this war, and I was willing to pay any price, including my own life.

All for this pain and suffering to end.

All for the future generations to live in peace.

And I _cried_. I cried until I had no more emotions to fill the void in my heart. If only I could regain control of my body, if I could end my own life, Salant's plans would be thwarted, perhaps everything would be okay—

But Silver, she would be _crushed_, undeniably so. She would blame herself if I were to take my own life, for my inability to see another alternative. Believing that death was the only option.

I couldn't do that to her, not even to end this war. I couldn't put Silver through that kind of heartache. And so I was backed into a corner with only one remaining option.

I would _fight_.

**Author's Note: I am definitely high on benadryl right now, editing took forever, I am so sorry if there are mistakes, thank you lovelies for reading!**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: KEN

We flew back to the capital city, and I couldn't say I was upset. Sure, Ellora's Sanctuary was beautiful, but I could do without the evil elves, and traitorous apostles or _whatever _Adora called that one guy.

But the _capital_. Man, would I have killed to grow up behind these strong walls, running around on the cobbled floors. Watching soldiers train from the barracks, I could have enrolled in the Adventurer's Guild earlier, or perhaps I could have become a soldier.

Perhaps being a soldier would mean I could hit on the ladies easier.

Maybe it would be worse knowing that a good majority of the lady soldiers were gay. If they were, I would blame Silver. Because hell, if she wasn't gay, I would be all over _that_. But not right now, at least, she looked so _sick_.

But damn if she wasn't the ever-regal soldier everyone looked her to be, I would have been sobbing for days, and then not moved for a month straight after an injury like that. Even now it turned my stomach to remember how we found her. I was certain she was dead.

How glad I was to know she wasn't. I was close to everyone now; I didn't even want to imagine a future where those I loved were dead. We landed then, and I leapt off Nana, rushing to Silver's side the moment it looked like she would topple over. Her face was pale, I knew she was pushing herself too hard.

"Thanks," she murmured, when I steadied her with a hand, "I'm good. I'm good." But as if to contradict her statement, she began chugging a bottle with red contents. I helped her slide from Tagris's neck, and I could see the gratitude in his eyes, after all, there wasn't a whole lot a wyvern could do to help a human on his back.

Ruby was hovering nearby, her face one of worry, "General Song, you're pushing yourself too hard." She murmured; Silver glanced at her apologetically.

"I need to see the King—"

"I can do that," Fera interjected, "you should get some rest." There was a slight moment of hesitation, and I could tell she was going to refuse.

"Alright." She said, and that's when I _knew_ she was in bad shape. Silver wasn't the type to want to sit around, especially after resting for several days. That wound had taken its toll on her, and I worried about her in the coming battles. "I'll go see Layla and Ryland."

"I'll go with you." Ruby interjected, and I glanced around,

"Fera…do you mind if I come with you? I'd like to meet the King." I asked, and he shrugged, Adora proclaimed that she would stay with Ruby and Silver, and that she would come find us should anything happen.

Fera and I returned to our familiars and flew the short distance to the castle gates. I glanced up in awe, the building towered into the air, the pictures and seeing it from the distance hadn't done it any justice. It was immaculate, the architecture was something you'd expect from the elves, part of me wondered if they helped. But probably not, I bet it was 100% human made…er, with magic too.

"So Fera," I began, "we don't really talk much—"

"First thing, don't speak to the King, only speak if he addresses you." I nodded then, swallowing hard, I hadn't heard stories of how angry the King could be, so I was assuming all good things. But Fera's words put me on edge, perhaps he wasn't the type to joke around. I was screwed.

My breath was stolen when Fera pushed aside the castle doors, everything was so _bright_. As though the entire building radiated magic itself, dark red carpets lined the floor, stairs on either side of the cylindrical sitting room were seen, but there was no throne, a giant statue of Ellora was at the end of the carpet.

"This way." Fera inclined his head, taking the left set of stairs, guards were at every available doorway, and I was fascinated by their stoic expressions, not even passing a glance to me when they saw I was in the company of Fera.

My eyes wandered the hallways, taking in the artwork, I saw one of the royal family, a happy mother and father, their daughter between them, it looked to be older because I knew the Princess wasn't that young.

Her eyes were a violet gray, and they held an air of intelligence, even through a painting, she had a wide smile, and her brown hair piled atop her head. I understood why Silver was smitten. She was undoubtedly the prettiest girl I had ever seen, and no doubt her beauty had grown with her age.

"Ken."

I realized I had stopped walking and I quickly followed Fera up another set of stairs, I realized we were in the courtroom, the King was sitting on his throne but sat up when he saw us.

"Agent Fera, please, step forward." He addressed, Fera shot a glance at me as if to 'stay here.' Which I was content on doing, I hadn't realized that the entire court would be here. I suppose it was stupid of me to think that Fera could just walk up to the King when he was in private and fill him in on the details.

I felt intimidated by their fine clothes, and suddenly I was grasping the wide disparity in the way we were raised. If I was raised in the capital, I wondered if I would have looked like them as well. I kept my eyes to the ground as Fera explained the nature of our journey.

"And General Song?" The King asked then after Fera described the fight with Salant,

"She escaped with her life, your majesty," Fera said. I saw the King give a sigh of relief, but other members of the court seemed to have different opinions.

"To survive as a failure is of little consequence," I heard the whispers,

"Perhaps if she died, we would have a General of more competence—"

I clenched my hands together, nearly drawing blood as I steadied my heartbeat. I was glad I wasn't raised in the capital then. All these men in court were _terrible _people. How could they _say _that? They didn't even know how much pain she was in. They didn't realize that her failure hurt her worse than anyone else.

I was about to shout at them, but Fera was watching me, slowly shaking his head, and that made me angrier, he was the first person I would have thought would become unhinged with the dark whisperings of his best friend.

"We retrieved the Demon Stone from Ellora's Sanctuary." Fera announced then, and silence reigned, "and we have come seeking the guidance of Chimer and Velzeroth."

"Agent Fera, Chimer is staying at King's Grove, seek her assistance first, it's not often that Velzeroth welcomes visitors." The King said helpfully, suddenly his gaze turned to me, and I saw where Princess Lania got her gray eyes from, they were warm with intelligence, "and introduce me, who is this?" He asked,

"Ken, your majesty, he helped us during the vampire crisis and has been a valuable asset to the team ever since," Fera said. My head shot up, I wondered if he was buttering me up to the King just because it was polite, or if those were his actual feelings. I wanted to ask him about it, but already felt the anxiety sit in my stomach.

"Ken, step forward." The King addressed then, and I did so, side by side with Fera, he had a gentle smile on his face, and I already knew I had nothing to worry about. "How is the journey faring with you?"

"As well as it can be, your Majesty, and I want to assure you that Silver—General Song is doing everything in her power to bring your daughter back to you."

The King smiled then, "I know, but your words bring great comfort to my heart—"

"My King! Crow has returned!" A voice shouted, cutting off his words, and we all turned.

"My King, Fera," The man covered in feathered armor nodded at us when he entered the room, I assumed him to be Crow. I knew he must be a high ranking official if he had no cause for boundaries, "the Duke Elder has been taken care of." I saw the way the King deflated, and even I knew about the treachery of the King's own brother, it had been the reason Silver was first separated from us at Parna's. And while I was glad the matter had been dealt with; I knew from the King's eyes that he felt an immense amount of regret.

"Let the court be adjourned for a time, the King needs time to grieve." Another older man beside the King's throne announced, Fera grabbed my arm then and we stepped aside as the court officials left the room. I felt content to glare at their backs.

"Let's go," Fera said after they all cleared out.

"How can you do that?" I asked, and he turned to me, "how could you be calm like that? Did you hear what they were—"

"I heard." I stopped, waiting for his explanation, "the court is fickle, everyone knows to ignore what they're saying."

"But doesn't it make you mad?" I asked,

"Of _course _it does." He said harshly, "it pisses the _fuck _out of me, you think I like hearing high-class imbeciles ridicule my friend after she puts her life on the line for _their _freedom?" He took a breath then, and we continued walking, "you can't please everyone, that's something you have to learn when you're in a leadership position. Silver accepted it, so I had to as well."

"I bet it makes you want to use your assassinating skills, huh?" I admitted with a laugh, glancing to the side at a piece of artwork, and I stopped,

"More then you know...Ken?" Fera turned when he realized I wasn't walking with him anymore. I stepped closer to the painting, almost wanting to touch it. It pictured Princess Lania when she was older, she was beside an armored covered pegasus. But I could see it, his hide was blue.

"That pegasus, he belonged to the Knight that saved my village a few years back."

"Bartholomew?" Fera asked then, standing beside me, and I glanced at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, you knew him? The knight, I mean, not the pegasus?"

"Um, _yeah_, you know her too." He said then, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at me as if wondering whether or not I had been dropped as a baby. And the answer was yes, _far _too many times.

"...what?"

"Bartholomew was Silver's," he looked away, "I guess you wouldn't know him, he died before you joined our group..."

"Wait, that _can't _be right, I told Silver about this and she said that the knight died in the Exarahn battles, fighting King Hadakhan! They can't be the same person!" I complained, but then I saw the way Fera's face darkened as he turned away,

"Back then...Silver was a captain, she lost her entire squad to the Bloody King, it's why she got the title of General. She probably didn't tell you because who she was back then was buried alongside her friends."

Lost in thought, I remembered back when I had talked to her in the Cloying Wastes, it seemed like so long ago...but it had been a little less than a week. I wondered why she hadn't told me the truth. It seemed so strange to me, but I felt an overwhelming amount of gratitude for her and what she'd done. The knight that saved my village had a face and was a _she_, not a he. It was strange, the role that fate had in my life.

Who would've thought that the hero I idolized was none other than a person I felt comfortable calling my friend? I smiled as I turned away from the painting, this time, I would adequately thank Silver for what she had done for me, she would accept it, even if it killed her.

We wanted to reunite with the others before we went to go see Chimer, but first off, I had to _thank _Silver. She was holding the baby when we went to the tavern, she had a smile on her face, and I hated to pull her away from the others when it seemed like she was finally relaxing, but I knew if I wasted this moment of courage to express my gratitude, it would never happen.

"Silv, can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked then, awkwardly standing by the door, she glanced up,

"Yeah, sure," she turned, handing the child to the beautiful woman that I was definitely intending on flirting with as soon as my adventuring was over. Silver got up and we walked out, albeit she looked a bit stiff. I offered her a seat at a nearby bench.

"I'm not so weak that I'd need to sit back down after a few steps." She said, almost in an irritated way.

"Humor me," I asked as I sat down, and she did as well. I grabbed her hand then, "I know it's you."

"Huh?" She stared at me, and I hoped she would understand what I was meaning, "Ken, I'm _really _actually gay."

Wide-eyed I released her like I'd been burned, "God, Silver! I know that?! I'm referring to my home! You're the knight that saved my village way back when! And you _lied _about it." Her eyes widened then,

"I didn't...lie," she muttered, "I just didn't give the whole truth."

I stared at her for a moment, "is that not the same as lying though...or did you just make that up?" She pursed her lips, I shook my head, "whatever, _whatever_. Not the point. I just wanted to say thank you." I felt myself fidget with nervousness as I felt her eyes on me.

"Kind of feels like...my grand quest, you know? To find the person that inspired me...and I just don't know if you hear it enough, but..." I thought back on the voices of those in court, how they had slandered her, and the anger that Fera had felt, "I think you're probably the coolest person ever, and I want you to know that you gave me a purpose in life, and I know I'm not alone and that you've influenced a lot of others for good." I glanced up at her then, "You're a _good _person, don't let anyone tell you you're not."

She sucked in a breath and looked down at her hands, "thank you." She said softly, "you're right, I don't hear that enough." She stared at me, "thank you."

I softly pulled her into a hug then, giving myself one last push of courage, she chuckled, "oh you're a hugger?"

"Yes. I _am _a hugger." I said with an awkward grin, releasing her, she inclined her head,

"You know, Layla likes good huggers."

"She does?! But wait, isn't she gay?" I asked quietly, Silver smirked at me,

"She likes either."

Fuck _yeah_. I closed my eyes and offered a prayer to the Goddess, thanking her for everything she had ever done in life to get me at this point, to bestow me with this knowledge. "And I can tell you she's single."

"Are you sure you're not a Goddess?"

"No, I'm just gay." She said, inclining her head with a smile, "and I approve, you're a good person too, Ken." I felt my heart skip a beat, and I was so ready to save the Princess, just so I could pursue my own interests. Was that selfish? Perhaps _just _a little.

We found Chimer exactly where the King said she'd be. She stood before the giant crystal monuments that were dedicated to each of the three heroes that rose during the War of Light.

"Did you know that the heroes were all given a choice by the Gods after they sacrificed their lives?" Chimer asked, fingers tracing against one of the names carved in the crystal, "to move onto paradise or to be returned to this world. They knew that their powers were no longer needed, all of them chose paradise." She turned to us, "such is the choice all heroes must make."

Silver stiffened beside me, and I wondered what Chimer was saying,

"We're here for guidance." Silver responded, ignoring Chimer's words.

"The Demon Stone, let me see it." She said, Adora stepped forward and pulled the dark glowing shard of malice. Chimer picked it up, hands glowing with light, she closed her eyes. And we all watched with bated breath to see what would happen. "You must take the stone to Magmafora, without the awakened powers of Ellora, only the magma there can destroy the stone."

Magmafora, I had heard stories of the massive volcano, it was set outside our continent of Midellas, a lone volcano that towered above the ocean. Not many were willing to make the voyage through shark-infested waters and dirty air in order to study the properties of the island. At least, that's what _I _would consider a terrible place to vacation.

"You must hurry, Salant knows of this place and would seek to stop you." We all made ready to leave, "General Song." Silver turned then, and Chimer held out her hand with a smile, "the relic you have, may I see it?"

Silver pulled it from her void space, hesitantly giving it to the prophet as if worried she wouldn't get it back. "I see that Ellora has thrown in her lot with fate." Chimer said with a smile, "this will help you on your journey. Only the hero of Ellora can access its powers." She handed it back,

"And what are these powers?"

"First off, it will help close that wound in your side," Chimer said, Silver's hand fell to the place she had been hit, "and secondly, it can detect darkness. It glows brightly when evil is nearby. You may use it to find Salant, or perhaps..._her_."

I felt my heart skip a beat at the good news, finally, we would be able to turn this journey around!

"I'll send word to the King that you'll be traveling to Magmafora, he will provide a Sky Titan for you, your familiars won't be able to make the journey." She hesitated then, "General Song, Velzeroth would like to speak to you. Alone."

"Of course." She bowed, "thank you Chimer." She said with a smile. Before turning away,

"What do you think Velzeroth wants?" I asked at her side, and she shrugged,

"Unsure, but I suppose I'll be finding out soon." She said with a grim smile, "Tagris is coming, I'll see you all at the Sky Titan platform." She said, we were all hesitant to leave her but nodded, we parted ways then.

Our group used a transit shrine to pop to the top of the castle where a giant platform was free-standing, giant whales floated on either side, their captains were nearby. I had seen the occasional Sky Titan flying overhead in the highlands, but nothing prepared me for the sheer monstrosity that was their size. They were easily three times the size of Tagris. If that didn't put into perspective how massive they were, I didn't know what would.

"Ruby...do you think you could hold onto the Demon Stone for a while? It's...making me sick." Adora muttered then, and Ruby nodded her head, taking the stone and storing it, Adora let out a sigh of relief. It was nasty business, that seal of an evil god.

"We could all take turns," I suggested, and Adora looked at me,

"I'd rather not risk it, I'm a being of light, and Ruby is a Priestess, we're both equipped to deal with the darkness better than a normal human."

"Since when have I ever been normal?" I teased, and she pursed her lips as if knowing I was right. Fera was talking to one of the captains then, perhaps asking for their help, "seems like we're at the last leg of the journey." I mused, glancing off towards the sun.

"Hey now, don't get ahead of yourself, we're not done until Silver kisses the Princess," Adora said and I laughed.

"I suppose you're right, I think if our journey ended like that, I'd be satisfied," I said. At least a happily ever after for them would be fantastic. I heard the wingbeats of Tagris then, and he landed on the platform, "that was quick?" I called out when Silver dismounted, I noticed her one hand was enclosed on the relic. I hoped the words of Chimer were true, that it would help her heal.

She touched Tagris's head, and he flew off, angling back towards the direction they had already come. "Are we ready?" She asked, and when she turned,

"You're pale, are you alright?" But then I thought better of the question, it was easy to see that she was not alright, "what did Velzeroth want?"

"Just...stuff," she murmured, looking away, "I don't really want to talk about it." All of us glanced to one another and Ruby ran forward then, placing her hands at Silver's abdomen, "thanks."

"Guys, come on, let's go," Fera said, and I perked up, running first to the side of the Sky Titan, glancing at the board that ran the length to its back, the large wooden structure that had a house practically built onto it's back. I ran across quickly, not liking the death I could have if I fell.

"What about Zeroth?" I asked then, Nana was safe in my void space, but I didn't see a reason as to why the others couldn't have their familiars, save Ruby, and Tagris seemed to be busy.

"We'll reunite later, it seems he's willing to take the time off," Fera rolled his eyes as everyone joined me on the back of the Sky Titan,

"To Magmafora eh? We best be off!" The captain shouted with an accent, Silver walked to the edge, eyes on the castle as we flew off, it was strange, to be able to remain standing even as the ground moved beneath you. I held onto the bannister, alongside Silver.

"Did you grow up in the capital?" I asked as we continued to rise, I hated the way my ears popped.

"I suppose you could say that." She said, the others approached, watching as we ate up the ground, "my parents first moved to one of the villages on the eastern side, when they died, Gerald took me in, and I was raised here in the castle town."

"I'm sorry about your parents," I said then, she shrugged,

"Sickness takes the lives of more refugees then you would think, and when you're fighting a war...they're seen as simple casualties, not tragedies."

"If I had known," Ruby interjected, "I would have saved them."

"You would have been five, at the time, so don't concern yourself too much about it." Silver said with a smile, "each and every moment in my life has placed me exactly where I need to be. I cannot regret, I _will _not." She said, and we smiled, "so, Gilded Woods?" She turned to me then with a smile.

"Ah, yeah, unlike you, fate would have me as a pumpkin farmer."

"Tis a noble thing, growing the food that allows a civilization to run." Silver said, and Adora nudged my thigh,

"You know, fate and destiny are different, you're exactly where you're supposed to be now too. We all are." We turned to look at the sun, "every choice each of us made, it was all to lead us here, where we would stand, together."

"Can you guys stop being all deep? I don't have anything to contribute." Fera said then, and I glanced at him, perhaps wondering if he had taken on my role of the clueless idiot for once.

It seemed as though we talked for hours and hours about our lives, I learned of the rift that had separated Ruby and Fera for more than 10 years, and how this journey was what brought them together again. I knew fate had its part to play, but perhaps it was better stated that Ellora knew _exactly _what she was doing.

It seemed as though even our failure at the Fortress of Sorrows was predestined. How, and why that was important? I didn't know yet. "We be getting close to the coast now," the captain shouted, he had explained the reason we were sticking close to the land was so that we could avoid a storm at sea. I was grateful, I didn't know if it was possible to get seasick on the back of a giant whale, but knowing me, I'd find a way.

The ground lurched beneath us then, and a sound filled my ears, I covered them as I felt the wind whip past us.

I realized then that it was a scream, the Sky Titan was screaming. "We've been hit!" Silver shouted, "everyone, brace for impact!"

It only took me a moment to realize how fast and hard we were falling, opening my void space, Nana zipped out, a shrill of cries in my head, we were fast approaching the tree line then as everyone held onto the sides, Silver's face was warped with pain.

I made a split-second decision, "Nana! Save Silver!" She let out a cry but did exactly as I asked, knocking Silver off balance and she grasped onto the skin just as Nana pulled away, Silver glanced wide-eyed at us,

"_Everyone_!"

It all went black.

**Author's Note: Still on the Benadryl, on the bright side, I have a few weeks before the semester begins, this book will be finished by then, so look forward to it!**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: RUBY

Through the ringing in my ears, it was the sound of thunder that forced my eyes awake, I sat up then. Letting out a gasping first breath, my lungs ached as though they'd taken a hit. And I realized they had. Even now my body ached all over, I used a healing spell then and glanced around wildly,

"Everyone!" I cried then, their bodies were strewn among the wreckage, I ran over to my brother first, a giant chunk of wood had pierced his side, he was still unconscious. I steadied my breath, beginning emergency healing as I numbed the surrounding area so I would be able to remove the piece.

I knew Fera's armor to be incredibly strong and versatile, but to wonder how fast we had hit to allow the wood to pierce straight through him...I didn't even want to think about why I was only nursing aches and pains. I pulled the foreign object from Fera and immediately went to work on healing it, once I had closed the skin again did I see lightning flash and thunder rumble.

Tagris? No...wait...I surveyed the bodies around me, Fera, Ken, Adora, the captain...

General Song! I shot to my feet and ran through the fires, covering my face, my eyes widened when I saw General Song roll to the side as pincers cut through a tree. Her body was covered with wings of light and rippling with lightning.

He grabbed her then, slamming her into the tree, preparing to remove her head—

"No!" I screamed, light flaring as I grabbed his body with magic and flung him away. Silver slid to the ground, falling in a heap, I was at her side in an instant, "General Song, General Song!"

"The Demon Stone." She coughed out bloodily, "he has it." She grabbed my hand and horror filled me, that couldn't be, it was in my void space for safekeeping.

I kept one hand on her and looked through my void space with the other, but she was right, it was gone.

My heart stopped then.

"Nana." She gasped out, "Ruby you need to heal Nana."

"Where?" I asked, her hand shakily pointed to a tree, and I saw the banana laying beneath it, I quickly stood and ran to the familiar's side. I heard soft trilling and I saw the extent of her wounds. I gritted my teeth together, pressing my hands to the green skin.

Green blood was oozing from multiple lacerations across her skin, and I didn't even want to begin considering how long they had fought to retrieve the Demon Stone before I woke up. "Stay with me Nana." I whispered as I poured my energy into my hands, they glowed with power.

But the noise had faded, and even with my healing, it was futile. I didn't know the first thing about healing a Hakanaian Water Cucumber, I didn't know how to check for a heartbeat, or how they breathed and—

And she was dead.

I slumped back then, holding back a sob, I needed to help the others. There were too many wounded, I couldn't...I couldn't waste any time crying. General Song was leaning against a tree, there was a cut on her face, at her side, several empty bottles of elixirs.

"Nana?" She asked when she heard me approaching, her eyes opening, I didn't trust my voice as I looked away and shook my head. "No." She breathed out, and it felt as though she had stabbed through me with just a single word.

I wordlessly knelt next to her, putting her arm around my shoulder, "I need everyone in one place for high-scale healing magic." I whispered then, "can you stand?"

She didn't respond, but her legs were under her, and we stood together. I kept my gaze forward as I heard her let out a desperate sob, "what am I going to tell Ken?"

"You can...tell him I was too late to heal her, the truth."

"She died, died protecting me." She whispered, her voice full of pain, "I know what it's like to lose your other half, this...what can I say?"

And I didn't have an answer for her as we stumbled back towards the wreckage, "Ruby!" Adora cried then, "Silver! What's happened?!"

"I lost the Demon Stone," I said, taking complete blame for what had happened. I could hardly believe that it was my fault that the kingdom would fall, it was my fault that Zelnaris would awaken, it was my fault thousands would die.

Adora was quiet then, forcing herself to her feet, blood from a cut in her arm flowing freely, "we'll get it back." She said, "Ruby, with me, let's get everyone healed up." She said, I slowly sat General Song on the ground, it seemed she was still in shock.

I intertwined my hands with Adora as blooming light rose from her feet, flowers began to spread, covering everyone, a brilliant light began to shine as what looked to be a fountain rose from the center, in between us. Golden drops of water began to rain from the fountain, releasing healing warmth. I had never seen the recovery side of her powers, but it was truly beautiful to see, and I poured my own energy into her magic.

Soon we pulled apart, and the grass, fountains, and water ceased. But Adora's face had a healthy color again, the cut on her arm was nonexistent, I glanced at the others, Fera and Ken were waking up.

General Song remained unchanged, her hands clenching to the Elloran relic in her hands.

"Wh..what happened?" I heard Ken mutter, I saw as General Song stiffened, her eyes falling on him, a haunted look in her eyes, I knew she wasn't prepared for what she had to tell him. No one was. I...it should come from me.

"Ah...me Sky Titan was shot down." The captain mumbled then, and he rubbed the skin of the whale.

"Where's Nana?" Ken said, rubbing his head, "I can't..." My heart dropped and General Song rose to her feet, "Silv?" He asked then, looking at her, she fell to her knees beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered then, and it seemed to take Ken a moment to register her words, instantly his face paled and then his face crumpled up. I looked away then when he began to cry. "I'm so sorry."

Adora stuck to my side, and Fera watched the scene with an unreadable expression, "it was my fault," I murmured then, "I couldn't...I couldn't heal her."

"What happened?" Fera asked, glancing at the hole in his armor,

"When I woke up...everything was on fire, I heard thunder and lightning, and Fera, you were impaled by a piece of wood. I got up and saw General Song fighting a giant bug man, he nearly killed her, but I...I stopped him. He took the Demon Stone."

Fera's head whipped toward me then, eyes wide with horror, "we have to go after it, now, Zeroth is on his way. Which way did the bug man go?" Fera asked then,

I tried to remember which way I had flung him, but at the moment, I hadn't realized it, I had been too desperate to preserve General Song's life. I didn't know—

"North-east." General Song replied then, and we glanced at her, Ken was still clutched to her, but her eyes were on the glowing of the orb in her hand. Relief filled me then, thank the Goddess we would be able to track the Demon Stone! "But we can't go yet—"

"No. No I'm good." Ken said hoarsely, "let's go. I want to catch the bastard that killed my friend."

Nobody questioned his intentions, nor did I make a comment at the hateful look in his eyes. Truly, if someone killed Winter, I would react in much the same way, and I only had her for a few days, much less years.

We walked slowly, on account of General Song's injuries and the fact that the captain was still in a fit of tears, demanding to be left with his whale. But we refused him, Fera was dragging him.

"I found Nana near my village. It seemed as though she had a knack for adventuring as I did." Ken was speaking about his experiences, "I don't know if she just got lost during their migration, or if she simply didn't want to live the same life that the others did."

"Junne and I wrestled her free from a group of Highland Panthers, and ever since then, she stuck to me like glue. I hadn't realized she became my familiar until my teacher pointed it out to me...it seems as though she trusted me enough to protect her." He let out a soft sob then.

"I'm sorry." General Song whispered.

"Don't apologize." Ken sniffed, "Nana and I both made decisions to keep you alive. Neither of us regrets it." I saw the way her face fell and she looked away as if thinking her life wasn't worth it, that their pain wasn't worth her life. "Silver, you're a good person."

I saw the way she hugged herself and looked away, not responding, I could see it in her body language. She didn't believe him. I walked on the other side of her then, lacing my fingers between hers as I let the healing magic flow into her. "It's not your fault, General Song," I whispered, stepping as close to her as I dared.

When following Silver's tracker, we stumbled across a human encampment, the Dragon Knights had an outpost here it seemed. Fera left the captain in the care of the soldiers and ran off to find a way to repair his armor in the few minutes before we made ready to set off again.

"General Song, we have horses you can borrow." The soldiers offered,

"Thank you, Lieutenant, but our mission requires speed." She was all regal show now, despite the agony she was feeling at the moment, it hurt that she was so good at hiding her emotions, and yet I was grateful that she at least showed us parts of what she was feeling. I was glad she was opening up to us.

Zeroth found us then, the soldiers all froze as his form cut across the sky.

"Soldiers at ease, that's the Dragon of Shadow." General Song called out, and they relaxed their weapons but remained tense. In their defense, who wouldn't? Zeroth looked to be something that came straight from a nightmare. Rolling muscles underneath thick scales and spikes. His neck covered in thick hair, sharp teeth, boiling crimson eyes.

He landed heavily, shaking the ground, horses tossed their heads in fear. General Song stroked the hair on the side of his head, and he rumbled.

"Fera, can he carry three people?" She asked when my brother found us, the hole in his armor vanished. I wondered how he could work so quickly.

"Yeah, but not for too long. Where's Tagris?"

"Making preparations for a barrier around the capital."

No one needed to ask why with the situation we were in...I was glad the dragons had taken the initiative and were working on countermeasures should we fail. Because at this point, it was beginning to look like we _would_.

Fera, General Song, and I all got on Zeroth's back while Ken and Adora were on Pony. I was between Fera and our General, and I made sure to keep my hand on her knee, letting my healing magic course through her, we took off into the air again.

We needed to catch that bug man, even now, remembering how he had almost taken General Song's head filled me with such anxiousness I could hardly keep still. Should we fail in reclaiming the Demon Stone...I didn't want to think about what would happen. The world in which Zelnaris reigned supreme...

No. Ellora wouldn't let it end like this.

"Here. It says it's here." She suddenly said and Zeroth halted instantly before diving down. We heard the screeching and I saw more bug-like figures brandish their weapons. Fortunately, it seemed as though before I even registered them, Fera had taken care of them. Bodies hit the moist earth, the air smelled of sulfur and I fought against the urge to cover my nose.

"Oh. Over there! Please help me!" Came a voice and we all dismounted, following the cries, and that's when I caught sight of her. She was easily taller than General Song, but that wasn't what was surprising, she had four horns that curved from her skull, massive wings on her back, and a thin tail that flicked back and forth. I had read about these creatures, a succubus. If that wasn't already proof enough, her striking form would make any sane human feel desire.

I looked away from her, feeling the red of her eyes on my face.

"A succubus? What are you doing locked up?" General Song asked,

"Salazar! He locked me in here before he ran off with a purple stone!" She cried then, her voice was silky, as if beckoning me closer, and so I covered my ears with my hands. "If you release me I might feel inclined to tell you."

"Fera, stop!" General Song grabbed his hand as he made ready to destroy the cage, "she's literally a demon, we don't need any more to worry about—"

"But she knows where the Demon Stone is, and your tracker is glowing here."

"Which means she's a being of darkness! Obviously?!" She tried to argue, but her face crumpled with pain when she raised her voice, Fera took the opportunity as Adora shouted at him to stop and the cage was broken open. I immediately was on guard as I placed myself before the succubus, at least she couldn't hurt General Song.

She yawned then, and I saw the massive claws on each of her hands. Her white hair radiated in the misty light, "thank you sweetie," She smiled warmly to Fera.

"You know, Fera might not be wrong." Ken said then, and I glared at him,

"You guys? She's a succubus. She preys on men!"

"I'll eat a yummy looking female like you too." She said, and her claws brushed aside my hair, I felt my heart skip a beat, and my face flush. I was pulled back, and General Song's sword was pointed at the demon's throat.

"We let you out, tell us where the Demon Stone is." She said harshly, there was a giggle, and then the succubus was right in front of us, my face was pressed into her chest, I let out a squeak as I pushed her back. And then she stumbled. A smile on her lips, I glanced up as General Song wiped her lips, glaring murderously at the succubus.

I realized then that she had kissed my General, and I almost let out a cry of rage, "how strange." She succubus purred then, "my powers really have no effect on you?" She blinked then with glowing red eyes, "is your heart devoted to another?"

"I have no words for a demon like you."

She shrugged, "fine by me, I was hoping to get a nice meal out of this encounter...then I'd tell you where Salazar is taking the demon stone."

"I'll do it," Fera said a millisecond afterward and I stiffened,

"Fera?!" I cried, seriously, where was his head? Ken gave a groan of annoyance. "You guys, now is not the time to think with your dicks!" I cried,

"It's for the Demon Stone," Fera said then, looking back at us, but I could see the light flashing in his eyes. Good goddess, was she really that pretty to make him of all people, horny? I mean, yeah, she was pretty. Anyone could see that, but...

I glanced up at General Song, she was still glaring at the demon, I preferred her over a sexy demon any day. "If this is really what you want...Fera..." Her voice was hard though,

"For the Princess." He said again, and she stiffened before turning a blind eye. I still could hardly believe my brother was going to throw his body at something like a succubus. And yet here we were, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Thankfully, it didn't take as long as I would have thought...um, I suppose it was safe to say I was a virgin, and I didn't even really want to think about...

Let's just say I was content to never hear the moans of a succubus as she had sex with my brother ever again. I didn't know if I'd ever get it out of my head.

"Fera, that damn lucky bastard." Ken said, nearly on the verge of tears, and while I could hardly fathom where these unbridled carnal desires came from, I did know I was glad that he was at least distracted from Nana's death now. Even if it was from something as inappropriate as this.

"You'll find him to the north," The succubus called out then, walking towards us with a satisfied look on her face, "Salazar has his castle there."

Fera stumbled past her then too, and I rushed forward to help him, knowing she had likely sucked out too much of his energy. "Told you, I did it for the information." He said, I felt claws brush against my cheek then and I froze, glancing out of the corner of my eyes, the demon was staring at me,

"I'll be waiting for you to come visit me as well, I wouldn't mind showing you the ropes." She said with a smile and I bristled walking away quickly, "my name is Kurodian, don't forget!" She called out and we helped Fera on top of Zeroth.

"You're an absolute dumbass." General Song muttered to Fera,

"Whatever gaylord, that was the best moment of my dreary life."

"No need to get so dramatic about sex." She said, and I jumped on Zeroth behind Fera, "I wonder why the relic pointed us to her..." General Song seemed to be speaking aloud once she was sat behind me, her eyes on the glowing orb as it now flickered when she turned it north.

"Come on, let's go!" Adora shouted, taking to the air, and Zeroth didn't need to be told twice, leaping from the ground with a shake as we flew above the fog. In the distance I could see spires, I wondered if they were where Salazar's castle was.

The moon was rising high now, it was likely that we would be searching long until the night was over. Zeroth cut through the night sky. But I wondered what we could do. Fera was still out of it, and General Song was in pain, how could we fight against Salant if he chose to intercede?

What could be done?

The relic glowed brighter then, and she gasped, "here! Zeroth!" He fell into a dive and I let out a cry as I buried my face into Fera's back, feeling the wind whip over me. We hit the ground with such force that I pitched forward. General Song's hand grabbed my shoulder.

I heard the screeching of more bug soldiers and I glanced up when my heart rose into my throat. There he was, the giant bug that had tried to kill my General only a few hours previous. In one of his claws, the Demon Stone was held high. She formed a chain and to my surprise, I saw as it was ripped from his grasp. All the insects readied their weapons then, Zeroth prepared to take off when a javelin pierced his wing, he let out a roar then.

General Song was on the ground, she had jumped off, there was an explosion, and arrows riddled anything that got too close to her, I glanced up and saw that Adora and Ken had joined the fray. I maneuvered off of Zeroth's back then too, Fera slumped forward, unbeknownst the chaos that was occurring. I numbed the area around the javelin before pulling it free from his wing.

"Ruby!" I turned just as I saw General Song block something that had been flung at me. "Heal Zeroth, I've got your back." She assured me then and I nodded, turning my focus on healing the thin membrane of his wing, reconnecting nerves and veins.

I kept wanting to glance behind me, to see if everything was okay but I trusted her, and as soon as I could get us off the ground, we could evacuate this horrid land, and continue our journey to Magmafora, somehow.

Thunder shook the air then and I turned, finishing my work, I saw as Salazar and General Song grappled one another, each trying to reach the Demon Stone that had been thrown out of the reach of either of them.

I rushed forward then, preparing to grab it while Salazar was distracted, I felt something burn through my leg then and I glanced down with a gasp just as I put weight on it. I turned, seeing the bug that had shot an arrow through my leg. I fell to the ground, a scream of pain on my lips.

"Ruby!" Adora shouted then, I glanced up blearily just as Salazar reached the Demon Stone, and it vanished.

"Where did you send it?!" General Song shouted, there was an awful laughing from Salazar and then all went quiet and we saw the arrow glowing from his chest. I glanced up with a gasp as I saw wings of light flared upon Ken's back.

Awakening, the same thing that General Song and Fera could do?!

"That was for Nana." I heard him whisper, and Salazar's eyes rolled back, when his body hit the ground, all the insects scattered. We had cut off their head.

"Come on," General Song said breathlessly then, glancing at her tracker, "we can still do this." She crouched before me, "can you heal yourself?" She asked, I nodded, biting my lip against the pain.

I numbed the area around my leg, General Song grabbed the shaft of the arrow before pulling it free from my leg, my vision went hazy from the sight of my own blood, but I pressed a hand to the wound, relying on instinct to heal it. I felt her pick me up then,

"Wait, you can't, your wound—!"

"Feels better and better every second," she assured, "the Elloran relic and the armor are helping a lot."

"But-"

"I can do at least this much." She whispered, I blushed and looked away, she helped me on top of Zeroth as Fera sat up, eyes wide, "go back to sleep Fera, you useless bitch." She teased, pushing his head back down,

"Wait, what happened?" He asked, "where's the demon stone?"

"Salazar sent it away, we're going now," she responded, "are you good?"

I glanced over General Song's shoulder, Ken's wings of light had disappeared, I almost wondered if I had simply imagined it after all. "Get some sleep, you guys," She said then, eyes trained on the soft glowing light of the relic, "we've got a ways to fly. And when we get there, we should prepare for the fight of our lives."

**Author's Note: The person that Fera is inspired from begged me to let Fera has sex with Kurodian, he had a massive kink with her in the game, so shoutout to him, I keep my promises. I've decided I'm going to keep updating this one on Saturday for the next 3 or so weeks until we finish it, but then The Diary of Princess Lania will update in the middle of the week, so Wednesdays, go check it out if you haven't yet, or you're just missing Lania content, (but don't worry she's up next). Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: LANIA

There was a giggling as Kurodian bounced towards us, Salant was making ready for the final ritual, here at Turinman Valley, home of all things insects and gross. Silver and I never came here in all our years of traveling, I really hated bugs, especially giant ones.

Who would've thought that here I would be, against my will, with a demon controlling my body? Not me.

"Salant my love? Your Demon Stone will be here shortly, as will that infuriating Knight, can you believe my powers didn't work on her?" Kurodian asked glumly, wrapping her arms around Salant,

"Kurodian."

She immediately removed her arms from him, and he continued his work of drawing the seal. We seemed to be in an insect hovel, Salant had already finished placing the altar in the center, the demon sat upon it, waiting for orders.

"I'll kill her with my own hands if I do that, will you be proud of me Salant?" She beamed, he let out a grunt, but my anger flared.

"Don't you touch her."

Crimson eyes turned to me and suddenly she was in front of me, moving so fast all I saw was a blur, "The Princess is still in there?" She mused before blinking, "I already touched her. I kissed her."

The demon couldn't even stop me as my hand slapped across her face, hard. She gasped before surprise turned to rage, claws raised threateningly, "Kurodian." Salant said again, and she froze, "you would do well not to antagonize the Princess. Unless you want to be the reason my plans fail?"

Kurodian backed away then, her eyes full of anger as the demon wrestled with me, but I was absolutely seething. How dare she easily speak of kissing my Knight, my Silver. Something I had waited 10 long years for, how dare she speak of something like that so casually.

There was a flash of light then, and the demon blinked back, I gasped when the light died down and I saw the stone floating in the air, radiating malice and evil energy. Kurodian was clapping her hands together slowly now, "Dearest Salazar did his job, are you pleased my love?" She asked,

Salant reached out slowly, grasping the stone, a smile on his face, he turned and kissed Kurodian, who absolutely melted into it, "I am incredibly pleased," he said, and the succubus sighed softly.

Panic gripped my heart, and if ever there was a time to fight, it was now. I hit the demon away, seizing control of my body, I took off running, feet slipping on the mud. When I was knocked flat by something striking my back.

"It won't do for you to ruin Salant's plans," Kurodian whispered in my ear as she kept me pinned.

"Damnable succubus, get off of me!" I shouted, and she only giggled, her voice echoing in my head. I fought against the demon in my mind and struggled with the succubus on my back.

"Come now Princess, no need to be so testy, you're about to help us make history, isn't that all you've ever wanted?"

"Fuck you." I hissed at Salant, "you know nothing about what I want."

I felt the demon regaining control, my energy was spent, I could no longer move my fingers and toes, and the numbness was spreading.

"Oh, I know you better than most." He murmured, "all you want is a future where you and your knight can spend the rest of your lives together, right? I can give you that."

"Like hell you can." I glared up at him,

"When Zelnaris rules, there won't be any need for rules and regulations, you'll be allowed to be with her. I can give you your dream, or I can take it away." He stared down at me then. "Make no mistake Lania, you will no longer be a Princess when this is over, and she will no longer be a Knight. You'll just be two people in love."

How far had he seen into my mind? How could he know exactly what I wanted? I felt the frustration well up inside me as the demon began to cloud over my senses, soon I wouldn't be able to speak anymore.

"What will it be? Will you help me?" He asked softly.

"Never." I growled before the demon took over.

"I've taken control back from her." My voice said, "my apologies." Salant sighed and helped Kurodian off of my body before I stood unwillingly,

"Kurodian, when you take on the humans, I'd like to be there to watch." He turned to me then, "I want the Princess to see the consequences of her choices." My heart skipped a beat at his words, and he caressed Kurodian's face, "you'll give her a painful death, won't you?"

"Anything for you, my love."

The sun had risen just after we finished the final ritual. The earth seemed to groan with the knowledge that the seals had been released. I felt a rush of fear. Salant had everything in his grasp. Absolutely everything.

He was so pleased with himself, that he waited the few hours for my Knight and her group to arrive, all because he wanted to see them fall. He wanted to make me watch as Silver died. My heart ached painfully. When they knew them to be close, Kurodian crawled to the ceiling like a damnable insect and waited for them, waiting in ambush.

The demon in my head was waiting for me to try and take control, and Salant had a hand on my shoulder, just so I wouldn't be able to run. A sob threatened to spill from my lips. What could be done? I couldn't allow Silver to just die—

'Are you doubting my skills?' Her voice echoed in my mind then, and I bit back the fierce sense of hopelessness. If there was one think I knew, it was Silver's ability and tenacity to come back from the brink of all things tragic. She had been doing it from the moment she was brought to this country.

She could do it again.

So no, I would never doubt her.

The second I saw movement, though I did not recognize the shield, I knew it to be my Knight, and all of my power, I threw it into a single word. "DODGE!" I shrieked, the reaction was instantaneous just as Kurodian threatened to ambush them, she was moving. Dust flew into the air and I gasped as the demon wrestled me under its control once more.

"Forgive me Salant,"

"If I did not know the strength of the Princess, I'd long have destroyed you, Lilith, your inability to subjugate one human is disappointing," Salant said as the fight began. Silver was wearing a damnable helmet again, I wanted to see her face.

She had a new sword and shield, they glowed golden in the morning light. Her armor was different too, which could be expected, especially after seeing her old armor shredded to pieces by Salant. It turned my stomach, remembering how much blood there had been.

It had only been days ago, what was she doing on her feet? I almost wrestled control back from the demon just to nag her about it. But I didn't dare, it was taking all of her control just to keep Kurodian at bay.

I hated to admit it, but the large-breasted succubus was a devil with the scythe she had. It was obvious who Kurodian was targeting, and where. Favoring the wounded side of my Knight. But she was stopped every time by one of Silver's companions. And I sighed with relief.

These are the people she had spoken about; I recognized the Shaling immediately, just as Silver described, she had vibrant pink hair and short stature, her magic spells were incredibly difficult for Kurodian to combat. I next identified the priestess, which must have been Ruby, Fera's sister. I was surprised to see that three out of five of her companions could use Koroshimo's Awakening, the beautiful wings of light flaring outward. The final two were Ken, the Ranger, and Fera, the Shadow Rider.

I felt pride swell in my heart at the group that Silver commanded. I saw how well they worked together, giving me hope as opposed to the despair that Salant was looking for. I felt his hand clench on me when the scythe was knocked from Kurodian's grasp by Fera and Silver charged forward, grabbing ahold of her, ready to end her life—

"Wait!"

Everything froze and I looked at Fera, "wait, don't kill her."

His words were vastly different from what I had expected, I had expected a cold-heart, savagery, the tools of a survivor, not the mercy of—

"Ah, so he's the one she seduced," Salant chuckled softly beside me, "good girl." I didn't expect Fera to have the mercy of a lover.

Silver lowered her sword then, and I fought to gain control of my mouth, to warn her of the trap, but the demon had me this time, keeping a firm grip on me. I saw as golems erupted behind the priestess, grabbing ahold of her leg, she let out a scream of alarm.

'No!' I wanted to shout as Silver turned, Kurodian's claws cleaved upward, preparing to stab into her chest when there was a flash and crackle of lightning. I blinked when I saw her arm go flying.

She was screaming then as she fell to her knees, holding the stump of her arm. I heard Salant sigh beside me as he pulled me up. No! Fera had taken her arm, just as the priestess was saved by her other two companions.

Kurodian's screams silenced then as her head rolled, I could see Silver running towards us now, Salant was dragging me backward, no doubt through the portal he had made. I saw her create a chain of light, and I dug my feet into the ground, reaching out, I felt the warmth of the chain just as the portal closed.

The golden magic that had made it through fizzled instantly. I fell to my knees then, crushed.

"It seems as though I have to do everything myself," Salant grumbled, not in the least bit bothered that his ally, the woman that loved him, had been killed. He grabbed my arm then, not trusting the demon to be able to control me any longer, he simply dragged me to the altar. "It is no matter. I've always learned to do things by myself." He said with a smile as he activated the magic, my head flew back as I arched into a soundless cry.

"I will reawaken my father, Zelnaris, he will bring ruin to this world. Your kingdom will burn for what it's done to me."

I squeezed my eyes shut against his words. It was hopeless, we had lost, Salant had everything now. There was nothing that could stop him, save it was the power of the Gods, and Ellora had long since been silenced by the darkness at my throat.

I was alone.

I was alone in this fortress, and I would be the reason that Zelnaris would reawaken. My world, my kingdom, my life. All of it would be as ash before the God of Ruin. And I could do nothing.

Silver...I'm scared.

**Author's Note: The chapters get pretty short from here on out, lots of things to cover for the final showdown, you're in for a real treat, the ending is my favorite :)**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: SILVER

I couldn't help the deep-seated fear and realization of failure that took root in my mind. Salant had everything. He had my Princess, he had the Demon Stone.

We had lost.

We journeyed back to the capital. But hopelessness had already taken root in my mind. The last thing I wanted to do was to go and proclaim our failure to the King, but it was something that had to be done. It was something I had to do.

As a Knight, as a General, as a Leader. I told him we lost.

With this knowledge, the King immediately called for every town to be evacuated, for every town to take refuge within the walls of the capital. Every knight of the kingdom was mobilized, the transit shrines flooded with people trying to escape the impending doom.

The Dragon Gods were going to build their own barrier, much like the one of darkness that had surrounded the Fortress of Sorrows. It seemed as though both Jayce and Moh'ruun had joined them, giving them complete access to the technology and improving it.

The Dragon Gods of Fire, Lightning, and the Dragon Goddess of Light began pouring a vast amount of magical energy into the barrier stones on the castle walls, a circle of power being drawing into the very magic of the earth. My companions helped where they thought they could, aiding those that were frantically coming through the shrines. People began to fill the streets. I went to the King. At least to offer my apologies one last time before I attempted to rescue the Princess.

One last time.

I found him on the castle wall, overlooking the pandemonium that had taken hold in the streets below. Advisors were talking to him about survivability, the impending food shortage.

Having everyone here in the capital, they would survive one year, nothing more. We were about to face the greatest catastrophe that mankind had ever known, and the Gods of man were silent.

Part of me wondered if they truly had given up on us. It had been a long time since I had heard Adora proclaiming that the Goddess Ellora knew exactly what was going on and that it all happened for a reason. Part of me wondered if even she doubted now.

"My King." I whispered then, grabbing his attention, he waved his attendants away, his face softening when he looked at me. I fell to my knees despite the pain in my side, "I'm so sorry."

"General Song," He said, "please, stand, no one person need take the blame for this."

I rose silently then, and just stood beside him, we stared in silence, I wasn't entirely sure what to say, I didn't know what would be able to accurately express the sorrow I felt. The regret.

"How did it come to this?" King Ronfraine III whispered, his shoulders had sagged, and I knew he bore the full weight of the consequences, no, the casualties of what was about to happen. I didn't know what to say, part of me still knew it was my fault.

"My King, what are your orders?" I asked finally, I needed to do something. Lania was still with Salant, Zelnaris would awaken soon enough. Perhaps, perhaps there was still time.

"My dear General, the world as we know it is about to change forever...for the good or for ill. As of this moment...every second is another life saved. Survivors of this calamity. My daughter..." he sighed, and my heart clenched, and then he turned to me. Pain was clear in his eyes, they seemed to fill with tears.

"I would like my daughter to be among them."

'To knowingly send loved ones to their deaths is perhaps the hardest thing a leader must do.' I understood the implication of his words, even if he did not have the heart to utter them.

His final order. No, request.

I fell to one knee, with my hand over my heart in reverence. Although I had just been given my death sentence, I felt no sign of discomfort. Only calm. Perhaps it was because I had known this was how my story would end all along, Velzeroth had said much the same, that all heroes must sacrifice.

Perhaps that's when I knew. There was no happy ending for me. Sacrifices must always be made.

Now it was my turn. As Ellora's chosen Hero.

As Lania's Knight.

"My King, it would be my honor." I whispered, I stood slowly, taking in his form for the last time, I could see the way his composure was breaking, and it almost made me glad to know that he considered me close enough to call me a loved one.

"May Ellora guide you, General Song...Savior of Hakanas. Savior of my daughter." I glanced once more at the people milling about, wagons filling the city with the belongings of the refugees, the general pandemonium.

I could buy time for the Dragon Gods to finish preparing the shield—

'I am coming' his voice echoed in my mind, 'my role in preparing the shield is finished.'

And I turned without looking back, past my companions, they could only stare in expressions of confusion, they didn't hear this command as I had. But I felt relief as Tagris landed, wings of sapphire glistening in the sun. His strength radiated beside me, and gods knew how much I missed his presence in Turinman.

"General Song, where are you going?" Ruby asked finally as they found me, Tagris had alerted my location. I approached Tagris, pressing my left hand to his nose, thanking him for his support, if not for the last time.

"To retrieve the Princess." I said matter-of-factly as I stroked the scales, wondering if this would be the final time I did so. Who was I kidding, of course it was.

"But that's...suicide now," Ken whispered, I turned around, nodding my head.

"It is the order of my King." I said, and I could see the shock on their faces. "This is where we part ways," I said. Ruby's face paled.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind as Zeroth landed beside Tagris, whipping up my hair, and startling me slightly, "of course, I'll be going with you. It's not my style to sit back and relax when there's fighting to be done." Fera said, his eyes had darkened, but I assumed he wore a grim smile.

I shook my head slightly, "only I have to go, you help with the relief efforts—"

"I'm not asking to go," Fera said, the look in his eyes told me that the last thing he wanted was to lose another friend, I felt a pang in my chest. Because the last thing I wanted was to lose another friend.

I couldn't willingly send them to their deaths.

Not again.

"Obviously I'm coming too. Y'all know me, I'm heroic as fuck." Ken grinned, but I saw the way his hand trembled as he gave us a thumbs-up, and my heart dropped further. He had already given so much. The weight of Nana's death still heavy in my heart. He shouldn't have to give his life.

"No. Please. Don't do this." Ruby cried, rushing forward, she gripped onto my armor, and I could see the pain on her face, "please. I love you. General Song. Don't go."

I couldn't say that her confession was a surprise, I had had an inkling, but how forceful she was, it took me aback. I didn't know how to react, how to treat her feelings. In my heart, there was only room for Lania. I patted her head softly, "I'm sorry Ruby. I have to go. She's waiting for me."

"Even still?! You'll walk to your death for her?" I could hear the bitterness in her tone, and I appreciated how the others in the group turned away, Adora speaking under her breath as she summoned Pony.

"I love her," I whispered, the confession like poison on my lips. Words I had never before uttered aloud to anyone but Fera. "And I'll do anything to make sure she's safe."

Ruby was crying now, keeping her face downturned as her hands clenched into fists, I wondered if she would begin hitting me, but she did no such thing, her shoulders slumped. Her forehead pressed against the metal armor.

"I'm coming too."

"Ruby-"

"Who else will pick you up when you fall?" She asked, looking up at me with a smile, and I felt my heart sink. She suddenly jumped away from me when Adora cried,

"I mean, I'm coming as well, ya know, this must be the will of Ellora!"

My face fell, my heart clenched. All of them, so ready to lay their lives on the line for this kingdom...for my Princess. But I couldn't allow for them to die, not because of me. "Only until the final battle. I ask you to escort the Princess to safety," Tagris nudged me,

'Time grows short. We must hurry.'

I got the confirmation from each of them, a promise that they would protect the Princess.

"Silver!" I heard the familiar voice shout, and I glanced up as Gerald ran down the stairs, his face red. "You're not going, I am." I scowled at the old geezer, his face wrinkled with worry.

"Don't be stupid—"

"It is not your place to die! You shitty brat, listen to me, for once!" My heart twisted, he made the move to grab me and Tagris hit him to the ground, planting one heavy foot on his solid armor. "Silver. I forbid you." He growled then. But I could see the worry in his eyes. And I knew all my denying would do nothing, he cared about me.

"I'm sorry Gerald." I murmured, I reached to my neck, unpinning the General's badge at my throat. "Looks like you have to come out of retirement," I said it as easily as I could, crouching and pressing the badge into his hand that was glued to his side.

"I won't let you." He said again,

"You don't get to decide that for me. When the Princess comes...be there for her."

"I refuse." He said stubbornly, I scoffed at his indignation, knowing he would be there for her, even if I hadn't asked him too. I also knew that he wouldn't give up, he wouldn't want me going alone. And an old geezer like him should be at the King's side, protecting the royal family.

"Goodbye, Gerald." I said, raising my fist, after all, he was the one that taught me how to beat up on my elders. His eyes rolled back when my fist connected, they would come for him, and they would heal him. I turned back to the others, they were watching me, "let's go."

I glanced back one last time, knowing the badge was in his clenched hand. I sighed, perhaps it was fate, I really wasn't meant to be a General. Regardless, I knew he had given me the position to keep me from thinking about the deaths of my squad. It was unneeded.

All I needed was Lania.

I mounted Tagris, and everyone mounted their respective familiars, Ken was with Fera, before we took to the sky. I spared one final glance over my shoulder, I noticed the King, I could feel his eyes on me, I nodded once before Tagris shot forth like lightning.

"You'll protect her, won't you?" I asked, the ground beneath us nothing more than a blur, we had already pulled far ahead of the others, time was of the essence.

And I wanted to be alone.

'Do not doubt, you have trained for this, I sense there is yet hope, just as Zelnaris wakes, so too does Ellora. But...you have my word'

"Thank you, my friend." I whispered, my eyes glanced over the highlands as we flew by, I saw Zadaran, Kellwoods, the lonely mountain of Matren in the distance. I felt my throat tighten as the realization finally hit that this was the last I'd see of these beautiful lands. I wished I had turned back to look at the palace as we flew away. I had done so on the back of the Sky Titan after Velzeroth had told me of my destiny...but still, I wished I had looked at the place I called home, one last time.

Ah, already I was starting to have regrets. This wasn't good.

But when my eyes drifted to the setting sun, I was hit with the biggest regret of them all, and I allowed myself to cry.

"Sunsets are my favorite...but they're better when you're by my side." Lania had once said as she grinned at me, my heart clenched and I collapsed into Tagris's neck.

"Forgive me Lania." I wept, "I won't be able to watch the sunsets with you anymore. Forgive your foolish Knight."

**Author's Note: The story is fast approaching its end and it makes me sad!**


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: FERA

The familiars had to be left behind, the darkness emanating from the castle was too much for them, especially for Tagris. He had growled at the thought of leaving his bonded alone, but the weight on his mind was simply too much, none of them wanted to risk being swayed by the darkness.

Silver's eyes had a hollow look to them, and I knew she was putting on a brave face for us. I knew the last thing she wanted to do was to die.

And I knew she wouldn't complain. Falling in the line of duty had its honor as well.

"Until we breach the citadel," Silver breathed out, "it is my honor to go into battle with each and every single one of you, one last time."

There was a solemnness in the air, and it wasn't because we could no longer see the sunset, the dark energy seemed to be spreading from the sky, covering the spires of Salant's castle but because we all knew that this day would be our last.

And our battle began.

The fortress of Salant, his stronghold, of course it would be the most fortified, it was also the place to be for all beings of darkness, after all, Zelnaris was about to awaken. But...not if we were quick enough.

You wouldn't believe that Silver had been close to death four days ago. You wouldn't believe that she still probably had the effects tearing her up on the inside, perhaps she had already accepted her fate, it didn't matter if she broke in the process.

In her mind, it was inevitable.

No. _You piece of shit,_ I wanted to say, the Princess is waiting for you, and you will go home together. King's orders be damned, no one deserved this more than her.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't make promises I couldn't keep. And that hurt more than anything. I glanced at all of them, wondering if this would be the last time any of us would go into battle together. I wondered if I would be the last one again.

We got into a kind of rhythm. Each one of us relying on each other to conserve strength. When Fallen Legion threatened Silver's weak side, I was there to compensate, fighting them back. It was the least I could do.

It was true we had told Silver that we would separate at the citadel. But like hell we would abandon her like that.

We...were a family now, that's how important all of them were to me. I, who had never grown up with a family, felt comfortable amongst this motley group of warriors and gays. I had never felt happier.

Like hell I would let some God of Ruin try and take that from me.

Bodies of guards, familiars, and all the forces of darkness were left in our wake. The deeper inside the castle we went, the more I felt uncomfortable, humans were less sensitive to the darkness as opposed to our familiars, but now I understood why they didn't want to get close. It felt as though my mind was being invaded by an unseen force—

Words of a blessing, and the imposing feeling in my mind was gone, "Thanks Ruby," I nodded in her direction, but her face was grim as she kept her eyes straight ahead, on the back of Silver.

I worried for my sister, I wanted her to be happy, but I knew that Silver had already found that same happiness in someone else. The last thing I wanted was for my sister to get hung up on one person, of course, Silver was the kind of person you'd meet once in a lifetime, but that still didn't change that she was already taken.

I worried for my sister.

I worried for my friend.

Every time her breath got short, Ruby would heal her.

I worried for our future.

And suddenly, there were no more monsters between us and the giant door. The scene of carnage could only be described as a massacre. None of us were willing to hold back. And with our teamwork, we had known no defeat, no matter the enemy that had been laid before us.

The vampires, Radan, the Merumi, Rondo and his Frost Guard, the Braghins, Jayce, Chaos Elves, Salazar, and even...Kurodian. All had fallen before us. It was true that Salant had bested Silver before. But we were together now.

We could do this.

Couldn't we?

We were in front of the door now, even with Ruby's blessing, it was still staggering to feel. Dark magic was taking place here. The revival of Zelnaris.

It was sickening.

Silver hesitated before opening the door, before turning back towards us, her shield covered in Fallen Legion blood. "You guys _must_go back to the capital once we get the Princess." And we all stopped, glancing at one another,

The unspoken oath between all of us. To not abandon our friend.

Even if nobody would leave that room alive.

"I'm the only one that the King ordered to buy time." She hesitated, "the rest of you guys will escape as soon as the Princess is secure." I shook my head now, "you promised" she accused. I shrugged, a classic gaylord move. Actually believing that a bitch like me would keep my word? I promised nothing to her.

She should know I would never make a promise I couldn't keep.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't go into that room. Wouldn't be able to live knowing I ran and left a friend behind to die. I couldn't do that, not again.

"I don't have any plans after this." Ken smiled grimly, if we were to save one person, besides the Princess...who knows how much time needed to be bought for all the refugees to be brought to safety. It wouldn't be fair that Silver died after their reunion. I wanted them to be happy together. So, if I had the opportunity, I was going to save her.

"Don't be silly! We got your back!" Adora smiled,

"We'll protect the kingdom, and the King!" Ruby declared, "and we'll save Princess Lania." She nodded at Silver, but her emotions were clear on her face. Scared, she was scared. I didn't say anything but nodded at Silver, the emotions on her face were usually harder to discern, but they were clear as day, regret and gratitude.

"Ken, if I can pull the Princess away from Salant, can you shoot the necklace off of her?"

He chuckled, "if anyone can do it, I can."

Silver narrowed her eyes and he lost the teasing look on his face, understanding the significance of what she was asking him. "I can do it." He nodded, and then her mask was back, face was unreadable. She readied her shield before forcing the door open. Adora had to take a step back from the malice that was seeping from the room.

It had even me stunned for the briefest of seconds, but Silver was already running forward. A chain of light was thrown, and then Princess Lania was in the air. I was surprised that she was being so rough with the Princess, I had to remind myself that she wasn't the Princess, not yet. I didn't check to see if Ken was doing his part, I needed to distract Salant.

Rushing forward, blades of lightning as I spun at him, he didn't even make a move to block, not one that I could see, and yet, his sword had stopped my blades from hitting his skin. A space of mere centimeters. I gritted my teeth, I couldn't even force him to move the blade, I quickly sidestepped back and purple exploded.

Adora's magic was frightening when you were always face to face with it, I spared a glance out of the corner of my eye, Princess Lania seemed to be back to normal, her hair and returned to its normal shade, her eyes no longer glowed with hostility. Silver glanced up, eyes meeting mine, and her gaze shifted. I turned quickly and dodged out of the way of Salant's blade. But he was so fast.

I felt as Ruby increased my speed with her magic, and that was the only reason I wasn't cleaved in two as I resisted the sword with my two blades—

Suddenly I was being yanked back, I recognized the sensation as one of Silver's chains, she always found it funny to practice her magic skills on me. I was less than enthused. She was running forward as I flew back, we caught each other's eyes.

'Get the Princess to safety.'

I could sense that's exactly what she wanted to say before the moment was gone and she attacked Salant with the strength of a lion. I found my feet beneath me, sliding to a stop just beside the Princess, her eyes were wide, mouth open. Ken was beside her, launching arrows without hitting our leader.

I scooped the Princess up easily and ran.

'Don't die yet, everyone!'

"Wait, Silver is back there, take me back!" Princess Lania began exclaiming once we were out of the imminent danger.

"Princess Lania, we have been ordered to get you to safety." I said calmly as I ran, not even winded in the slightest,

"But Salant is back there, and he's about to revive Zelnaris! There's no way you can—"

"We know."

Horrified, she was just as easy to read as Ruby was. "Please...please take me back to her." She begged suddenly, grabbing to my armor. I kept my face straight ahead; Silver had trusted me with this task.

I would not fail her.

"You can't beat Zelnaris! There has to be something that I can do! Please! Fera!" She shouted we had reached the outside now, the sun was shining a brilliant gold now. As if the energy from the air had all been funneled into the citadel. The day did not reflect the terrible things that would happen.

It seemed almost, peaceful.

'It's a good day to die.' I thought, I quickly ran her to Tagris's side. He was faster than Zeroth. She would have a better chance of being safe if she rode on Silver's wyvern. "Tagris, take Princess Lania back to the castle." I didn't know if it was wise to be giving orders to a Dragon God, but at this point, I couldn't care less. Princess Lania was fighting against me now, but her amount of strength was laughable.

The ground shook, and all the windows in the castle shattered instantly. I felt the darkness seemingly tear me to pieces and my eyes widened. Zelnaris. The others needed me.

"Tagris! Go!" I shouted, throwing the Princess none too gently over his neck, knowing that he would keep her upright, and if she fell...well...he would catch her. I didn't have the habit of doubting Dragon Gods. The lightning beast took flight, with Princess Lania shouting angry curses. I turned tail and ran, the Princess had heart. I could see why Silver liked her.

I wish I could have promised that I would bring her General back to her.

I wish I had the strength to do so.

The scene back in the citadel could only be described as horrific. Zelnaris was enormous, he had taken the form of a three headed dragon, truly an omen of destruction. Already, Adora's crumpled body could be seen. Blood was dripping from one of Ken's arms, but he still shot arrows, shakily pulling back on the string, his new ability to Awaken was running out, faded.

Ruby's face was pale, she couldn't heal the others, her attention was focused solely on Silver, who had the attention of both god-like beings.

And she looked exhausted.

She had positioned herself between the others and her enemies. I ran forward, feeling the magical energy rush through me as my body glowed. Awakened, Silver's own wings of light were fracturing.

A flurry of blades that took Salant off guard, pushing him back, overwhelming him. My blade slid across his cheek, drawing blood.

He could be killed.

As long as he bled. I could kill him.

"Awakening, huh? I can do that too." He grinned evilly and my eyes widened and I leapt back just as wings of dark energy flared across his back.

Impossible. Awakening was only accomplished by the light, by the will of the Goddess herself, then why?! And if it was possible, he was even faster, closing the distance in an instant.

Shit. This was a demigod? This was what it meant to be inhuman? And to think, I was once proud of my own strength. We fought one another, I couldn't spare a glance at anything else, it took everything I had to block his blades from slicing me in two. But I was still getting my fair share of cuts.

A roar shook the very foundations of the castle and I winced just as a breath attack erupted from the depths of Zelnaris's chest, and all three heads lit up, aiming at—

Shit, Silver—

There was no amount of speed that could push her out of the way, and even if I could, the three others behind her would perish.

No! I couldn't be the last one, not again! There was a bright flash of light as a giant shield made of magical energy slammed into the earth, one of Silver's higher-ranking skills, and the darkness slammed against the shield, hitting it and deflecting to either side. Pushing her back, she couldn't keep it up—

"Fool."

White-hot, I felt the sword stab through me, right, Salant. I had forgotten about him. That did make me a fool. But yet, I was filled with odd satisfaction, knowing I wouldn't be the last one living, not this time.

"Fera!" Ruby screeched, and the breath attack finished. My body was flung, and I hit something, someone.

"Fera, you still alive?" Silver asked breathlessly, oh, so she had survived too.

"I think so." I mumbled, it hurt to breath, it hurt to think,

"Guess I should have told you how much it hurts to be stabbed. Bitch, don't die on me. Ruby, heal him."

"I'm running out of mana, if—"

"Heal him. Heal him and get out of here—"

She was cut off by something, and I fell to the ground, wheezing with pain. I suddenly felt the warmth of Ruby's healing, and fear swept through me. No, I couldn't be the last one living. Not again—

"I can't heal you fully, I...I'm on empty." Ruby began to sob now, "I can't even do my one job properly." She whispered through gritted teeth, "Adora, Ken, and now you...I can't...I can't do anything—"

"Ruby! Get out of here!" Silver's voice filtered through the pandemonium. I blinked up blearily just as I saw Salant overshadow us. Ruby just cried. Instinct kicked in and I stopped his sword with crossed knives, but my arms were shaking, the blade was coming down. I pushed Ruby away with the last of my strength.

And it all went dark.

**Author's Note: And so concludes the final Fera POV of the book! Sorry, I'm not sorry. :) Until next week, thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: SILVER

Gasping breaths. Pounding heart, reorienting my stance to block the claws of Zelnaris, there was a terrible screeching noise as my shield gave way. I danced back not a second too soon, instead of being cleaved in half, a claw caught on my armor, tearing at skin.

All the work that Fera and the others had put into making this armor, it seemed as though it would all be for nothing, even now, the armor cracked against the sheer pressure of Zelnaris.

A breath caught in my throat as I quickly raised my sword as Salant bore down on me, he had just attacked Fera and Ruby. They weren't dead, I knew that. But without proper medical treatment, they would be. A hiss escaped my throat before I jumped back, having some distance but keeping myself between the evil beings and my friends. Their bodies sprawled on the unforgiving stone floor. I wiped blood out of my eye, I knew I couldn't keep this up forever.

Two minutes.

Maybe.

Salant was laughing now, "where is your Goddess now? You're alone. You'll die, and for what?"

_For her._ She must be safe behind the barrier now. My duty to the King was finished. I had succeeded.

He came at me then, and my training into his movements is what saved my life, even as I sidestepped the spell beneath me, and deflected his blade. I was running on empty, saving my power for the inevitable breath attack.

I refused to let the others die on my account. This was the future I had tried to avoid. I was slow to deflect his sword it sliced towards me and I quickly dropped to the ground, the sword slicing through my cheek, and blood dripped down my face. I kicked out, catching him in the chest, he flew backwards and I rolled out of the way as Zelnaris attempted to crush me.

I stumbled to my feet, all I could hear was the sound of my own pounding heartbeat. My sword stabbed into the ground as I leaned onto it, if my legs gave out now, I would be dead. Salant was smiling cruelly now as he approached, if Zelnaris hadn't awoken, we could have taken him.

I _knew_ that.

If we had been faster, then the lives of everyone in the kingdom would not have been forfeit. Our sacrifice could have actually meant something _other_ than buying time.

I saw the glow in Zelnaris's eyes, the way the scales on his chest burned purple, the breath attack. Salant jumped back to avoid the crossfire, I glanced behind me with frantic eyes. I saw Ken groan and sit up, we made eye contact—

I couldn't move.

My legs gave out as I whispered under my breath the words to summon protection. The massive shield broke through the ground just as the three heads of Zelnaris opened their jaws, I felt the hair rise on my arms as the temperature dropped.

I wouldn't be able to hold it, not a second time.

"Ken!" I shouted, glancing behind me, thankfully he was already dragging Adora's body away, my breath was stolen away as the searing heat pushed me back, my sword dug into the ground. I watched with sinking horror as the shield fractured. Green lights breaking from it, and seeing past it, Zelnaris was getting closer, the attack more intense—

A shadow dove in front of me just as the shield shattered, I flew backwards, smashing into the brick wall behind, the sounds of my arm breaking filled my ears as I slid to the ground.

"Ken...?" I choked out, his cloak was sizzling, I saw his shallow breathing and felt my heart drop. He had jumped in front of me. The _idiot_.

There was a dark chuckling from Salant and I glanced around for my sword as I tried to stand with my good arm. The sword was buried under rubble, having been blown away by the force. I wouldn't be able to make it in time.

I had to stand! My legs buckled beneath me the moment I tried to put weight on them.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." He said, mere feet away. I almost laughed with him, I couldn't even summon sparks to protect me.

I was finished.

My body was spent. I had pushed myself past my breaking point, and then some. It was over. He grabbed my head roughly, forcing me to look at him, his cruel eyes were bloodied crimson, but he had a smile on his face as the point of his sword pressed to my neck.

The overwhelming sound of my heartbeat began to fade. My eyes fluttered close and I recalled Lania's smile. A sense of peace washed over me. My death would not be in vain. I died so that others would live.

Such was the sacrifice of a hero.

And then I heard a roar. Tagris's roar. '_Little one!_' My eyes flew open and Salant let go of me just as a shadow covered the golden rays of the setting sun.

As glass rained down from an already shattered window, I realized what was happening and I gasped, Tagris had flown right through the broken window, with Zeroth right behind him, they smashed into the God of Ruin like shadow and lightning and I blinked. Someone was atop Tagris's back.

_No...really_?! "Princess?!" I shouted in confusion, but mostly horror, her form glowed with light, and then I realized what she was doing, Tagris grappled with the main head of Zelnaris, where the demon stone was set in armor. There was a flash of light and a roar that shook the castle. I braced myself against the castle wall and shakily stood.

When the floor rolled beneath me. My legs nearly gave out. What had—and that's when I saw it, Lania had fractured the demon stone! Light spilled from the cracks, engulfing the darkness. Zelnaris let out a wild shriek, setting my ears ringing. Tagris was knocked aside, he flapped his wings to right himself but then Lania was falling. I reached forward, compressing my remaining mana, all I needed was one skill—!

I felt my nose begin to bleed with the exertion as the magical chain flung forward, firmly grasping her, and I pulled. I braced myself as she hit me, knocking me into the wall, I didn't have the strength to center myself and watched wordlessly as the demonic stone shattered, and like a black hole, the giant demonic form of Zelnaris collapsed in on itself. None too quietly either, ebony talons tore at the floor, smashing into the walls, the world rumbled.

I hugged the Princess to my body, braced against the wall, Zeroth and Tagris protected the bodies of my companions as great chunks of the ceiling gave way.

And then it was silent. Like a whispering sigh, the building settled, and I looked up, the entire back of the throne room had been knocked out, light from the setting sun filtered through the dust.

Lania coughed quietly, I looked down at her, her recent transformation had lightened her brown hair. Suddenly conscious of my appearance, I attempted to wipe the blood from my face with my good arm.

Without the reawakening of the Goddess, Chimer said only Magmafora would be able to destroy the stone. I was overwhelmed with a sense of pride, knowing that Lania had the power of the Goddess, and that the Goddess felt comfortable enough letting her _use_ that power.

My gaze fell from her hair to her face, and she was _staring_ at me, perhaps she was angry. Accusing me of going off and trying to die on her watch. I had already said goodbye to her before Fera ran with her out of the citadel.

I hadn't expected my goodbye to be so...useless. She pressed a soft hand to my face, softly brushing the stinging cut on my cheek and I felt my heart do a flip, and I realized that _I_ was staring. I set my face and glanced away in embarrassment, "Princess, that was incredibly...dangerous." _Really_? We had just been reunited; this was hardly the time for pointing out the obvious!

She blessed me with a grin, "What can I say? I _like_ living dangerously, besides, it's not every day you get to banish a God." And for a moment, it almost seemed like no time had passed, like we hadn't faced the end of the world and won.

Words could not express how badly I wanted to kiss her right now.

For saving us.

The true hero of Hakanas.

I couldn't stop the smile that pulled at the corners of my lips before turning my gaze to the dragons that were shaking dust and debris from their shoulder. Kissing would have to wait. "Zeroth, take as many as you can back to the capital, they need treatment." His red eyes bore into me and he huffed, grabbing Fera, Ruby, and Adora in his claws before taking off, clearing the dust from the room.

"NO!" The inhumane shriek resounded off the walls, and I spun around, catching the eyes of the demigod, they glowed with rage. My brain on overdrive noticed the darkness pooling at the tips of his fingers, and the hatred in his eyes that was directed at _Lania_, not me. And then the spell discharged, a great black arrow speeding through the air.

'_Little one!_'

My breathing picked up, I moved my shield arm before realizing with horror that its broken remains were somewhere underneath the rubble. There wasn't even time to use any kind of protecting spell, my mana was running on empty. It was as if I was moving through honey, my brain was moving fast, but my body was too exhausted to go at the speed I wanted. I pushed the Princess from danger, none too gently. The apology on my lips never came as the spell tore through my body.

It wasn't the pain I noticed, at first. It was the chill that filled my bloodstream. It was the realization, the finality of it all. I _knew_ I was going to die. It was the regrets that flashed at the forefront of my mind. It was the sound of my own faltering heartbeat. And then it was the pain that stole the breath from my lungs. I fell forward, catching myself with my arm as the taste of crimson filled my mouth, I coughed, blood splattered onto the ground.

"_If you take a direct hit from that dark magic again, you'll die._" The words of Corvell entered my mind. Death, hadn't I faced as much before? It was strange, I had been ready to accept my death, I had fulfilled the King's orders of buying time. But his ultimate order, my vow, _Lania_ was in danger. And that knowledge pained me more than any wound on my body.

I _couldn't_ die yet.

**Author's Note: Yikers, sorry for the late upload if anyone actually keeps on top of these chapters (obviously I don't) was out of state and busy the last couple of days, but anyways, y'all think Silver gonna die or not?**

**EDIT: Fixed the itallics~~**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: LANIA

"Silver!" I cried as she fell to her knees, terror filled my heart and I crouched beside her, holding onto the armor that covered her body, it was slick with blood. Even now, crimson was dripping to the floor, gathering in the grooves of the stone. My breath quickened. A priest, she needed the healing powers of the capital—

"I won't miss next time." Salant hissed and I looked up, I couldn't allow Silver to die! Not after we were just reunited! I begged Ellora to help me one last time, I felt her warm embrace as she spoke the words with my mouth,

"_By my decree, you are forthwith stripped of your godly abilities._"

Light shone out from our outstretched hand, bathing Salant in its glow. He roared as it pushed him back. And then Ellora was gone, her presence had left my mind, and I knew that this act had been my last as the vessel of the Goddess.

"Then I will destroy you, as a man." He hissed, continuing his way towards us, the hate in his eyes had not been diminished. I hissed looking around for a weapon, I couldn't allow it to end here! I grabbed a rock when Tagris darted forward, fast as lightning, his teeth sank into the armor of Salant, I couldn't stop the cry from my throat when Salant's sword flashed, hitting the Dragon God with such force that he fell to his side, crimson blood oozing from the cut.

_Impossible. How could he still be this strong?_

I gasped, grabbing at the rock, knowing that it would do nothing to block the downward swing of Salant's sword, but I had to try—

Then there was fire. I gasped, flinching away but the flames did not burn me. Silver had stopped him with a shield made of molten energy.

This was new.

Her entire body was shrouded in black molten armor, wings of fire flared from her back. She opened her other hand as a sword made of the same molten energy swirled to life. She cut Salant while he was still off guard, he wiped his face of the blood, eyes absolutely livid.

If I hadn't known that it was Silver, it was likely the figure with wings of fire would have frightened me. Almost like an omen of death, curving horns rose from the side of her helmet, eyes flashing with flame.

They swung their swords at one another, and I was nearly blown back from the explosive energy. I quickly hiked up my skirt, rushing to a safe distance, and to make sure that Tagris was alright, he had shaken himself off but was still bleeding. I daresay he had a proud look on his face as he observed his bonded.

'_Belhira's Awakening. The pinnacle of all swordsmanship._' Tagris whispered and my heart swelled with pride. My Knight, she had done it. Her goal, her achievement. This was the result of her hard work and dedication.

I watched the battle with a mix of horror and awe as I tended to the wounds of the Dragon God, his scales rippled with electricity. I heard a groan and saw the decisive moment when Salant fell, her sword had run him through. The light left his eyes and he fell back. My heart soared, my kingdom was safe! My General had succeeded! The long war we had fought against the darkness had been dealt a decisive blow on this day.

She walked towards us with those massive fiery wings now, leaving the flaming sword smoldering in the chest of the dead demigod. _Beautiful_, I thought as she approached, I wanted to reach out and touch them, wondering if I would come up empty-handed, or if they were truly real.

They vanished before she reached us, and my heart dropped along with her body as she pitched forward, collapsing in on herself, I rushed forward but Tagris beat me to it, catching her with his head.

'_Oh, little one,_' his voice whispered, I knew he was speaking to her. I grabbed her shoulder, panic filling my body. She had been hurt one too many times, even now, the blood on her face from numerous cuts, blood seeping out of cracks in her armor...and the direct blow she had received from Salant.

She had survived the last one, hadn't she? I just needed to get her to the healer that had helped her the first time. I just had to get her there. _Courage Lania_, I thought to myself, take control of the situation. Save her.

"Silver." I was shaking her shoulder, my breathing erratic, "we need to go, do you have your elixirs? Tagris can get you—"

Her breaths came out in rattles that I had never heard before, and I was hit by a new sense of unease. I refused to think that she would die. Not now. Not after this.

_No._

"Tagris," she whispered then, "will you take the Princess and Ken back to the capital for me?"

Horror shot through me like an arrow, and I glanced at Tagris, pleading with my eyes for him to do something, for him to take her far away—

"Tagris, you need to get _Silver_ back to the capital, she can't last long without a healer and—" And I'm _scared_.

_'You know I will, little one_.' His voice whispered, responding to her, and ignoring me. My heart dropped as he gently lowered her to the ground, her face had clouded over due to the pain and immediately I was at her side, pulling her head into my lap, pressing my hands to her wound, the blood was warm and I felt my vision blur with tears.

It was seeping through my fingertips, pooling under my nails. There was so much red.

No. _No_ this wasn't happening. This was a terrible dream, one of the visions Salant was giving me. That's right. Everything was fine, Silver was safe—

'_Princess_.' Tagris murmured, and I glanced up, his eyes were sad as he looked at me. As if he seemed to know my thoughts.

My denial.

"No, no, no," I murmured like a chant as I pressed harder to stem the flow of blood, ignoring the gasp of pain from Silver's lips. "You're not going to die here. I won't allow it." My voice broke then, "Silver can you hear me? _I won't allow it._" She struggled to speak, Tagris urged me to move my hands before one of his claws tore her armor away and her chest heaved as she coughed.

"O-ow." She whispered as soon as I placed my hands back on the bloody wound, skin marred from the fighting.

"You hear me Silver?" I panicked, "you're going to be fine. Okay? Tagris will get you to the capital and—"

'_Princess_.' Tagris whispered again, voice hollow, as if he had _already_ given up. How could he!? _No_.

"Ellora. Ellora _please_." I begged quickly under my breath, tears flowing freely from my eyes, I begged, I prayed, I pleaded. But nary a whisper responded to my devotions. And with a realization of horror,

The gods had abandoned me. Abandoned Silver, their _hero_.

But I would not abandon her. _Never_.

"We're moving." I surmised to Silver, every passing second was a second where she grew closer to being just a memory. I couldn't accept that. I _wouldn't_ accept this destiny. Suddenly her hand was on mine, the cold metal of armor held me.

But her grip was so weak. It had _never_ been this weak before.

"Just stay." She whispered, her lips an ashen color now. I couldn't stop the sob that had been building in my chest then.

"Silver. _Silver_ don't do this. Please. Please, I'm _begging_ you." I gasped out, bowing over her. The realization was breaking me. This wasn't what I wanted.

Silver's life wasn't the price I was willing to pay to end this war.

How _selfish_ that must have sounded coming from the heir of the throne. This war that had lasted since the beginning of my birth, an ending I should have been prepared to give any price for. And I had. I thought my freedom, my marriage, my life was _enough_.

How could the Gods ask for her life as a sacrifice instead? She who had already given so much. How could they do this to us? Silver...Silver didn't deserve this.

"Lania."

I shot up straight then, looking down at her head in my lap, a newfound sense of horror I didn't realize I could feel rose within me. My _name_. The name she had refused to speak for four years. I bit back the ugly sob then, it came out as a whimper as my vision blurred. Her hand shakily rose, fingers pressed weakly to my cheek. My chest heaved with shivering gasps as I held her hand to my face. Refusing to give up on her.

"_Lania_." She whispered again, and a small smile touched her lips, as if content with her last words. But I _wasn't_. Even as her eyelids fluttered shut, I shook her, heart-throbbing as her face warped in pain at my shaking.

"Silver, I can't give up on you. Ellora, Tagris, elixirs, _something_. Please tell me what you need, I will travel to the ends of the earth, don't make me suffer a _lifetime_ without you. Silver." The request was broken up by sobbing and gasping breaths, nearly matching her own rattled breaths which were growing shallower by the second.

No.

_NO!_

"Will you...will you watch the sunset with me?" I gasped out, squeezing my eyes shut, praying she would give me a favorable answer, as she had so many times in the past. Even when all hope seemed lost, she always said '_I always watch the sunset with you._' And all I wanted was to hear her say those words again. To let me know things would be alright.

To let me know that she wasn't giving up.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured then, voice croaking.

My heart broke. It _shattered_. There was no way. _No way_ this could be happening. I turned my head to the side, burying my face in the skin of my shoulder, and I heaved a sobbing cry of agony.

"Lania." She said, her voice regretful, eyes searching my own, my favorite sunset yellow muddled by pain and blood, "choose...a better...Knight...next time..."

My heart dropped and I shook my head furiously, "_no_. You're the only one I want by my side, remember? Please." My words were frantic, I felt as though I couldn't breathe, almost as if I had forgotten how. My chest hurt so much. "You _must_ know I wouldn't trade any of the moments we shared together for the world."

The smile on her face twitched as her teeth gritted together, a hiss leaving her throat. "If..." she trailed off, "if you asked...me...again...I'd say...yes..." Her voice had become so faint, and my tears dripped onto her face. Slowly her eyes were fluttering shut as if she didn't have the energy to keep them open.

I wasn't sure if she was referring to being lovers. But in my heart, her being my Knight and her being my lover were one in the same, the purpose I had designed from the beginning.

My dream.

And it was shattering.

"Will you...be my...Knight?" I asked in between sobs, I tried to smile but failed miserably as my bottom lip trembled. Her wandering eyes focused on mine one last time as she took a labored breath to respond,

"_Yes_," she breathed out. And her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Her chest didn't rise again.

Eyes wide as her hand fell from my face. The limp sound of metal hitting the stone floor echoed throughout the room.

My heart had stopped.

"Silver?" I shook her shoulder, becoming more and more frantic as I did so, "Silver?! Silver! No! Please...somebody...anybody...Silver is—" My breath froze, blood as ice as the shaking did nothing to rouse her.

Her head lulled to the side.

Desperation, I pulled her up then, she wasn't as heavy without her armor but I still struggled, I held her close as I placed my ear to her chest. Searching. Praying. Begging. Pleading.

But there was nothing.

I froze in that instant, as though my mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. Gasping I lowered her into my lap again, cupping her face in my hands, blood smearing on her white skin.

She was cold.

"_NO_!" I screamed then, the sound bounced off the walls, I felt Tagris nudge me, his voice on the edge of my consciousness but I pushed him away, burying my head in her chest, clutching her like a lifeline as I wailed.

This wasn't the price I had been prepared to pay.

Not the life of my General. My Knight. My _love_.

She had died. Died protecting _me_.

I screamed and cried till my voice was raw until it felt as though my vocal cords would snap from the heat inside. I knew Tagris was trying to communicate with me. My grief-filled mind couldn't even begin to comprehend his words.

All I could see through blurry eyes was her face, smeared in blood.

"I'm so sorry." I gasped out, I had no feeling in any part of my body now. It seemed as though it was far away, the distant sound of rumbling. "I'm so _sorry_ Silver, I never should have...I never should have left. I should have—" The weight of my decision pressed down on me.

And despair consumed me.

Even as I felt the floor vibrate as the ceiling collapsed, I didn't give it a passing glance. That was good, I thought, if the castle should collapse around me, at least I could die with her. I wouldn't have to spend the rest of my days alone. With a tear-stained face, I leaned down to kiss her.

One last promise.

I would _never_ leave her side.

And then I was ripped away. It took my numb mind a moment to process that I had been captured in the powerful grip of Tagris's claws. I saw the castle beginning to collapse. I let out a cry of agony, though it came out raspy. "Let me go! Tagris! Let me go! I need to be with her—!" I cried, every word like fire in my throat.

'_I made a promise_.'

I fought harder when I could no longer see her through the hole in the castle as he flapped his wings, rising.

The castle collapsed in one brutal slide of stone and despair. I reached out my hand, the wreckage couldn't even be seen behind my palm now, a wordless cry on my lips. My eyes caught sight of the blood on my skin.

Her blood.

Defeat swelled inside me then, I closed my eyes, though her death still pervaded in my mind, and sank into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note: So um, I just realized that everything that should be italicized, is not, and I think it might be that way the whole book, (which would be annoying as fuck, not going to lie). I'm not entirely sure why it's not being copied :( Went through and had to manually edit every single one because if ever there was a chapter that needed the italics to capture the raw emotion, it'd be this one. **


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: LANIA

It was the roaring cheers that woke me.

I sat up straight in the bed, instantly my mom had a hand on her shoulder, "oh Lania, Lania you're awake, that's good." She whispered, silent tears poured down her face, and I turned to look at her, confused.

"What's happening outside?" I whispered, my voice croaked and she handed me a crystal glass of water.

"A celebration, love, the war is over."

The glass had slipped from my fingers before I even registered her words. The war was over? No. _No_. If the war was over, that meant that...

Silver was dead. And the glass shattered on the floor. Then I was running. I hit the door that led to her room. It was shut, something that hadn't happened in four years.

"Silver!" I shouted, though it was nothing more than a rasping cry of agony, the room was empty. I was running out the other door then. I could hear my mother shouting after me. I ran down the stairs.

The pounding of my heart was all I could hear.

She wasn't gone. She wasn't _gone_. She was busy, she was doing something, I had to find her.

_I had to find her_.

I ran into the General's room, but it was empty. Five chairs around the round table and my breathing hitched.

I kept running.

"Lania!" My father said as I ran into the courtroom, nobles all paused when they saw me, Gerald stood by the King's side, and I stumbled to them, grabbing his uniform. The same royal blue that Silver would wear.

"Where is she? _Where is she_?" I asked, and his face fell. My father rose from his throne, a hand grabbing my shoulder,

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet, you're unwell—" I turned to him with rage and grabbed at him as I screamed,

"You told her to go! _Didn't you_?! You sent her there! She was supposed to live!"

Hands grabbed at me, pulling me from my father, his crown having slumped down his forehead. His eyes couldn't meet mine. "I'm sorry Lania." The sob left my throat then as I fell to the floor, covering my face.

"_She was supposed to live._"

And then I was pushing myself off the ground, voices shouted after me as I ran. Tears streamed down my face. I found myself in the stables, where Lucinda was waiting for me. I sobbed into her fur until I had no more tears to shed.

"Where is she?" I gasped into her neck, "why did she leave me alone?"

'_Oh, __Lania__,_' she whispered, tucking her head to my back, '_never think you're alone. Your grief is my grief._'

"I loved her." I sobbed, clutching fistfuls of fur in my hands, "_I loved her._"

'_I know._'

The celebration over the end of the war lasted days, maybe even weeks. I didn't know. I had grown numb to their cheering after the first day. They said it was in honor of the Princess who lived, in honor of the fall of Ruin. In honor of _all _who gave their lives to protect the kingdom.

I no longer looked out the window. I couldn't bear seeing the flags at half-mast for the hero who had vanquished the darkness. I couldn't bear any more reminders then was my every waking breath.

Silver was dead.

And with that knowledge, I had locked myself in my room. Refusing to eat or drink, my body wasting away with every second. Her uniform hugged tightly to my chest. It still smelled of her. Metal and magic. I would sob as I cradled it. My emotions shifted from anger, to regret, to sadness. An endless cycle.

I blamed my father, my mother, I blamed the kingdom. I blamed Salant, but most of all, I blamed _myself_. It was the terrible realization that her death, her _blood_, ultimately it was on my hands.

My own room seemed foreign to me. Like it was missing something. Her sword no longer was propped at my bedside. Nor was her uniform draped over the chair, nor was she _anywhere_.

And so I stayed in her room.

I memorized every single detail of the room, the simplicity of the life she led.

It was in one of these moments of somber reflection, that my eyes fell on the bedside drawer, she had always told me never to look in it, it had burned me with my sense of curiosity, but I had obeyed her wishes. Slowly sitting up, her uniform fell from my shoulders as I pulled it open.

Inside...were letters. Three of them. Fera. Gerald. And...me. One of them had my name on it.

'Princess Lania' it read in her writing, and my heart leapt into my throat. What was this? I picked up the envelope, tearing it slowly. A spell was written on the back of the parchment, as I unfolded it, I heard her voice.

"_Princess __Lania__._" I glanced around quickly, hoping beyond hope...when I realized it was the enchantment on the parchment in my shaking hands.

"_If you're listening to this...if you're reading this, then I've died._" I felt a sob rise up and I covered my mouth as my vision began to get watery. It was her voice saying this, it was so matter of fact. It wasn't fair that she had planned ahead for this.

It wasn't fair that she always knew she was going to die.

"_I'm...not quite sure what to even say about that._" She said softly, there was a sigh, "_I'm recording this in Autumn of 1069 A.L. I'm not entirely sure when I'll die, so the mindset I have right now is in that time frame._"

One year, she had recorded this a year ago?

"_We just got back from our expedition in Cloying Wastes...I guess that's why I'm doing this. For the eventuality of my death. I'm sure it's the last thing you want to think about. What happened here. How I almost died and.__..how__ we talked about our feelings for one another. I'm sorry for the decision I made...that nothing could happen between us...I'm sorry—_" she cleared her throat, "_Sorry. That's just on the forefront of my mind. That's not what this letter is about._"

My fingers traced the ink that had dug into the paper, the way it felt under my fingertips, I wiped my eyes to try and read it, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"_Lania_."

I sucked in a breath, she said my name, how could she do this to me after she had already died? This wasn't how I wanted to have her say my name. This wasn't-

"_I hope you'll forgive the use of your name, it's...probably cruel to finally fulfill your wish after I've died._"

"It is cruel." I sobbed behind my hand, "you stupid Knight, you—"

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you listen to this message. I'm sorry that I'm not by your side anymore. I don't know what happened, how I died, I only hope...I only hope you won't be sad long._"

"You stupid Knight!" I cried out, clutching her uniform tighter, "don't tell me not to be sad."

"_I'm glad._" She was whispering now, "_I'm glad that you're okay. If you're listening to this it means you're still alive. I'm glad it was me._"

"I'm not," I whispered, sucking in deep breaths.

"_That's selfish of me to say._" There was a heavy sigh, "_please don't cry too much...you look better when you smile._"

The last thing I felt like doing was to smile. How could I? Not in the wake of this tragedy. My world had fallen apart. She was my world. She was _my world,_ and now she was gone.

"_Kind of feels like I can say anything now since I'm already dead...but...you are the strongest person I've ever met. I remember when we traveled to the Braghin Forest for the first time, the battle. It was the first time you saw death. You were 16. Do you remember how you yelled at me? Ah, I didn't know what to do when you cried, but instead, you were worried about me, it's one of the reasons I think I started to..."_ she trailed off a moment, _"care deeply about you._"

"_But it was the moment that you saved me in Cloying Wastes that made me sure" _she said,_ "that's when I was sure I loved you." _My heart skipped a beat at the word love. And then it ached, a pain I could nary begin to describe began to fill my heart, as if a hand was slowly beginning to squeeze the warmth out of me. "_I fell in love with a foolish Princess who would willingly risk her life to save a soldier._"

My breath caught in my throat, that day had terrified me, how terribly hurt she got, how I realized I was her weakness. I think...I think that moment is when I _knew _that she would die protecting me. And that's why I had refused to leave the castle for an entire year.

I was afraid of my nightmare becoming reality.

_This _reality.

"_I'm sorry for not having the heart to do anything when I was alive...I didn't want to trap you in something that would never happen. I didn't want to ruin your reputation. I guess in the end you were right. It was selfish of me to make that choice for you...for us." _She sighed heavily. Had she sat on these regrets for a year before she died? What a dumbass. What a _dumbass._

"_My beloved Princess, don't cry for me. I love the way your eyes light up when you smile. And I love the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching._"

Despite the pain, I felt a hoarse laugh bubble its way out of my chest. So, she always ignored the way I stared at her. To be fair, I tried to be sneaky about it, but nothing got past my Knight...my Knight.

"_And I'm sorry._" Her voice broke slightly, "_sorry for making you cry._"

I wanted this all to be a bad dream. I wanted to go back, to make the first move, to be _daring _for once, to have the courage I never did. I wished I had listened to Ryland, to Godiva. I wonder if they knew how my story would end...I wondered if Silver knew. I wanted to hold her close and not ever let go. I wished things would have been different. There was a long enough pause that I thought maybe it was over, that she had finished everything in the letter.

"_Concerning the appointment of a new Knight...one of my letters is for Fera. I don't know if by the time you've received this if you'll have met him or not. But I think he's the best choice. He's the only one I'd be comfortable replacing me. You're really a handful, you know that? Always going on your explorations and trying to fix the world's problems. You need someone that can keep up with it. Fera—_"

I didn't want to listen to this. I didn't want to think about replacing her. I had lost her _two _days ago. It was too soon to even try to consider—

No. _No one_ would be able to replace Silver. I rolled tighter in my ball. Knowing eventually, it would need to be done. That as Royalty, I would need a protector, even _if _the darkness had been beaten back.

Evil always found its way. It was too _soon_. It was cruel to think about replacing her, not when I hadn't had the proper time to even mourn.

"_Lania_."

I shuddered, it sounded as though she was right beside me, but I knew if I opened my eyes, it would all be a lie.

"_Live. Live the life you've always wanted to live. Become the greatest Queen this kingdom has ever known. Don't stay sad for too long. I have only one request...smile for me one last time?_" With shaky lips, I smiled as hard as I could, hoping she would see. See how I smiled for her. How much I _missed _her.

I felt her lips press to my forehead, and my eyes shot open. She smiled when I shot straight up, her callused fingers were rough on my skin as she wiped away tears.

"_Smile_, it's when you look prettiest." She whispered, I smiled as I lunged forward to hug her, grateful that the nightmare was over—

My eyes flashed open, I saw laying on my side, the piece of paper laid out among the covers. I had fallen asleep. When had I fallen asleep?

The emptiness hit me then, a dream. The hope crushed in an instant. I curled in on myself, too exhausted to even cry, I buried my face in the uniform of my Knight.

"I don't want to live a life without you in it. Please don't ask me to do that." I whispered brokenly. "Please...please come back to me."

I couldn't bring myself to eat. I couldn't bring myself to even care. I knew this wasn't what Silver wanted, but I couldn't help myself. This is how it felt to have your heart torn into pieces.

Finding her will...I don't think it helped me find any solace. My eyes would trace over the word 'love' over and over again, driving the knife in my heart deeper. Regret at never telling her how much I truly loved her...perhaps things would have been different if I had confessed completely after Cloying Wastes.

"I love you, Silver." I whispered, "I love you so much...please...don't be dead."

Even though I was surrounded by the things she owned, her room, her bed. Her bed, it didn't smell like her. Not like her uniform. I doubt she slept in it enough to retain anything from her.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door from Silver's room, I didn't have the energy to sit up, I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted to wither away. Or sleep, but I didn't want to see Silver in my dreams.

"Princess Lania...Ruby, she's in here." I blinked, numbly glancing up, recognizing Fera. And all at once, I felt the sadness return.

He was the one that had taken me from her. If...if he hadn't, would things be different? Could I have saved her? These 'what ifs' plagued my mind. The priestess of the group, Ruby, she sat me up and arms were wrapped around me. I felt the warmth of her healing hands.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, "I'm sorry I couldn't bring her back to you."

Those words shocked me back into reality. We all blamed ourselves. It was selfish of me to think I was the only one suffering. So many people had cared for Silver, my Knight. I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." I whispered,

"Is this...her will?" Fera asked, his voice a whisper behind the mask, I nodded, not knowing if he saw. I didn't want to look up. I just wanted to be held, to cry. To mourn with those that understood, at least a bit of my pain.

"Please eat something Princess." The Shaling whispered, sitting beside us, hugging both Ruby and I with her short arms.

"I _can't_." I sobbed, "how can I live when my reason for living was stolen from me?"

The words broke my heart because they were my honest feelings. What would Silver have done if she was in my position? Would she have cried as much as I had? I hoped not. I had never seen her cry. I didn't want to see her cry.

"All she ever thought of, all she ever did, it was for you." I didn't want to hear _that_, I felt the tears well up once more, "please, she sacrificed herself not just for this kingdom, but also for _you_. Please take care of yourself, if it's all you can do. Please, protect the life she valued so much."

I clenched the sheets between my fingers, holding back sobs. They were right, I hated to admit it, but they were _right_. Even if I didn't want to continue living. She had wanted me to live. I couldn't...I couldn't throw away her sacrifice, I would hate myself more if I did. From this moment on, I needed to save myself. I couldn't let Silver's death be in vain.

After a week, my father came and announced that they had started work on her memorial. A gravestone of the purest crystal would be hallowed in King's Grove. My heart broke when I thought that we should have her memorial placed next to the fallen heroes of old. Heroes that had saved humanity from extinction.

"Also..." he trailed off, "we have begun to excavate the wreckage of Salant's fortress." I had gripped his arm, begging him to find her. He had nodded gravely, "she's a hero, had she lived, I would have been prepared to give her anything, even my crown." A part of me died knowing that he would have sanctioned our relationship if she had lived.

_If _she had lived. That's all anyone spoke of. No one realized how difficult it was to hear those if's, I saw them every night in my dreams. Heard the whispers of hope in my mind. And then I was forced to wake up to this nightmare of reality. A reality without _her_.

After the third week my mother came to me, asking if I was alright. "No," I admitted, "Mother, frankly, I am _not _alright."

"Is it because of the loss of your Knight?" She prodded gently, I looked away. My Knight was not _just _a Knight, she was my best friend, but we could have been something more. "We can get you a new one." She assured and I felt my stomach turn. No one could replace her.

_No one. _

"Mother." I looked at her evenly, "I died that day too." She opened her mouth, closed it, and then left me alone once more. Those words replayed in my head, it was true I was trying to take care of my body, but it was empty, numb. _I died that day too_.

**Author's Note: Big oof, sorry for the late upload, (still technically a week from my last upload) but we almost finished!**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: SILVER

'_Open your eyes.'_

I gasped, looking around hurriedly. Where was I? I had died. I remembered—

_Lania_. Where was she?

'_You have been asleep for some time._'

"I died." I breathed out, one of the illuminating figures got closer, I felt its warmth. Safety. Chasing the chill that I felt, the emptiness in my heart.

'_Yes.' _The voice whispered, _'Hero of Ellora, Hero of __Hakanas__. We have heard your plea._'

My plea? What did they mean by that?

'_Your reward from us deities. A choice_'

I would do anything if it meant I could see Lania again. I would make any choice that brought me back to her.

'_To join your fellow heroes in paradise. A life of peace, free from the cares of this life...or you may choose to continue your life._'

"A life without Lania is no paradise for me." I whispered, "please. _Please _send me back to her." The Goddess Ellora, I knew it was her from the beautiful wings on her back, she smiled at me, she pressed her lips to my forehead, and I felt a strange sensation in my body. Like I was being crushed, an immense pressure bore down on me.

'_It's time to open your eyes, Hero.'_

My eyes flew open, everything was dark, but I could hear voices, "we found her! We found the Princess's Knight! Send word to the King!" The pressure lifted and suddenly I could take a breath. My first breath in who knows how long? The air scraped at my insides, and I began coughing. The light seared my eyes, and I caught blurred shadows above me before I forced them shut, wincing.

"My god. She's alive." Hands were grabbing at me now, lifting me up.

"A medic! Grab any available priest!" I was being dragged now, my eyes were still firmly shut, even behind eyelids, the light was incredibly bright.

"The Princess." I coughed out, my voice sounded thin and weak, "how long has it been?" I began blinking, the light was incredibly bright, everything was blurry.

"A month. _God, _I should've known you wouldn't die even if you were killed." I _knew _that voice, I blinked at the shadow in front of me,

"Fera?" I coughed out and I was enveloped in a hug, and I _knew _he wasn't a hugger. "No...Fera would never hug anyone." I muttered almost to myself.

"Just this once." He admitted, and then whispered in my ear, "but if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you again."

I laughed, despite the ache in my lungs. He slung one of my arms over his shoulders, practically dragging me to a nearby tent where a priest tended to my wounds. With a few spell incantations, I was more or less back to normal.

"A month you said?" I asked again, salvaging the armor that hadn't been ruined in the fight, he had spent a lot of time and effort to craft it. To throw it away now would be a waste though, the only parts that hadn't been completely ruined were the gauntlets and the boots.

Fera looked on morosely, his hard work gone to waste, but he looked at the remaining pieces that he could salvage, "do you want to repair those? I have the materials right here—"

"Later, I have to go back—" he cut me off with a hand.

"The King is coming here. You need to rest."

"I've been _resting _for a month!" I raised my voice before intaking a breath in an attempt to calm myself. "My place is beside the Princess. I must go to her."

"She won't be kidnapped, there's no one around to do that anymore. Towns are rebuilding, the darkness has been beaten back, the Fallen Legion has done just that. _Fallen_. It won't kill you to wait an hour or two for the King to meet with you." I hesitated for a moment at his choice of words, it just might. I decided to humor him, asking more questions.

"What happened to everyone? Tagris?" I asked, the assassin regarded me with a wry look, his electric blue eyes motioned to the chair. Obediently I sat down while he surveyed my armor. He began removing items from his void space.

"I can't redo your chest piece here, I need a smithy...sorry it didn't hold out."

My hand rose unconsciously to the wound that had taken my life, I could feel the scar through the thin linen shirt I now wore. "Wasn't your fault," I finally said, "I made a choice, I don't...regret it." But didn't I? Lania's crying face at the front of my mind, how she sobbed as she held me. I regretted that. I shook myself, they were but memories, surely the others had a tougher time, so much time had passed.

"So, what happened...?" I asked again,

"They all lived. You're the only one that we lost. Ruby and I were here looking for your..." he went quiet for a moment, "looking for your body. I suppose she might want to know you're actually alive, she was called away just as they found you, some other idiot managed to get injured again. I bet she'll be here shortly."

He went silent again, I could tell he was gathering his thoughts as he worked on repairing my boots, he had always been a more skilled crafter than I, that was the _only _thing I would allow him to excel at better than I.

"Adora is acting as an emissary of Ellora, travelling to the villages that have yet to get aid to give them relief and messages of hope. Ken is watching the Princess in your stead. And Tagris...he is staying at the capital, he protects the Princess. Just like you asked."

I nodded thoughtfully before approaching the difficult question. "Princess Lania?" He sighed heavily, completely fixing the first boot, he was a wizard of sorts when it came to fixing things.

"She has not left her room for the duration of her return to the capital. When she does its for very brief moments. I last saw her at..." he trailed off and my brows furrowed, "at your memorial."

My breath caught in my throat. A _memorial_. I released the breath as I leaned further back in the chair. I had a memorial. My fingers clenched into one another as I remembered the sensation of death. It seemed only minutes ago, the pain...

Lania's tears were at the forefront of my mind. Her words. How she had bit back sobs. And now...now I was confused. Worried. And even more _regretful_.

"For a while," Fera continued, "she refused to eat or drink, but don't worry, we talked sense into her. That's another reason she won't be kidnapped. I promise you, you'll see her before the day ends."

He must have seen the way my hands clenched and the hardening of my face when he talked about her condition. I smoothed out my shirt, trying to stop the anxiety that threatened from spilling over.

"Fera! Where is—" Ruby burst through the tent flap and then her gaze fell on me, and she immediately erupted in tears and threw her arms around my neck. "Silver, _Silver _you're alive!" Oh, she _finally _called me by name, that was a refreshing surprise. Though I guess it made sense, I was neither General nor Knight by title. I was just...Silver.

"I'm alive, hi again Ruby," I said awkwardly as I hugged her tightly, where her brother lacked in his desire for physical affection, Ruby more than made up for it. In fact, she hugged me so tightly I felt bones creak. I bet she did it on purpose, knowing with just a few words of healing and the victim would be back to normal.

"I blamed myself for so long." She sobbed, "I let you die—"

"Hey, shh, it's nobody's fault, okay? You did the best you could, we all did. I'm glad you're okay"

"I'm sorry," she cried, "_I'm sorry._" I just continued to hold her until she stopped crying. She leaned back, rubbing her red eyes. I patted her head affectionately.

"You did well, I'm proud of you."

A throat cleared, and both of us looked at Fera, "while you two were having a weird moment, I finished repairing what I could." Ruby immediately took a step back before stamping her foot.

"It wasn't weird Fera! You're just a hermit!" I regarded the boots and gauntlets, they still looked banged up, but at least the cracks were less noticeable, the blood had been cleaned off. I would need to get them fixed, soon.

"Better a hermit than a crybaby!" He shot back with equal enthusiasm, and I felt a smile make its way to my face. Ruby scoffed before getting a call that a medic was needed, she waved at me and glared daggers at her brother before disappearing as quickly as she had come.

"Thanks, Fera," I changed the subject "I'll pay you when I get the chance."

He waved me off, "think of it as an 'I'm glad you're not dead' kind of present. I'll fix them up better once we get to the capital, _and_ a smithy" I chuckled,

"You might as well keep them then, I'll just put on some actual clothes." Thankfully I had some clothes in my void space...unless death would have cleared it. He stepped outside as I changed into a more comfortable set of trousers and boots, I frowned, not exactly the outfit I wanted to meet Lania in.

Ah, why should I be fussing about something like clothes?

I finished tucking in my shirt when I heard a commotion outside and I flipped the tent flap. King Ronfraine III had stepped from his carriage, and everyone bowed. He caught sight of me immediately and I fell to one knee,

"My King, I am ready for—" his hand touched my shoulder,

"Hero of Hakanas, blessed by Ellora, you bow to no one." He whispered and I blinked, raising my head before slowly standing. He embraced me suddenly, catching me and everyone else off guard.

"Thank you." He whispered, "_thank you_ for coming back to us."

He regained his composure quickly and took a step back. "Anything you desire for saving us all, _anything _and I will give it. Even if it's the crown atop my brow."

I gasped, he bowed his head, to me. _Me_. The one who lost his daughter in the first place. And I froze, an idea in my head. A _selfish _idea. "My King...there is one thing I want."

"Name it and it's yours."

**Author's Note: Ayee, the gay lives, but you saw it coming right? Right? I'm not so heartless, I love these gays too much. Next week they'll reunite hehe.**


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: LANIA

"Princess Lania!" Someone knocked quickly on my door, I looked up from my book, quickly getting out of bed and opening the door, a red-faced courier fidgeted in his place.

"Yes?" I asked, he took a deep breath.

"They've found her." All it took was those words to force me back into that darkened citadel where I cradled the dying love of my life. I gripped the door frame to keep from being sick. "The King is leaving now."

"Why is he leaving?" I was able to speak out despite the twisted feeling in my gut. It struck me as odd for the King of a kingdom to leave his fortress to pay respects to...to her body. But I suppose he had to do _something_ to give him some kind of closure.

"Princess. They found her alive."

My heart stopped. My world began to spin. I felt faint. I leaned against the doorframe heavily, "Princess Lania!" It was a new voice now, "you need to sit down." I was led back into the room and sat on the bed. I took deep breaths as I waited for my world to stop spinning. My General. She _wasn't_ dead? How could this be? She _died _in front of me—

Great Goddess Ellora, she had brought my love back to life. I immediately whispered my most heartfelt prayers of gratitude. All my cursing, all my doubting. I regretted it in an instant. When I opened my eyes, I recognized Silver's companion, Ken.

"Ken? What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion, he laughed drily.

"Uh...Fera asked me to watch after you...he needed to cool his head in Akrat." His face had darkened, "but that's beside the point, are you okay—?"

The knowledge hit me like a train, as the words of the courier echoed in my head.

'_They found her alive. They found her alive._' It felt as though this was another dream.

"Silver! Silver's _alive_! We have to go to her right now!" I cried, shaking his arm. I saw the shock on his face, relief, and then he grinned,

"Asking me to break the rules? Be careful, I might just fall in love with you too." He chuckled, "come on, we can't use the shrines because they'll be guarded, but we can get there super-fast."

Did he know about Silver's love for me? Had she told goddamn _strangers _but never had the guts to say it to my face? Oh...I was going to smack her for that. If it was true. If she was really alive, I think I would just cry

'_I await you, Princess._'

I hadn't spoken with Tagris yet today, but it warmed my heart that he was waiting for me. Truly, he and Lucinda were my solace. My refuge in the storm. They were with me at every step of the way, and Lucinda nudged me now, pushing me to my feet.

'_Go get your Knight._' She said warmly,

"Tagris is waiting for us." I whispered and his face brightened as he grabbed my arm, pulling me down the stairs. My breath coming in gasps even before we reached the bottom of the stairs. My constant fasting and inability to get out of bed most days certainly had taken its toll on my physicality.

Ken pushed open the heavy castle doors, the lightning blue scales of Tagris glowed in the setting sun. Tagris shook himself, lowering his head to the ground as I gave him a kiss on the cheek, the electricity racing across my lips., Ken stopped after a moment, mumbling under his breath, "I have waited so long for this moment."

He helped me atop Tagris's back, but we weren't going fast enough, the light of the setting sun warmed my face. And I had to stop the tears from my face as I realized the sun had set on that fateful day too as the castle collapsed in on itself.

I had ridden on Tagris only twice before, and the first I had been overwhelmed with panic for my Knight, and the second I have been overcome with grief. But now I enjoyed his breakneck speed, every mile we passed beneath was a mile that I grew closer to her.

But without the use of the transit shrines, it still took near thirty minutes. And in those thirty minutes, I had plenty of time to relive the traumatizing moment, the day my life ended.

Why _now_? Why not one month ago when I was crumbling? And why hadn't Ellora said anything?

What if this was another dream? I prayed it wasn't another false sense of hope, prayed to a Goddess that had ignored my cries of agony. I didn't know how many more crushing disappointments I could take.

What if she was handicapped? Would she have lost some of her faculties? I froze with a sudden realization, what if she had lost her memories? What if she didn't remember me? I buried my face deeper into the shoulder blades of Ken, letting the wind whip my hair around.

_If _she had forgotten me, my new goal was to make new memories with her, no matter what it took, I would be happy with this olive branch that had been extended to me. I couldn't wait.

Her golden eyes, her white hair, her lips always upturned in a smirk, her strength, her kindness. I remembered and recalled all of the things I loved about her, it was unhealthy, should the rumor prove to be false, I would likely break.

"Eyes up Princess." I peered over his shoulder, seeing the massive rubble which used to be a menacing fortress, I remembered the utter hopelessness I felt when I had last left this place. Hopefully, _hopefully _things would be different this time.

Tagris roared then, announcing his already obvious presence, he began to descend, almost too slowly, my eyes frantically searched around the people, searching for _her_.

And then I saw her.

She was already running to us. Her white hair was flying and I felt a choking sob rise out of my throat when I realized that this was real. She _was _alive. She looked healthy. My General, my Knight, my—

"Silver!" I shrieked, leaping off of Tagris, Ken let out a cry of surprise as my feet hit the ground, my weakened joints screamed in pain and I stumbled forward a few steps. I knew from the look on her face that she knew who I was. She remembered me.

And then I was crushed in her chest and spun in a circle. I began to laugh as tears streamed down my face. "You're alive, you're alive, you're _alive_." I whispered in a type of chant, how long had I dreamed and waited for this moment? Hoped, prayed, believed that this moment could happen?

"Thank the Goddess Ellora you're okay." She whispered, and I sniffed back the emotions I felt, staring up at her.

"I'm okay _now_." I affirmed; her face softened. I pressed my forehead into her, allowing silent tears to soak into her shirt. She tightened her arms around me, and I felt her rest her chin on my head. This didn't seem real.

A dream, as opposed to the nightmares I had been having. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She was whispering now, sorry? What was her fault? She had done everything _right_.

"Silver I—" I pulled away from her, just for a moment so I could see her face.

She was crying.

The surprise quickly wore off and I brushed away her tears with my fingers, it wasn't right, seeing her cry. "I'm sorry for putting so much responsibility on you. You didn't fail, you saved us all." I murmured, her skin was _warm_. She wasn't dead. She wasn't the corpse I had in my memory. And I found I couldn't let go of her.

She was here. She was alive.

And I couldn't be happier.

"_Thank you,_" I whispered, "thank you for rescuing me." She sucked in a breath, seeming to shake the emotion from her as she cleared her throat.

"It was my honor, Princess Lania." She smiled, but it slowly wilted as she noticed the look on my face. The way my hands fell from her as I folded my arms, furrowing my brows, pushing my lower lip out in a sullen pout, "what? _What _did I do this time?!" She asked in exasperation.

Glaring at the ground as I spoke out of the corner of my mouth, "you didn't call me Lania this time." I sent a small pebble careening off to the side with a resentful nudge of my foot.

I could see her hand move out of the corner of my eye, I wondered if she would smack me for being so ridiculous, especially in front of the audience we had incurred. We both knew she couldn't address me so informally. Not again.

"Lania." Her hand brushed my cheek and I glanced up, in complete surprise. I could feel my cheeks heating up, I hadn't realized she would—

"_Lania_." She said again, and my heart did a funny thing, as if it was flopping around inside my chest cavity. "May I kiss you?"

"Right here?" I squeaked, what the absolute _fuck _Lania, she wants to kiss you, why would you— would she even ask again? "Yes, yes you m—" my breathless response was cut off by her lips on mine.

Maybe this _was_ a goddamn dream. This was too irregular. I hated to admit that I had one too many dreams about kissing Silver. This couldn't be reality. Could it?

And to my gay despair, I spent so long thinking about whether or not it could be real, that I missed the ENTIRE FUCKING THING?!

"Sorry," she muttered, pulling away, "I've just been waiting a _long _time to—"

And then I was kissing _her_. Damn if this was a dream, I was going to take _advantage _of this moment. On my toes, with arms around her. And this time, I didn't miss a single detail. Not one. My fiery passion balanced by her calming stability.

Oh I loved her. I loved her so much, and the ache that had taken residence in my soul since we had been separated, disappeared. Because she was here, I was here. We were safe, and we had all the time in the world.

"Ahem."

Oh fucking god damn shit, fuck, that's my _dad_. Guiltily I pulled away, her face was flushed. Was it bad that all I wanted to keep doing was kiss her? The royal shame and backlash was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment.

We could run away.

Together.

Not as a Princess, not as a Knight. But just two people in love.

"My daughter." He said, clearing his throat again, no doubt it was just as awkward for him, as it was for me, to get caught in something scandalous like this. But he put his arms behind his back, royal authority emanating from his posture, slowly I grabbed Silver's hand, prepared to make a run for it.

"Do you recall when I said I would grant the Hero of Hakanas anything she desired, if she had lived?"

I felt hope rise in my chest. I nodded, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear, he smiled slightly, and I felt Silver pull on my hand, I glanced over to see that she was bowing. My hand still firmly in her grasp.

Her eyes were on me though, beautiful gold, they reflected the sun. "Princess Lania...no, Lania." She corrected herself and I felt my heart do the odd flip again. I loved it when she called me by name. "I wish to stay by your side until the end of days, to protect and love you, would you...be opposed to that?" She trailed off, her eyes never leaving mine.

I really needed her to teach me more curse words because she was fucking _gorgeous _right now. I was so lost in her eyes that I almost forgot to reply. I squeezed her hand, smiling at my General.

There was no way to refuse her. No way I would _want _to refuse her. Not because she had fought tooth and nail for this kingdom. Not because she had sworn allegiance to me. Not because she had been raised from the dead by the will of a Goddess. But because I was deeply and irrevocably in love with her. And so, I had just one question for her. The one that had stolen my heart.

"General Song," I whispered, "Hero of Hakanas, blessed by the Goddess Ellora, my most precious friend, and the one I love."

"Will you be my Knight?"

**Author's Note: If you've gotten this far I applaud your tenacity and thank you for being a part of my journey with these two, I mean, it's crazy that it's over, I actually thought about writing a sequel, but then I thought that they deserved a little peace, and I really love the way this book ended, so I guess now it's time for me to rewrite it even better...maybe later. However, this story might be done but The Diary of Princess Lania will still update weekly, so if you haven't read that and you're itching for more gay moments of these two, go check it out!**

**And once again, thank you for reading my lovelies!**


End file.
